Al Cruzar La Calle
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Alan es un chico popular,y genial,pero a sus 18 años no puede evitar cada mañana ver salir desde su ventana a Emily,la chica que vive en la casa del frente.Emily oculta un profundo dolor bajo una fría y seria mirada,y un extraño temor a los lazos afectivo
1. Alan Forret

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta". Sam Keen.

I

Ahí estaba ella, saliendo como cada día, de su casa. Su expresión era la misma con la que siempre se mostraba al mundo; inquietantemente fría y seria, pero con esa escondida gota de dolor, tristeza y soledad, que para él no pasaba desapercibida.

Su piel era blanca, como el marfil, como la porcelana, blanca y pálida, sin algún tono de color adornando su rostro, sólo unas ojeras que acompañaban sus ojos. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos flojas trenzas, que caían a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándose sobre sus hombros y por su pecho. Unos mechones de pelos sueltos enmarcaban su rostro, al igual que un flequillo al lado derecho de su frente, cayendo hasta la altura del pómulo. No sabía exactamente de qué color eran sus ojos, pero deducía verdes o azules, y estaban acompañados por el maquillaje color negro que a veces se aplicaba.

Debía tener alrededor diecisiete años. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados. Tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada. Sus labios eran finos, y siempre estaban en una línea recta en su rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas, y tenía unas finas cejas. Era delgada, mucho, pero no hasta el punto de parecer anoréxica o acercarse a eso. No era muy voluptuosa respecto a curvas, pero tenía lo suyo.

A pesar de que aparentemente era una frágil chica, por su contextura y su expresión a veces triste, ella intentaba mostrar lo contrario, parecer fría y fuerte ante el mundo. A él no se le hacía difícil notar aquel detalle. Ningún detalle de ella le pasaba desapercibido.

Vestía el uniforme escolar, como lo hacía de Lunes a Viernes. Consistía en una corta falda escocesa verde opacada, con una blusa blanca algo ceñida al cuerpo, y una corbata también verde opaca, que ella dejaba suelta alrededor de su cuello cayendo por su pecho. Sus calcetas estaban acompañadas por unas polainas negras, llegando hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, dejando todo lo demás a descubierto hasta que la falda tapaba, unos ocho dedos sobre la rodilla. Su bolso negro colgaba de forma floja de un solo hombro.

Lo que ayudaba a su imagen de tristeza y soledad, era el ambiente de la ciudad donde vivían, al sur de Chile, una ciudad donde siempre estaba nublado, o lloviendo, y rara vez salía el Sol. Ese país estaba al sur del mundo, era el país más austral del mundo, de hecho, y en las ciudades del sur, naturalmente, hacía más frío.

Alan Forret la vio alejarse con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella vivía al frente suyo, y podía verla desde la que era su habitación, en el segundo piso de la casa donde vivía actualmente.

Sabía que parecía un psicópata observándola desde lejos, y aunque comenzaba a sospechar que quizás eso era cierto, no le importaba. Ella se le hacía sumamente interesante, y le atraía de un modo que no podía describir.

De verdad que comenzaba a considerarse un estúpido con trastornos psicópatas. Se sentía un idiota.

Pero por muy idiota que se sintiese, no podía dejar de observarla en silencio cada mañana, escondido detrás de la cortina blanca, casi trasparente, de su habitación.

Alan era un chico atractivo, uno de los más guapos y codiciados de su escuela, uno de los más populares. Jamás había tenido problemas con respecto a sociabilizar con chicas, si no que todo lo contrario. Pero no lograba entender por qué con ella era diferente. A sus dieciocho años, no se atrevía a hablarle, le daba vergüenza, o quizás sólo era una timidez que él confundía. Ella era deslumbrante, quizás por eso. A veces ocurría, a varios chicos les daba vergüenza acercarse a chicas demasiado hermosas, pero ella superaba los límites de belleza, según él.

No podía evitar mirarla embelesado cada mañana.

No lograba entender por qué ella le atraía así, cuando ni siquiera la conocía, y dudaba de si ella sabía que él existía.

Miró el reloj que colgada de su pared, y chistó al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, y él aún seguía en su "pijama", que consistía en sus bóxers grisáceos y una polera blanca. Su cabello seguía despeinado, y aún no se había bañado. Normalmente se despertada a las siete treinta y cinco, más o menos, pero desde que se despertaba que estaba asomado en la ventana, —siempre con las cortinas blancas y medias trasparentes cerradas, para que desde afuera no se notase— esperándola, para únicamente verla salir, y ella era el motivo de sus constantes atrasos a la escuela.

Sí que comenzaba a convertirse en un psicópata.

El listado de romances de Alan no era pequeño, aunque tampoco era exageradamente largo. Había estado con varias chicas, pero con ninguna había sentido eso, esa sensación de querer protegerla, de necesitar estar a su lado y saber que está bien.

Obligándose a dejar de pensar en esas cosas, se dio una ducha en tiempo récord, y se vistió también en un plazo corto de tiempo. Se colocó los pantalones grises, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja, y los zapatos negros que consistían en su uniforme escolar. Fue al baño, se mojó el cabello, lo peinó, y después lo desordenó un poco con la mano. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras.

Alcanzó a su hermano, Aron, y ambos salieron de casa.

Aron tenía veinte años. Estaba en la universidad, pero se iban juntos. …l y Alan no eran tan parecidos, o al menos así lo veían ellos. El mayor tenía el cabello castaño con algunos tonos claros, la piel algo bronceada y ojos café claro, más parecido a su padre. Mientras que Alan, su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, un poco largo y siempre desordenado. Su piel era blanca, y sus ojos tomaron el color azul cielo que había heredado de su madre, al igual que el tono de cabello.

—Estás raro —dijo Aron sin mirar a su hermano menor.

Vivían a tres cuadras de la escuela a la que Alan acudía, y a cinco de la universidad a la que Aron iba, y, a pesar de que se llevaran muy bien, el camino era casi siempre en silencio.

—Pues... no sé, creo que estoy normal, supongo —dijo Alan mirando a su izquierda, al lado contrario al que estaba su hermano, simulando normalidad y desinterés.  
— ¿Amor?  
—Sí, claro, como no —dijo con sarcasmo, mirando al frente.  
—Hablas como si el amor fuese una estupidez.  
—Es una probabilidad, lo que estás diciendo, pero no, no es amor, definitivamente no —mintió, aunque no del todo, sin saberlo realmente.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, pero no conversaban mucho, quizás por eso esa amistad que ambos tenían. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada del recinto de la escuela, y después de desearse suerte, se separaron, Alan entró, y Aron continuó su camino hasta la universidad. Cada uno por su lado.

Muchas personas —en su mayoría mujeres— se acercaron a Alan, y había llegado el momento de fingir. Había llegado el momento de no poder, o no querer, mostrarse al mundo como era.

¿Y cómo era Alan Forret? Un chico tranquilo, y alegre, algo serio, pero nada exagerado. Le gustaba la literatura, le fascinaba la música y era bastante inteligente, también responsable. Cualquiera lo consideraría un nerd o algo parecido, así que por lo mismo no se mostraba tal cual al mundo.

¿Y cómo se mostraba al mundo? Un chico rebelde, desinteresado de los estudios, en contra de los adultos, profesores y demases, fiestero, pero no mujeriego. Inquieto y travieso.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se mostraba al mundo así? Pues, porque en ese lugar, como en todas partes, los adolescentes buscaban la forma de diferenciarse de los adultos, y claro, en ese lugar, como en muchos otros, se había escogido la forma rebelde de llamar la atención, y el que no se unía a la moda, era un rechazado, un marginado social, o al menos así lo veía él.

Y lo que admitía con tristeza, era que prefería estar rodeado de muchas personas falsas, que de pocas pero verdaderas. Aunque claro, tenía a una persona realmente verdadera; su mejor amigo Kevin.

Saludó a todos los que lo saludaron, y puso cara de aburrimiento cuando sonó el timbre. Eso no era fingido, porque ahora le tocaba clases de Historia, y eso le aburría verdaderamente. Le gustaba más pensar en el presente y visualizar el futuro que recordar y estudiar el pasado.

Su día en el colegio pasó relativamente bien. Lo mismo de siempre; sonrisas verdaderas y falsas, excusas, mentiras y algunas verdades. Odiaba esa rutina, por aunque sea una vez, desearía tener algo nuevo que lo alentara a continuar. Comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

Tuvo que irse solo a casa, porque Aron ese día salía tarde.

Cuando llegó a la calle donde él vivía, se sorprendió cuando vio a Caroline, su prima, tocando el timbre de la casa del frente, la casa de ella, de esa chica.

Comenzó a caminar más lentamente, y entonces la vio salir, a ella, con su precioso cabello suelto. Ya no tenía el uniforme de la escuela, porque era día Lunes, y ese día salía a las dos, y eran las cuatro. Sí, Alan se sabía su horario, pero no sólo porque se fijara cada día, sino porque al parecer Caroline iba en la misma escuela que ella y tenían el mismo horario de salida.

La chica y su prima conversaron un poco. Ella no reía mucho, se notaba que eran sonrisas falsas, mientras que Caroline hablaba entusiasmada. Intentó hacerse el desinteresado mientras entraba a su casa.

Rápidamente saludó a su madre, y subió las escaleras. Tiró su mochila a la cama, se asomó a la ventana, y sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Caroline se despedía de ella.

Esperó unos minutos mientras se cambiaba de ropa, y bajó las escaleras como si nada, fingiendo desinterés.

Caroline prácticamente vivía ahí. Tenía diecisiete años, pero mentalidad de quince. Era algo alta, pero no tanto. Era delgada y tenía buen físico. Su cabello castaño oscuro era liso y corto, pasando sus hombros por unos centímetros. Sus ojos café oscuro tenían algunos tonos claros, y su piel era algo bronceada.

Alan la saludó cuando se encontró con ella en el primer piso.

—Caroline... —dijo con tono desinteresado, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—, ¿Con quién hablabas afuera? Cuando llegué te vi con una chica —dijo con el mayor tono de desinterés que pudo.  
—Se llama Emily —dijo Caroline sonriendo—. Emily Fazenbett. Tiene diecisiete y vive al frente tuyo.

Emily Fazenbett. Alan se guardó muy bien el nombre en su cabeza.

—Ah... —respondió caminando hasta la cocina, siendo seguido por Caroline—. ¿Y de dónde la conoces?  
—Va en mi escuela.  
—Ah...

Por fin sabía el nombre. No pudo evitar sonreír. Emily le parecía un nombre hermoso, al igual que ella. Ahora por lo menos le tenía el nombre, y no tenía que llamarla "La chica del frente". Ahora también sabía su edad exacta y se sintió bien al saber que había acertado con su suposición. Quizás, pero sólo quizás, Caroline sirviera como método para acercarse a Emily, además que su prima prácticamente vivía en su casa, debido a las muchas peleas de los padres de su prima, y que ella no soportaba.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó Caroline, suponiendo varias respuestas.  
—Curiosidad —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline rió.

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó Alan como si nada.  
—No —admitió Caroline.  
—Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y caminando en dirección a las escaleras.  
—Sabe que existes, por cierto —dijo Caroline, haciendo que Alan se detuviera.  
— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó dándose la vuelta, para mirar a su prima.  
—Pues, es que ahora la vi, la saludé, me preguntó qué hacía aquí, y le dije que aquí vivías tú, y me dijo "Ah, sí, si lo he visto" o algo así.  
—De acuerdo —dijo simulando poco interés, nuevamente—, Carla está en su habitación —dijo Alan fingiendo darle menor importancia que pudo, y subió las escaleras.

Carla era la menor de los tres hermanos. Tenía seis años, y era una niña muy dulce. Era la perfecta mezcla de la madre y el padre de Alan, ni muy parecida a uno, ni muy parecida a la otra. Poseía los ojos de su padre, cafés claros, y el cabello de su madre, castaño oscuro, y la piel blanca como ambos.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de sí, suspiró, sin querer admitir que estaba emocionado, pero lo estaba.

¿Una oportunidad? ¿Eso era? ¿Realmente tenía la oportunidad de poder acercarse a la chica... Emily? Pero claro, quedaba una pregunta que también era importante, ¿Se atrevería a acercarse ahora que veía la oportunidad más cerca?

Suspiró mientras miraba a la nada.

No se sentía seguro de si la respuesta a la última pregunta era un "si". ¿Por qué con ella tenía que ser diferente? Precisamente con la chica que más le interesaba no lograba nada, no se atrevía, en cambio con las otras, todo, podía lograr lo que quisiese. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto?

Al otro día, como siempre, esperó en su ventana para verla salir, auto reprochándose las actitudes psicópatas que estaba tomando. Tenía dieciocho, se suponía que tenía que preocuparse de cosas mejores, como los estudios o cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera el nombre Emily.

Ese día ella no salió.

Alan tuvo que irse solo a la escuela, porque Aron se había ido antes. Se había quedado hasta las siete cincuenta a que ella saliera, y por esa razón llegó atrasado a la escuela, ganándose un nuevo castigo.

El día también pasó con relativa normalidad. Lo único relevante de verdad para Alan era esa chica, Emily.

Sólo Kevin lo notó algo extraño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Kevin mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al salón.

Cuando sonaba el timbre, y cuando ambos caminaban a sus salones, eran los únicos momentos de soledad que ambos podían tener, exceptuando las veces en que se juntaban en la casa de alguno de los dos, o cuando se iban juntos después de clases.

Kevin era un chico que se mostraba al mundo como realmente era, al contrario de Alan. Era un chico tranquilo, pero alegre y era popular. No ocultaba su gusto por la lectura ni nada de eso. Muchas veces Alan se reprochaba el mostrar una faceta falsa de él, y no ser como Kevin, porque su amigo es popular sin seguir la "moda". Alan pensaba, si Kevin podía ser popular siendo así, entonces, ¿Por qué él no? La respuesta la tenía clara, pero no estaba seguro de querer cambiar y arriesgarse a eso.

Alan y Kevin eran buenos amigos desde pequeños. Al principio, al conocerse, no se llevaban muy bien, pero se juntaron junto a otros chicos, y al final terminaron siendo los mejores amigos, fieles a ellos mismos, confiables ambos, una amistad verdadera.

Kevin era prácticamente todo lo contrario a Alan. No solo en lo psicológico, si no que también en lo físico. Era un par de centímetros más bajo que Alan. Su cabello era castaño con unos tonos oscuros. Su piel un tono bronceado, y sus ojos café oscuros.

Kevin no estaba soltero. Su novia se llamaba Katty, y a veces Alan los envidiaba por lo mucho que ellos se querían. Llevaban alrededor de seis meses juntos, y el muchacho intentaba evitar estar presente cuando Kevin y Katty estuviesen juntos.

— ¿Volviste a pelear con tu padre? —preguntó Kevin antes de que entraran al salón.

Alan tenía fuertes peleas con su padre, debido al choque de caracteres de ambos. Peleaban por, a veces, cosas muy simples. Las peleas incluían gritos, y muy pocas veces, insultos. Pero jamás golpes.

—No —respondió Alan intentando no sonar cortante con su mejor amigo.

Ni siquiera a Kevin le había contado sobre Emily, y las cosas que hacía para poder verla. Encontraba que esas actitudes era vergonzosas y no le gustaba quedar en ridículo ante lo demás, le daba miedo que las otras personas lo mirasen como si fuese un bicho raro, le importaba lo que pensasen los demás de él, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no debía de importarle, pero le resultaba inevitable.

— ¿Entonces qué te pasa? —preguntó cuando ambos se sentaban a la mesa que compartían.  
—No sé —dijo Alan frunciendo el ceño y mirando adelante.

Kevin miró también frunciendo el ceño a su amigo. Sabía que le ocultaba algo.

Pero no se dijeron nada más, no sólo debido a que la clase había comenzado, si no que también porque no tenían qué decir. Kevin conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que no podría hacerlo hablar a menos que él quisiera contarle. En cierto modo, le molestaba que Alan le escondiera cosas, pero también respetaba su privacidad.

Al día siguiente, Emily tampoco apareció.

Alan intentaba no preocuparse, de hecho, intentaba no pensar en ella. Quizás sólo estaba enferma, e intentaba mentalizarse que no le importaba, no la conocía, y no era importante.

Pero no podía, y le frustraba no saber por qué exactamente.

Ella no salió en toda la semana. Sólo fue el día Lunes a clases, o al menos eso notó Alan. Desde ese día que no la veía salir, desde su ventana, y los días en que sus horarios coincidían, o él salía más temprano, tampoco la veía llegar. Deducía que no estaba yendo a la escuela, pero no quería llegar a la opción de que probablemente ella se cambió de casa. Se negaba a aceptar esa opción. Pero no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Sus comportamientos se volvían cada vez más psicópatas con el paso de los días, y eso comenzaba a importarle, pero al mismo tiempo no. Se mentalizaba a cada momento que no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, pero al rato estaba pensando en esa chica. Era tan contradictorio que se auto confundía.

Y como si fuera poco, Caroline no había ido a su casa como para escuchar algo, o atreverse a preguntar. Caroline acostumbraba a ir casi todos los días, y precisamente ahora que la necesitaba, no iba. Eso lo frustraba y al mismo tiempo le irritaba.

Pero se intentaba convencer de no pensar en esas cosas, de no volverse un psicópata. Intentaba auto convencerse de que lo que pasara con la chica no tenía que importarle; a penas sabía su nombre y sus conocimientos sobre ella se reducían a eso y a saber en qué escuela iba sólo porque era la misma a la que acudía su prima. ¿Por qué preocuparte por alguien al que no conoces?

El viernes le costó despertarse. Esa noche no había dormido nada, pensando e imaginando hipótesis en relación a la ausencia de Emily, imaginando lo peor, pero reconfortándose con lo mejor, quedando así en la mitad de las dudas.

En la tarde, Caroline por fin apareció.

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

En algún momento de mi vida se me ocurrió esta historia, y ahora quise hacerla historia y, pues, aquí está. Subiré capítulo cada Martes y Sábado, y aún no tengo definida la cantidad de capítulos que podría tener.

Bueno, nada que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten con su opinion.

Un review? Opiniones, consejos, críticas constructivas? Todo es agradecido!

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Saludos!


	2. Emily Fazenbett

"En los momentos de crisis, sólo la imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento". Albert Einstein.

I

Dolía. Dolía mucho. No sólo el dolor físico, sino que también el psicológico. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuál era peor, pero al parecer el segundo tipo de dolor era mayor que el otro.

La pierna izquierda de Emily estaba estirada en la cama. No le extrañaría que tuviera una fractura en el tobillo, pero creía que debía ser un esguince. Esperaba que sólo fuera eso. Además, sólo había caído de uno de los escalones inferiores, asi que muy grave no podía ser.

El idiota de su tío, Christian, la había empujado por las escaleras. ¿Qué persona cuerda y estable psicológicamente haría eso? Pues, nadie, por eso estaba segura de que su tío tenía algún problema mental y que la víctima de todo eso era ella, por desgracia.

Emily lanzó con fuerza un cojín al suelo mientras maldecía a todos y a todo.

Estaba sola. Estaba terriblemente sola en aquel mundo. Sus padres habían muerto hacía alrededor de un año miedo, y ahora vivía con su tío, con el imbécil de su tío, teniendo que soportar la soledad y la tristeza que constantemente la embargaban, también el dolor y la presión de la que diariamente era esclava. Su hermano mayor aún vivía, él ahora debía tener veinticinco o veintiséis años, pero su tío impedía la comunicación entre ellos. ¿Qué peor que eso?

Había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de sus padres; se había vuelto más desconfiada y con un estado anímico que muchas veces estaba bajo y raramente estaba más o menos estable. No consideraba que estuviera en depresión, pero tampoco vivía alegremente. Sus amigos se habían alejado de ella sin quererlo, porque prácticamente ella los había alejado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Casi sin quererlo, desconfiaba de todo el mundo, no podía evitar sentir que todas las personas que la rodeaban tenían un lado oscuro, donde sólo buscaban el bien propio y no les importaba lo demás, donde pasaban a llevar a las personas sin mirar por sobre su hombre, donde sólo ganaba la ansia de poder y la ambición, donde los reales sentimientos eran vistos como un estorbo y algo innecesario. Tampoco podía evitar verle siempre algo negativo a todo, no podía evitar encontrar el lado malo de alguna cosa o de alguien, por muy bueno que fuera.

Sabía que guardarse las cosas para uno mismo no era muy bueno, pero, además, tampoco tenía a alguien con quien desahogarse, a quien confesarle sus sentimientos y sensaciones, alguien que la apoyara y a quien ella apoyar. Aunque tampoco se molestaba en encontrar a alguien para eso.

Pero ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada a esa solitaria vida, por triste que eso fuera.

No encontraba una razón para todo aquello. No le encontraba un motivo lógico al levantarse y salir al exterior, donde todas las personas del lugar luchaban por ser felices y fingen que nada les importaba, que ignoran el dolor que alguna vez sintieron o que están próximos a sentir. Cada día estaba más segura de que lo mejor sería abandonar la vida e irse, con sus padres, a donde sea que estuvieran, y dejar que su cuerpo fuera lo único que la recordara en la tierra, si es que alguien la recordaría. Cada día estaba más arrepentida de no haberse atrevido ese día, hacía un año, a deslizar con fuerza el filo del cuchillo sobre su garganta.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que buscaba alguna razón para continuar cada día, no podía. No tenía a nadie a su lado, estaba sola en aquel lugar lleno de tristeza. No lograba encontrar alguna gota de esperanza, o alguna llama de ilusión que le hiciera extinguir sus pensamientos y opciones, algo que le indicara que en el mundo sí había algo de felicidad para ella, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Suspiró mientras intentaba calmarse.

Sólo le quedaba alrededor de un año para cumplir los dieciocho e irse de ese lugar, intentar hacer una vida normal, pero sola. Se dedicaría a sus estudios, luego a su trabajo, y no le importaba morir sola. Ni siquiera le temía a la muerte.

Había aprendido a aceptar la muerte. No le tenía miedo. Había aprendido que tarde o temprano la muerte llegaría y nadie podía hacer nada. Quizás por eso era que tenía miedo a aferrarse con amor a algo o a alguien en la vida. Emily vivía con el pensamiento que le decía que cuando la muerte llega, perderemos lo que amamos, o le seremos robados a aquellos que nos aman, pero sin embargo, a pesar de eso, muchas personas se arriesgan a amar y a encariñarse de cosas, arriesgándose a perder y después sufrir, a soportar el dolor, y a ella no le gustaba ninguna de esas opciones.

Sí, era una forma algo triste y oscura de pensar, pero a ella le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que podían pensar las demás personas. Vivía con la idea de que sólo tenía que importarte lo que pensaran las personas que tú querías, pero ella no tenía a ningún ser querido con ella, así que le daba lo mismo.

Aunque, inconscientemente, casi sin saberlo, Emily necesitaba algo o alguien que le dijera que estaba equivocada, que le demostrara que sí había algo o un sentimiento que pudiese trascender las líneas d ela muerte y que pudiera perdurar si es que era verdadero. Necesitaba que alguien o algo le hiciera cambiar su perspectiva para, por lo menos, tener a alguien a su lado.

Suspiró.

Recorrió la habitación, su habitación, con los ojos. No parecía el cuarto de una chica de diecisiete años, sino que más bien una habitación de huéspedes, con cama, una mesita de noche, una repisa y un escritorio sin un computador. La mayoría de sus cosas permanecían guardadas en una caja dentro de su armario, ya que si las sacaba, Christian las botaría o las quemaría. Ese sujeto era tan insensible que ni siquiera le permitía decorar su espacio personal, que tan personal no era.

Ni siquiera su ropa parecía la de una chica de su edad. Por ejemplo, la única falda que Christian le había permitido conservar era la de la escuela, pero porque era estrictamente necesario. Todos sus vestidos, sus faldas y poleras más escotadas, Christian se había encargado de botarlas sin siquiera darle una buena razón.

Emily rogaba porque su tío nunca descubriera la caja dentro de su armario, donde estaban sus cosas más preciadas; las cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus padres y sus objetos de más valor que conservaba desde antes del accidente. Las cotras cosas permanecían en su antigua casa.

Y como si fuera poco, tenía que encargarse de todo en esa casa; del aseo, la lilmpieza, lavar la loza, hacer las camas, planchar la ropa, todo. Cuando Christian llegaba a casa —las veces que llegaba— se desquitaba con ella, a veces la golpeaba, no eran muchas veces, pero lo hacía. Por suerte, el sujeto aún no abusaba de ella de la peor forma, y eso era algo que Emily agradecía, porque no se sentiría capáz de soportar eso.

Era terriblemente contradictorio, porque a pesar de no estar dispuesta a soportar mucho tiempo aquello, no se sentía capaz de hacer algo, poner una denuncia o algo así; no podía hacerlo y no sabía el motivo, quizás miedo, o quizás no; no estaba segura y eso le frustraba.

En ese momento, vestía unos vaqueros hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, una sudadera y la zapatilla la tenía puesta sólo en el pie derecho, porque tenía el tobillo izquierdo algo inflamado.

No podía ir a un hospital, porque no podía pagarlo y Christian no lo haría. Eso era más que insensible, pero no podía reclamar. Estaba prácticamente condenada a eso, pero día a día se repetía que le quedaba menos para alejarse de ahí. En esos momentos sólo quedaba alrededor de un año y podía irse a donde se le diera la gana sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada. Podría hacer las cosas sola por fin.

Se miró su tobillo. Estaba algo hinchado y le dolía sólo cuando lo posaba en el suelo para caminar o cuando hacía movimientos algo bruscos con éste. Debía ser un esguince.

Suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué su tío no podía tener un poquito de compasión? Emily odiaba la compasión, odiaba la lástima, pero si es que su tío llegase a tener toda la compasión del mundo por ella y que las cosas se facilitaran un poco, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Pero ya no. Eso ya no era posible. Su vida ya era miserable y no podía cambiarla a menos que esperara el maldito año que le quedaba para ser libre; si es que Christian realmente la dejaba libre. Porque, desgraciadamente, existía la posibilidad de que su tío le negara su "libertad" encerrándola o haciendo quizás qué cosas, sólo para que ella no se fuera y se quedara a su mando por el resto de sus días, teniendo que obedecer las órdenes de su tío.

Pero no, no estaba dispuesta a eso ni drogada, si es que eso sucedía, encontraría la forma de irse y alejarse de todo. Además, sería mayor de edad y nadie podría decirle nada.

Ansiaba tanto ese día, soñaba día a día con poder salir libre, con hacer lo que se le diera la gana. El dinero no sería un problema, ya que guardaba la herencia de sus padres —que no era poca— en una cuenta bancaria. Podría irse a su antigua casa, en Santiago, la capital del país, que aún seguía con todas las cosas que alguna vez tuvieron. Podría quedarse ahí, buscar un trabajo mientras iba a la universidad, y prácticamente tenía casi todo planeado. Si es que Christian insistía en no dejarla ir, simplemente podía informar a la policía y pedir una orden de alejamiento.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente lo contradictorio; podría denunciarlo en caso de no dejarla ir, pero no por los golpes que a veces le propinaba. Encontraba tan estúpido eso, pero seguía sin poder entender por qué no hacía nada.

Suspiró una vez más, mientras se recostaba en la cama. Sus sueños, en ese momento, sólo se quedaban en eso; en sueños. Eso era tan frustrante...

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

— ¡Emily! —gritó su tío desde el segundo piso. No estaba enojado, y al menos agradeció eso, lo más probable es que sólo quería que le calentara o le preparara la comida y esperaba que la dejara en paz por el resto de la tarde.

Se colocó de pie con mucho cuidado.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, intentando no cojear, su tío; un tipo de treinta y ocho años, soltero. De cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, piel blanca, alto y con buen estado físico. Era un hombre más o menos atractivo, pero su carácter lo arruinaba todo.

Miró a Emily inexpresivo, pero con el ceño fruncido. Ella evitó su mirada y se paró frente a él.

—Prepárame la comida, la quiero en menos de diez minutos —dijo antes de rodearla y subir por las escaleras.

Desde el segundo piso se escuchó un fuerte portazo, y Emily sintió ganas de romper todo lo que se le cruzara. Suspiró, intentó calmar la ira mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Por suerte era buena a la hora del aseo, de la limpieza y de preparar comida.

Estaba bastante aburrida de eso. Demasiado. Con un año y medio le había bastado para desear haber muerto junto a sus padres en el accidente.

II

Lo que le restaba a Alan para saciar sus inseguridades e hipótesis, era encontrar la forma de preguntarle algo a Caroline sin dejar alguna sospecha de su interés por Emily. Y la otra opción, era preguntar de frente, confesándole indirectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando veía a la chica.

Prefirió la primera opción.

—Alan —le dijo Caroline a penas él bajaba las escaleras, ese día Viernes en que ella apareció nuevamente.

Alan esperó a llegar al último escalón, y dirigirse con las manos en los bolsillos hasta su prima.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.  
— ¿Acompañame?  
— ¿A dónde?  
—Donde Emily —dijo Caroline sonriendo.

Alan reprimió el impulso de decir que sí efusivamente, incluso sin saber a qué iban. El fugaz pensamiento de una oportunidad pasó por su mente. Decidió controlar sus impulsos para no dejar en evidencia algo, y preguntó:

— ¿A qué?  
—Ella no fue a la escuela en toda la semana, y pensé que lo mejor sería ir a dejarle los apuntes de las clases, ya sabes, los deberes y todo eso, aprovechando que vine aquí y que ella vive al frente tuyo —dijo Caroline sin dejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Alan, en su interior, agradeció infinitamente a su prima; le estaba dando respuestas sin siquiera haberle preguntado algo. Eso facilitaba un poco las cosas.

Fingiendo todo el desinterés posible, el chico miró su reloj de muñeca, y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —respondió.  
—Genial —dijo Caroline ampliando su sonrisa. Sabía que su primo no se iba a negar.

Ambos salieron de la casa, y cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

Alan sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, cómo su respiración se hacía más entrecortada, y cómo los nervios lo carcomían entero. ¿Tanto provocaba esa chica en él? La pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era esa, una pregunta que lo carcomía de curiosidad, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir estúpido.

Pero tenía su orgullo masculino, y además era bueno a la hora de esconder y disimular sus emociones, por lo que no demostraría cada sensación que recorría por su cuerpo en ese momento. No tenía problemas al momento de fingir felicidad cuando en verdad estaba triste, o fingir alivio cuando en realidad lo embargaba la preocupación.

Caroline tocó el timbre de la casa, mientras Alan esperaba impaciente por ver por primera vez de cerca a Emily.

La puerta se abrió, y el corazón de Alan se aceleró a más no poder cuando frente a sus ojos apareció Emily, inexpresiva. Sólo una débil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al ver a Caroline, y la curiosidad se asomó en su bella cara al ver a Alan.

—Hola —saludó Caroline y abrazo a la chica, la que aún no despegaba su mirada de Alan.

Emily era aún más hermosa de cerca. Ahora que Alan la veía mejor, podía notar que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde. Sus facciones parecían ser más delicadas ahora que estaba más cerca, como a un metro de ella. No era muy alta, le llegaba más o menos hasta la altura del pecho. Ella parecía ser perfecta.

Caroline se separó de su amiga, y sonrió al ver cómo ambos se miraban el uno al otro.

—Emily —interrumió Caroline. La aludida desvió la mirada de Alan para mirar a la prima del chico—. Te presento a mi primo, Alan, él vive al frente tuyo. Alan, ella es Emily, una compañera y amiga, vamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo curso.  
—Hola —dijo él, sonriendo.  
—Hola —dijo ella. Su voz era melodiosa y suave, pero no hasta el punto de parecer aún la de una niña, sino que acorde a su edad. La melodiosa y suave voz de una chica de diecisiete años.

Emily le dió una pequeña sonrisa, que con eso bastó para disparar los latidos de Alan.

—Mira, te traje los cuadernos con algunos apuntes de las clases —dijo Caroline entregándole dos cuadernos a Emily, la que dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida—. ¿Por qué faltaste?

Emily se mordió el labio inferior, un detalle que pasó desapercibido para Caroline, pero no para Alan, que observaba cada detalle de la chica.

—Pues, me caí —dijo Emily mirando su pie izquierdo—. Creo que tengo un esguince.  
— ¿Y no has ido al hospital o a ver a algún médico? —preguntó Alan, observando que la chica no tenía ninguna venda a la vista en su pie, ya que estaba sin zapatos, sólo con unas pantuflas.

Emily pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta de Alan, pero volvió a retomar su semblante inexpresivo.

— ¿Para qué? No me van a quitar el dolor con una simple venda —dijo fríamente—. Me conformo con algunas pastillas.

Alan no se sorprendió con la frialdad que la voz de Emily sonó, ya había visto su rotro con esa expresión, y prácticamente no le extrañaba. Quizás lo había deducido, o quizás no, pero por algua razón no le extrañaba.

— ¿Estás sola? —preguntó Caroline.  
—Sí, mi tío debe llegar en un rato más —respondió Emily mirando de reojo a Alan, que la miraba fíjamente—. Bueno... Yo... Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas —Emily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Alan lo había notado.  
—Claro, ¿Nos vemos el lunes? —habló Caroline, siempre con su infantil sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Claro —respondió Emily mirando hacia la calle, con sus ojos perdiéndose en ésta—. Eh... Adiós, Alan —dijo mirando ahora al chico.  
—Adiós —respondió él, mirándola inexpresivo, con un tono de curiosidad en sus ojos que pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

Emily se mordió el labio antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Alan y Caroline se miraron antes de dar media vuelta y emprender camino hasta la casa del muchacho.

— ¿Cómo te pareció Emily? —preguntó Caroline cuando estaban llegando a la puerta de la casa.  
—Normal —dijo Alan con desinterés fingido. Entraron a la casa y Alan, para disimular un poco, fue directamente a la cocina y sacó una manzana de la cesta que estaba sobre el mesón, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

Cuando sintió que alguien entraba, borró su expreisón y tomó la manzana para salir de la cocina, dejando extrañada a su madre.

Alan suspiró inconscientemente mientras se tumbaba en su cama. El bello y delicado rostro de Emily seguía vivo en su mente, proyectándose cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Esa chica le parecía tan hermosa, y cada vez deseaba saber más de ella. Pero no podía evitar pensar que ella era tan lejana a él, no sabía por qué, pero esa sensación estaba presente siempre, como si ella fuera demasiado inalcansable para él, o él demasiado simple para ella.

No sabía exactamente qué pensar, por ilógico que eso pudiera sonar. Algo en su interior le decía que esa chica era de una forma muy diferente a la que aparentaba, y Alan estaba seguro de eso. Lo podía notar en sus ojos, pudo hacerlo durante esos segundos en que los ojos de ambos se toparon.

Miró al techo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Encontraba todo eso tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan complicado

* * *

Perdón por la demora y no poder actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo capi y espero poner el tercero pronto. Más detalles en mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Ahí están más detalles y mi msn por si quieren algo. Tambien hay una encuesta sobre tu personaje favorito de este fic.

Un review?

Saludos!


	3. Decisiones

"Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir. La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo". Oscar Wilde.

I

Él era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ni siquiera tenía un adjetivo claro para él. Tenía los pensamientos algo confundidos y eso, en parte, le molestaba.

Emily apoyó su espalda en la puerta después de haberla cerrado. El rostro del chico estaba pegado en su consciencia, y no sabía específicamente por qué, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de querer saberlo, sabía que la opción podría no gustarle nada.

Ese chico la había puesto nerviosa. Su intensa y fija mirada habían sido suficientes para que sus latidos se aceleraran y para aumentar sus nervios. Era una suerte poder esconder bien sus emociones... Pero ese chico parecía mirar a través de sus ojos y eso no hacía nada más que aumentar sus nervios.

¿Cómo podía ese chico ponerla nerviosa? No había conocido a algún chico de su edad que la hubiera puesto así, es verdad que evitaba acercarse a los chicos, pero aún así. Además, odiaba ponerse nerviosa.

Pero, ese chico, era simplemente atractivo, bastante. Sus ojos azules la habían deslumbrado desde que se miraron por primera vez. No podía creer que él viviera al frente suyo, y ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

Él había parecido tan tranquilo, sin una gota de nerviosismo cuando se miraron a los ojos, era simplemente deslumbrante, su rostro, sus ojos, su piel... Él en general.

Agradeció el hecho de que Christian llegara tarde esa noche, así tenía más tiempo para pensar, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer; sabía que si se dedicaba a nadar en sus pensamientos, sólo estaría pendiente de Alan.

Hizo todos los deberes de la casa, los deberes de la escuela, y se fue a acostar.

Demoró bastantes minutos en lograr conciliar el sueño. Su mente revivía cada segundo de su encuentro con Alan, por corto que éste hubiese resultado ser. Sus ojos azules posados fija y únicamente en ella, como si pudiesen ver a través de sus verdes orbes, como si pudiese observar su alma y saber cada cosa que pasara por su mente, como si pudiese enterarse de todo el dolor que ella tenía que soportar.

No le gustaba eso. Prefería guardarse las cosas para sí misma y sufrir en silencio, como lo había hecho este último tiempo.

Al otro día, el Sábado, eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, casi las once, cuando Emily salió de su casa, y se encaminó hasta unos locales. Ya estaba oscuro, Emily caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No le gustaba salir de noche, sabiendo los peligros a los que estaba expuesta, pero no podía decirle que no a su tío; eso sería masoquismo.

Pasó fuera de un callejón, y frunció el ceño al escuchar silbidos y palabras obscenas desde su profundidad, de voces masculinas. Odiaba a los tipos lujuriosos, llenos de estúpidas "necesidades" y cegados por el deseo. En ese momento, la calle estaba desierta, sólo estaban ella, un par de autos en la calle, y un sujeto que caminaba con una niña de unos dos años, varios metros más adelante.

Entró rápidamente al almacén compró unos cigarros para su tío, y goma de mascar para ella. Guardó las cosas en sus bolsillos, y salió del almacén.

Fuera del mismo callejón por el que había pasado segundos antes, había dos tipos, de unos veinte años, altos y notablemente ebrios. Probablemente los mismos que estaba cuando pasó por primera vez. A Emily le extrañó lo jóvenes que parecían, pero, ahora puedes encontrar cualquier cosa en la calle.

Emily se alejó de ellos lo más que le permitió la acera, y aceleró el paso al pasar por su lado, bajando la mirada pero fingiendo no tener miedo, poniendo una mirada seria y fría como solía hacerlo siempre.

Se metió a la calle donde vivía. En esos momentos, maldecía el que las casas de la calle tuvieran un patio tan amplio hacia los costados, y por eso tuvieran que estar más alejadas las unas de las otras, haciendo que hubiera menos casas en la calle. Maldijo también la oscuridad, y los árboles que había detrás de las casas a su izquierda, por la acera en la que caminaba.

—Hey, preciosa, ¿Por qué huyes? —preguntó uno a su espalda, demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
—Vamos, ven aquí, te divertirás —dijo otro.

Entonces, uno de los sujetos se paró frente a ella, deteniéndola, mientras Emily podía sentir al otro detrás.

Sintió miedo, pánico, horror. No le gustaba la cercanía con los hombres, menos si estaban ebrios y eran como ellos. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo, y se maldijo al ser atea, de lo contrario, por lo menos tendría algo en qué depositar su fé, para tener aunque sea un poco de esperanza.

El sujeto que estaba frente a ella era alto, rubio, y sonreía con malicia, y dio un paso en su dirección.

—Aléjate —dijo intentando que su voz sonara firme, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero, recordó, que el otro estaba a su espalda así que se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer.

El tipo por detrás puso sus manos en sus hombros, con fuerza, la tenían apresada, la tenían acorralada. En esos momentos comenzó a desesperarse por escapar y alejarse lo más rápido que podía de allí.

El sujeto de adelante nuevamente se acercó a ella, y se inclinó sobre su rostro, mientras sus manos recorrían sus brazos y comenzaban a bajar lentamente, mientras la miraba con una lujuria que le repugnaba.

Un fuerte tirón la empujó hacia atrás, y dejó de sentir las manos en sus hombros. El sujeto frente a ella se alejó un paso, mirando por sobre su cabeza a sea lo que sea que ahora estaba detrás de ella.

Emily no sabía si girarse, o no, darle la espalda al enemigo podía ser fatal, pero no sabía que había pasado, tampoco sabía si es que lo que había atrás de ella en ese momento podría ser su enemigo también.

—Aléjense de ella —reconoció esa voz de inmediato, no podía ser nadie más que él. Con esas tres palabras proveniente de su voz, fue suficiente para reprimir el primer impulso que fue correr, pero no dejaba de sentir el miedo y los nervios.  
— ¿Quién eres tú, idiota? —preguntó el tipo que estaba frente a ella.

Alan la colocó a su espalda, mirando fríamente a los dos tipos. El sujeto que estaba detrás de ella, ahora se ponía de pie, puesto que había caído al suelo, y se colocó junto al otro tipo. Era de estatura media, y cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa a tí? —respondió Alan enojado—. Ella está conmigo —añadió frunciendo el ceño.  
— ¿A sí? Pues no se nota —dijo el rubio.  
—Aléjense los dos, ya les dije que ella no está sola —dijo Alan en un tono que realmente daba miedo.

Emily no podía hacer más que mirar asustada a los sujetos, y entonces, instintivamente, se aferró al brazo de Alan. Ya no sentía tanto miedo, con Alan se sentía segura, y eso le extrañaba. No lo conocía sino de hacía un día, y había ocupado sus pensamientos casi a cada momento, pero sentía que el peligro había pasado casi por completo, o al menos eso esperaba fervientemente.

Los sujetos miraron furiosos a Alan, el que mantenía su expresión de enojo y frialdad, una expresión que podría atemorizar a cualquiera, que incluso comenzaba a crear inseguridades en ella, pero intentó alejarlas. Por ahora estaba a salvo.

— ¡Que se vallan! —gritó Alan.  
—Si te llego a encontrar nuevamente, serás hombre muerto —dijo el rubio mirando fíjamente a Alan.  
—Y una mierda, ¡váyanse ya! —exclamó.

El castaño le escupió a Alan en la chaqueta, y sólo las manos de Emily rodeando su brazo lograron impedir que el chico fuera a por el sujeto. Los dos tipos se fueron riéndose, y se alejaron en la oscuridad.

Emily soltó avergonzada el brazo de Alan, cuando éste la miró. El chico se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó poniendo sus manos en los frágiles hombros de la chica.  
—Sí —dijo ella nerviosa, tomando a Alan por las muñecas y sacando sus manos—. Gracias.

Alan reprimió la expresión de sorpresa que amenazaba con ponerse en su rostro; Emily tenía la piel muy fría.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Alan.  
—No —respondió ella.

Alan se fijó mejor en su vestimenta; ella vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta negra que le cubría hasta la mitad de las manos. Se veía abrigada.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa —dijo Alan mirándola, restándole importancia al asunto.  
—No… yo... puedo irme sola, tú ve a hacer lo que sea que ibas a hacer —dijo Emily comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa.  
—La verdad es que iba hacia mi casa... Y no creas que permitiré que vallas sola después de lo que pasó, de hecho, ni siquiera deberías haber salido sola a estas horas —dijo Alan acomodándose a los pasos de la chica.  
—Gracias —repitió ella, bajando la mirada.  
— ¿No pensabas defenderte, o gritar y pedir ayuda?  
—La verdad es que no sé, planeaba intentar defenderme por mí misma, pero el miedo a veces no me deja pensar con claridad. Gracias otra vez.

Alan la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se veía tan distinta a como estaba el día anterior; sin esa expresión de frialdad en su rostro, sin la indiferencia hacia el mundo exterior. Había sido una completa suerte haber llegado a tiempo, y haber salido ileso del encuentro, ellos eran dos y se notaba que tenían unos cuantos años más que él, pero en ese momento nada le había importado, sólo el bienestar de la chica, y no le importaría haber recibido unos golpes, mientras ella estuviera sana y salva.

Llegaron a la casa de ella, y se detuvieron en la puerta, se miraron a los ojos por breves segundos, y ella apartó la mirada.

—Gracias otra vez yo... —dijo ella nerviosa mirándolo.  
—No es necesario —dijo él sonriendo—. Nos vemos, cuídate y no salgas a esta hora, es peligroso.  
—Claro. Nos vemos.

Se acercaron un segundo, y él depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de ella, el contacto les pareció eterno, aunque sólo duro un par de segundos. Se sonrieron una vez más antes de que él diera media vuelta y cruzara la calle, para después adentrarse en su hogar.

Emily suspiró, Alan prácticamente le había salvado la vida, y estaba más que agradecida por eso. Miró al cielo se fijó un par de segundos en luna; luna llena, y abrió la puerta para entrar a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en Alan.

II

El lunes, Alan se levantó sin asomarse a la ventana, decidido a dejar de observarla sólo desde lejos, y acercarse aunque sea unos segundos. Esa mañana iba decidido a dejar sus actitudes psicópatas y a intentar comportarse como un tipo normal. En un exagerado pensamiento de comportamientos poco racionales.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió. Pensaba en lo de ayer a cada momento, agradeciendo el haber llegado a tiempo para poder evitar lo que sea que esos sujetos pensaban en hacerle a Emily.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajó las escaleras, sacó unas galletas de la mesa, se despidió de su madre y se disculpó con Aron por no ir con él. Salió de la casa fingiendo normalidad, y sonrió al ver que Emily había hecho lo mismo.

La chica le dio una sonrisa tímida y un saludo con la mano, no se habían visto desde lo sucedido el sábado. Alan miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y ponerse a caminar junto a Emily, intentado reprimir sus nervios a toda costa, e intentar fingir normalidad y parecer tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alan sin mirarla.  
—Pues... Bien, ¿Y tú?  
—Bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Nunca te había visto salir a estar hora —dijo Emily sin mirarlo.

Alan la miró sorprendido, y rápidamente inventó algo en su cabeza. No esperaba aquella respuesta; ella era muy perspicaz.

—Es que debería hacerlo, de hecho, antes lo hacía, pero me quedaba dormido así que salía más tarde... —inventó, aunque sin mentir del todo, mirando al frente, ocultando sus nervios—. ¿Tú vas en la escuela San Marcos L'roil?  
—Sí, justamente. Tu prima... Caroline, va en mi curso, compartimos algunas clases...  
—Sí, la otra vez me comentó algo parecido...  
— ¿Tú vas en el Philip Stewart?  
—Sí.

Alan la miró, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió de igual forma.

Continuaron caminando sin decir palabras. El silencio que se había formado entre ambos no era incómodo, sino que agradable, como si no faltaran palabras, sino como si éstas sobraran. Se detuvieron en la esquina que separaba sus caminos, y se miraron frente a frente por unos segundos, hasta que Emily desvió la mirada, evitando el contacto visual demasiado fijo, ya que no podía evitar pensar que Alan podía ver a través de sus ojos, o sólo era un pensamiento paranoico del que esperaba deshacerse pronto.

—Nos vemos —dijo Alan primero, sonriendo.  
—Claro, nos vemos —dijo ella, y dio media vuelta para alejarse caminando por la acera.

Alan la vio alejarse por unos segundos, y después emprendió el camino hasta su escuela, agradeciendo que no lo castigarían, o al menos no por llegar tarde.

Llegó a una hora prudente, por suerte, pero lo que restaba era encontrar una excusa para Aron por salir más temprano, o empezaría a sospechar. O quizás, simplemente, le diría que se reuniría más temprano con Kevin. Aron podría creerlo.

Alan se quedó sentado en una de las bancas del patio trasero varios minutos, hasta que sonó el timbre y se colocó de pie para irse a sus clases de matemáticas. Caminó hasta el salón, pero se detuvo en la puerta; siendo interceptado por Catalina.

Catalina era una de las chicas populares de la escuela, cabello rubio, liso y largo, ojos color miel y piel blanca, usaba la falda bastante corta y la blusa muy ajustada al torso. Era bonita, nadie lo negaba, peor en ese momento, a Alan no le interesaba. Quizás alguna vez le interesó, y eso fue, probablemente, el comienzo de la obsesión que Catalina sentía por él.

—Alan —dijo ella fingiendo voz tierna y dulce—, hace tiempo no me hablas —dijo ahora fingiendo voz triste—, ¿Qué pasa?  
—Catalina, déjame pasar —dijo Alan intentando ser paciente.  
—Alan, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Catalina aún fingiendo tristeza, y tomó a Alan de la corbata y llevó hasta la pared, se colocó muy cerca de él, y Alan por fin posó sus ojos en los de ella.  
— ¿Qué parte de "Ya no me gustas" no entiendes? —preguntó intentando no ser demasiado duro, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
—Ninguna, porque sé que eso es mentira y que aún estás loco por mí —dijo Catalina sonriendo con confianza.  
—Catalina, tú eres novia de Derek, y si uno de su círculo de mafiosos, digo, de amigos, me ve así contigo, me golpearán hasta deformar mi bello rostro —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Te gustaría eso?  
—Claro que no.  
—Entonces, aléjate de mí porque yo tampoco quiero ver mi rostro deformado. Gracias —dijo la última palabra con sarcasmo y se metió al salón antes de escuchar cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Alan fue a sentarse a su asiento saludando a cualquiera que lo saludara, y se sentó junto a Kevin.

—Malas noticias —fue lo primero que dijo Kevin cuando su compañero llegó a su lado.  
— Genial manera de saludarme... —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué pasó?  
—Escuché parte de lo que hablaste con Catalina afuera, y tengo que corregir varias cosas de tus palabras... ¿Tu bello rostro? Por favor —dijo Kevin riendo con sarcasmo— En fin, el punto y lo importante es; Tom, el mejor mafioso, digo, el mejor amigo de Derek te vio con la chica —dijo Kevin sin prestarle mucha importancia al tema.  
—Oh, no —dijo Alan frustrado, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos.  
—Lo lamento, pero es lo que hay... Hoy procuraré salir junto a ti de la escuela y a ver si es que reúno a unos cuantos más, ya sabes... Tus guardaespaldas...  
—Cállate —dijo suspirando con frustración.  
—...O quizás lo mejor será inventar algo para que algún profesor se pusiera a la salida... —dijo Kevin ignorando a su amigo y continuando a propósito para molestarlo—. No, Derek podría agarrarte a la cuadra siguiente..  
—Kevin... —dijo Alan perdiendo la paciencia.  
—...Definitivamente es mejor la primera opción...  
—Kevin, si no te callas te juro que...  
—Señor Forret —interrumpió la voz del profesor a Alan, el que, irritado, miró al frente—. Guarde silencio o a la próxima me veré obligado a expulsarlo del salón y a propinarle un castigo —dijo con voz exageradamente fuerte.  
—Vale —dijo Alan en voz baja mientras apoyaba el mentón en la mano.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kevin en voz baja mirando a su mejor amigo.  
— ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado tener algo, pero ese algo es imposible de obtener? —preguntó Alan sin mirar a Kevin, arrepintiéndose al instante por su pregunta.  
—Eso suena a...  
—No importa a qué suene, responde.  
—Bueno, creo que todas las personas siempre deseamos algo que se nos es imposible obtener, eso va desde la ambición, la vanidad e incluso hasta el amor. Y sí, varias veces me ha pasado, he soñado con cosas imposibles pero que deseo al máximo, o haber querido algo que simplemente no está a mi alcance. Pero, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
—Nada importante, como tú dices, todas las personas alguna vez hemos deseado algo imposible; estoy pasando por eso.

Alan nunca se había detenido a pensar de aquella forma, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás era cierto. No le gustaba mucho la idea de empezar a sentir cosas por Emily, era demasiado temprano, a penas la conocía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tampoco podía evitar sentir, nuevamente, que ella terminaría siendo algo imposible. Porque podía ver la negación, en sus ojos verdes, a formar algo.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se enderezaba en el asiento.

Definitivamente, tendría que dejar de pensar en ella. La mejor forma de hacerlo, probablemente, sería haciendo que ella lo odiase.

Aunque lo más importante era; ¿Sería capaz Alan de provocar que ella lo odiase? ¿Sería capaz de ser tal como se mostraba al mundo con ella? ¿Sería capaz de soportar el odio proveniente de Emily? No estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Por que se había dado cuenta de que con ella no podía ser como se mostraba a los demás; rebelde, inquieto y desordenado. Se había dado cuenta de que con ella podía mostrarse tal cual como era, porque ella tampoco aparentaba nada, y Alan deseaba tampoco hacerlo.

Con eso, sólo había logrado auto confundirse más, y se odio a sí mismo.

Tenía que encontrar una solución, de alguna forma, pero tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

**Comentario final:**

Eh... Pues nada, en un rato mas subire nuevo capi porque necesito tener mis historias iguales en las tres paginas donde publico. Y en las otras llevo 4.

Mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Me dejas un review? Algo que me diga que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo? xd


	4. Pensamientos

"Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también lo son, viven dentro de nosotros y a veces ganan". Stephen King.

I

Emily, resignada, apoyó el mentón en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana.

Se sentaba sola en la última mesa de la fila junto a la ventana, el profesor hablaba frente a todos mientras explicaba algo de historia a lo que Emily le había perdido el hilo hace rato. Se auto recriminó; no podía sacar una calificación baja, ni siquiera una relativamente buena; tenían que ser excelentes.

Tenía calificaciones excelentes casi siempre; era bastante inteligente y era buena estudiando. Eso requería arto esfuerzo, al menos para ella, debido a la presión que tenía en "su casa", pero de alguna u otra forma lograba mantenerse firme en los estudios; eso le serviría de mucho en el futuro y no pensaba desperdiciar su alternativa a la independencia, tanto financiera como personal.

Miró la hoja del cuaderno que mantenía abierto frente a ella sobre la mesa. No había escrito nada en toda esa clase, ni siquiera la fecha al principio de la hoja. Estaba desconcentrada y creía saber por qué, pero esa respuesta no le gustaba nada.

Alan.

Sacudió la cabeza frustrada, suspiró, y miró al frente, poniendo atención a cada palabra del profesor, intentando meter en su cabeza la información que el hombre entregaba, pero no podía, estaba demasiado desconcentrada.

Resignada, apoyó su mentón en sus brazos, que yacían cruzados sobre la mesa, y miró cualquier cosa para desviar sus pensamientos.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, tomó sus cosas y podía jurar que fue la primera en salir del salón. Se dirigió hasta el fondo del patio, donde se sentó en una banca. Sacó su reproductor de música, y se colocó los audífonos, dejándose llevar por su música favorita. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y su mentón en sus manos, mirando a su alrededor mientras escuchaba música y el viento sacudía ligeramente su cabello. El patio de la escuela era bastante amplio, lo suficiente. Algunos chicos improvisaban una cancha de fútbol en el centro, otros se sentaban a conversar en las bancas o en las jardineras que estaban a un costado. En otro extremo había unas personas formando un círculo mientras golpeaban entre ellos la pelota de voleibol.

Suspiró.

Todos se veían tan relativamente felices, sin los problemas por los que ella pasaba, se reían entre ellos, todos eran amigos, o quizás no tanto, pero aún así tenían a alguien cerca.

Emily sabía que nadie podía ser un amigo de verdad, Emily sabía que todos tenían ese lado malo y que con eso arruinaba todo. Pero sabía también que había gente a la que eso no le importaba, que les gustaba pasar un buen momento, independiente de si eso requería estar con personas falsas. Emily le tenía temor a eso; a disfrutar un momento y que después se le fuera arrebatado.

Tenía miedo, porque vivía con el pensamiento que lo único cierto en la vida es la muerte, que eso era algo innegable. Cuando la muerte llega, perderemos lo que amamos, o le seremos robados a aquellos que nos aman, pero, no obstante, a pesar de eso, muchas personas se arriesgan a amar y a encariñarse de cosas, arriesgándose a perder y después sufrir, a soportar el dolor. Emily vivía con ese pensamiento, y por tal razón no se atrevía a formar un lazo emocional fuerte con alguien.

A veces, no podía evitar sentir envidia de aquellas personas, a veces quería ser como ellos y que no le importase eso de perder a los que quieres, a veces le gustaría vivir más el presente y no pensar tanto en el futuro; le gustaría disfrutar por una vez un momento y dejar de alejarse de las personas por su propio miedo.

Deseaba no tener ese miedo.

Pero por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada. No podía obligarse a cambiar su propia forma de pensar. A veces, las personas dicen cosas que saben que son correctas, pero que también saben que no las hacen; a veces, las personas toman el camino fácil, pero que también es el incorrecto; dejando así de lado, lo difícil pero lo correcto.

Un movimiento a su izquierda la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza y miró cómo Caroline se sentaba sonriente a su lado. Suspiró, resignada.

—Hola, Em —dijo Caroline sin dejar su radiante sonrisa mientras miraba al patio.

— ¿Em? —preguntó Emily mirándola, bajando el volumen del reproductor para poder escuchar a la chica—. No me gusta ese sobrenombre —dijo mirando también al patio.

—Bueno, Emi —dijo Caroline ampliando su sonrisa, como si fuera posible hacerlo sin deformar su rostro.

—Tampoco, limítate a llamarme Emily —dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con tus "amigas" —Emily no podía evitar pensar que las "amigas" de Caroline eran falsas, cínicas e hipócritas.

—Me aburrí, te vi sola y quise venir a saludarte —dijo Caroline encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la ironía de Emily en la última de sus palabras.

—Ah, claro.

—Em...

—Emily —corrigió ella.

—Emily —dijo Caroline con resignación—. ¿Te gusta mi primo? —preguntó, directo al grano.

Esa pregunta la desconcertó hasta tal punto que su reproductor de música calló al suelo. Emily lo recogió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó Emily mirando a la muchacha.

—Responde —dijo Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no me gusta —dijo Emily con seguridad, o al menos aparentemente, auto convenciéndose de que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero convenciéndose también, de que no había otro motivo para obligarse a pensar eso, porque era verdad—. ¿Por qué habría de gustarme?

—No sé, era una pregunta... Aunque, ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que los hombres son todos unos inútiles que son dominados por las hormonas y que alaban a los balones de fútbol como si fueran dioses, pero mi primo es distinto. Quizás aparenta eso, pero no es realmente así.

Emily miró a Caroline extrañada, ella mantenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al frente. Emily volvió a mirar al patio y a su alrededor.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Emily agradeció eso.

Caroline, en alguna parte de su ser, sabía que algo había entre esos dos, pero su parte más racional le decía que eso no era tan lógico; lo que ella sabía, era que sólo se habían visto dos veces, cuando Alan la vio conversando con Emily, y cuando ella y su primo fueron a casa de su amiga. Pero de lo que estaba segura, era que no podría obtener la respuesta preguntándole a Alan o a Emily; tenía que averiguarlo por sí misma.

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Emily maldijo a cada cosa que se le cruzaba en el camino, y se encaminó hasta el salón, siendo seguida por Caroline, la que mantenía la distancia, analizando cada detalle de Emily. No entendía su actitud. Su mirada siempre tan seria y fría, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en sus ojos. Emily era atractiva, sí, pero el único tipo de maquillaje era el negro que a veces se aplicaba en los ojos, tenía una piel blanca tan pálida que parecía enferma. Jamás la había visto sonreír, con sinceridad, sólo la vez en que ella y Alan fueron a su casa, esa fue la única vez que Caroline ha visto sonreír de verdad a Emily. Y ella tenía una sonrisa bonita.

Suspiró, frustrada.

No entendía el por qué de la personalidad tan apagada que Emily tenía. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón para su forma de ser. Estaba segura de eso.

Cuando las clases del día por fin terminaron, Emily salió del salón y se dirigió hasta su casillero, sacó un par de cosas, y se dirigió hasta la salida.

Pero no fue a casa. Se quedó sentada en la banca de un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa.

La banca estaba, por suerte, a la sombra. Había varios niños jugando en los columpios en la resbaladilla, o simplemente jugando entre ellos, tan felices, tan inocentes, ajenos a los problemas que los demás sufrían.

Emily vio cómo una niña de aproximados cinco años caía al suelo, raspando sus rodillas y sus manos, vio cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero vio a otro niño acercarse a ella, parecía de la misma edad. El niño le extendió tiernamente la mano, y ella levantó la mirada para verlo. Él le sonrió, y ella también lo hizo, tomó su mano, y se colocó de pie. Miró sus rodillas, tenían un pequeño rasguño, pero el se agachó y con mucho cuidado le limpió con la manga el pequeñito y delgado hilo de sangre que comenzaba a aparecer. La niña hizo un gesto de dolor, pero después sonrió. El niño volvió a tomar su mano, y la llevó nuevamente a jugar en la resbaladilla. Una escena muy tierna.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Emily. Ella no envidiaba esa infancia aparentemente tan feliz que esos niños tenían, porque cuando ella fue niña también tuvo una buena infancia, lo que envidiaba era la facilidad de los niños para ser felices; ellos se alegraban por el más mínimo detalle, una cosa aunque fuera pequeña los hacía felices, sin importar más, ignorando los problemas ajenos, la tristeza de otros, el dolor que las otras personas podían sufrir, no les importaba que ese minuto de felicidad pudiera terminar, lo aprovechaban al máximo e intentaban alargarlo lo más que podían, porque no pensaban en ese futuro, sino que se concentraban en el presente. Todo eso dentro de la relativa inocencia que la mayoría de ellos compartían.

Una niña con dos alegres coletas en la cabeza se acercó a Emily, con una cara de preocupación de la que la muchacha intentó comprender el motivo. ¿Era por ella?

La niña debía tener sólo cinco o seis años, pero no era la otra pequeña que se había caído; era otra. Su cabello castaño oscuro tenía tiernos rulitos en sus coletas, su piel era blanca y tenía las mejillas rosadas, y los ojos de un bonito color café claro o miel.

— ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó la pequeña con una musical voz infantil. Emily forzó una pequeña sonrisa, o quizás no tan forzada.

—No —dijo Emily intentando sonar amable.

—Pero tienes lagrimitas —dijo la pequeña mirándola.

Emily se llevó los dedos a las mejillas; efectivamente varias lágrimas habían caído y ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás triste? —preguntó la pequeña.

¿Qué había que responder? ¿Ser cínica y decir que no, cuando la efectiva prueba eran las lágrimas? ¿O decir que sí, e inventar una excusa para no atormentar a una niña con sus problemas?

—Un poco —dijo Emily, rogando para que la niña se fuera a jugar ya.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la niña. Emily reprimió las ganas de decir "¿Y a ti qué te importa?".

—No es importante, pequeña —dijo Emily buscando paciencia—. Es un pequeñito problema del que estoy segura de que terminará.

—Ah, pues que termine pronto —dijo la niña sonriendo—. Me llamo Carla —dijo la niña extendiéndole la mano a Emily.

—Yo me llamo Emily —dijo la muchacha tomando la pequeña mano de la niña.

—Me caes bien, Emily —dijo la pequeña. Esa niña hablaba bastante bien para su edad—. Nunca te había visto antes... —la niña giró la cabeza cuando un niño gritó su nombre—. ¡Nos vemos, Emily! —gritó alejándose.

—Nos vemos... —susurró Emily cuando la niña ya había vuelto a jugar con otros niños en los columpios.

Emily suspiró; jamás había sido tan amable con un niño, de hecho, ni siquiera hablaba con niños, no conocía a ninguno y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Lo que acababa de hacer esa niña, Carla, era lo que Emily admiraba de ellos: su simpleza, su ingenuidad, su ignorancia de los problemas, su facilidad para decir la verdad.

Se quedó allí varios minutos, mirando a los niños jugar, observando cada cosa a su alrededor, pero cuando notó que todos los niños se iban, miró al cielo y maldijo en voz baja. El Sol ya casi no estaba, y debían ser las ocho de la tarde. Carla se había ido junto a un tipo de unos veinte años que Emily juró haber visto antes, pero no pudo recordar de quién se trataba, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

Miró la hora en su reloj, y maldijo mientras se colocaba de pie. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su casa. Tendría mucha suerte si es que Christian no había llegado aún.

II

Alan caminaba en dirección a su hogar. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero tampoco le importaba. Había estado en casa de Kevin casi toda la tarde, haciendo cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente en algún asunto que no tuviera el nombre Emily.

Cuando dobló a la izquierda por la esquina de la calle donde estaba su casa, cruzó a la acera del frente y caminó hasta su hogar.

Mientras se acercaba, notó que al otro lado de la calle había un bulto, exactamente, fuera de casa de Emily.

Extrañado, se acercó más rápido, y se sorprendió al ver a Emily sentada fuera de su casa, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas dobladas hacia arriba, y con una mirada de tristeza que llegaba a ser contagiosa. Alan cruzó la calle y, cauteloso, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, la que levantó la mirada, y pareció maldecir algo mientras escondía su rostro en sus brazos.

—Emily... —susurró Alan, con el corazón latiendo acelerado y una preocupación que no sabía de dónde había salido.

—Alan, vete —dijo ella sin levantar el rostro.

—Emily, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ignorando las palabras de la muchacha.

—No, Alan, vete —repitió.

—No pienso hacerlo. Emily, ¿Qué sucede?

Emily suspiró. No quería hablar, no quería que Alan descubriera la verdad, ni siquiera algo aproximado a eso, no quería que sintieran lástima por ella, odiaba eso, no quería la compasión de nadie.

Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, pero nuevamente estaba ese temor, esa negación a los lazos afectivos...

—Emily, deja de una vez por todas esa desconfianza y dime qué te pasó —dijo Alan con seguridad—. Quizás no nos conocemos mucho, pero aún así soy de confianza, puedes confiar en mí y te prometo que no demostraré lástima, a nadie le gusta eso, ni la compasión, y sé que tú no eres la excepción. Anda, levanta el rostro, mírame y dime qué te pasa, quiero ayudarte —dijo él, agachándose frente a ella.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente eso; no podía creer que Alan, ese chico que tanto la desconcertaba, que la deslumbraba y la ponía nerviosa, ahora estuviese frente a ella, descubriéndola en su momento de debilidad. En ese instante, se arrepintió de haber salido de casa en vez de haberse encerrado en su cuarto como siempre lo hacía. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué había salido de casa.

Alan, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, y rogando por una respuesta que no fuera negativa, tomó con delicadeza las muñecas de Emily y con cuidado tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro, como si fuese un delicado cristal que con la mínima fuerza pudiera romperse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero los de Alan se desviaron hasta el labio inferior de ella; estaba sangrando.

—Oh, Emily... —dijo Alan, con mil hipótesis en su cabeza, rogando porque no fuera algo malo—. ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó ahora mirándola a los ojos. Ella estaba llorando.

—Me caí —mintió. Por alguna razón, Alan no le creyó, su voz y sus gestos parecían muy convincentes, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así, que había otra razón.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó mientras con delicadeza limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas de la chica.

—Mira... —comenzó a decir, intentando ignorar el tacto con Alan—. Soy un poco torpe y me tropecé, me afirmé en la pared, pero no había visto la repisa y la punta dio en mi labio... Dolió mucho... —en lo último no había mentido.

La escena se parecía tanto a la de esa tarde, la niña que se había caido y el niño ayudándola, dándole su apoyo. Emily suspiró frustrada. No podía comparar el dolor de un insignificante rasguño con el de ella, con el que sentía cada día.

Alan suspiró, y con su manga limpió con cuidado la sangre que aún no había secado. No podía evitar fijarse en los finos y delicados labios de la chica, que estaban en una línea recta en su rostro, como casi siempre, pero se obligó a no pensar en esas cosas. La herida estaba cerca de la comisura del labio, y no era tan grande, por suerte. Se había formado una costra y tenía un moratón alrededor de ésta, que resaltaba ante la pálida piel de la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué te molestas? —preguntó Emily.

—No me molesto, y la verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer —mintió Alan, aunque no del todo—. No quiero llegar aún a casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú no me quieres decir la verdad acerca de esta herida, así que yo tampoco te diré la verdad de por qué no quiero llegar aún a casa —dijo Alan sin mirarla, aún limpiando con delicadeza la herida.

Emily se sorprendió en cierto modo. Ella era buena actuando y escondiendo la verdad, era buena a la hora de mentir, por mucho que detestara hacerlo, pero en cambio, Alan lo había notado, de alguna u otra forma, Alan había descubierto que ella mentía.

No le gustaba cuando las personas notaban que ella mentía, aunque casi nunca eso sucediera, por esa misma razón no le gustaba nada.

Alan la miró unos segundos, ella se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja. Cuando Alan terminó de limpiar improvisadamente la herida, volvió a acomodarse la manga, ahora estaba manchada, y rogaba porque su madre no la notara. Pero rogaba aún más porque no la descubriera su padre, pero no le importaba, o al menos no en ese momento, en que tenía la mirada de ella frente a él, ocultado una tristeza que él sabía que existía, demostrando una firmeza que sabía que podría ser falsa, o quizás no tanto.

—Insisto en que no sé por qué haces esto... —dijo ella evitando su mirada—. A penas nos conocemos...

—Alan Forret, mucho gusto. Tengo dieciocho años, voy en la escuela Philip Stewart y vivo al frente tuyo, al cruzar la calle —dijo él extendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa de lado. Ella dio una muy pequeña sonrisa.

—Emily Fazenbett. Tengo diecisiete años, voy en la escuela San Marcos L'Roil, y vivo al frente tuyo —dijo ella, tomando con timidez la mano de él, estaba tan cálida, aunque para ella, todo era cálido, ese tacto era más especial.

Alan sonrió, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero de una forma más tímida.

* * *

Ya lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a repetirt: (la otra pagina donde publico) me odia y no puedo subir el capitulo de hoy a mi fic ¬¬

Pero bueno, aquí está. En mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (se que es odioso, pero recuerden quitar los espacios)

AHí hay detalles de mis cosas, mis inventos, mis tonterías y no tonterías, una encuesta sobre su personaje favorito de esta historia.

Me dejan un review? Algo que me indique que mis inventos les gustan a alguien? -.-

Saludos!


	5. Falsedad

"No importa lo rápido que viaje la luz, siempre se encuentra con que la oscuridad ha llegado antes y la está esperando". Terry Pratchett.

I

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Alan.  
—Un poco... Aunque si te refieres a la temperatura de mi piel, es sólo que tengo mala circulación de la sangre y por eso siempre tengo la temperatura baja y la piel fría —dijo, y no era mentira.  
—Ah... —fue lo único que Alan pudo decir, antes de preguntar algo más—: ¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó, sin saber que obligaba a la muchacha a inventar algo rápidamente en su cabeza.  
—Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, y pensar un poco —dijo evitando los azules ojos del muchacho.  
—Pero estabas llorando —dijo él serio.  
—Sucede que...  
—Que no me quieres decir la verdad, y que por eso estabas a punto de inventar algo —dijo él sin sacar la expresión de seriedad de su rostro.

Ella suspiró, frustrada, era casi imposible engañarlo a él.

—Algo así —admitió ella bajando la mirada.  
—Vale, como quieras, si no quieres decirme, es tu decisión —dijo él—. De hecho, es mejor escuchar un "no quiero decirte" que una mentira. Odio las mentiras.  
—Yo también —dijo ella en un suspiro sin mirarlo.

Alan la miró sin decir nada, por mucho que quisiera saber más sobre ella e intentar ayudarla, no podía obligarla a hablar. Claro que no podía. Quizás muchas veces las personas nos guardamos nuestros problemas para nosotros mismos, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que ella exageraba con esa idea.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Alan no podía evitar sentir que había algo dentro de la mirada de Emily, aunque ella insistía en esconder, pero que inconscientemente necesitaba sacar a la luz, y si fuera necesario, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Alan era bueno entendiendo comportamientos humanos, psicológicamente hablando, y aunque quizás Emily era buena escondiendo sentimientos y emociones, podía notarlo, esa tristeza que ocultaba, ese dolor que camuflaba con firmeza, esa soledad que ella simulaba no importarle.

En esos momentos, sus antiguos pensamientos decididos a alejarse de ella se rompieron al ver su mirada. Todos sus planes de alejamiento ahora se derretían a causa de los ojos de ella. Todo lo que alguna vez se auto sugirió, ser había esfumado y ahora era como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Definitivamente, Emily escondía algo, algo que no quería contarle a nadie, algo que la atormentaba y él quería saberlo. Él quería ayudarla, pero ella se negaba a recibir esa ayuda. Ése era el problema.

—Será mejor que entre —dijo ella, se puso de pie, y Alan hizo lo mismo.  
—Emily... —dijo Alan sin mirarla—. Cuídate —fue lo único que dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.  
—Sí —respondió ella—. Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos —respondió él.

Ella bajó la mirada, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al volver a mirar a Alan. Dio media vuelta, suspiró, pero volvió a girarse, para quedar frente a él nuevamente.

—Gracias —dijo ella, como si estuviera avergonzada, le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla al muchacho, y dio media vuelta para entrar definitivamente a su casa.

Alan se quedó ahí parado unos segundos, pensando, se miró la manga de su polera; la tela era gris y la mancha roja resaltaba, por suerte tan grande no era. Suspiró, dio media vuelta y cruzó la calle para entrar a su casa.

A Alan le costó conciliar el sueño esa noche. Por más que intentara quedarse dormido, por más que trataba de poner su mente en blanco, le era imposible. Al minuto después ya estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, lejos de la inconsciencia de los sueños. A veces odiaba eso, a veces no le gustaba mucho pensar y tomar conciencia de la realidad.

A veces no le gustaba la realidad.

Al día siguiente, Alan se maldijo de todas las formas posibles mientras se bañaba. Se había dormido tarde durante la noche, y por consecuencia había ignorado al despertador por la mañana, y ahora de seguro llegaría atrasado a la escuela.

Cuando estuvo listo, sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que sean las ocho. Demasiado tarde.

Llegó a la escuela justo a la hora. Entró al salón de clases justo después del profesor, y se sentó de pésimo humor junto a Kevin. Con su mejor amigo compartían varias clases, y siempre estaban juntos.

—Derek se enteró —fue lo primero que dijo Kevin.  
—Hola, amigo mío, sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y tú cómo estás? —ironizó Alan mirando a su mejor amigo, el que se limitó a emitir una corta carcajada.  
—Bien, gracias —respondió sonriendo.  
—Vale, ¿Qué decías?  
—Que Derek se enteró, el otro tipo le dijo, ya sabes, lo de ayer y Catalina.  
—Hijo de... —susurró Alan pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase.  
—Hoy a la salida te agarrarán —lo interrumpió Kevin.  
—Mierda.  
—Esteban aceptó salir con nosotros, al igual que Benjamin, pero los otros son seis. Somos cuatro.  
— ¿Por qué haces esto? Me agarrarán igual en algún momento en que ustedes no estén conmigo —dijo Alan.  
—Vaya, perdón por preocuparme por mi mejor amigo —dijo Kevin con sarcasmo.  
—No, perdona, ando irritable —dijo Alan ocultando su rostro apoyando su frente en sus brazos, sobre la mesa.  
— ¿La menstruación? —preguntó Kevin con sarcasmo, sonriendo.  
—Muy gracioso —dijo Alan fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, levantando el rostro únicamente para darle una mirada envenenada a Kevin.  
—Vale, vale, me callo.  
—Gracias. Me caes mejor cuando tienes la boca cerrada.

Alan maldijo en su mente, y decidió dejar de prestarle atención a su alrededor por un rato. Sabía que Kevin no lo molestaría, y esperaba que nadie lo hiciera. Después se recriminaría por no haber prestado atención a clases. Habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases, por lo que faltaban siete meses para que tuviera que dar el examen final y decidir su futuro vocacional, y sus calificaciones eran muy importantes en el resultado de la PSU (N/A: Sigla PSU: Prueba de Selección Universitaria, en Chile, examen final que te otorga una cantidad de puntos que indican si puedes entrar o no a la universidad a estudiar la carrera que desees. Cualquier duda, pregunten a la autora (yo)).

Aún así, en ese momento necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, intentar aclarar ideas y alejar los pensamientos que lo confundían.

No podía evitar sentir que con Emily las cosas eran confusas y podrían serlo durante bastante tiempo. Esa chica tenía una evidente negación a tener algo con alguien, cualquier tipo de relación, y eso ponía problemas. Ahora, ¿Estaba consciente Alan de lo que quería con ella?

Hablar de una relación amorosa era adelantarse demasiado a los hechos, Alan veía lejana esa opción y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer enamorarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo haría. Sabía que ella ocupaba un puesto en su mente que resaltaba a cada momento, que esa chica le atraía y todo eso, pero aún no era tiempo de decir que era amor. Esperaba que sólo fuese interés o curiosidad.

Porque, razonando bien, veía casi imposible tener algo con Emily.

Nuevamente las opciones de alejarse de ella asaltaban su mente, proponiéndoles formas y formas de alejarse de ella.

Inconscientemente, las personas siempre tenemos contradicciones en nuestras mentes, y Alan en ese momento estaba siendo preso de ellas. O alejarse de ella, o quedar sólo como amigos, o intentar algo más.

En ese momento, veía mejor la segunda opción. Pero si intentar algo más.

Sí, por el momento sería lo mejor. Esperaba que el tiempo aclarara las cosas, y por mientras desviaría sus pensamientos en torno a Emily con los estudios, o cualquier tora cosa.

—Alan... —susurró Kevin a su lado.

Alan levantó la mirada, y maldijo en su mente al ver la fija mirada del profesor sobre él.

— ¿Tiene deseos de dormir, señor Forret? —preguntó el profesor con sarcasmo.  
—De que tengo deseos, sí, los tengo, ahora de que usted me permita cumplir esos deseos... —dijo Alan con ironía. Algunos de la clase rieron.  
—Exacto —dijo el profesor con una cínica sonrisa—. Inteligente deducción, ahora use esa inteligencia para poner atención a la clase, porque le recuerdo que....  
—A fin de año el examen y las pruebas y calificaciones, sí, lo sé —interrumpió Alan, dando su espectáculo de rebeldía.  
—Póngase de pie y dirija sus pies hasta la oficina del director, a ver qué le dice con esa respuesta que acaba de dar —ordenó el profesor.  
—Vale, vale, pero después no me diga nada, me quedo con el reto del director —dijo Alan poniéndose de pie con pereza.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y cuando giró a su derecha, giró la cabeza para mirar a Kevin. Él lo miraba entre decepcionado y preocupado, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Alan suspiró y se dirigió hasta la oficina del director.

—Alan Forret, no es novedad tenerte aquí —dijo el director sin mirarlo.

Alan estaba sentado frente al director de la escuela, un hombre de unos cincuenta y ocho años, con sus ojos cafés tras unos lentes y puestos en ese momento en la pantalla del computador que tenía en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora?  
—El profesor Fernández dijo que le dijera a usted la respuesta que le di.  
—Explíquese —dijo el director.

Alan había estado ahí tantas veces, que al director casi le había tomado confianza.

—Estaba pensando —aclaró Alan antes de todo—. Pero parecía que estaba durmiendo, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos que estaban en la mesa, usted entiende. Entonces el profesor me llamó la atención y me dijo que me recordaba que... Entonces lo interrumpí y le dije "A fin de año el examen y las pruebas y calificaciones, sí, lo sé".  
—Veo que es obediente al decir cada palabra.  
—Tengo buena memoria.  
—Eso veo.

Se formó un silencio en la oficina del mayor. Alan suspiró. No estaba de ganas para un reto. No estaba de ganas para nada.

—Alan —dijo el director posando por fin sus ojos en el chico—. Te lo diré con mis palabras y no con la formalidad debida: Abúrrete.

Alan lo miró sorprendido.

—Abúrrete de esa falsedad, Alan, ambos sabemos que no eres así realmente. Tienes un gran potencial dentro de esa cabeza y lo estás desechando sólo para quedar bien con los demás. Dime, ¿Qué tanto importa lo que piense la gente de ti? ¿Eso te ayudará en un futuro? —Alan negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, recapacita, deja atrás esa fachada de chico rebelde y sé como realmente eres, como ambos sabemos que eres. ¿Tienes problemas en la familia que necesitas llamar así la atención?  
—No —dijo, mintiendo un poco.  
— ¿Entonces? Vamos, Alan, mira tu pasado, analiza tu presente e intenta visualizar tu posible futuro si es que continúas así. Por ésta vez no te daré un castigo sólo porque no se me ocurre algo y tengo otras cosas que hacer. Sé que es una edad difícil, que tienes que decidir tu futuro y varias otras responsabilidades, pero yo sé que tú puedes con todo esto. Analízalo, Alan. Puedes irte.

II

En su cabeza sólo se repetía la escena de ayer, casi sin poder evitarlo. Aún no podía creer cómo él traspasaba las barreras de sus pensamientos, de sus ideas, de su forma de ver las cosas. No quería, no podía hacer más estrecha la relación con él, pero algo de Alan le atraía y le decía que quizás no todo era como ella pensaba. No le gustaba eso, deseaba mantenerse con sus ideales hasta que lograse una vida lejos de todo eso, o quizás nunca.

Cuando pasaba junto a la plaza en la que había estado al día siguiente, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Cuando giró la cabeza, Carla se acercaba sonriendo hasta ella.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó feliz. Emily dio una sonrisa algo fingida.  
—Hola, Carla —dijo ella agachándose par quedar a la altura de la niña.  
— ¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó la niña con dulzura.  
—Sí —respondió Emily, mintiendo.  
— ¿Te sucedió algo? —preguntó la niña apuntando su labio. Emily había logrado camuflar un poco el moratón con maquillaje, pero la herida era imposible de disimular.  
—Me pegué —respondió con simpleza.  
—Auch —dijo la niña.

Emily sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola? —preguntó la mayor.  
—Juego con mis amigos —señaló la niña apuntando a dos niños que jugaban alegremente en los columpios.  
— ¿Y tus padres?  
—Mi mami está en casa y mi papi trabaja. Mi hermano vendrá a buscarme en un rato más.  
— ¿Y te dejan estar sola aquí? —preguntó Emily, sorprendida.  
—Mi tía vive allí al frente —dijo la niña señalando una casa que estaba justo frente a la plaza. A espaldas de Emily.  
—Ah —dijo Emily—. Bueno, Carla, yo...  
— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene mi hermano! —dijo la niña, interrumpiendo a Emily, que ya pensaba en despedirse.

Emily miró en la dirección en la que la niña apuntaba, a su derecha, y suspiró frustrada al ver a Alan caminando en dirección a ellas. Él tenía cara de confusión y de sorpresa, aún vestía el uniforme escolar, de hecho, todo indicaba que venía de la escuela.

Alan se sorprendió al ver a Emily ahí, hablando con una niña; su hermana.

— ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro contigo? —masculló Alan en voz muy baja y llegó al encuentro de ellas.

La niña corrió en dirección a Alan y se lanzó a sus brazos. Mientras Emily se ponía de pie, no podía evitar no despegar los ojos de él, que tomó en brazos a la niña y le dio un tierno abrazo, le besó la frente y caminó hasta Emily.

—Hola —dijo él. Carla rió.  
—Hola —respondió Emily.  
—Alan, ella es...  
—Emily, sí, la conozco —interrumpió Alan a su hermana, sin sacar los ojos de la muchacha—. Carly, ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que ella vive frente a nosotros? —preguntó él mirando a su hermana.  
— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó la niña mirando a Emily con expresión de sorpresa y emoción.  
—Sí —dijo Emily mientras asentía.  
— ¡Genial! —Exclamó Carla—. ¡Podremos ser amigas! —exclamó la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa en su infantil rostro—. Alan, ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó mirando a su hermano asiendo un puchero.  
—Sólo diez minutos más así que vete a jugar —dijo él dejándola en el suelo.

Carla rió y corrió nuevamente con sus amigos.

—No sabía que era tu hermana —dijo Emily mirando al muchacho.  
—No sabía que la conocías.  
—Sólo desde ayer —admitió ella—. Vine un rato a la plaza y ella...  
—No se te habría acercado sin tener un bueno motivo para hacerlo. Es sociable pero nunca tanto. ¿Pasó algo? Recuerda que puedo preguntarle a mi hermana... —dijo Alan con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Vine ayer aquí después de la escuela, no se qué me pasó pero me puse a llorar aunque sin saberlo realmente, ni siquiera sollozaba, las lágrimas caían solas...  
—Entonces Carla se acercó a ti.  
—Si. Y no preguntes por qué lloraba porque sabes que no voy a responderte.

Alan asintió.

—No pensaba hacerlo —admitió—. Sabía que no responderías.

Emily suspiró. Él era tan impredecible.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Emily—. ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó al notar el moratón en el mentón de Alan.

Alan hizo una mueca de desagrado y desvió la mirada.

—Vale, no vas a responder —dijo ella—. Nos vemos —dijo pasando junto a Alan, rozando su brazo, pero las palabras del chico detuvieron su caminata.  
—Una pelea —dijo él.

Emily retrocedió tres pasos y quedó nuevamente frente a él.

—No pareces del tipo peleador —dijo ella.  
—No parezco algo que soy, aparento todo lo contrario a lo que realmente soy. Digamos que fue por culpa de un...  
—Ex amor —completó ella debido a la pausa del chico.  
—Algo así. Ese "ex amor" está con otra persona, pero ese "Ex amor" todavía está interesada en mí, pero su nuevo novio lo notó y ahora soy su nuevo blanco de maldiciones y de amenazas —dijo él—. Hay que ser sincero, ¿No crees? —dijo él con un tono de ironía en sus últimas palabras—. Nos vemos —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, pero las palabras de ella lo detuvieron, dejándolo frente a ella, pero realmente teniéndola a su lado.  
—Lo sé —susurró ella mirando a la nada—. Y ese es mi problema. No hay que reprimir el dolor que guardas dentro. No tiene que importarte lo que puedan pensar los demás, no puedes fingir algo por toda la vida —dijo hablando más que nada para ella misma—. Sinceramente, no se por qué algunas personas inventan algo que no son, aparentan algo que es falso, todos estamos conscientes de la soledad de la que a veces somos esclavos, pero hacemos lo posible por llamar la atención y tener gente a nuestro alrededor. Le tenemos temor a la soledad. Pero nuevamente sigue siendo mi problema; guardarse las penas para uno mismo no es bueno.  
—Tú te guardas tus penas —dijo él sin mirarla.  
—Yo no tengo a quién contárselas —dijo ella mirándolo por fin—. Perdón, tuve un arranque de palabras profundas. Nos vemos —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, pasó por la espalda del chico y continuó caminando. Alan giró su cabeza a la derecha y la miró irse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Emily no se sinceraba con alguien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía hacerlo. El hecho de no tener alguien en quién confiar la perjudicaba y estaba consciente de eso.

No estaba segura del efecto de sus palabras; hacía mucho que no hablaba de esa manera tan profunda de la que acostumbraba a hacerlo. Normalmente se guardaba esos oscuros pensamientos para ella misma y nadie más. Porque claro, no tenía a quién decírselos. Cuando normalmente hablaba de aquella forma, las personas la miraban como a una masoquista y sádica. Por eso había evitado ver la expresión de Alan. Porque quizás, en el fondo de su ser, le interesaba lo que él pensara sobre ella.

III

Alan la vio alejarse sopesando cada una de sus palabras. Ella se contradecía; tenía muchos problemas, dolor, pero no se los contaba a nadie, ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía a nadie, pero entonces ahí estaba lo malo: ella se negaba a encontrar a alguien con quien desahogarse, se negaba a abrirse un poquito a alguien, por aquella razón no tenía a nadie.

"Sinceramente, no se por qué algunas personas inventan algo que no son, aparentan algo que es falso, todos estamos conscientes de la soledad de la que a veces somos esclavos, pero hacemos lo posible por llamar la atención y tener gente a nuestro alrededor".

Por alguna razón que Alan se negaba a aceptar, esas palabras le llegaron directamente. Con ella él no aparentaba nada, o al menos evitaba hacerlo. Pero esas palabras tenían mucha, mucha razón.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Nunca se cómo comenzar a hablar en una ntoa final ¬¬ xD

En fin, me queda solo una semana de libertad vacacional & entro a la esuela -.- asi que ahi vere si puedo actualizar con normalidad esos dias porque no será tan fácil avanzar en los capis como ahora T_T

En fin, cualquier cosa, mi msn está en mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Me dejan un review? No saben lo feliz que es un autor cuando le comentan sus inventos :)


	6. Verdades

"Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, no estoy de acuerdo, las heridas perduran. Con el tiempo la mente, para proteger su salud, las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparecen". Rose Kennedy.

I

— ¿Conocías ya a Emily? —preguntó la pequeña, que iba en los brazos de su hermano mientras se dirigían a su casa.  
—Sí, es amiga de Caroline —respondió él en tono amable, pero con la mirada seria al frente, muy sumido en sus pensamientos y poco consciente de lo que respondía.  
— ¿Te gusta ella?

Alan se detuvo, miró a Carla extrañado, y sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando.

—No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió.  
—No sé —respondió la niña riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Carly...  
— ¡Ya!—dijo ella aferrándose al cuello de Alan.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Las palabras de Emily aún estaban en la mente de Alan, y dudaba que éstas salieran fácilmente de su cabeza. Aunque en ese momento, procuraba preocuparse más de que sus padres no notaran el golpe en su mentón y de que el profesor mantuviera su promesa de no decírselo a nadie... A cambio de que no volviera a pasar.

Al final, a la salida, Derek había ido a su encuentro, pero los demás se quedaron en silencio y detrás de él. Se produjo una discusión que fue seguida de una pelea, la que fue separada por un profesor. Alan se ganó ese puñetazo y Derek también tenía ahora unos golpes.

Cuando entraron a casa, Alan dejó a Carla en el suelo, y fue hasta su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Alan llegaba junto a Kevin a la casa del primero, después de la escuela. Entraron, Alan le avisó a su madre de la llegada, y cuando se dirigían a las escaleras y pisaban el primer escalón, la madre de Alan los detuvo nombrando a su hijo.

—Alan —dijo la mujer.

Alan cerró los ojos con frustración y dio media vuelta para mirar de frente a su progenitora.

—Dime —dijo él.  
—Ven —dijo la mujer.

Alexandra era una mujer de cuarenta años. Su cabello castaño oscuro tenía suaves ondas, no pasaba por más de tres centímetros los hombros. Su piel era algo bronceada y tenía los ojos de un bonito color azul cielo.

Alan siguió a su madre hasta la cocina, aún con la mochila en el hombro, después de pedirle a Kevin que esperase en la sala de estar.

Cuando entraron, Alan suspiró al ver su polera gris sobre la mesa, con la pequeña mancha de sangre en la manga.

— ¿Podrías explicarme de dónde salió esa sangre? —preguntó la madre con un tono que no indicaba enojo.  
—Dudo que me creas.  
—Te escucho.  
—Una amiga se golpeó, empezó a sangrar y le limpié la herida, es tan simple la explicación que dudo que me creas, insisto... —explicó el menor mirando a Alexandra.  
— ¿Qué amiga? —interrumpió una voz masculina entrando por la cocina.

Camilo era un hombre de la misma edad que su esposa. Su cabello castaño claro era corto y tenía algunas canas, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y su piel blanca algo bronceada. Tenía expresión seria y fría.

—Aunque te dijera la verdad no me creerías —dijo Alan mirando a su padre en actitud desafiante—. Tienes la costumbre de no creer lo que digo.  
—Y tú la costumbre de mentir.  
— ¿Ves? A eso me refiero...  
—Alan... —intentó interrumpir Alexandra.  
—Alexandra, sal de la cocina, por favor —dijo Camilo mirando a su esposa. La que negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí.  
—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy más que aburrida con sus estúpidas peleas —dijo Alexandra mirando con firmeza a ambos hombres—. Pelean incluso por cosas sin importancia. Camilo, eres ya un adulto, tienes bastantes años como para saber por qué cosas vale la pena discutir y por cuales no. Y tú, Alan, se supone —dijo con énfasis en las dos últimas palabras— que tus peleas deberían ser con tu hermano, pero en cambio son con tu padre, ya tienes dieciocho años, estás bastante greandecito como para saber qué es bueno y qué es malo y como para estar conciente de tus actitudes y decisiones. Ahora salen los dos de la cocina porque voy a preparar la cena —ordenó la mujer, realmente cansada de las constantes peleas de aquellos dos.  
—Ya escuchaste —dijo el hombre mirando a Alan.  
—Tú también tienes que salir —dijo Alan mirando retadoramente a su padre, sin poder evitarlo.  
—Sal de inmediato —dijo el hombre.  
—No saldré hasta que salgas tú —dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.  
— ¡Salgan los dos ya! —dijo la madre furiosa.

Era realmente cansador tener que soportar aquellas peleas. A Alexandra le dolía ver cómo su hijo y su esposo se llevaban así. No lograba entenderlo. Cuando Alan era pequeño la relación padre e hijo era casi perfecta, naturalmente tenía algunos problemas pero nada grave, no como ahora. Entendía que quizás eran los problemas de la adolescencia, pero aún así pensaba que era demasiado. No había día en que Alan y Camilo discutieran por algo. Le cansaba eso y deseaba que acabara pronto y que todo volviera a estar en calma, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

Alan fulminó con la mirada a su padre y salió de la cocina, Camilo salió detrás de él, pero lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Alan fastidiado mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su padre.

Camilo, sin ningún cuidado, levantó el rostro de su hijo del mentón, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el moratón que aún se notaba en la piel de Alan.

—Si vas a pelear, procura que no te golpeen —dijo Camilo con un tono y expresión de "Idiota".  
— ¿Tú que te metes en mis cosas? —habló Alan realmente fastidiado—. ¡Abúrrete de meterte en mi vida! —dijo, pero salió más como un grito.

Alan dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, Kevin notó lo que pasaba y se puso de pie dle sofá en el que estaba sentado y siguió a su amigo.

Aron se acercó a su hermano pero él lo esquivó mientras decía:

—Estaremos en casa de Kevin —dijo, y él y su mejor amigo salieron de casa.

Los mejores amigos caminaron en silencio por la acera, hasta que Kevin habló primero:

— ¿No podías haber escogido un momento en el que yo no estuviese para pelear con tu papá? —preguntó con ironía.  
—Perdona, es que... Me saca de casillas...  
—Jamás me has dicho por qué se llevan tan mal...  
—Mi padres es un idiota, machista y sin sentimientos, aunque sea mi padre no puedo evitar decir la verdad —dijo Alan mirando al frente, sabiendo que su amigo lo estaría mirando extrañado.  
—Si hablamos claramente podría entender mejor.  
—El idiota engañaba a mamá —confesó Alan acelerando el paso, Kevin lo siguió sin poder salir de su asombro.  
— ¿Qué dices?  
—Lo que escuchaste, ¿O quieres que te lo grite y que todo el mundo escuche? —preguntó él mirando a su amigo.  
—Vale, hablaremos cuando te calmes.  
—Gracias.

Estaban a pocos metros de la esquina praa cruzar la calle e ir a casa de Kevin, cuando Alan se detuvo, y, por inercia, Kevin también.

Emily dobló por la esquina y también se detuvo al ver a Alan. Suspiró y continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a él.

—Hola —dijo él.  
—Hola —dijo ella.  
—Emily, él es Kevin, mi mejor amigo, es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero es simpático —dijo Alan con los ojos puestos sobre su amigo, el que lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. Kevin, ella es Emily, vive frente a mí.  
—Hola —dijo Kevin sonriendo.  
—Hola —dijo Emily forzando una sonrisa que Alan supo reconocer como falsa.  
—Ignora lo que dice —dijo Kevin.  
—Vale —dijo ella volviendo a mirar a Alan, sonriendo—. Entonces... Nos vemos —dijo dejando la sonrisa.  
—Claro —dijo Alan, olvidando por completo la rabia que en un momento lo embargó.  
—Adiós —dijo Emily despidiéndose de Kevin y él repitió lo mismo.

Emily dio un paso al lado y pasó junto a Alan, el que mantuvo su mirada al frente pero consciente de los movimientos de ella.

Alan y Kevin continuaron caminando, en silencio.

Kevin lo había notado, algo le pasaba a Alan con esa chica, pudo notarlo en su mirada y cómo su rostro y su actitud dejó la rabia y el enfado por la sorpresa y otra emoción que Alan escondió bien. No sabía nada de esa chica, pero si es que podía, le sacaría la información a su amigo para saber en qué andaba y poder averiguar algo más. Sólo por curiosidad.

—Ahora que estás calmado cuéntame sobre tu padre —dijo Kevin cuando ya había abandonado la cuadra y cruzaban la calle.

La razón de las constantes peleas en su padre, y del choque de caracter entre ambos, era algo que nadie más que Alan sabía y había jurado no decírselo a nadie. Pero no podía evitar contárselo a su mejor amigo. La persona en la que más confiaba en esos momentos.

—Pensaba que querrías saber sobre ella —dijo, aún así intentando cambiar de tema. No sabría si después se arrepentiría de contárselo, aunque lo más probable sería que no.  
—Oh, quiero saber sobre ella, pero estás calmado y eso es bueno para saber sobre tu padre.

Alan suspiró, levantó la mirada al cielo y habló, volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Cuando tenía catorce, hace cuatro años, fui a su oficina, a la de papá. Se suponía que tenía que ir a entregarle un paquete de mamá que tenía unos papeles o algo así. Como la oficina donde trabaja quedaba relativamente cerca de casa, fui solo. Mamá no podía porque tenía que encargarse de Carla y Aron tampoco podía ir porque estaba en sus estudios y todo eso. Entré al edificio, le pregunté a una señora que conocía y me aseguró que papá estaba en su oficina. Subí por el ascensor, golpeé la puerta pero nadie abrió. Golpeé otra vez pero no pasó nada. Así que pensé en dejarle el paquete sobre el escritorio y salir, así que abrí la puerta y el muy idiota... —dijo Alan nuevamente enfadado, dejando, por un momento, de lado el tema de Emily.  
— ¿Con su secretaria? —preguntó Kevin.  
—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes?  
—No sabía, lo deduje —dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros.

Alan suspiró. Recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido ese día. Desde ese entonces que no soportaba a su padre y le guardaba un profundo rencor por haber engañado a su madre. Desde ese momento en que su relación se fue bajo tierra.

— ¿Y qué te dijo él? —preguntó Alan.  
—Me pidió que habláramos, quería "aclarar" las cosas, y lo escuché, pero me dio excusas estúpidas, desde ese entonces que nos llevamos mal.  
— ¿Le dijiste a tu madre?  
—En ese momento, la cara amenazante de papá de verdad que me intimidaba, y me amenazó que no le dijera así que no lo hice, ahora esa cara me tiene sin cuidado y creo que no vale la pena contárselo a mamá. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero el rencor sigue ahí.

—Ahora sobre la chica —dijo Kevin cuando ambos ya estaban en su habitación.  
—Se llama Emily Fazenbett, va en la escuela a la que acude Caroline, tiene diecisiete y vive al frente mío.  
—Tu nueva conquista —dijo Kevin con los ojos en blanco.

Alan negó con la cabeza.

—Dices, o niegas, lo mismo con cada chica con la que sales —dijo Kevin con obviedad.  
—No, Kevin, ella es diferente. Muy diferente a cualquier chica —dijo Alan muy seguro de sus palabras—. Ella... Llámame loco, pero ella no tiene amigos, a nadie, jamás he visto a sus apdres, sólo a un tipo que no se parece mucho a ella. Ella... Esconde algo, en su mirada, te prometo que puedo notarlo, en sus ojos, dolor o sufrimiento o qué se yo, pero yo sé que está ahí. Sus sonrisas, casi siempre son falsas. Por ejemplo, cuando te sonrió al decirte Hola, esa sonrisa era falsa, créeme, y cada vez que sonríe, las pocas veces que lo hace, son sonrisas pequeñas o cortas...  
—Loco —dijo Kevin—. Pero te creo.  
— ¿Y por qué me llamas loco? —preguntó Alan desconcertado.  
—Me dijiste "Llámame loco" —dijo Kevin riendo.  
—La cagas en serio, Kevin —dijo Alan—. Jamás tengo arranques de palabras profundas —dijo repitiendo las anteriores palabras de Emily—, y me arruinas el momento.  
—Perdona, perdona, sigue.  
—Se me fue la inspiración —dijo Alan con los ojos en blanco.  
—La chica es bonita, demasiado pálida, diría yo, pero tiene unos ojos muy bonitos —dijo Kevin, intentando provocar a su amigo.  
—Sí, ella es hermosa —susurró, poco consciente de lo que dijo.  
—Te escuché —dijo Kevin sin darle mayor importancia.  
—No me interesa que me hallas escuchado por decir la verdad. Pero te lo digo en serio, ella esconde algo, tiene algún secreto o algo en su pasado que le impide formar lazos afectivos, no tiene amigos, está sola.

II

— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Caroline! —dijo una chica con rizos mientras se despedía de la aludida.

Caroline forzó una sonrisa y se despidió también con la mano. Odiaba las personas falsas, pero no podía evitarlo. O era eso, o una inminente soledad.

Salió de la escuela sonriendo al que la saludara o se despidiera. Cada día era una tediosa rutina de la que comenzaba a aburrirse; personas falsas, mentiras, alabos fingidos. Odiaba eso. Pero no tenía más opción.

Caminó por la acera hasta su casa, y cuando se disponía a sacar las llaves de su mochila para abrir la puerta, escuchó el grito de su madre:

— ¡Y eso qué importa!

Suspiró. Sus padres jamás dejaban de pelear y realmente odiaba eso. Le daban ganas de gritarle a ambos y de encerrarse en su pieza a llorar. No se le haría nada extraño que un día le dijeran que se van a divorciar, y si le dieran aelegir entre alguno, no sabría a quién elegir. Ése era el problema.

Entró a la casa y sus padres discutían en la sala de estar. Caroline cerró de un portazo la puerta, pero como supuso con eso sólo logró llamar la atención de sus padres lo suficiente como para que sólo se limitaran a mirarla de reojo.

—Iré a casa de Alan —dijo Caroline en voz alta mientras cruzaba la sala de estar y se dirigía a su habitación.  
—Vuelve pronto —dijo su madre—. Escúchame, Anthony, el horario es cosa mía, ¿De acuerdo? —continuaron peleando y Caroline dio otro portazo cuando se encerró en su habitación.

Ni siquiera tenía una amiga de verdad con la que desahogarse. Cuando quería contarle un problema a una de sus "amigas" ésta se limitaba a responder "lo siento, estoy ocupada". O si se dignan a escucharla, no le prestan atención realmente y le dan consejos inútiles e improvisados, sin sentido alguno.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y salió de casa. Caminó una cuadra y media y llegó hasta la casa de Alan.

III

—Oh, vamos, acéptalo, te gusta ella —dijo Kevin, al día siguiente.  
— ¿Qué crees tú? —preguntó Alan jugando distraídamente con un lápiz.  
—Que sí —dijo Kevin seguro de sus palabras—. Te conozco.  
—No me gusta. Ya te lo dije —dije Alan sin prestar ni un poco de atención a las clases—. Ella tiene miedo a las relaciones afectivas, de aquí a cuando tenga cuarenta años que podría ser algo con ella. Es mejor ser amigos, además, no es mi tipo.  
—Cierto, esa chica no es tu tipo. Esa chica tiene cerebro y es bonita, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Alan miró a su amigo con una ceja enarcada y Kevin rió.

—Señor Forret, en el salón no se conversa, si quiere hacerlo, salga —dijo el profesor.  
—No es lógico —dijo Alan—. Si salgo estaré solo porque todos están en los salones, no podré conversar con nadie —respondió Alan—. Es preferible quedarme aquí.  
—Entonces guarde silencio.  
—Bueno, la boca tiene dos funciones —dijo Alan mientras buscaba en su bolsillo una barra de chocolate. Algunos rieron ante la indirecta.  
—Salga a comer afuera —dijo el profesor irritado.  
—Comeré de todas formas —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie.

Caminó hasta la salida, pero habría caído al suelo de no ser por haberse agarrado a la mesa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, frunció el ceño viendo a Derek reírse a carcajadas y con el pie aún fuera de la mesa, en el pasillo, la viva evidencia de haberlo hecho a propósito.

— ¿Oye y a tí qué diablos te pasa? —habló Alan mirando furioso a Derek.  
—Forret, púdrete y véte a comer afuera —dijo Derek riendo con sorna mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello.  
—Escúchame bien, maldito idiota —dijo Alan sujeántolo por el cuello de la camisa—. No te metas conmigo, o saldrás perjudicado.  
— ¡Forret! —exclamó el profesor.  
—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo Alan soltando a Derek, mirándolo con furia, y salió del salón.

IV

El plato emitió un estruendoso sonido cuando cayó al suelo, a las diez y media de la noche del día Miércoles, una semana después.

—No, mierda... —susurró Emily dejándo lo que hacía y se agachó al tiempo que tomaba con cuidado los fragmentos más grandes del destrozado plato.

Botó los trozos a la papelera mientras rogaba que Christian no lo hubiese escuchado. Pero, a menos que estuviese escuchando música con audífonos a todo volúmen, lo habría escuchado de todas formas.

Sus temores se volvieron reales cuando sintió los fuertes pasos en la escalera, bajando.

— ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora? —preguntó Christian, con evidente fastidio en su rostro, mirando a Emily como si se creyera superior a ella.  
—Se calló el plato —dijo Emily tomando la escoba y una pala para recoger los pedazos más pequeños.  
— ¡Estúpida! —gritó él—. ¡Recógelo!  
— ¡Eso hago! —exclamó ella en un tono no muy elevado.

Christian tomó a Emily del cuello del delgado chaleco negro que llevaba sobre la blusa de la escuela, y le obligó a ponerse de pie para mirarla de frente.

—No me grites —dijo él enfadado—. ¡Ahora recoge esa puta cosa!  
—Vale, pero ¡No grites! —dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia.  
— ¡Tú no me grites, maldita perra! —gritó él, soltándo con brusquedad a Emily, la que soportaba las lágrimas.  
— ¡No soy una perra, maldito...! —las palabras de Emily fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte abofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

Sin decir más, Christian agarró del brazo izquierdo a Emily y le obligó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y sacó con brusquedad a Emily de la casa.

—No vuelvas hasta mañana, ¿Escuchaste? —dijo él de forma amenazante—. Al menos hasta que me calme —susurró casi sin que Emily pudiera escucharlo, pero lo hizo.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza a centímetros de su espalda, y Emily reprimió el impulso de caer sobre sus rodillas.


	7. Confesiones

"No se puede ir por ahí construyendo un mundo mejor para la gente. Sólo la gente puede construir un mundo mejor para la gente. Si no, es solamente una jaula". Terry Pratchett.

1

Golpeó la puerta, intentando algo, pero nada. Christian no la dejaría entrar hasta el día siguiente. Estaba perdida.

Resignada, se sentó en las escaleras del porche y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía llorar, que era innecesario e inútil, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tampoco podía evitar maldecir a todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente; a Christian, al accidente que le arrebató a sus padres, a su vida e incluso a ella misma.

Se sentía frustrada, demasiada impotencia habitaba dentro de sí. Era demasiado para ella, más de lo que podría soportar. No se sentía capaz de continuar con eso, era demasiado, mucho. En esos momentos se sentía más que débil, frágil, cobarde. Se recriminaba a cada momento no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pedir ayuda, cambiar su presente para mejorar su pasado.

Pero no podía. Era demasiado cobarde.

Alejó las manos de su cara y miró a la casa del frente. La ventana del segundo piso estaba encendida, y el ventanal del primero también.

Desvió la vista a su derecha, recriminándose.

Cuando vio a un tipo de aparentes veinte años, reconoció al sujeto que la otra vez había ido a buscar a Carla a la placita. El hermano de Alan.

Una idea pasó por su mente. El tipo caminaba por la acera del frente, muy probablemente hasta su casa.

Dejaría de guardar silencio de una vez por todas. Lo haría. Definitivamente. Quizás después se recriminaría todo lo que fuera, maldiciéndose a sí misma por hacerlo, pero en ese momento no le importaba, y al menos eso la reconfortaría. O eso creía.

Se limpió las lágrimas y rogó porque la marca que de seguro Christian había dejado en su mejilla hubiese desaparecido. Esperó a que el tipo estuviera a un par de metros de la puerta de la casa del frente, y se puso de pie, cruzando la calle.

—Disculpa —dijo cuando llegó a un metro de él, y el tipo se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, con la mano en el bolsillo buscando, probablemente, la llave.  
—Dime —dijo él con amabilidad, notándosele en el rostro haber reconocido a la chica.  
— ¿Tú... eres el hermano de Alan? —preguntó, sacando valor de cada partícula de su cuerpo.  
—Sí, me llamo Aron, ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Podrías... —acalló el pensamiento que le decía "Para, detente" y continuó—, llamar a Alan y pedirle que salga? De parte de Emily... Es urgente...  
—Oh, claro —dijo él, no tan confundido porque una chica buscase a su hermano—. Espera un minuto.  
—Claro —dijo ella.

Él sonrió, abrió la puerta, entró y volvió a cerrarla.

Ya estaba hecho, Emily, por alguna razón, necesitaba la compañía de Alan, y había actuado en relación a ello. Aún no podía creerlo.

El problema era que tenía que aceptarlo; sentía algo hacia Alan, ese algo era pequeño, pero era algo. Y no sabía si eso era positivo o negativo.

Tendría que eliminar ese sentimiento, pero con lo que acaba de hacer, lo complicaba todo.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar acuclillada sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada, recriminándose y maldiciéndose.

Sintió la puerta abrirse a su derecha, y sus latidos se dispararon cuando sintió su voz.

— ¿Emily?

Emily se mordió el labio inferior, continuando con sus maldiciones.

Alan la miró confundido. Se le había hecho muy extraño que su hermano golpease la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que Emily lo buscaba afuera. No sólo había disparado sus latidos y lo había puesto nervioso, sino que también le había extrañado mucho.

Pero ahí estaba ella, en silencio, casi sentada en el frío suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Y con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Emily... —dijo él, acuclillándose frente a ella—. ¿Qué pasa?  
— ¿Sabes, Alan? —dijo ella, bajando la mirada—. No importa —dijo—. Perdón por... Haberte sacado a estas horas —dijo poniéndose de pie, y Alan hizo lo mismo—. Yo... Perdón. No importa.

Alan la miró confundido, sabiendo que sí importaba y que ella sólo quería ocultarlo.

Emily rodeó a Alan para cruzar la calle, pero la mano de él sobre su muñeca la detuvo.

Alan le hizo girarse y la miró de frente. Las lágrimas en ella ahora eran más abundantes, y no pudo evitar atraerla a él y abrazarla, rodear su frágil cuerpo con sus brazos.

Emily no se resistió, ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. No quería asimilar lo bien que se sentía ser rodeada por esos cálidos brazos, sentir los latidos de su corazón, que tan tranquilos no estaban, sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, con la mejilla de ella puesta sobre el pecho de Alan. Se sentía tan bien, que no era capaz de evitar analizar la sensación.

—Cuéntame —susurró él, rogando por no recibir una respuesta negativa ante el gesto.  
—Es complicado —dijo ella.  
—Tengo tiempo y podré entenderlo.

Emily suspiró, y se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Alan se mantenía inexpresivo.

— ¿Por qué me abrazaste? —preguntó ella, sin intención de andar con rodeos para obtener esa respuesta.  
—Cuando uno está... afligido, un abrazo puede reconfortarte aunque sea un poco —dijo él, buscando algún atisbo de enfado en ella, o algo que indique que no deba hacer más eso. Pero al parecer no encontró nada.  
—Quizás —dijo ella, giró a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Alan la siguió.

Caminaron en silencio por la solitaria calle. La noche se cernía sobre ellos con la Luna brillando en el cielo, Luna nueva.

Doblaron por una calle a la izquierda y continuaron caminando en silencio.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó él.  
—Yo voy, tú me sigues —dijo ella, sin poder evitar una muy, muy pequeña sonrisa.  
—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, no hay nada interesante en la televisión y a mi papá se le ocurrió castigarme sin el computador —dijo Alan, sin mentir.  
—Como sea —dijo ella con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro.

Caminaron por la acera en silencio, alrededor de una cuadra y media, y llegaron a la plaza donde Emily conoció a Carla y donde supo que era hermana de Alan.

Cruzaron la calle y Emily se sentó en la misma banca de siempre; la de más al fondo, con la sombra de los árboles sobre sí, aunque no hubiese sol. Alan se sentó junto a ella, a su izquierda.

—Tienes la mejilla roja —dijo Alan mirando al frente, con el mentón apoyado sobre sus dedos entrelazados, como si estuviese orando, y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

Emily se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Lo más probable es que quizás mañana o pasado o algún día —dijo ella—, me arrepentiré por contártelo, pero qué va, ya lo estoy haciendo... ¿Qué crees que causó el rojo de mi mejilla?  
—No sé —admitió Alan—. Podría buscar y sacar hipótesis, pero a menos que me digas la verdad, no sabré cuán cerca, o lejos, estoy de la verdad. Y estoy dispuesto a escucharla. Estoy dispuesto a saber qué pasa contigo.

Emily suspiró y miró al frente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle frente a ella.

—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía quince —dijo Emily con a mirada fría—. Fue en Noviembre, el siete de Noviembre. Un incendio. Un terrible incendio que aún no se sabe la causa, ni el motivo, ni si fue intencional, accidental o provocado por algún demonio capaz de controlar el fuego y que lo hizo por diversión... Vale, lo último es inventado —admitió, sin saber exactamente por qué bromeaba con el tema que le había marcado su vida, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando escuchó la corta risa de Alan—. Tengo un hermano, y mamá esperaba otro posible hermano cuando yo tenía seis, pero perdió el bebé, por lo que sólo quedamos dos. Ese día, el del incendio, ellos celebraban su aniversario, el número veintiocho. Cenaban en un bar y... —Emily suspiró, siendo observada por la atenta mirada de Alan—. Ese día me quedé con una prima en su casa, ella tiene mi edad así que nos llevábamos bien. Mi hermano se fue a casa de un amigo. Entonces, de un momento a otro, mi tía entró a la habitación donde estábamos y me dice que llamó la policía, avisando sobre lo sucedido... Después de eso todo fue caos. Lloré como si se acabara el mundo, escapé de casa y fui a la mía, me quedé allí toda la noche, acostada en mi cama, con el estúpido pensamiento y la pequeña esperanza de que mis padres llegarían en cualquier momento y me dirían que era una pesadilla o una pésima broma de mal gusto. Pero como debes suponer, no fue así. Ni por asomo.

"Me negué a salir de casa, me quedé encerrada en mi habitación. Fueron algunos de mi familia a sacarme, pero no pudieron. Sólo el hambre me sacó de ahí.

"Fui al funeral... Pero lo mejor fue no haber ido. Hice un... Escándalo, los culpé a todos y lloré y estuve a punto de lanzarme al orificio de la tumba... Ahora que lo pienso es vergonzoso, no tenía motivos para hacer eso. Nadie era culpable. Pero... Caí en una fuerte depresión —continuó ella, dejando la anterior frase inconclusa—. Casi acabó con mi vida. Comencé a tener pensamientos suicidas y... Estuvieron a punto de meterme a un hospital psiquiátrico. Pero, en vez de eso, me dejaron en el peor infierno que puedas imaginar, me dieron el peor de los castigos y me enviaron a algo peor que cualquier cosa que imagines. Me dejaron con mi tutor legal; Christian, hermano mayor de mi madre.

"Se suponía que podría haberme quedado con Spencer; mi hermano mayor, pero no me dejaron, mi tutor legal era Christian así que estaba condenada.

Emily hizo una pausa, sabiendo que quizás eso era suficiente, pero también sabía que eso era suficiente para alguien que no fuese Alan. Simplemente eso. Y de todas formas, sentía la sensación de que necesitaba continuar, desahogarse y sacarse todo lo que siempre guardó dentro de sí todo ese tiempo.

—Sigue —dijo Alan, procesando cada palabra de ella, recargada de tristeza, de dolor y sufrimiento. Suspiró.  
—En pocas palabras, Christian es un idiota. Tiene serios problemas de personalidad y no es poco probable que sufra de algún problema mental. Es bipolar y demasiado impulsivo.

Alan miró a Emily, y ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Y por qué estás afuera? —preguntó Alan.  
—Me echó de casa por la noche entera. Puedo volver mañana.  
— ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Alan—. Dios, mi padre me ha echado de casa pero aún así deja la puerta abierta por si quiero entrar... Aunque me hace creer que estoy definitivamente afuera, y probar la puerta casi siempre es lo último que se me ocurre... ¿Probaste la puerta?  
—Sí. Estaba cerrada.

Se quedaron en silencio, y ella dio una melancólica sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué te echó? —preguntó Alan.  
—Rompí un plato.  
— ¿Un plato? —preguntó Alan, sorprendido.  
—Sí, un plato. Creo que ya te dije que lo más seguro es que Christian tiene un problema mental asi que no te sorprendas. Diría que es un hijo de perra, pero su madre era mi abuela y ella no tiene la culpa.

Alan frunció el ceño y miró bien a Emily.

Se enderezó aún en la banca y tomó la muñeca izquierda de Emily, con cuidado comenzó a levantar la manga del chaleco y la blusa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, sin oponer resistencia a pesar de estar bastante extrañada.  
—Compruebo algo.

Emily guardó silencio, rogando porque no fuera lo que tenía en mente.

Alan subió con cuidado ambas mangas del brazo izquierdo de Emily hasta que sobre pasó el codo por unos centímetros, deteniéndose en la morada marca que resaltaba de la pálida piel de la chica.

Alan, consternado, subió la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que parecían avergonzados y evitaron su mirada para mirar al frente.

—Él te maltrata —dijo Alan. No era una pregunta.

Emily no respondió. Se limitó a suspirar sin saber bien qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía decir algo, aunque lo más probable era que sí.

— ¿Por qué te mantienes en silencio? —preguntó él, bajando la manga del brazo y sujetándole la mano—. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para parar con eso?  
—No sé —respondió ella, sincera.  
—Por eso tu mejilla roja, la herida en tu labio el otro día, fue un golpe de él, eso me ocultabas —dijo Alan, aún sin poder creerlo.

Se mantuvo observándola, procesando la información reciente, sin poder asimilar del todo la oscura verdad de ella.

No podía creerlo. No podía evitar sentir que algo pasaba en su interior al saber tal cosa, que su tío la golpeaba, eso era inhumano, cruel y despiadado. Alan sentía enormes ganas de caminar hasta casa de Emily y enfrentar al sujeto, a Christian. No podía evitar pensar que ella no se merecía eso, ni nadie, ella ya tenía mucho sufrimiento en su pasado, que la atormentaba en el presente, pero aún así su tío se daba el trabajo de hacerle aún más imposible la vida.

Por fin sabía lo que ella ocultaba, pero sentía que realmente no estaba preparado para la verdad, o al menos no ésa.

Ahora comenzaba a entender esa firmeza que aparentaba, el pesimismo de sus palabras y su forma de pensar. Ahora entendía ese miedo a los lazos afectivos, el temor a perder lo que quieres.

—Ahora entiendo todo —susurró Alan—. Por eso eres así —dijo.

Emily asintió.

—Supongo que es la falta de alguien en quién confiar, o mi negación a buscar a alguien para hacerlo. Estoy sola aquí, pero, sin embargo, no me quejo. Aunque sé que guardarse las cosas para uno mismo siempre te jugará en contra al fin y al cabo —dijo mirando la Luna—, me niego a compartir mi sufrimiento con alguien. No se, sinceramente, por qué te cuento esto a ti, eso rompe mis esquemas de orgullo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero… creo que esto me está pasando de la cuenta. No sé si es porque no quiero herir más a alguien, con mi dolor, o simplemente porque me cuesta confiar en las personas. Mi pasado me enseñó a desconfiar de cualquier persona. Me cuesta encontrar confianza en la gente. Supongo que a eso se debe mi soledad.

Alan suspiró mientras la miraba. Ahí estaba nuevamente su oscura forma de pensar, su forma de ver las cosas, las palabras tan profundas que a veces decía, revelando, en parte, sus pensamientos e ideales.

—No puedes huir siempre de la tristeza y de tu pasado —dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla, sin soltar su mano—. Tampoco puedes olvidar las cosas. A pesar de no recordarlas constantemente, están siempre presentes en tu mente, escondidas, esperando el momento para salir y hacerte sufrir, recordándote todos los dolores por los que has pasado. A veces nosotros mismos nos jugamos en contra. Tienes que aprender a abrazar su pasado y aprender a vivir con él, tienes que levantar la cabeza y mirar el presente y visualizar el futuro. Aprender que el pasado es tal y como se llama, pasado —aseguró él—. Cuando me profundizo hablo bonito —murmuró para él, sin que ella lo escuchara.

Emily suspiró.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero, no te veo muy convencido de tus propias palabras. Es como si estuvieras consciente de lo que dices, e intentaras convencerte de eso, pero no puedes, porque vives apegados a tus ideas, aunque sepas que no son las mejores. A veces elegimos el camino fácil y dejamos lo correcto de lado, y después, cuando ya nos acostumbramos a lo fácil y lo incorrecto, nos cuesta asimilar que debemos tomar el otro camino.

Alan se quedó en silencio, admirándola en silencio. Ella se veía tan diferente a como se mostraba al mundo. La faceta fría y seria ya no estaba en su rostro. Ahora Emily estaba dejando a la vista todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado, y la tristeza que la embargaba día a día en su silenciosa soledad. La oscuridad de la que alguna vez fue presa ahora estaba clara en sus ojos.

—Siempre me ha gustado la noche —dijo él, mirando el cielo—. Cuando me siento… confundido, nervioso o algo así, me dedico en la noche a observar las estrellas, y la Luna. Desde que tengo memoria que sirve como un método de relajación, o como quieras llamarle, me sirve para pensar con claridad. Quizás la noche sea consoladora cuando se requiere, pero no dejo de pensar que es un símbolo de soledad. La Luna, por ejemplo, es hermosa a mis ojos, tan bella, pero tan solitaria en el océano oscuro que es el cielo de noche —hizo una pausa y miró a Emily, dándose cuenta de la similitud de sus propias palabras—. Están las estrellas —continuó, volviendo a mirar al cielo—, pero la mayoría de ellas están muertas ante nuestros ojos. Por ejemplo, las estrellas extintas brillan más que las jóvenes. Se rodean de una nube de gas que las hace brillar con más intensidad. En el último momento, brillan más que nunca. Como si en sus últimos minutos de vida brillaran con todo su esplendor.

Emily guardó silencio ante las palabras de chico, mirando también al cielo.

—Eso fue profundo —dijo ella con una sonrisa avistándose en su rostro.— Y tienes razón. Pienso algo parecido. También pienso que la Luna es hermosa, hermosa y solitaria —dijo mirando con admiración al cielo—. ¿Sabías que existen las estrellas aisladas? —Preguntó ella mirando a Alan, el que frunció un poco el ceño, mirándola—. Algunas estrellas están ligadas gravitacionalmente las unas con las otras, formando sistemas estelares. Otras, que pueden ser desde decenas hasta millones, forman cúmulos estelares. En cambio, hay estrellas que no mantienen lazos gravitatorios estables, que viajan solitarias por el inmenso universo, ya que se alejan de la agrupación estelar donde se formaron. Estas estrellas se mueven sólo por un campo gravitatorio global, que está constituido por objetos como los agujeros negros, otras estrellas u objetos compactos.  
— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó él.  
—Ya te lo dije, no se porqué te cuento esto. Quizás suena estúpido y ridículo, pero, qué va, no me importa. Desde mi perspectiva, éstas estrellas se alejaron de la agrupación donde se formaron, donde nacieron, y viajan solitarias en un universo inmenso, infinito, dirigiéndose hacia agujeros negros, o directamente hacia otras estrellas, para chocar entre ellas y convertirse en fragmentos sin importancia.  
—Sé qué quieres decir —dijo él entendiendo. Emily fue alejada de su familia para ser llevaba al que sería su agujero negro, metafóricamente hablando; con su tío—. No estás sola —dijo él, interrumpiéndola, sin estar muy seguro de por qué había dicho exactamente eso.

Emily se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida. Nadie jamás había entendido cual era el significado que ella le daba a eso.

* * *

**Comentario Final**:

Cha chan! xD ¿a que nadie se lo esperaba?

En fin, aquí está el nuevo capi. En mi blog (abajo) puse un adelanto de la nueva historia que publicaré en un par de semanas más. Su titulo será Memento Mori (significado en el blog) y la trama es un poco... Trágica y oscura, pero bueno, xd.

Por fin las cosas se normalizan aquí, o al menos para mí, el terremoto nos sacudió en varios sentidos, pero somos fuertes y nos levantamos.

Merezco un review? Incluso un tomatazo via review cuenta xd

Hayley.


	8. Gracias

_"Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida". Arthur Schnitzler._

I

—No hay nadie conmigo, estoy sola —dijo ella, con énfasis en las últimas palabras.  
—Pero te niegas a aceptar encontrar a alguien en quién confiar. Te da miedo aferrarte a alguien con cariño. Te da miedo perderlo.  
—Perdí a mis seres más queridos, a mis padres, perdí el contacto con mi hermano, y ahora la vida me recibe con el castigo de mi tío, al perder cosas sólo encuentras sufrimiento y cosas malas. Por eso no confío en nadie. No puedo evitar, en un pensamiento pesimista, verle siempre el lado negativo a algo, a alguien... —"Pero no a ti, no puedo" Pensó, frustrada.  
—Y probablemente eso está mal. También está el lado positivo. Al menos eso empareja las cosas.  
— ¿Tú confías en las personas? —preguntó ella mirándolo.  
—En muy pocas —dijo Alan mirando al frente—. Hace cuatro años dejé de hacerlo.

Emily guardó silencio, mirándolo, observando cada detalle de él, consciente de lo que hacía pero sin importarle demasiado. Se había abierto a él, le había contado su pasado, sus verdades, sus pensamientos. Por primera vez desde el accidente que hablaba de esa forma con alguien. Por primera vez en dos años llenos de dolor que se confiaba con alguien.

Y lo que más le extrañaba, y le molestaba, era que no le importaba que ese alguien hubiera sido él; Alan.

Pero no se sentía arrepentida.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que puedes confiar en mí? —se animó Alan a preguntar, consciente de que la respuesta probablemente fuera un no.  
—La pregunta correcta no sería si es que te creería, sino que si es que lo haría. ¿Tú confiarías en mí si es que te aseguro que puedes hacerlo? —respondió ella, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

Alan se detuvo un momento a pensarlo. Era verdad, él era casi igual de desconfiado de las personas como ella, quizás no tanto, pero sabía que con Emily era diferente. Él tenía claro que a pesar de lo injusta que la vida podría haber sido con ella, Emily sabía lo que era la lealtad, aunque no pudiese emplearla con alguien. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan confiado de esa idea, pero lo estaba.

—Tal vez —respondió él.  
— ¿Tal vez? —dijo ella sin poder creerlo—. Apenas nos conocemos hace un par de semanas... Muy poco tiempo...  
—Lo sé, ese es el problema.

Con un suspiro, Emily bajó la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos. Tragó saliva, y mientras fruncía la boca volvió a mirar al cielo.

—Quizás, en este momento, pienses que mi forma de pensar es algo amarga —dijo Emily mirando nuevamente al cielo, como lo había hecho desde que llegaron ahí—. Y un poco masoquista —añadió.  
—La verdad, tú forma de pensar, se puede decir que es entendible, o al menos para mí. Y también un poco parecida a la mía, pero yo... Bueno, tú entiendes —admitió él.  
—Pero tú albergas una esperanza dentro de ti, sea lo que sea que te sucede y te aproblema.  
—Tú también la tienes, sólo que no te das cuenta, o no quieres admitirlo.  
—Creo que un poco de ambas, o quizás ninguna.

No sabía por qué con él era diferente. No sabía por qué con él sentía que podía expresarse sin el temor ante quedar como una loca o como una chica con trastornos.

Aunque, tampoco sabía dónde había quedado al timidez que sentía al comienzo, los nervios que la invadían cuando él estaba cerca. Él seguía deslumbrándola cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, con su mirada tan penetrante y hermosa.

Muy en contra de sus pensamientos, sentía que el "No estás sola" que salió de su boca, era probablemente cierto. Se sentía confundida. No tenía motivos suficientes para admitir que la compañía de Alan era mejor que la solead, y aunque los tuviera, no lo aceptaría.

Porque su compañía sí se sentía bien.

Pero otra vez esa negación.

—Retomando la pregunta anterior —dijo Alan de repente, sin mirar a la chica—, o mejor dicho, corrigiéndola, ¿Tú confiarías en mí si es que te aseguro que puedes hacerlo?  
—No lo sé, quizás —respondió ella con semblante triste.

Alan se quedó también en silencio.

En parte la entendía, todo el dolor de su pasado y cómo era ella en el presente. Su actitud, su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, oscura en comparación a otras personas.

—Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja—. Perdón por… las molestias y…  
— ¿Piensas que me molesta? —preguntó Alan sin mirarla.  
—Alan... —él evitó suspirar. Su nombre sonaba tan bien con aquella armoniosa voz—. Te saqué de tu casa casi a mitad de la noche, mañana tenemos clases, y ahora vengo con mis dolores a amargarte la vida...  
—No me molesta, de hecho, me halaga que confíes así en mí —corrigió él—, para mí no es ninguna molestia, grábatelo, puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras, aunque sean las tres de la madrugada o las cinco de la tarde, estaré siempre dispuesto a ayudarte.  
—Gracias —dijo ella

—Puedes ir a casa de Caroline a dormir, si quieres —dijo Alan después de artos minutos de silencio, en que cada uno se mantenía en sus propios pensamientos, analizando la situación y lo que pasaba con el otro.  
—Sería aprovecharse.  
—Ella estaría feliz si vas a su casa. Créeme. Caroline es hija única y se alegraría terriblemente si estás en casa. Sus padres viven peleando. Por cada cosa, por cada estupidez, por cada detalle. Por las cosas más mínimas.  
—Eso no tiene sentido. Es estúpido que peleen por cosas sin importancia —dijo ella.

Alan se detuvo y analizó sus palabras, procesándolas en su cabeza, dándose cuenta de la similitud de la situación entre su padre y él.

—En fin —dijo Alan, después de suspirar—. Tú serías un motivo para que, al menos esta noche, ellos no peleen.  
— ¿Lo hacen siempre?  
—Casi siempre.  
—Pero... ¿Y qué le decimos si pregunta por qué voy?

Alan hizo una pausa, pensando, inventando algo en su cabeza.

—Que tuviste una pelea en tu casa y que te echaron —dijo Alan.  
—Mentir.  
—No querrás decirle la verdad —dijo él, seguro.  
—No.  
—Vamos, ella no te dirá que no. En su casa tienen una habitación vacía para que te quedes y vive allí al frente —dijo Alan apuntando una casa casi justo frente a la plaza.  
—Como no lo deduje antes... —susurró Emily—. Claro, tu hermana me dijo que se quedaba aquí siendo "vigilada" por sus tíos, que vivían allí. Caroline es tu prima así que deben ser sus padres los que ven a Carla cuando ella está aquí.  
—Mamá trae a Carla cada vez que puede aquí, a casa de Caroline y les pide a mis tíos que la cuiden. Aunque de eso se encarga más Caroline.

Emily se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, observándolo.

—En todo caso, no creo que tengas problemas al inventar alguna excusa por irte allá —dijo Alan, lanzando una indirecta que Emily entendió.  
— ¿Sabes, Alan? Sinceramente, muy sinceramente, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto, como ya te dije, rompe mis esquemas de orgullo. No confío en nadie, no tengo a nadie, perdí el optimismo en las personas, pero me decidí a no mentirte más. No sólo porque siempre me descubres, sino porque ya no gano nada con ocultarte las cosas, no cuando las deduces y terminas sabiéndolo de todas formas, y porque... Odio mentir.  
— ¿Y por qué lo haces? —preguntó él, aún sin mirarla.  
—Porque no me queda otra opción. El otro día, cuando lloré aquí en la plaza, tu hermana me preguntó qué me pasaba, por las lágrimas, le respondí que no era nada, un pequeño problema, ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Para no amargar a una niña de seis años con mis estúpidos problemas. Si las demás personas supieran lo que me pasa, me mirarían con lástima, con pena, me tratarían diferente porque sufro estas cosas. Odio eso, más que mentir. Por eso lo hago. Pero no sé por qué diablos contigo es diferente. Me escuchas sin decir un "Lo siento" o "Ya, tranquila, todo va a pasar" que es lo que dice la gente cuando te tienen lástima. Aprendí a saberlo en el funeral y los días siguientes. Pero en cambio tú, puedes escuchar y limitarte a quedarte callado. Porque sé que sabes que las palabras se las lleva el viento, y que una frase con palabras bonitas no ayudará a calmar el dolor... Porque tampoco te gusta la lástima.

Alan se quedó en silencio, notando la verdad de aquellas palabras, lo sincera que Emily estaba siendo, sin el miedo a expresar sus pensamientos, porque quizás comenzaba a confiar en él, porque sabía que él podía escucharla.

Eso lo hacía sentir extraño, preo raramente feliz.

—Muchos aparentamos cosas que no somos —dijo Alan, bajando la mirada y poniendo el semblante inexpresivo mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada—. Hoy en día, la mayoría de los adolescentes se dejan llevar por la "moda" y hacen cosas que incluso a veces les disgustan, pero todo por estar a la "moda", algunos se drogan, otros se vuelven alcohólicos, otros se dedican a cosas delictuales, todo por la estúpida moda —Alan hizo una pausa, suspiró y continuó—. Desde hace cuatro años que cambié, comencé a ver las cosas de una perspectiva muy diferente, y comenzó a importarme lo que pensaba la gente de mí... Como si pudiera saber lo que pensaran de mí. Fue entonces cuando saqué mi faceta de "chico rebelde y popular" y logré mi propósito; estaba entre lo más populares de la escuela, era rebelde, iba a muchas fiestas y me mantenía en esa faceta, aunque por dentro fuera muy diferente. Tuve que ir varias veces hasta la oficina dl director, recibía castigos, y tenía peleas con mi padre. Pero... miraba a Kevin, mi mejor amigo, él puede ser popular y todo eso, pero no le importa nada más que lo que piensen las personas que a él le importan. No le da miedo demostrar que le gusta leer o que no le gusta el ritmo de música popular. No le da miedo demostrar que él es diferente. Y al verlo a él, me preguntaba por qué yo no era así, por qué yo no me mostraba tal y como era, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

"Tampoco sé por qué te cuento esto, nadie lo sabe, sólo los que mejor me conocen, que vendría siendo Kevin y mi hermano, mi mamá piensa que es la edad y a mi papá casi ni le importo. El director comenzó a notar algo pero no me interesa. Pero... Tú te muestras tan indiferente a los demás, sé que de verdad no te importa lo que piensen, sólo mientras no sepan tu dolor tú no te preocupas de nada más. ¿Y sabes qué? Me aburrí. Me aburrí de todo eso, de la falsedad, y, también debería comenzar a hablar con la verdad siempre. Quizás sí era la edad.

—La verdad ante todo —susurró Emily.  
—Ante todo —dijo Alan.  
— ¿Peleas con tu padre? —preguntó ella, interesada en aquel tema.

Alan suspiró, y le contó el relato a Emily, hacía cuatro años, cuando había descubierto a su padre, y sus constantes peleas.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo Alan al terminar—. No puedo evitar sentir ese rencor hacia él. Ese día cuando te presenté a Kevin, veníamos de mi casa, supuestamente estaríamos allí el resto de la tarde, pero... cuando limpié la sangre de tu herida, con mi manga, quedó manchada, mamá la vio y le expliqué lo sucedido, con detalles, bastante simplificado, diría yo, y mamá lo escuchó y comenzó la pelea de "No te diré porque jamás me crees" y "Jamás hablas con la verdad, por eso no te creo" y peleamos y salimos de casa con Kevin y fuimos a la suya.  
—Por mi culpa.  
—Tú no me obligaste a limpiar tu herida —dijo Alan mirándola—. Pero no me arrepiento.

Alan suspiró y la miró. Ella desvió la mirada luego de unos segundos de observarse mutuamente.

—Es tarde, vamos, te llevaré a casa de Caroline —dijo Alan poniéndose de pie, y Emily dudó, no muy segura de lo que haría—. Vamos, yo me encargo de las explicaciones —dijo Alan extendiéndole la mano a la chica, la que suspiró y la tomó, poniéndose de pie, aún dudando.

Alan dirigió la corta caminata hasta cruzar la calle y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa de Caroline, aún con sus manos tomadas.

— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para molestar? —preguntó Emily.  
—Mira, hay dos razones por las que no te dejaré quedarte afuera toda la noche —dijo Alan soltando su mano—. Primera —dijo enumerando con un dedo—, ésta es tu única solución, te llevaría a mi casa pero por razones que más adelante te diré, no puedo. Y segunda, no te lo permitiré. Además, Caroline se duerme tarde.

Alan sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su prima, esperó mientras sonaban los cortos pitidos de la línea, hasta que Caroline contestó.

— ¿Diga?  
—Caroline, ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que estoy afuera de tu casa con Emily, porque necesita asilo? —preguntó Alan sin siquiera saludar.  
—Pues... no te creería, aunque... Ahora que lo veo, estás afuera —Alan miró hacia arriba y vio a Caroline asomada a la ventana con el aparato pegado a su oreja—. En seguida bajo.

Se cortó la comunicación, y Alan miró a Emily, la que aún seguía con la duda en su cara, de seguro sopesando otras opciones en su mente, o eso dedujo Alan, sin equivocarse aunque sin saberlo.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y Caroline salió, sonriendo y mirando a ambos chicos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Caroline mirando a su primo y a la chica, después otra vez a su primo y otra vez a Emily.  
—Emily tuvo una pelea en su casa y la echaron por la noche, necesita un lugar donde quedarse y pensamos en ti —dijo Alan sin entregar más detalles.  
— ¿Te echaron de casa? —Preguntó Caroline a Emily, la que asintió y le siguió el juego a Alan—. ¿Por qué?

Discretamente, Emily miró a Alan, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —dijo Emily mientras inventaba algo rápido en su cabeza—. Conflictos y peleas fuertes, me echaron y sólo puedo volver mañana —dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros, aparentemente sin darle demasiada importancia.  
—Pasen —dijo Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline se hizo a un lado para darles la pasada, y Emily vaciló antes de entrar, auto convenciéndose de que estaría bien y que al día siguiente, a primera hora, saldría de la casa. Suspiró, y entró. Alan la siguió, observando cada detalle de ella.

—Emily, espera aquí, iré a avisarles a mis padres —dijo Caroline antes de subir las escaleras y perderse en alguna de las puertas de la segunda planta de la casa.

Emily volvió a suspirar, aún sin asimilar del todo la situación que estaba viviendo. Jamás se habría imaginado en esa condición.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alan parándose frente a ella. Emily asintió sin mirarlo, no muy convincente—. Emily, mírame —pidió Alan tomando con cuidado el mentón de la chica y levantando con delicadeza su rostro, para mirarla fijo a sus ojos verdes.  
—Alan, estoy bien —dijo ella tomando la mano de él y bajándola entre sus manos—. Yo... Gracias, otra vez —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder evitar sentir la mano de Alan entre las suyas.  
— ¿Otra vez?  
—Últimamente me ayudas más de lo que me gustaría —admitió—. No estoy acostumbrada a recibir ayuda, a que las personas me miren sin sentir lástima, o al menos las que sepan qué pasa conmigo.  
—Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras —dijo él sonriendo, y Emily también lo hizo.  
—Una muy bonita sonrisa, definitivamente —dijo Caroline bajando las escaleras—. Sólo con Alan sonríes —dijo Caroline parándose frente a ambos.

Emily soltó la mano de Alan.

—Porque no tengo con quién más sonreír —dijo Emily con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque fueran contradictorias sus palabras con las expresiones de su rostro.  
—En fin, tengo una habitación disponible para ti, junto a la mía —dijo Caroline.  
—Yo me voy —dijo Alan—. Eh...  
—Como sea, iré a arreglar tu cuarto temporal —dijo Caroline mirando a Emily y subió las escaleras.

Emily suspiró y acompañó a Alan hasta la salida, donde se quedaron en el porche, entrecerrando la puerta.

—Perdí la cuenta de las veces en que te he dicho "Gracias" —dijo Emily sin mirar a Alan, el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
—Podrás volver a hacerlo si es que es necesario —dijo él.

Emily bajó los tres escalones que lo separaban de Alan, para quedar frente a él.

—No puedo creerlo... —susurró ella bajando la mirada.

Alan suspiró y levanto la vista al cielo, nuevamente hacia la Luna. Él tampoco podía creerlo.

Emily volvió a subir la mirada, y Alan la bajó al percibir su movimiento. Ninguno pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la cercanía de su rostro con el del otro.

Se miraban a los ojos mientras cada uno parecía sumergirse en la profundidad del otro, en los pozos azules de él y los tristes pero hermosos de ella. Era simplemente inevitable comenzar a acercarse.

No podía creer lo que hacía, simplemente no podía. Algo le decía en su cabeza que no tenía que hacerlo, Emily sabía que ese pensamiento estaba y que quizás debía hacerle caso, que debía mantener la distancia, que reaccionara y dejara todo lo demás de lado. Pero no podía. Jamás había besado a alguien, ni siquiera antes del accidente. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero Alan simplemente rompía todos sus ideales y pensamientos.

Emily suspiró, y bajó la mirada, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Alan, sin saber qué hacer. Alan se limitó a suspirar, y a abrazarla. Tenía que admitirlo; los labios de ella eran una tentación latiente para él, pero no podía obligarla.

—Tienes que irte, supongo —dijo Emily separándose de él.  
—Sí, tengo que irme —dijo él.

Emily asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Emily... —dijo Alan—. No dejes que ese sujeto te haga algo —susurró mientras bajaba la mirada para verla.  
—No puedo hacer nada para detener eso —dijo ella—. No depende de mí, a veces lo hace sin motivos, aunque yo haga todo bien todo lo que me pida, si se siente "estresado" él encuentra un motivo para hacerlo, aunque el motivo sea mínimo e ilógico.  
— ¿No has pensado en salir de ahí? ¿En escapar?  
—Sí, muchas veces, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo. Además, en cuatro meses más cumpliré dieciocho, y sumando los cuatro restantes que me quedan para terminar la escuela, me quedan sólo ocho meses. Pude hacerlo un año y medio; podré hacerlo ocho meses más.  
— ¿Qué harás entonces, después de ese tiempo?  
—Encontraré al forma de irme, tomaré mis cosas y me iré a la capital, a Santiago, a buscar a mi hermano, él siempre me dijo que podía ir con él si lo necesitara, y espero que aún no halla cambiado eso.  
—Bueno... Entonces... Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos.

Emily levantó un poco la mirada, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Alan suspiró, y le besó en la frente.

—Alan —dijo ella—. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
—Te lo prometo. Nadie más lo sabrá —dijo él, dio media vuelta, y se alejó por la oscuridad de la acera.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Se suponía que tenía que subir capi mañana, pero ya no lo haré así. Ahora subiré capítulo cuando se me de la real gana xD

Amm novedades? No muchas, hoy entre al colegio -.- Fue estresante, realmente lo fue ¬¬

En mi blog publiqué una entrada con algo de información acerca de lo que se viene, lo que tengo preparado y un par de cosas más. Puse un adelanto d emi proximo proyecto, a ver si me dicen que piensan :)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden qutiar los espacios)

Merece este intento de escritora un reviewcito? (?)


	9. Confianza

"Desprenderse de una realidad no es nada: lo heroico es desprenderse de un sueño". Rafael Barreti.

I

—Saliste temprano por la mañana —dijo Caroline sentándose a su lado.

Emily miró a su derecha, asombrada. Se suponía que en las clases Caroline se sentaba con sus "amigas". Además, la clase estaba por terminar.

Emily se limitaba a sentarse sola. Siempre lo hacía y no le molestaba.

—Si salía temprano podría alcanzar a ir a casa a buscar mis cosas y llegar a tiempo a clases —respondió Emily mientras copiaba lo que el profesor comenzaba a decir—. Se supone que te sientas con tus amigas en clases —dijo sin dejar de escribir.  
—No son mis amigas de verdad, son sólo una compañía —dijo Caroline mientras se acomodaba en la silla y suspiraba, consciente de la realidad de sus palabras, pero casi sin querer admitirlo—. Siempre lo supe, pero no puedes eliminar la esperanza que tienes de que ellas cambien, al menos un poco, con eso me basta. No sé si puede ser algo verdadero...  
—"La peor soledad que hay, es darse cuenta que la gente es idiota" —citó Emily una frase—. ¿Sabes? —dijo Emily dejando de escribir para mirar a Caroline—, sin saberlo realmente, todos estamos solos, podrás tener los mejores amigos de la vida, seres que te adoran y son fieles a tí, que puedes confiar en ellos y buscar el apoyo que necesitas, pero no todo es perfecto. Nada es perfecto. Siempre hay una mancha negra en tu rosada vida. Incluso las manchas grises arruinan en algo. Las personas siempre tienen algo malo dentro de ellas —dijo volviendo a mirar su cuaderno par continuar escribiendo.

Caroline hizo una pausa, analizando las palabras de Emily, y dándose cuenta de la metáfora que usó. De lo certera que ella estaba siendo.

— ¿Siempre eres así de profunda? ¿Aunque esas palabras sean algo...? —preguntó Caroline.  
— ¿Oscuras? —completó ella—. El punto no es si soy profunda o no con mis palabras, o cómo es mi forma de ver las cosas. Sé que quizás puedo estar en lo incorrecto, o puedo estar siendo más certera de lo que creo, pero no existe una definición exacta a cómo es la vida, porque son demasiadas y todas muy diferentes de la otra. Pero llegaste aquí porque quieres escuchar algo de mí, no sé si específicamente al tema de las personas que te rodean, o las que se hacen llamar personas, en mi opinión, no sabes qué hacer y necesitas la opinión de alguien quien no tiene a nadie pero que parece saber más que los que están rodeados de gente, o eso piensas tú. ¿Es así?  
—Completamente así —admitió Caroline—. ¿Lees mentes?  
—El punto no es si leo mentes o no, de hecho, no lo hago y no me gustaría hacerlo, sólo supuse tu situación. Y tienes que entender, Caroline, que lo único cierto de todas las vidas que existen en el mundo, es que por mucho que desees una vida perfecta, no la lograrás, esa es la ley de la realidad, ni siquiera te acercarás un poco a la perfección que deseas. Esas chicas sólo son manchas negras que están en tu rosada vida, por nombrar un color. Esas chicas no tienen consciencia de lo que son, de lo que terminarán siendo. Quizás encuentren "cool" que serán unas mantenidas por sus maridos, o serán unas modelos huecas de cabeza con cero aspiración a mejorar. Se casarán con un futbolista y vivirán dependiendo de él y de la farándula, del dinero que le den al invitarlas a programas de televisión sólo a hablar de ellas y a mentir, quizás para ellas, eso es genial. Para mí, es lo más estúpido que pueden hacer con sus vidas. Tú al menos tienes cerebro, te queda poco tiempo, Caroline, el año termina en casi ocho meses más, aprovecha ese tiempo, y reflexiona un poco, decide bien tu futuro... —el timbre sonó, y Emily anotó unas últimas palabras en su cuaderno, guardó sus cosas, y se puso de pie—, y sé mejor que ellas, demuestra, tal y como lo creo, que siempre fuiste la mejor del grupo, tanto como en lo físico —Emily se golpeó suavemente la cien mientras decía—; como también en lo psicológico.

Emily dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se retiró del salón, dejando a una sorprendida Caroline, sopesando cada palabra de Emily, dándose cuenta de que estuvo equivocada tanto tiempo.

II

—No me mientas, algo te pasa y no me lo estás diciendo. Se supone que somos mejores amigos —dijo Kevin mirando a su amigo, el que jugaba distraídamente con un lápiz, ignorando por completo la clase de ese día Miércoles, una semana después.  
—Ajá —respondió Alan mientras se agachaba a recoger el papel que le llegó.

"Oye, retrasado mental, el viernes estás invitado a mi casa, dile a Kevin que valla. Ya sabes qué haremos; fiesta. Jah. Benjamin".

Alan puso los ojos en blanco. No le extrañaba la "cariñosa" forma de Benjamin de tratar a sus amigos.

"Qué cariñoso. Cuando me lo pidas bien, ahí te digo" Respondió y envió el papel de vuelta.

Alan miró a Kevin, el que lo observaba inexpresivo y con los ojos en blanco.

—Algunas personas tienen amigos —dijo Kevin—. Los amigos son esas personas que están contigo y se supone que confían en ti y tú puedes confiar en ellos. Y otras personas tienen mejores amigos, que son, simplemente, los mejores —dijo Kevin como si estuviera dándole clases de amistad a Alan.  
—Kevin, estoy estresado, déjame —dijo Alan antes de recibir un nuevo papel.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que valla a ti, me arrodille, te ofrezca matrimonio y te dé un anillo?" Respondió Benjamin.  
"Sí, y también le agregas un ramo de flores" Respondió Alan.

—Ok, vale, me rindo —dijo Kevin de repente—. ¿Es por Emily, verdad? —Preguntó, llamando por completo la atención de Alan—. Sí, es por ella.

Alan miró a su amigo inexpresivo, y dijo:

—Kevin, eres mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida, eres un gran sujeto, confiable, fiel y qué va, si yo fuera gay me enamoraría de ti —dijo Alan—. Si no te lo digo, es porque simplemente no puedo.  
—Lo que dijiste después de "fiel" no tenía por qué enterarme —dijo Kevin—. ¿Pero por qué no puedes decirme?  
—Es... Sí, es por ella —admitió Alan.  
— ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Ella... Ayer me contó qué pasaba con ella, por qué es como te digo que es.  
— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es su pasado de princesa oscura? —preguntó Kevin con sarcasmo.  
—No te lo diré por ese simple comentario —dijo Alan mintiendo, para molestar a su amigo.  
—Oh, ¿No te enfadaste por ese comentario? —dijo Kevin mirando a su amigo con una ceja enarcada.

Alan suspiró, y recogió el nuevo papel que le había llegado.

"Jódete. O vas el viernes o puedes ir a putearte a la esquina. Te acompañaría a hacer un trío pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

Alan enarcó una ceja, y sonrió. Se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos con Benjamin.

"Un trío contigo después de cogerme a la señora de Biología, y eso que la vieja es difícil. Voy el viernes". Respondió y devolvió el papel. Al menos así podía distraerse un rato.

Suspiró frustrado. La desconcentración sólo sirvió por unos minutos. Nuevamente sopesaba las posibilidades de quizás decirle, que podría contárselo a Kevin, en él confiaba más que en nadie. Pero no podía. Simplemente porque se lo había prometido, le había jurado a ella que nadie más lo sabría, y así sería. Nadie más se iba a enterar.

No a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Mira, Kevin —dijo Alan sentándose de lado en la silla, para mirar de frente a su amigo—, ella tiene serios problemas —dijo él—. Sólo puedo decirte que sus padres murieron cuando tenía quince, y desde entonces que su vida empeoró, su propia casa es un infierno, y no tiene manera de escapar de eso a menos que espere ocho meses y se valla a... —entonces Alan cayó en la cuenta.

Sólo ocho meses más. En ocho meses más ella se iría. Ése era el tiempo que le quedaba. Ése era el tiempo en que podría seguir viéndola. Después de eso, no más, no la vería más, ella estaría lejos, probablemente mejor que en ese lugar, pero lejos, demasiado lejos, no la vería más.

— ¿Se valla a dónde? —preguntó Kevin, confundido.  
—Mierda... —susurró Alan cuando cayó en la cuenta, se enderezó en la silla y apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa, ignorando el nuevo papel que le había llegado.  
— ¿Alan? —habló Kevin, mirando confundido a su amigo por el repentino cambio.

Pero Alan lo ignoró, en ese momento, una extraña sensación de inseguridad lo recorrió, también un temor que él consideró irracional.

—A Santiago —respondió Alan casi en un susurro, pero Kevin alcanzó a escuchar.  
—Oh, ya entendí.

Se suponía que no tendría que afectarle, ¿O sí? ¿Debería afectarle que la chica que vive frente a su casa se fuera en un tiempo más?

Le costaba admitirlo, pero era inevitable negarlo; sí, le afectaría.

Le afectaría, no sabía por qué, pero pasaría. Ella se iría, probablemente para siempre, realizaría su vida en la capital, la ciudad central de Chile, casi justo en el medio del largo país, a varios kilómetros de donde ahora estaban; en la séptima región del país, a un viaje de seis horas por carretera y cinco vía ferrocarril (tren) de distancia.

¿Y por qué le afectaría? Pues, no tenía idea.

—No quieres que se valla —dijo Kevin, sabiendo que tenía razón, aunque su amigo lo negara hasta comenzar a creérselo.

Alan se limitó a suspirar.

Sólo eran amigos, nada más, él notaba que ella comenzaba a confiar en él, y Alan estaba seguro de comenzar a hacer lo mismo. No dejaba de pensar en ella y sonreír cada vez que la veía. Porque, cobarde y psicópatamente, había vuelto en las mañanas a limitarse a mirarla salir, a observarla en silencio, tratando de analizar que diablos pasaba con él.

—No respondiste a lo que te dije durante clases —dijo Kevin a la hora del recreo, extrañado e intrigado por la actitud de su amigo; completamente metido en sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Qué dijiste? —habló Alan mirando a su amigo, el que lo miró inexpresivo.  
—Que no respondiste lo que te dije en clases.  
— ¿Y qué dijiste durante clases?

Kevin puso los ojos en blanco y miró al patio. Ambos estaban apoyados sobre una jardinera al fondo del patio.

—Deduje que no quieres que ella se valla a Santiago —dijo sin mirar a Alan.  
— ¿Y por qué dices eso?  
—Oh, vamos, te pusiste mal cuanto tú te diste cuenta de que ella se iría, en ocho meses más, que se iría a Santiago y tú te quedarías aquí, recordándola y maldiciéndote por quizás qué cosas. No quieres que se vaya, pero sopesas la opción de que allá hará una mejor vida, o eso esperas, pero en un acto egoísta la quieres acá.  
— ¿Por qué me conoces tanto? —preguntó Alan con sarcasmo y fingiendo irritarse.

Kevin sólo sonrió.

—Te gusta ella —afirmó Kevin, ni siquiera con la intención de hacerla sonar una pregunta, sabiendo que tampoco era una pregunta exactamente.  
— ¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Alan evadiendo ese tema, no estaba seguro de si eso era una afirmación real.  
—Porque es obvio —dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros—. Acabas de reconocer que lo que dije es cierto. Te gusta esa chica, pero no quieres aceptarlo porque sabes que probablemente ella no quiere nada con nadie, ni siquiera con sigo misma, y ahora sabes que se irá, por lo que no quieres quedar como un idiota con el corazón hecho trocitos.

Alan miró a su amigo con una ceja enarcada y expresión de "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?".

—No me mires así —dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo digo lo que yo he deducido gracias a lo que he observado y a lo mucho que te conozco, ya que tú no quieres decirme nada...  
—Que no quiera que ella se valla a Santiago no significa que me guste —dijo Alan mirando al frente.  
—Eres imposible, Alan —dijo Kevin negando con la cabeza.

IV

Entonces, pasó un mes.

Alan estaba más confundido que nunca, no se había dado cuenta de la realidad de lo que pasaría en unos meses más, y tampoco estaba seguro de qué sentía al respecto. Eso era, quizás, lo que más le molestaba.

En un acto de desesperación y de confusión, le había propuesto una promesa a Emily, con la esperanza de que eso aclarara un poco las cosas en su confundida mente. Si seguía así, la concentración en el más importante año de sus estudios se iría por la borda.

— ¿Una promesa? —preguntó ella confundida, pero interesada. Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto de la misma plaza de siempre, pero ésta vez, en un rincón, a la izquierda de Emily estaba un muro, y a la derecha de Alan un par de arbustos, ambos apoyando la espalda en el muro blanco de atrás y con un árbol más enfrente de Alan que de ella.  
—Sí, eh... Sonará raro, y quizás cursi, pero una promesa de... Amistad —dijo él.

Emily lo miró confundida, sintiendo un extraño retorcijón en el estómago.

—Tómate la molestia de hablar español, por favor —dijo ella.  
—Una promesa; sólo amistad, como tiene que ser, tú entiendes —dijo él.  
—No, no entiendo —dijo ella—. Sé claro, Alan.  
—Seremos sólo amigos, nada más, como tiene que ser, tú puedes confiar en mí y yo supongo que puedo confiar en ti, ¿Entiendes?  
—Sí, creo que entiendo —dijo ella, entre confundida y sorprendida, pero pensando también que eso era lo mejor.

Amigos, serían sólo amigos, nada más que amigos. Alan aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero se sentía muy confundido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que había hecho era lo que realmente quería, y eso era, probablemente, lo peor de todo, lo que más lo confundía. Era contradictorio y molesto al mismo tiempo.

Estaba haciendo de todo por sacarse a la chica de la mente, estudiaba más, prestaba más atención en clases, pero también se buscaba más y más conflictos en la escuela, como último y desesperado recurso. Había vuelto a salir a más fiestas, volviendo a ser el chico popular de la escuela, utilizando el viejo recurso —y sabido que es en vano— de "un clavo saca al otro", buscando chicas para sacar a Emily de su cabeza. Y como supuso; fue inútil.

Volvía a ser ese chico popular, atractivo y genial, codiciado por todas y con calificaciones buenas, esa era, quizás, la única diferencia en comparación con antes, ahora sus calificaciones iban en aumento y demostraban la inteligencia que poseía.

Pero su conducta había empeorado.

En momentos así se maldecía por habérselo dicho a Emily, que lo que él era significaba sólo una falsa faceta que ponía ante sí para fingir ante el mundo. Se maldecía porque era contradictorio, y lo peor era que Emily lo había notado, el cambio en su actitud. Alan se maldecía porque estaría quedando como un mentiroso.

No se veían todos los días, Alan a veces se atrevía a salir más temprano en las mañanas para caminar con ella hasta terminar la calle y que cada uno siguiera por sus caminos, pero otros días se limitaba a quedarse en su ventana mirándola salir, sólo eso. A veces se quedaban conversando fuera de la casa de alguno, o se quedaban unos minutos en la plaza cuando Alan iba a buscar a Carla, o simplemente cuando se encontraban.

Por su parte, Emily se mantenía igual que siempre, pero con una extraña sensación en su mente.

Los maltratos no paraban, aunque lo hacía todo bien, cumplía con lo que Christian exigía, pero de todas formas no paraban los golpes.

Y ella seguía sin hacer nada por detener eso.

La promesa de Alan causaba una sensación extraña en su estómago, y no sabía la causa ni el por qué. Sentía que quizás no era lo que quería, que probablemente era otra cosa, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no lo haría.

Había notado el cambio de Alan. Se había dado cuenta de que él ahora seguía con su faceta de chico popular y genial, supo también que sus calificaciones ahora eran mejores, y se enteró también de las nuevas citas del chico. Eso fue, quizás, peor que la promesa.

Y un día, Emily recibió una llamada.

Estaba sentada a la mesa, terminando de hacer los deberes de la escuela, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Se colocó de pie y tomó el aparato.

— ¿Diga? —contestó con voz neutral y sin ningún tipo de emoción.  
— ¿Emily? —escuchó una voz masculina que le pareció familiar. Demasiado para su propio gusto.

Y entonces reconoció aquella voz.

Su respiración se volvió un jadeo y la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro, sin poder creerlo, sin poder asimilar que estaba hablando con él, con esa persona a quien no veía hace tanto tiempo.

—Emily, ¿Eres tú, verdad? Oh, vamos, sé que estás ahí.  
— ¿Spencer? —habló ella, aún sin poder creerlo.

Casi dos años sin ver ni hablar con su hermano, era demasiado tiempo para la relación que ambos tuvieron antes del accidente, era demasiado tiempo para lo bien que ambos se llevaban.

—Al menos aún me recuerdas —dijo él.  
— ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de casa? —preguntó ella, sin saber qué decir.  
— ¿Te parece eso más importante que hablar conmigo?  
—No, pero...  
—Oh, Dios, Emily, te extraño muchísimo, quiero volver a verte...  
—Yo también —dijo ella luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.  
—Supongo que sabes que sigue vigente eso de qeu te vengas aquí.  
—Aún no tengo dieciocho.  
—Pero falta poco para eso. En tres meses más ya cumplirás dieciocho, hermana.

Emily no pudo evitar sollozar ante esa palabra, ahcía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba, de su voz, de la voz de su hermano, una de las personas más importantes en su vida, una de las únicas que le quedaban.

—Sí, pero quedan siete meses para terminar el año escolar —dijo ella.  
—Puedes venirte antes, si quieres. Puedes congelar tus clases y el próximo año entrar a un pre-universitario, das el examen final y entras a la universidad, podemos hacerlo así si quieres. Yo este año obtengo el título y comienzo a trabajar. Aún queda casi todo el dinero de la herencia, que es bastante, lo suficiente para ti. Podemos...  
—Spencer, no lo entiendes, Christian no me va a dejar... —dijo Emily.

Es que nadie sabía acerca de los maltratos de Christian, nadie de la familia lo sabía, puesto que casi nadie trataba con aquel hombre después del funeral. Mucho menos con ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas, Emily? —preguntó Spencer.  
—Él... —Emily estaba apunto de contarle por segunda vez a alguien acerca de su triste presente, cuando vio desde la ventana que Christian había llegado—. Adiós, te quiero.

Y cortó la comunicación con su hermano justo a tiempo que Christian metía la llave en la cerradura.

* * *

**Comentario final:**

Amm nada que decir xD Sólo que gracias a los poquitops reviews que tengo (U___U) pero de todas formas gracias :)

Se pasan por mi blog ?

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar lso espacios)

Un saludo!


	10. No Es Gracioso

"Para evitar la crítica no hagas nada, no digas nada, no seas nada". Elbert Hubbard.

I

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Jennyfer mirándola entre sorprendida y ofendida.  
—Mira, ladea la cabeza —dijo Caroline, y Jennyfer, confundida, así lo hizo—. ¿Tus neuronas hicieron contacto o tengo que hacerte un dibujo de lo que dije? —Jennyfer enderezó la cabeza con los ojos en blanco—. Es que con tanto espacio hueco allí adentro, y tan pocas neuronas, pensé que no estarían en contacto y ladear la cabeza a veces funciona —dijo Caroline con sarcasmo.

Caroline estaba frente a cuatro chicas que la miraban entre sorprendidas y ofendidas.

Pero estaba segura, sabía lo que haría. Sabía que Emily había tenido mucha razón en sus palabras, las había sopesado todo ese tiempo, y supo que tenía que hacerle caso, seguir su consejo, demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, que tenía la capacidad para alejarse de malas juntas y, si estar sola si era necesario, que tenía el valor para estarlo, que era valiente para afrentar las manchas negras de su vida, y sacarlas, anque quedaran manchas grises, tenía que sacar las negras. Tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jennyfer, desafiante.  
—Que todas ustedes —dijo abarcando a todo el grupo con la mirada— son unas sin cerebro, con la mitad de una neurona en funcionamiento y la otra a medio morir, dominadas por el revoltijo de hormonas que tienen y por los chicos sin cerebros que las rodean y las miran por debajo de las escaleras. Dos de ustedes aspiran en ser modelos, huecas de cabeza, sin alguna aspiración a mejorar, mantenidas por su marido y por la estúpida farándula. Eso, para mí, es lo más estúpido que pueden hacer con sus vidas —dijo repitiendo las palabras de Emily, que ahora creía que eran más certeras que nunca—. Otra de ustedes sueña con ser actriz y casarse con un cirujano plástico para que la arregle entera; una mantenida y una chica inútil. La otra, y quizás la única de ustedes que tiene una neurona entera, por lo menos desea tener una profesión; abogada. Pero se conforma con lo menos; eso es ser mediocre.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —habló una chica de estatura baja y rizos.  
—No, no me golpeé la cabeza —dijo Caroline—. Aprendí a ver las cosas con claridad, aprendí a darme cuenta de que con ustedes no llegaré a ningún lado, que sólo me iría a la mierda de la inutilidad. Me di cuenta de que sin ustedes, puedo ser mejor.  
—Sin nosotras perderás popularidad —dijo una chica rubia—. Te quedarás sola.  
—No le tengo miedo a la soledad —aseguró Caroline con una sonrisa que confirmaba su seguridad—. Todos estamos solos. Además, admítanlo, ustedes están más solas que nadie. Se traicionan entre ustedes mismas. Jennyfer, ¿No me dijiste la otra vez que te habías acostado con el novio de Jessica? —dijo con sarcasmo. La chica rubia, Jessica, abrió los ojos y la boca, asombrada—. Y Jessica, ¿Fuiste tú quien me dijo que Nicole era una zorra y que aceptabas su "amistad" por pena? —habló, y la chica de rizos también se sorprendió—. Oh, vamos, Nicole, ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que descubriste al novio de Amelie con otra, pero no quisiste decirle porque crees que se lo merece, y por eso tú también te metiste con ese chico? —continuó hablando. La chica que restaba, una de cabello negro, también se sorprendió mucho—. Se traicionan entre ustedes pero no quieren admitirlo —dijo.  
— ¿Y por qué no dices nada sobre Amelie? —habló Nicole desafiante.  
—Entonces —habló Caroline—, dejando el sarcasmo y las preguntas retóricas de lado, Amelie, tú metiste la droga en el casillero del ex novio de Jennyfer para que lo expulsaran de la escuela, y también, después, fuiste por él a "consolarlo". No les conviene estar juntas y tener novios al mismo tiempo, ¿Notaron ese detalle? —preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—Estás loca —dijo Jessica.  
—No, no se llama locura —dijo Caroline, poniendo una mirada fría y seria—. Es una simple palabra, que muchos saben usar y otros desperdician, como ustedes. No es locura, no es demencia; es Inteligencia.

Y dicho eso, Caroline sonrió triunfante, dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hasta cualquier parte, lo único que quería ene se momento era estar sola, pensar un poco, alejarse del mundo por un momento.

II

— ¿Qué te está pasando, Alan? —preguntó Aron preocupado por su hermano, mientras ambos caminaban por la acera en dirección al destino de cada uno.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Alan haciéndose el desentendido.

Aron, aburrido con tanto misterio por parte de su hermano, se detuvo en seco y Alan hizo lo mismo. El mayor de ambos se paró frente al otro, con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Cambiaste —aseguró Aron, seguro de lo que decía—, otra vez, no me quieres decir qué sucede contigo, qué está mal contigo. Porque eso es lo único que tengo seguro; algo va mal contigo y tu no me quieres decir qué es, te mantienes en silencio. Guardarse las cosas para uno mismo nunca es bueno, ¿Sabes?

Alan miró a su hermano sin saber bien qué decir, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

Pero no estaba seguro de si decirle la verdad o no. Sabía que podía confiar en él, que podía sincerarse con él, pero sentía vergüenza de decirle la verdad a su hermano, sin saber por qué, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Alan... —dijo su hermano mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Alan suspiró y bajó la mirada, vaciló unos segundos antes decidirse, después de todo, la persona con quien estaba hablando era su hermano, uno de las personas en quien más confiaba.

—No se —admitió el menor mirando a su hermano.

Aron vio la verdad en los ojos de su hermano, sabía que él decía la verdad.

— ¿No sabes? —preguntó el mayor.  
—No —dijo Alan.  
— ¿Amor?  
—No sé —dijo Alan sin cambiar su expresión de frustración.  
— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo mucha experiencia en eso, a decir verdad —respondió Aron, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Alan lo siguió—. Sólo podría decirte que, si es que es eso, tienes que darte un tiempo, para aclarar tu mente y tus pensamientos. Y, quien sea que te desconcentre, debe ser el centro de tu universo. Piensas en ella a cada momento y no puedes evitarlo. Analizas cada detalle de ella cada vez que la ves, sientes que puedes ver a través de sus ojos, y que sus ojos son lo más hermoso del mundo, ¿Sabes? Es... Eso, ella es lo más importante, lo que te mantiene despierto en las noches y medio dormido en el día, pensando en ella.

Alan levantó el rostro y miró a su hermano, el que se limitó a sonreír y a continuar su camino. Ya habían llegado a la escuela de Alan.

III

Sabía que no tenía que andar sola a esas horas de la noche, que podía ser peligroso, aún recordaba cuando Alan la había salvado, pero eso apenas le importó en el momento cuando supo que estaba sola y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Le gustaba la noche, además, Christian no aparecería en una semana, por lo que tenía que aprovechar.

Era día viernes, y la Luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro, mientras Emily caminaba en silencio por la acera de la calle. Se limitaba a mirar al frente e ignorar las cosas a su alrededor. Su bolso colgaba de su hombro, el que ella aferraba con una mano, manteniéndolo apegado a su cuerpo. Aún vestía el uniforme escolar, y comenzaba a tener frío. Pero aún no se arrepentía de haber salido.

Llegó la plaza de siempre, y cuando miró al rincón de ésta, enarcó las cejas al ver a alguien, casi sin poder creer quién era esa persona.

Emily frunció el ceño, deteniéndose, y se acercó al lugar, atravesó la plaza y llegó al rincón donde, definitivamente, sí había alguien.

— ¿Alan? —habló Emily, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que sí era él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Alan no respondió, la miró, suspiró, y volvió a mirar al cielo, como si nada más le importase. Emily notó que estaba fumando.

—Alan —dijo Emily rodeando los arbustos y parándose junto a él—. Estás fumando —dijo, pero a pesar de haber sonado como una, no era una pregunta.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él con voz careciente de emociones.

Emily tomó el cigarro de Alan, lo lanzó al suelo y lo pisó. Alan la miró inexpresivo.

—Esa cosa te estaba matando —dijo Emily—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Alan? —preguntó mientras se agachaba y lo miraba.  
—No quiero ir a mi casa, y me quedé aquí, pensando en... —y se detuvo.  
— ¿En qué...? —Emily interrumpió su pregunta para formular otra—. ¿Estás ebrio? —habló Emily al notar el olor a alcohol que un par de veces había reconocido en su tío.  
—Sí, eso creo —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Emily lo miró confundida. Él estaba ebrio, fumando, y sólo en la plaza aquella noche. No sabía qué pensar. No sabía qué decir.

—Dime donde tienes el celular —dijo Emily mirándolo, aún procesando la situación.  
—En el bolsillo de la chaqueta —respondió Alan sin dejar de mirar la Luna.

Emily torció el gesto y buscó en cada bolsillo de la chaqueta negra de Alan hasta que dio con el aparato. Lo sacó y buscó en la lista de números hasta que dio con uno que podría servirle. Espero a que contestaran.

— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Kevin? —habló Emily mientras miraba a Alan, tratando de descifrar su expresión—. Soy Emily.  
— ¿Emily? ¿Qué haces con el celular de... Alan? —habló en un tono como si hubiese deducido algo.  
—No pienses nada extraño. Me encontré con Alan en una plaza, y creo que está ebrio, ¿Tienes alguna forma de venir?  
—Ese idiota... —susurró—. Eh, sí, ¿Dónde están?  
— ¿Sabes donde vive Caroline, la prima de Alan? —Continuó después de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa—. Estamos en la plaza frente a su casa.  
—Vale, en seguida voy.  
—De acuerdo.

La comunicación se cortó, y Emily volvió a guardar el teléfono en la chaqueta de Alan.

—Vete a casa —dijo Alan sin ningún tono de voz que indicara alguna emoción—. No puedes andar sola por la calle.  
—Estoy contigo, además, estoy sola en casa.

Alan miró a Emily, la que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras también lo miraba a él.

—Soy una mierda, Emily, deberías irte y dejarme aquí.  
—Alan, estás ebrio —dijo Emily como si aún no se lo pudiera creer—. No te dejaré solo aquí.  
—Vete, después será vergonzoso enterarme de qué pasó.  
— ¿Y cómo sabes que podrás saber qué pasó? —habló ella.

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—De alguna forma —respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Emily suspiró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que, por primera vez, parecían ocultar algo.

—Alan...  
—Emily, sólo vete, ¿Vale? —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. Ve a tu casa y quédate ahí, es peligroso andar de noche y no sabes lo mucho que tientas a algunos con esa falda —dijo Alan sin siquiera mirarla de reojo.

Emily se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada, entre sorprendida y confundida. Miró la falda, y luego a Alan.

Emily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al darse cuenta que no sabía qué decir. Se quedó mirando a Alan, el que por fin también la miró.

—Perdón —dijo él bajando la mirada, para después volver a levantarla y posar sus azules ojos en la Luna.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, —lo que sea—, a su espalda, Emily sintió un auto estacionarse, la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse, y por último la voz de Kevin.

— ¿Emily?  
—Sí, soy yo —dijo ella dejando de mirar a Alan, para girar la cabeza y mirar al mejor amigo de éste.  
— ¿En serio está ebrio? —preguntó Kevin agachándose junto a ella para mirar a Alan.  
—No me miren como si sufriese de una enfermedad terminal, por favor —dijo Alan con sarcasmo sin mirar a ninguno, con sus ojos puestos fijos en la Luna, que brillaba en el cielo

Kevin enarcó una ceja y miró a Emily; ella se mantenía con la boca fruncida hacia un costado y miraba a Alan con una expresión difícil de definir; sí que sabía disimular sus emociones.

—Ven —dijo Kevin poniéndose de pie, tomó la mano de Alan y, prácticamente, lo obligó a pararse también.

Alan se colocó de pie apenas, estaba mareado y sentía un revoltijo en el estómago que le hacía temer vomitar en cualquier momento. Emily se limitaba a mirarlo, sin saber qué pensar.

Kevin llevó a Alan hasta su auto, y lo metió en el asiento trasero, donde Alan se sentó y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla hacia, nuevamente, la Luna. Kevin volvió hasta donde estaba Emily.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa? Es peligroso que andes sola por la calle —dijo Kevin mirando a Emily, seguro de que escucharía un No como respuesta.  
—No, gracias —Kevin sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que su suposición era cierta—. Yo puedo...  
—Subirte a mi auto y te llevo a casa. Vamos, no te haré nada. Y por muy ebrio que Alan esté no permitirá que te vayas sola.

Emily lo miró, y dudó un momento, hasta que, por fin cedió. no tenía nada que perder. No caminaría y además, era el mejor amigo de Alan. No podía pasarle nada.

Ella asintió, y ambos caminaron hasta el auto, Emily se subió al asiento del copiloto y Kevin al del chofer, encendió el motor y caminó hasta la casa frente a la de Alan.

El trayecto fue en silencio, pero no incómodo. Emily miraba a ratos por el espejo retrovisor hacia el asiento de atrás, pero desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de que Alan usaba la misma técnica, pero desde atrás.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué se suponía que pasaba con él. Emily se sentía confundida, intentando pensar que había sido cualquier cosa de adolescentes y por eso Alan estaba así. Era una respuesta casi tan obvia que comenzó a creérsela y deseó dejarla así, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saber la verdad si es que no era esa. Prefería vivir en la ignorancia y con la duda siempre. No presentía nada bueno.

Cuando se detuvieron en su casa, se bajó del auto después de darle las gracias a Kevin, y miró a Alan desde le porche de su casa, él también la miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Emily suspiró, y entró en la casa. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, sintió el auto arrancar.

IV

—Sí que la cagas —dijo Kevin cuando Alan abrió los ojos, a la mañana siguiente.

La cabeza le ardía, y sentía un revoltijo en el estómago. Sentía también un amargo sabor en la boca y los ojos le dolían con la escasa luz que entraba desde la ventana, a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas.

No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía por qué Kevin estaba con él. Sólo recordaba la fiesta de anoche y...

Alan se levantó de golpe en la cama, tan fuerte, que el revoltijo del estómago se acrecentó y sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Al baño, ahora —dijo Kevin—. Estás en tu habitación casi oficial, pero en mi casa.

Alan miró a Kevin, y se levantó rápido de la cama, para meterse en el baño y prácticamente abrazar el inodoro al devolver lo que sea que tuviese en su estómago.

Kevin se quedó en la habitación. Alan pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que la que era la habitación de huéspedes, ahora era prácticamente de él. Se quedó esperando hasta que Alan volvió, y se tumbó en la cama con los brazos sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Kevin.  
—Que la cagué en serio —dijo Alan sacando los brazos de su rostro y entrecerrando los ojos.  
— ¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Kevin otra vez.  
— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó Alan enderezándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda en la pared.  
—Responde mi maldita pregunta —dijo Kevin sin alterarse a pesar de sus palabras.  
—Veamos... —dijo Alan antes de suspirar, y revisó en cada rincón de sus recuerdos, hasta que dio con la respuesta, puso una mueca de horror y suspiró frustrado—. No puedo creerlo...

Kevin, pensando que Alan recordó lo sucedido ayer con Emily, dijo:

—Ella no dijo nada.  
— ¿Que no dijo nada? Por favor, ¡Si me acosté con ella! —dijo Alan, y Kevin lo miró sorprendido.  
—Alan... Dime exactamente qué pasó, y no emitas detalles morbosos —dijo Kevin frunciendo levemente el ceño, confundido.  
—Ayer... Benjamin hizo una de sus súper mega ultra geniales fiestas en su casa...  
—Pensaba que había hecho una el viernes del mes pasado...  
—Sí, pero ahora hizo otra —dijo Alan, el que volvió a suspirar y botó lentamente el aire por su boca—. Fui, ya sabes, bebí bastante, creo que también lo sabes. Allí estaba también Catalina —dijo Alan haciendo muecas de arrepentimiento—. Y... Oh, vamos, ¿Es necesario decirlo?

Kevin, cuando entendió lo que había pasado, estalló en carcajadas ante la confundida mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Te acostaste con Catalina? —preguntó Kevin aún sin poder dejar de reír.  
—No es gracioso —dijo Alan—. Ahora ella pensará que...  
—Joder, Alan, ¿Qué crees que va a pensar? ¡Si te acostaste con ella como por cuarta vez! Oh, vamos, dime dónde fue...  
—En la habitación de Benjamin...

Kevin volvió a reír a carcajadas casi sin importarle la cara de pocos amigos que Alan tenía.

—Asqueroso —dijo Kevin sin poder dejar de reír.  
—Oh, vamos, que yo ni siquiera llegué, como ella, recapacité antes, me vestí y me fui.

Kevin volvió a reírse cuando captó qué era lo que Alan quería decir.

Alan miró con los ojos en blanco a su amigo. Estaba más que arrepentido de lo hecho el día de ayer. Se suponía que en una borrachera no se recuerda nada, que todo quedaba en el olvido y sólo había que soportar la resaca al día siguiente, pero él lo recordaba con detalles, y eso, sumado a la resaca, daban un resultado nada agradable.

También recordaba lo sucedido con Emily.

Suspiró mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama.

No podía hacerse un gran problema, esa noche Alan estaba ebrio, y ahora podía jugar que Catalina también lo había estado. No podía pasar nada malo, ¿O si?

Lo que más le molestaba, era que después de hacer tal cosa —de la que se arrepentía con todo su ser— había estado con Emily en la plaza, se había comportado muy serio con ella, y no sabía el por qué. Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba.

Además, Emily había notado que él estaba ebrio. ¿Tan malo era eso? ¿Qué pensaría ella al respecto?

Alan miró a su amigo, quien por fin dejaba de reírse y a entrar en actitud relativamente seria.

—Soy un idiota —dijo Alan cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
—Sí, lo eres —aseguró Kevin aguantando la risa.

* * *

**Comentario final:**

Alan se embriagó y se volvió a acostar con Catalina ¬¬ si me lo preguntan, ella es una zorra

En fin, saben que? No, no lo saben y por eso se los contare xD Bueno, quizas algunos sí lo sepan pero no es el punto; en mi blog publiqué un dibujo de Emily que hizo atsuki (Claudia) y si me lo preguntan, me encanta ^^ (Gracias atsuki!) Y saben que mas? (esta no la sabe nadie) ayer ocurrió un milagro y dibujé a Alan relativamente bien (Los que han leido mi perfil sabran que soy un asco dibujando) pero algún idiota de de los que tengo como compañeros de curso rayó el dibujo ¬¬ (hoy intente saber quien era para arrancarle los cesos... no supe quien fue) e intente hacer un dibujo nuevo... No funcionó. Asi que Alan se quedo sin dibujo U___U

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Y saben que mas? No, tampoco lo saben,y no se si les interesa, pero ando feliz! (HappyHappyHappy!) y no se porque xd asi que como ando feliz (HappyHappyHappy!) creo que intentare dibujar a Alan otra vez (Dudo que funcione) Asi que ahi veremos.

Me dejan un review para aumentar mi momentánea felicidad (¿Se puede?) ? xD Me hacen feliz sus reviews ^^ (HappyHappyHappy!)

Ya, ahora si me cayo xd. Un saludo a todos! ^^ (HappyHappyHappy!) xD


	11. Una Estupidez

"Hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana... Y del Universo no estoy seguro". Albert Einstein.

I

Emily estaba sentada en la misma banca de siempre, al fondo del patio de la escuela, escuchando música con su reproductor, y muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, específicamente, en Alan.

Tenía la mirada perdida al frente, mientras en su mente repasaba lo vivido hacía tres días. Era día Lunes, y desde el Viernes en la noche que no hablaba con él. Aún no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué creer. Había intentado dejar el tema olvidado, pero su mente se lo refregaba en la cara a cada momento, en un estúpido acto de masoquismo.

Se mentalizaba que era algo... Normal. Alan estaba ebrio, como muchas personas alguna vez lo estuvieron en sus vidas. Y por lo que ella sabía, en estado de ebriedad la gente suele hacer, y decir, cosas sin sentido o cualquier tontería, aunque a veces podrían ser ciertas, pero los borrachos pierden la noción de lo racional y lo lógico. Por lo que, ¿De qué tenía que preocuparse? Sólo había sido algo pasajero, nada para preocuparse. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba así, Alan ni siquiera había dicho demasiado.

Continuó metida en sus pensamientos hasta que sonó el timbre y entró al salón de clases.

La clase apenas empezaba y ella ya estaba distraída. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una persona que llegó a su lado. Emily levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con la seria mirada de Caroline. Emily se sacó uno de los audífonos que aún tenía puestos.

—Hola —dijo Caroline—. ¿Puedo... Sentarme contigo? —preguntó ella, como si estuviese avergonzada o sólo demasiado tímida.  
—Si quieres —dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline suspiró y se sentó junto a Emily, dejando su mochila en su regazo y mirando la mesa. Emily supo que algo pasaba. Si todo estuviese bien, Caroline se hubiese sentado sin siquiera preguntarlo y ahora estaría hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

Suspiró. En momentos así, no sabía qué hacer. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba en confianza con alguien, exceptuando a Alan. Hacía tiempo que le preguntó por última vez a alguien "¿Qué te pasa?". Ya casi había olvidado cómo eran las conversaciones así.

— ¿Te... Pasa algo? —preguntó Emily mirando a Caroline, la que levantó la mirada y posó sus cafés ojos en la rubia a su lado.

Caroline se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Seguí tu consejo —dijo Caroline, y una sensación de culpa recorrió a Emily.

Por supuesto, por esa razón Caroline ya no estaba con las otras chica, porque Emily le había hablado sobre su opinión sobre ellas, porque Emily le había dicho lo que creía y Caroline le había hecho caso, por esa razón ahora la prima de Alan estaba sola, por su culpa, porque, de sus pensamientos egoístas y solitarios, habían salido esas palabras que ahora Caroline había seguido.

Suspiró.

—Caroline, mi intención no era que...  
—No, Emily, tenías razón —la interrumpió Caroline—, tenías toda la razón del mundo, toda la razón que jamás pude notar. Todo el mundo lo sabía... Aparte del tuyo, pedí un par de consejos más, incluso me rebajé a hablar con Alan, y todos concordaron en lo mismo, todos tenían razón, tú más que nadie, y eso que... Bueno, ya sabes. Y... Sólo hice lo correcto, lo que tenía que haber hecho de hace mucho tiempo... Si simplemente jamás me hubiera juntado con ellas, esto ni siquiera estaría pasando.  
—La peor soledad que hay, es darse cuenta de que la gente es idiota —susurró Emily mientras apoyaba la frente en sus antebrazos, que estaban sobre la mesa.

Caroline suspiró, recién ahora estaba dándose cuenta de que sí le temía a la soledad. No podía creerlo...

— ¿Tienes a alguien más? —preguntó Emily girando al cabeza para mirar a Caroline, pero sin dejar de apoyarse en sus brazos.  
—Tengo a los chicos, o al menos los tenía. Desde que me separé de esas zorras que pasé a ser parte de los invisibles...

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Decirle que podía juntarse con ella, o dejar que se las arreglase sola?

Los pensamientos de Emily eran relativamente egoístas. Se preocupaba de ella y de nadie más, porque no le importaba nadie más. Pero Caroline era buena chica, era buena amiga cuando se lo proponía y no pudo evitar tomarle un poquito de cariño, pero al aceptar juntarse con ella estaría aceptando encariñarse aún más con ella, y después, al momento de dejarlo todo, la estaría dejando también atrás, dándose un nuevo motivo para sufrir. Pero por otra parte, se sentía ligeramente culpable ante la nueva soledad de la prima de Alan. Además, hablando de él, cuando veía a Caroline no podía evitar recordar que era la prima del chico que vivía frente a ella, el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos cada dos por tres.

Suspiró frustrada mientras se enderezaba en la silla.

—No vine a darte pena, Emily, si eso es lo que piensas —dijo Caroline—. No vine aquí para demostrarte que estoy sola y que quizás no necesito a alguien, no vine a que por lástima me dejaras estar contigo, porque de hecho, sé que no lo prefieres así. Sólo vine porque...  
— ¿Qué importa el por qué viniste si de todos modos ya estás aquí? —Habló Emily mirando a Caroline, pero sin ningún tono de enfado en su inexpresivo rostro—. No te tengo lástima porque estás sola. Si le tuviera pena a las personas solitarias, entonces sentiría pena por todo el mundo, y, en todo caso, no es así. Yo estoy sola porque ya asimilé eso y aprendí a tomar la soledad como si fuese una compañera, por ilógico que eso suene, pero qué importa. Si quieres, puedes juntarte conmigo cuando quieres, no me molesta. Y te lo repito, no es por pena, porque...  
—Fazenbett —dijo la profesora desde adelante, al notar la desconcentración y el murmullo que Emily emitía al hablar.

Emily giró la cabeza y miró al frente. La profesora de Historia la miraba con una ceja enarcada y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabe que en clases está prohibido conversar —dijo la profesora haciendo énfasis en la palabra "prohibido"—. Castigo esta tarde, se quedará una hora más en el salón de castigos —dijo la profesora, consciente de que Emily era de esas que jamás hablaban durante clases.  
—Mierda —dijo Emily apoyando nuevamente la frente en sus brazos. Daba gracias de que Christian aún seguía afuera, a donde sea que hubiese ido.  
—Perdón, fue por mi culpa —dijo Caroline.  
—No importa.

Emily suspiró, y durante la clase ninguna habló más.

II

Alan estuvo toda la tarde en su habitación, después de clases, sopesando qué hacer. Ir a casa de Emily, para hablar con ella, o esperar a que se encuentren "casualmente" y entonces hablarle; tampoco quería quedar como un idiota.

Se echó hacia atrás en la cama. En su computadora, que estaba prendida, el chat de Messenger estaba encendido, y sentía la alarma de un nuevo mensaje a cada rato. No sabía qué decían, de quién eran, y tampoco le interesaba.

Su teléfono celular sonó, y sin mirar lo que hacía lo tomó, contestó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¿Diga? —contestó con los ojos cerrados, aún tumbado en la cama.  
—En cinco minutos más estoy en tu casa, así que espérame allí, ¿Vale?

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Le tomó unos segundos procesar la información, había sido muy rápido. Y cuando lo entendió, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Se colocó las zapatillas, tomó las llaves, guardó su teléfono celular, y bajó rápido las escaleras. Por lo que entendió, Catalina estaría allí en cinco minutos.

Le dijo a su mamá que iría a buscar a Carla a la plaza, y ni siquiera le respondió cuando ésta dijo que esperara un par de minutos. Salió de la casa rápido, y caminó también apresurado hasta doblar en la esquina y desaparecer de la calle. Eran a penas las siete y media de la tarde y el Sol recién comenzaba a esconderse.

Se estaba comportando como un cobarde, y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Se trataba de Catalina, un completo error en su vida, y ahora, no quería enfrentarlo, no se sentía capaz. Lo dejaría para después, o simplemente lo dejaría pasar y actuaría como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Aminoró la rapidez de su caminata y continuó el paso hasta que llegó a la plaza. Enarcó las cejas al ver a Carla conversando con Emily.

Ella estaba sentada en la banca, con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, mirando y sonriendo ante las alegres palabras de su hermana, quien se mantenía frente a Emily y de vez en cuando pegaba un par de brinquitos. Alan se sorprendió al reconocer como verdadera la sonrisa de Emily en su rostro.

Suspiró, se armó de valor, y caminó hasta ella.

Mientras Carla hablaba sobre el hámster que alguna vez tuvo, Emily no podía evitar pensar que esa niña era única. Ningún otro niño o niña había logrado captar tanto su atención como la hermana de Alan. Escuchaba atenta sus palabras y miraba cautivada ese infantil rostro.

—...Pero entonces murió —terminó Carla dejando la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.  
—Bueno, el hámster murió... —dijo Emily—. Pero ahora está en el cielo de animales —dijo casi sin poder lo que estaba diciendo. Jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que llegaría a hablarle así a un niño—. Ahora tu hámster está feliz en el cielo junto a los otros hámsters de otros niños —dijo Emily con dulzura mientras miraba a la niña.  
— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella mirando curiosa a Emily, la que asintió y la niña volvió a sonreír.  
— ¿Por qué cuando yo te lo dije no me creíste? —preguntó Alan, que llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente para escuchar las últimas palabras de Emily, y ninguna se había dado cuenta.

Emily se demoró un par de segundos en procesar que Alan ya estaba ahí, a espaldas de Carla, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. La niña se dio vuelta y miró a su hermano.

—Porque cuando tú me lo dijiste me lo dijiste mal —dijo la niña y le sacó la lengua a Alan, el que sonrió y se agachó para quedar frente a la niña.  
—Te lo dije mal porque estaba enfadado, ¿Sí? ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó poniendo una expresión tan dulce que Emily apenas lo creyó.

Carla sonrió y prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, el que la recibió y se levantó con la niña entre sus brazos.

—Hola —dijo él observando a Emily, la que se enderezó en la banca y también lo miró.  
—Hola —dijo ella.

Alan suspiró, besó a su hermana en la frente, y la dejó en el suelo para que fuese a jugar con los otros niños.

Emily bajó la mirada, pero consciente de los movimientos de Alan, el que se sentó a su lado en la banca.

— ¿Desde cuando eres así con los niños? —preguntó él.  
—No sé —admitió ella—. Tu hermana me cae bien —dijo.

Alan suspiró.

—Emily, primero que todo... Perdón, por lo del viernes, es que... —Alan tomó aire, y levantó la mirada—. Bueno, ya sabes, estaba ebrio y...  
—Entiendo —dijo Emily interrumpiendo las palabras de Alan—. Entiendo...  
—No, pero es que... —Alan suspiró nuevamente cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar—. Discúlpame —dijo poniéndose de pie y se alejó para contestar—. ¿Diga?  
—Alan, hay una chica aquí afuera que pregunta por ti, Catalina, dice que se llama... ¿Dónde andas? —preguntó Aron.  
—Aron, dile que no estoy, porque simplemente no estoy...  
—Se lo dije, pero insiste, es capaz de entrar a casa para asegurarse de que no estás... ¿Quién es?  
—Después te explico, ahora dile que se valla y que vuelva otro día, o mejor, que no vuelva.  
—Alan...  
—Oh, vamos, Aron por favor, que no quiero verla...  
— ¿Esa es la chica por la que la otra vez me preguntaste...?  
—No, no ella no es ni lo es nadie —dijo Alan sin poder evitar mirar a Emily, la que se mantenía mirando al frente—. Dile que no estoy y que puede retirarse, amenázala con llamar a la policía si es necesario, pero que se valla. Cuando se valla me llamas, ¿Vale?  
— ¿Tan cobarde eres que te vas porque esa chica iba a venir? ¡Sí, eso es! Sabías que iba a venir y por eso te fuiste así de repente...  
—Aron, hermano, juro que después te lo explico, sabes que lo haré, pero dile que se valla, y que no vuelva hasta en... veinte años más, ¿Vale?

Alan escuchó a su hermano suspirar, y se cortó la comunicación. Guardó el teléfono celular y volvió donde Emily, sentándose a su lado.

—Emily... El viernes cometí muchos errores, ¿Sabes? Demasiados como par sentirme relativamente bien. Y no sé si dije algo malo, de hecho, apenas se qué dije, pero...  
—Si te vas a disculpar por razones que ni siquiera sabes que existen... Entonces no lo hagas. No dijiste nada malo, nada ofensivo ni nada que me hiciese sentir relativamente mal. De hecho, apenas hablaste ese día, así que no te preocupes, no tienes nada por qué disculparte.  
—Pero... ¿Qué dije? No lo recuerdo todo...  
—Estabas fumando... ¿En serio fumas?  
—Sólo cuando... Bien, vale, hablemos con la verdad, fumo sólo cuando me embriago.  
— ¿Eso es muy a menudo?  
—No mucho.  
— ¿Tienes problemas con el alcohol? —preguntó Emily mirando al chico.  
—No, nada —dijo él seguro de sus palabras.  
—Veamos... —dijo ella después de suspirar—. Dijiste que no querías ir a tu casa y que te quedabas aquí pensando en algo que no me dijiste, te pregunté dónde tenías el teléfono celular y cuando me dijiste lo saqué y llamé a Kevin. Eh... Dijiste que eras una mierda e insistías en que me fuera a casa y te dejase ahí. Y... Después dijiste que me fuera, otra vez, porque es peligroso andar sola de noche y que no sabía lo mucho que tentaba a algunos con la falda de la escuela —dijo Emily mirando al frente con el rostro inexpresivo.

Alan puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró frustrado. A veces podía llegar a ser un completo imbécil.

—Emily, ignora eso, fue una estupidez. Una completa estupidez. Ignóralo.  
—Eso hago —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Él se limitó a mirar al frente.

Se formó un silencio que, si bien no era incómodo, tampoco era agradable del todo. Ambos miraban a la hermana del chico, mientras cada uno se mantenía en sus pensamientos. Cuando la niña cayó al suelo, y Alan hizo un indicio de ponerse de pie, Emily se adelantó.

—Yo voy —dijo y caminó hasta donde estaba la niña, que comenzaba a llorar al estar de rodillas en el suelo.

Alan, sorprendido, la miró caminar hasta su hermana. Emily vestía el uniforme escolar, y como supuso, llevaba también la falda. Sabía que un comentario en su estado de idiotez no la iba a hacer cambiar.

Miró detalladamente cómo Emily se agachaba frente a la niña, y la miraba con una cara amable que muy pocas veces le había visto. Emily ayudó a la niña a ponerse de pie, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, y con cuidado le limpió las rodillas.

—No tienes que llorar, Carla —dijo Emily mientras con cuidado limpiaba las rodillas de la pequeña, que sólo tenía un raspón, nada de heridas—. Anda, mírame —dijo deteniendo su acto para mirar a la niña.

Carla dejó de limpiarse las lágrimas para mirar a Emily, la que la miraba con amabilidad en su rostro.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó la mayor.  
—Seis —respondió Carla con voz temblorosa.  
—Ya estás grande, ¿No crees que las chicas grandes no lloran? —preguntó Emily sin dejar de mirar a la niña.  
—Pero tú la otra vez llorabas —dijo la niña entre sollozos.

Emily frunció la boca, mientras buscaba en su mente alguna excusa o alguna respuesta lógica para darle a la niña. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños, y eso dificultaba un poco las cosas.

—Ese era un problema mayor, ¿Sabes? —respondió—. Y las niñas grandes no lloran por cosas pequeñas. De hecho, no deberían llorar. Anda, seca las lágrimas y vuelve a jugar con tus amigos, ¿Vale?

Carla asintió, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirar a Emily.

—Bien, ahora sonríe y vuelve a jugar —dijo Emily, y la niña lo hizo; sonrió, y alegremente se fue a jugar con los otros niños.

Emily suspiró, casi apenas creyendo su comportamiento con aquella niña. Eso era totalmente nuevo para ella.

Se colocó de pie y caminó lentamente hasta sentarse nuevamente junto a Alan, el que la miraba atento.

—Carla te admira, se le nota en los ojos —dijo Alan consciente de lo que decía, de la verdad en sus propias palabras.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella mientras guardaba el pañuelo en su bolso.  
—Te lo dije, se le nota en los ojos. Jamás ha dejado de llorar en tan pocos minutos, ni conmigo, ni con Aron, ni con mamá ni con papá, Carla normalmente llora hasta que se canse. Pero ella te admira y por lo tanto te hace caso.  
—No quiero ser su modelo a seguir —dijo ella—. Si ella termina siendo como yo... No tendría una vida muy... normal.

Alan miró a Emily, y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Como sea, tengo que irme —dijo Emily poniéndose de pie—. La profesora de historia me castigó, tuve que quedarme una hora adicional en la escuela y como si fuera poco me dio más tareas que hacer —dijo Emily realmente fastidiada.  
— ¿Te castigó? —preguntó Alan sin poder evitar sonreír.  
—Nunca converso en clases así que supongo que aprovechó la oportunidad para castigarme. Tiene algo en contra de mí —dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo... Nos vemos —dijo Emily, la que suspiró, dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Alan miraba a Emily mientras ella se alejaba caminando. Suspiró mientras su teléfono celular volvía a sonar.

Emily llegó a la esquina para doblar hacia la calle donde vive, pero se detuvo frente a un tipo que parecía pensar no darle el paso. Emily levantó la mirada y vio a un chico de unos dieciocho años, cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Emily enarcó una ceja al notar que el chico no se correría y que la estaba mirando fijamente, parado frente a ella.

—Hola —dijo él, con una sonrisa de lado.  
—Hola —dijo ella, aunque le salió más como una pregunta.  
—Me llamo Derek, un gusto —dijo él sonriendo, mirando fijamente a Emily, con un rostro que indicaba algo que la chica no supo interpretar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y como dijo una amiga, Alan metio la pata... Y hasta el fondo, y bueno, aquí está la continuación del capi xD

Vale, despues de mi extraño arranque de felicidad y de mi HappyHappyHappy estado emocional, creo que he vuelto a la normalidad xD

Que mas puedo ahcer que darles las gracias por los reviews y todas las lecturas que mi loco invento ha tenido ^^ ?

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (Recuerden sacar los espacios) Se pasan por mi blog? (:

Un saludo a todos! :)


	12. Impulso

"Somos animales viles y egoístas que se arrastran por la Tierra, pero como tenemos cerebro, de vez en cuando podemos aspirar, con gran esfuerzo, a hacer algo que no sea del todo malo". Gregory House.

I

—Ya, ¿Me dejas pasar? —dijo ella ignorando la presentación del chico frente a ella.  
— ¿Tú eres la nueva amiguita de Alan, verdad? —habló él.

Emily suspiró frustrada. Ese tipo no la dejaría en paz.

—Ok, vale, ¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella.  
—Derek, me llamo Derek, cariño, ya te lo dije. Voy en su escuela y desgraciadamente en su curso. Ahora responde mi pregunta.  
—Sí, soy amiga de Alan —respondió ella deseando poder irse rápido.  
— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Emily suspiró otra vez, pero resignada. Ya sabía quién era él. Recordaba que una vez Alan le nombró a un Derek que era compañero de curso o algo así, y que, por cierto, se llevaban pésimo.

Emily respondió ante la atenta mirada de Alan, el que los observaba a lo lejos.

—Emily —respondió ella.  
—Precioso nombre, preciosa chica —dijo él, que tomó la mano de la chica y le besó el dorso.

Alan continuaba observando, con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de arrancarle de un solo golpe los dientes a Derek.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, zafando su mano de él, y aburrida de tantos rodeos.  
—Nada —dijo él fingiendo inocencia encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería conocerte.  
—Hablo en serio, niño bonito —dijo ella con ironía en las últimas palabras.  
—Me halaga, sí, me halaga. ¿Por qué no vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo? En serio que puedo darte todo lo que Alan no, e incluso más. Ese tipo es el mejor en las mentiras. ¿Sabías que no es virgen? De hecho, el viernes el muy idiota se volvió a meter con su ex novia, que por cierto, es, o era, mi novia. Aunque creo que él estaba borracho... Pero de todas formas lo hizo, ¿No?

Emily enarcó una ceja, sin querer creer lo que el tipo decía. Suspiró, no tenía tiempo para pensar, no en ese momento.

—Me temo que rechazaré tu oferta... No me gustan los rubios, con mi cabello tengo suficiente —dijo ella agarrándose un mechón de cabello para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

Derek sonrió de lado. Entre más difícil la chica era, más le gustaba el reto.

—No te pongas difícil, cariño —dijo él mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Emily.  
—Escúchame bien, idiota —dijo ella dando un paso para estar más cerca de él, y acercó su rostro—. No te acerques a mí, no me toques, y mucho menos me digas cariño, ¿Vale? —Emily levantó la rodilla para dejarla estratégicamente justo en la entre pierna del chico, el que sintió la rodilla de ella y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso—. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Si vuelves a acercarte a mí, te prometo que haré que esa cosa que tienes ahí, sirva sólo para ir al baño —amenazó y sonrió con autosuficiencia al notar el silencio del chico.

Emily se alejó un paso de él, sin dejar la sonrisa de arrogancia que había formado en la nueva faceta que estaba aparentando. No solía ser muy dura, prefería guardar silencio, pero ese sujeto la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Nos vemos, cariño —dijo ella con sorna, se despidió de él con una mano y se alejó caminando.

Apenas Emily dio media vuelta, Alan comenzó a caminar hasta Derek, después de haberle ordenado a Carla que se quedase en la plaza y no se moviera.

Se sentía enojado, demasiado. Derek era capaz de cualquier cosa, y no pensaba perder a Emily por culpa de él. Sería demasiado.

Cuando llegó al rubio, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo miró amenazante.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —preguntó Alan mirando enfadado al chico.  
— ¿Yo? Nada —dijo Derek fingiendo inocencia.  
—Te conozco, idiota, ¿Qué pretendes con ella? —habló Alan furioso, aún sin soltar a Derek.  
—Nada, sólo le daré lo que tú no puedes darle —dijo Derek apuntando a Alan para darle énfasis a la palabra "tú"—. No te preocupes, además, ella ya sabe que aún sigues interesado en Catalina. ¿Crees que no supe que te acostaste con ella, imbécil? —habló Derek ahora sí poniéndose furioso.

Alan soltó a Derek de la impresión. No, Derek no podía haberle dicho eso a Emily, ¿Verdad?

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿Me escuchaste bien? —amenazó Alan.

Derek sonrió confiado, y se lanzó sobre Alan al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo. Alan cayó al suelo, miró a Derek, y también le golpeó.

A lo lejos, una consternada Emily miraba la escena, descubriendo esa nueva faceta de Alan. Quizás sí se había equivocado al pensar que él no era del tipo peleador.

Violencia, impulsividad, golpes...

No podía creerlo.

Alan empujó a Derek hasta que éste cayó al suelo, pero se colocó de pie de inmediato, y miró a Alan.

—Eres tan imbécil, que ahora tu chica sabe que eres un idiota violento —dijo Derek sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Alan no comprendió el significado de las palabras de Derek, hasta que, cuando se giraba para volver a la plaza, vio a Emily en la acera de la calle, a unos quince o veinte metros de distancia. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, y con otra emoción en el rostro que Alan apenas supo reconocer.

Emily, aún consternada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Alan maldijo por lo bajo, y casi sin mirar a ambos lados cruzó la calle y siguió a Emily por la acera.

¿Miedo? ¿Eso era lo que sentía? ¿Miedo a la violencia de la que era presa casi día a día en su propia casa, pero ahora por parte de Alan? ¿A tal punto había llegado que ahora, por culpa de su tío, le temía a la violencia, sin saberlo realmente?

Emily cruzó la calle sin darse cuenta de que, al mismo tiempo, un auto venía por ésta. Sólo unos brazos tiraron de ella hacia atrás, y también evitaron que cayera al suelo. Emily tenía la respiración acelerada mientras ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, aún siendo rodeada con esos brazos. Sus suposiciones se hicieron correctas cuando se giró y su rostro quedó muy cerca de él, de Alan.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.  
—No tan bien como tú, creo —dijo ella mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que caía desde el labio inferior del chico.  
— ¿Qué viste? —preguntó él en un susurro, aún con su rostro cerca del de ella.  
—Bastante —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

A esas alturas, el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro por completo, y la noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre ambos, con la Luna comenzando a brillar en lo alto y las estrellas comenzando a asomarse.

Emily suspiró. Aún seguía entre sus brazos, y no sabía si alejarse o quedarse ahí. Los brazos de él le resultaban muy cálidos, acogedores, pero sin saberlo, había desarrollado una especie de miedo dentro de sí. Miedo ante la... Violencia.

—Emily...

Ella no respondió, y se atrevió a levantar la mirada, para dejar sus rostros aún más cerca.

—Fui impulsivo, ¿Sabes? A veces lo soy —dijo él.  
—Sí, a menudo lo eres... —dijo ella.  
—Pero no siempre.

Emily alejó su mano del mentón de él, después de limpiar la sangre.

Y ahí estaban, nuevamente. Con el rostro muy cerca del otro, y acercándose de forma inevitable. Ella aún no podía creer cómo todo eso había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijo él? —preguntó ella sin demostrar la inseguridad que recorría cada parte dentro de sí.  
—No se qué es lo que dijo él —respondió Alan.

Emily seguía en el suelo, medio rodeada por los brazos de Alan, con su rostro bastante cerca. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Confiar en Alan y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, o pararse, ir a casa y quedarse ahí hasta que tuviese que salir, obligadamente, de nuevo?

Tenía que admitir una cosa; confiaba en Alan, sentía que podía hacerlo, pero un año y medio de agresiones físicas por parte de Christian no dejaban inmune a nadie ante otras manifestaciones agresivas. Pero se trataba de Alan, y eso la confundía aún más, dejándola sin saber qué hacer.

Por su parte, Alan temía que ahora ella quisiese alejarse de él, no sabía específicamente por qué, pero lo temía. Y no quería que ella se alejase de él por el impulso que el mismo Derek había provocado. Ahora más que nunca odiaba a Derek.

Emily suspiró, y con la ayuda de Alan se colocó de pie. Ambos quedaron frente a frente aún en la acera, con la noche comenzando a caer a su alrededor, a su entorno. Aún estaban demasiado cerca.

Alan se decidió a romper por fin el espacio entre ambos, con la inseguridad de una respuesta negativa, pero decidió dejar eso detrás, después de todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Todo empezó con un roce entre ambos, sus labios rozaron los suaves de ella, quien cerró los ojos instintivamente, con el corazón latiéndole más que acelerado.

Alan, lentamente, depositó un suave beso en los labios de Emily, mientras el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, sus corazones latían acelerados, amenazando con salirse de sus pechos.

Los labios de Alan comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta y suave con los de ella, quien comenzaba a responder de una forma tímida, aún sin poder creerlo.

Alan la besaba de una forma como jamás lo había hecho antes con alguna chica, quizás porque sabía que con Emily siempre todo era diferente. Pero no podía evitarlo, el sentir que con ella no podía ser como con los demás, que con ella todo cambiaba inevitablemente.

Olvidó su nombre, su edad, su entorno, todo. Su corazón estaba terriblemente acelerado y sentía sus piernas temblar, si no hubiese estado sentada, habría caído al suelo. Pero lo único en la mente de Emily era aquel beso que parecía ser demasiado perfecto, aparte de ser el primero en su vida. A penas podía creerlo. Besar a Alan se sentía... ¿Bien? Sí, bien, aunque apenas quisiera admitirlo. Una extraña sensación completamente desconocida para ella le recorrió el cuerpo, una agradable sensación, que, por temor, prefirió ignorar.

Porque nuevamente estaba ese temor, a encariñarse, porque después se iría, se alejaría, de él, de todo...

Emily se separó escasos centímetros de él, y bajó la mirada. Alan suspiró en silencio.

— ¿Eso fue un... Impulso? —preguntó ella, aún con la agradable sensación en sus labios.  
—No sé... —admitió él, con la mirada perdida—. Lo siento.

Emily levantó sólo un poco la mirada. El tiempo parecía haber vuelto, el reloj parecía haber comenzado a correr nuevamente.

—Yo... Tengo que irme —dijo ella.  
—Sí, yo también, tengo que ir por Carla —dijo él mirándola. Emily se mantenía con la mirada baja.  
—Ok —dijo ella, y por fin se animó a levantar la mirada. Dio una pequeña, muy pequeña, sonrisa, y se giró para alejarse por la calle.

Alan suspiró, y después de que Emily se perdiera de su vista, dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Carla a la plaza.

II

Al día siguiente, Alan llegó casi veinte minutos atrasado a clases. Ese día nuevamente había visto desde su ventana a Emily salir, y había demorado demasiado en ducharse, vestirse y en hacer lo de cada mañana. Estaba demasiado desconcentrado.

Tan desconcentrado, que al entrar al salón ignoró la mirada de odio de Derek, ignoró el llamado de atención de la profesora, e ignoró también el saludo de Kevin.

Estuvo demasiado distraído en clases, ignoraba a todos, no prestó nada de atención a lo que decía la profesora, y vagamente se dio cuenta de que en una ocasión le llamaron la atención por eso, por estar desconcentrado.

Su mente revivía cada momento lo sucedido el día de ayer. Ese beso que de alguna forma lo marcó, que seguía en su mente una y otra vez, repitiéndose.

Alan no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, qué creer. Estaba demasiado confundido.

Su mente revivía el rostro de ella, para ver si es que notaba algo de arrepentimiento, o algo que le indicara que haber hecho eso no había sido lo mejor, pero no podía recordarlo, simplemente no podía. Lo único que permanecía realmente vivo en su memoria era el beso, que, inevitablemente, revivía en la mente de Alan a cada momento, metiéndolo aún más en su propia mente, encerrándose en una burbuja que lo separaba de su entorno.

Ligeramente consciente de lo que hacía, al sonar el timbre se colocó de pie y salió junto a Kevin del salón, caminaron por el patio y llegaron hasta el fondo de éste.

Kevin miraba a su amigo confundido. Alan tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, y se notaba que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Había ignorado todo y a todos desde que llegó en la mañana, y eso era extraño, porque Kevin también había notado la furibunda mirada de Derek, y normalmente Alan se daba la molestia de devolvérselas.

Kevin suspiró confundido y extrañado, definitivamente, algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo. No le gustaba que le ocultase cosas, y respetaba su privacidad, pero eso estaba llegando a tal punto que Alan había cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Le preocupaba su mejor amigo, y si es que podía ayudarlo, naturalmente lo haría.

¿Pero cómo tratar de ayudarlo si ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba?

Kevin golpeó —no tan fuerte— a su amigo en la nuca. Alan por fin pareció salir de trance, y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Alan mirando a Kevin mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.  
—Para conectar tus neuronas —respondió Kevin con los ojos en blanco.

Alan enarcó una ceja mientras volvía a mirar adelante.

—Alan, algo te pasa... —dijo Kevin.  
—Sí, algo me pasa —dijo Alan sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Precisamente cuando Kevin iba a decir algo más, llegaron los otros chicos y la relativa tranquilidad se acabó, postergando la conversación, que Kevin suponía que Alan evitaría

Durante la última clase del día, Alan garabateaba líneas en la hoja de su cuaderno. Ese día había evitado a Catalina por todos los medios, dentro de su desconcentración. Y lo haría hasta un buen tiempo.

Continuaba haciendo líneas circulares sin sentido en la hoja, cuando un papel le llegó a la nuca, decidió ignorarlo, e hizo lo mismo con otros tres papeles más, hasta que con el quinto se aburrió, y se dio vuelta.

Lenguaje era una de las tres asignaturas donde no se sentaba con Kevin, sino que con Esteban. Su mejor amigo se sentaba detrás de él, cerca al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Alan mirando a Kevin.  
—Que contestes el papel, idiota —dijo Kevin con ironía.  
— ¿Cuál de todos?  
—Todos dicen lo mismo, elige alguno —dijo Kevin con ironía.

Alan enarcó una ceja, y se agachó a recoger cualquier papel, se dio vuelta mientras lo desdoblaba.

"¿Qué te pasa?" decía.

Suspiró. No tenía ganas de explicar qué le pasaba, porque ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba. Estaba demasiado confundido como para lograr analizar algo. Tendría que hacer algo para clarar su mente.

"Nada" Respondió. A veces era mejor decir eso a que tratar de explicar lo inexplicable.

"Y no digas que sabes que no es así, porque no pienso responderte" Le añadió al papel, y se lo entregó a Kevin.

III

Su cabello, su piel, su ropa y él en general se mojaba por completo con la repentina lluvia.

Alan caminaba bajo la lluvia con la vista baja, su mano agarraba el tirante de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, y con la expresión perdida. El día estaba nublado, y la lluvia lo había pillado desprevenido, y como si fuera poco, estaba sin paraguas.

Durante el día había logrado evitar a Catalina, pero estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora también estaba seguro de que, para sacarse un peso de encima, al día siguiente tendría que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y así tendría una preocupación menos. O al menos eso esperaba.

Pasó por la plaza, y se detuvo al verla ahí, sentada en el rincón, completamente mojada. Ella levantó la mirada y también posó sus ojos en él. Alan frunció levemente el ceño, y mientras se acercaba, evitaba fijarse en lo hermosa que ella se veía completamente empapada, con su rubio cabello enmarcando su rostro, con el uniforme escolar pegándosele al cuerpo y con su rostro completamente mojado.

Cuando se acercó más, notó entonces que ella no estaba sola.

También estaba Caroline, que estaba llorando a su lado, sentada en el suelo.

Alan se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a ambas, Caroline escondía el rostro entre sus brazos, con sus rodillas flectadas hacia arriba, como si no le importase que estuviera con falda, aunque ni siquiera se le veía algo. Emily estaba a su lado en silencio, con una mano sobre el hombro de su prima. Alan miró a la rubia, quien torció la boca y miró a Caroline. Ambas estaban completamente mojadas.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Alan mientras se agachaba frente a su prima.

Emily suspiró, ella no era la mejor para dar la noticia.

Alan desvió sus ojos hasta Emily, quien evitó su mirada y acercó su rostro al de Caroline, le susurró algo al oído, y notó cómo Caroline asintió.

Emily se puso de pie y Alan hizo lo mismo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella. Alan la miró extrañada—. Después entenderás —dijo—. Nos vemos —susurró antes de irse caminando de ahí.

Alan la miró irse confundido, y cuando su figura se perdió de su vista, volvió a agacharse y a mirar a su prima, quien intentaba calmarse y secar las lágrimas en vano, puesto que las gotas de la lluvia caían en su cara.

—Caroline, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

Caroline levantó la mirada, miró a su primo, no pudo evitar volver a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza. Alan le respondió un tanto sorprendido y extrañado. Debía ser algo grave; Caroline no lloraba por cosas mínimas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alan aún confundido mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

Al no obtener respuesta, Alan se limitó a quedarse en silencio, y caminó aún abrazado a Caroline hasta ponerse debajo del árbol, no los protegía mucho de la lluvia, pero en algo ayudaba.

Estuvo varios minutos abrazando a Caroline mientras ésta no paraba de llorar. Alan comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante el misterio de qué le pasaba a su prima. Y cuando ella por fin pareció comenzar a tranquilizarse, Caroline se separó de Alan, lo miró a los ojos, le tomó las manos y habló:

—Alan... —susurró ella al borde de un nuevo llanto—. Mi papá... —Caroline tomó aire antes de completar la frase—. Mi papá murió...

Alan apenas lo asimiló.

* * *

**Comentario final**:

Mate al papá de Caroline ._.

Bueno... Alan y Emily se besaron! xD Pero! (siempre hay un pero ¬¬) Esto no significa el comienzo de "algo" entre Alan y Emily, esto no significa el comienzo de una relacion .

Pero tengos dos motivos para que no me maten por esto; Primero, es mejor un tomatazo via review :) Segundo: Quien seguiria esta historia si me matan? xd Al menos esperen a que termine xd

Por cierto, lo que le sucedió a Emily cuando los vio pelear, es un miedo que se crea en las personas que son maltratadas físicamente, tienden a alejarse de cualquier manifestación violenta a su alrededor, y procuran estar alejados de éstas.

En fin, les dejo mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Me dejan un review? ._. Algo que me diga que no soy tan mala, o que debería dejar de perder mi tiempo en esto? xD


	13. Cómplice

"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles, inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, desconocido. Para los valientes, oportunidad". Víctor Hugo.

I

Las gotas de agua la estaban empapando por completo, su rubio cabello se pegaba a su rostro, su blanca piel estaba por completo mojada, y el uniforme escolar se pegaba a su cuerpo. Y para colmo, no llevaba un paraguas.

Pero eso apenas le importaba.

Emily caminaba por la acera sin importarle el estarse mojando. La blusa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo, y agradeció llevar un sujetador blanco. La falda escocesa verde caía sin ningún encanto sobre sus muslos, completamente mojada, y sentía el agua en sus zapatos. Sólo esperaba que no fuese publicidad falsa cuando decían que el bolso que colgaba de su hombro era impermeable.

Caminaba por la solitaria acera apenas mirando al frente, con la vista perdida y deseando poder llegar pronto a casa. Terminaría pescando un resfriado, pero seguía sin importarle. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar y de las que preocuparse.

En su mente repasaba las palabras de Caroline, quien había acudido a su casa, llorando, completamente mojada. Emily la había invitado a pasar, pero Caroline se había negado. Le había pedido ir a otro lugar, y fueron a la plaza, en el rincón, porque Caroline no quería mirar a su casa. Además, no había encontrado algún lugar mejor.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa? —preguntó Emily unos minutos después de haber llegado ahí, mientras la chica lloraba junto a ella, poniéndola algo nerviosa.

Sabía que lo de Caroline tenía que ser serio. Ella era de esas personas que siempre estaban alegres, y son serias cuando la situación la amerita, y están tristes cuando realmente lo es. Por eso, quizás, Emily se había preocupado por la chica. Además, pocas veces en el último tiempo había interrumpido sus actividades por alguien más, como en ese caso, saliendo a la calle con lluvia.

Caroline intento calmarse, inhaló y exhaló aire las veces necesarias hasta que por fin retomó un poco la tranquilidad que estaba buscando.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo. Caroline tomó una mano de Emily, la miró a los ojos, y en un susurró le dijo lo que le pasaba...

Emily llegó hasta la calle donde vivía, y cuando llegó a su casa no pudo evitar mirar al frente. La casa se veía vacía, probablemente, la familia de Alan estaría con la de Caroline, por supuesto.

Suspiró mientras entraba a la casa, apenas importándole el mojarlo todo, después limpiaría.

Lo único que seguía en su mente, aparte del problema de Caroline, era el beso, ese beso que le había dado Alan el día de ayer, ese beso que parecía haber sido tan perfecto, y que se proyectaba en su mente a cada momento.

En la noche pasada apenas había podido dormir, su mente estaba totalmente activa pensando, recordando, pero confundida. Totalmente mentida en sus propios pensamientos y sin la intención de salir de ahí.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Sería el comienzo de algo nuevo?

No estaba segura de querer eso, algo "nuevo" con Alan. No era que lo rechazara a él, porque inconscientemente eso era todo lo contrario, pero no estaba segura de querer formar algo con alguien. Nunca lo estaba.

No podía negar que con Alan su vida había dado un giro inesperado, que ahora sus perspectivas entraban en duda, manteniéndose firmes sólo algunas, mientras que las otras comienzan a modificarse y quizás a cambiar.

De todas formas, era inevitable decir que Alan había sido la única persona que había podido atravesar ese muro que ella misma había construido a su alrededor.

Y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

II

Alan estaba consternado. Apenas podía creerlo.

A su lado, Caroline sollozaba, ignorando por completo a las demás personas, ignorando totalmente a las personas que hacían ademanes de acercarse a ella para expresar sus condolencias o algo por el estilo, Caroline sabía que las palabras se las llevaba el viento y prefería no escuchar a nadie en momentos así, conformándose con el brazo de Alan. Caroline no se había despegado de él desde ayer, el día de la muerte de su padre, y algo le hacía suponer que Caroline no se separaría de él hasta por lo menos varios días más.

Estaban en el velorio del hombre, de su tío. Alan estaba sentado en una silla mientras un sacerdote decía unas palabras. A su derecha estaba Caroline, y a su izquierda estaba Aron.

Suspiró.

El ataúd con el cuerpo de su tío estaba frente a él. La madre de Caroline estaba sentada a un lado del ataúd, junto a Camilo, su padre, que era hermano de su tío.

Llevaba ahí varios minutos, y probablemente lo estaría otros más. Por supuesto.

Le afectaba la muerte de su tío, claro, aunque la relación entre ambos no era completamente estrecha, de todas formas seguía siendo su tío, que ya no estaría con ellos nunca más.

Aún no sabía la causa de muerte, no se la habrían dicho ni aunque hubiese preguntado, y por aquella razón no lo hizo. Si se la iban a decir, tenía que ser sin que él tuviera que preguntar. Prefería esperar, o simplemente, no saberlo. Tampoco sabía si Caroline la sabía, y esperaba que no, había asomado la cabeza para ver el cadáver a través del vidrio del ataúd, y podía notar cicatrices en la maquillada piel de su tío, porque en al funeraria habían intentado disimular los golpes, pero no habían podido hacerlo del todo. Lo que le hacía suponer que la causa de muerte debía de ser más o menos violenta.

Había faltado a clases por aquella razón. Caroline también y probablemente no irían a la escuela hasta por lo menos la próxima semana.

Caroline abrazó su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Alan volvía a suspirar. Serían unos días muy, muy largos.

Miró disimuladamente el reloj de su muñeca; eran las cuatro diez de la tarde, habría salido de clases hacía diez minutos si es que hubiera ido a la escuela ese día.

Cuando el sacerdote terminó con sus palabras, Aron se puso de pie, y salió. Alan hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo, pero Caroline seguía aferrada a su brazo. Tendría que quedarse ahí, a acompañarla, después de todo, no era un mal primo, ni tampoco un mal amigo.

III

Emily caminaba por la acera con sus ojos fijos al frente. El día estaba nublado, y caminaba por la calle donde vivía Caroline, para ver si es que ella estaba en casa y así ver cómo estaba. No podía evitar preocuparse, y eso le molestaba en cierto modo. De verdad comenzaba a encariñarse con la prima de Alan.

Miró a la casa de la chica; había varios autos, pero estaba cerrado, había un par de personas afuera, pero nadie conocido.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre, y miró a la plaza. En un columpio, Carla se balanceaba lentamente con expresión triste. Emily suspiró, y se acercó a la niña, agachándose cuando llegó hasta ella para quedar a su altura.

—Hola, Carla —saludó Emily mirando a la niña.  
—Hola —dijo la niña mirando a la mayor.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—No lo sé —respondió Carla encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi mami dice que mi tío Edgar se fue al cielo y que nos estará cuidando desde allá arriba —dijo Carla mirando a la mayor, quien frunció la boca y miró a la niña—. Dice que no podremos verlo más...

Emily suspiró. La otra vez le había hablado sobre la muerte de un hámster, pero con respecto a una vida humana no sabía qué decir. Otra vez estaba esa dificultad para tratar con niños presente en ella. Otra vez la vida le refregaba en la cara que ella no sabía —no podía— tratar con niños y con las demás personas en general.

—Tu mami tiene razón —dijo Emily tomando la pequeña mano de la niña—. Tu tío ahora está en el cielo —afirmó.  
—Estás muy fría —dijo Carla mirando la mano de Emily—. ¿Tienes frío?  
— ¡Carla! —sintieron una voz desde la casa.

Emily giró la cabeza y vio a Aron, el hermano de Alan, caminando en dirección a ellas.

Emily se puso de pie, y Carla se bajó del columpio para correr hacia su hermano. Aron tomó en brazos a la pequeña, pero continuó caminando hasta donde se encontraba Emily.

— ¿Tú eres Emily, verdad? —preguntó Aron cuando llegó frente a la chica.  
—Sí, soy yo —dijo Emily.  
— ¿Recuerdas quién soy? —preguntó Aron.  
—Aron, sí, lo sé, hermano de Alan —dijo Emily asintiendo y mirando al chico—. Por cierto, me enteré de lo que pasó, y, bueno, lo lamento —dijo la chica mirando a Aron, quien la observaba detalladamente.  
—Bueno, creo... Que son cosas que pasan, no podemos hacer nada...

Emily asintió, muy de acuerdo con las palabras del chico.

—Si ves a Caroline —dijo Emily— dile que iba a venir a verla, pero no quiero interrumpir nada, y que... Entiendo lo que está viviendo, lo entiendo realmente —dijo Emily tirando una indirecta que, inconscientemente, supo que Alan sabría entender...

Disimuló un suspiro frustrado.

—De acuerdo —dijo Aron, y antes de dar media vuelta, miró a la chica y preguntó—: ¿Quieres que llame a Alan?  
—No —respondió Emily de inmediato—. En realidad venía más por Caroline, pero no es que piense que... —Emily decidió guardar silencio y dejar de hablar de más—. Con Alan puedo hablar después —corrigió.  
—Como sea —respondió Aron con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Adiós —dijo Emily, Aron repitió lo mismo, y la chica se alejó del lugar.

IV

Un cementerio. Odiaba los cementerios, y eso que nunca había estado en uno, sólo una vez, cuando era niño, y quizás por eso ahora tenía una especie de trauma con aquellos lugares.

Alan estaba de pie frente al ataúd, el sacerdote decía palabras que Alan encontraba inútiles, puesto que veía a Caroline sollozando a su lado, a la madre de Caroline, que estaba en la misma actitud, y si se fijaba en la mayoría de las personas ahí, todas tenían una expresión de tristeza de y dolor, sollozando e incluso derramando un par de lágrimas, una notable evidencia de que las palabras del sacerdote no podían curar el dolor de aquellas personas, no servían de consuelo, no servían de cura, no las tranquilizaban, porque su tío se había ido, y para siempre.

Suspiró mientras miraba al cielo. El día de ayer había estado en el velorio, antes de ayer se había enterado de la noticia, y también había visto por última vez a...

Sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente irritado. Su tío había muerto, su familia pasaba por una etapa de gran dolor, y él pensaba en esa chica que le robaba la concentración a cada momento. Debería estar preocupado de cosas mucho importantes...

Suspiró otra vez mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Miró a su izquierda, y su mejor amigo posó una mano sobre su hombro. Kevin no podía estar ausente, por supuesto que no.

Unos minutos después, cuando Caroline por fin soltó su brazo, Alan se alejó unos pasos junto a Kevin, y empezaron a dar vueltas por el lugar, el día estaba nublado y eso no ayudaba mucho en la situación.

Alan y Kevin caminaban lentamente por el lugar, sin alejarse demasiado de donde estaban todos.

Entonces, Carla llegó a su lado y Alan continuó ando vueltas junto a su mejor amigo, ésta vez, con la niña en sus brazos.

—Alan —dijo la pequeña cuando ya se habían alejado varios metros del lugar donde estaban todos.  
—Dime —dijo él sin mirar a su hermana, viendo de reojo las lápidas y a su alrededor.  
— ¿Dónde está Emily? —preguntó la niña, haciendo que Alan se detuviera al escuchar ese nombre.  
—En la escuela, supongo —respondió mientras miraba de reojo a Kevin, él lo observaba atento.  
—Quiero verla.  
— ¿Quieres verla? —dijo Alan sin mirar a su hermana, aún continuando observando su entorno.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Y por qué?  
—Porque ella me cae bien.

Alan suspiró mientras continuaban caminando, mirando lápidas, árboles, algunas personas y su alrededor en general. Siempre, de alguna forma, Emily terminaba en su cabeza, en su concentración.

Continuaron dando vueltas en silencio.

—Alan —sintió la voz de Camilo, su padre, detrás de él.

Alan suspiró frustrado, dejó a Carla en el suelo y se dio media vuelta para mirar a su progenitor.

Alan miró a Camilo sin decir nada, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sabía que en momentos así no podía ser tan insensible como para pelear con él, tenía que controlarse, no podía ser tan duro y pesado con su padre, no en esos momentos en que él había perdido a su hermano.

—Dime —dijo Alan con el rostro inexpresivo.

Kevin entendió la situación, y convenció a Carla de alejarse e ir con los demás. Sabía que ahora, si su mejor amigo no discutía con su padre, tendrían una conversación demasiado seria para su propio gusto, y para las personas ajenas, era recomendable estar alejados.

Camilo tomó aire mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su hijo, nervioso.

—Ambos sabemos... —dijo Camilo— que no soy muy... Bueno... Admitiendo mis errores, y no puedes decir nada al respecto porque tú eres igual... El punto es que... —Camilo tomó aire mientras Alan cruzaba los brazos, notaba que su padre estaba medio nervioso—. Cometí un error, te involucré a ti en mi error, y por eso ahora sólo peleamos y eso no es bueno, ¿Sabes?  
— ¿Y tenía que pasar algo como esto para que te dieras cuenta? —preguntó Alan intentando no sonar desafiante, ni enojado.  
—No, no era necesario, pero como ya te dije ninguno de los dos puede admitir nuestros propios errores, y en éste momento me di cuenta del error que cometí contigo, y no quiero que algún día pase esto, o te pase a tí primero, y terminemos así, enojados, peleados... Tú entiendes.

Alan suspiró mientras descruzaba los brazos y metía las manos a los bolsillos. Después de cuatro años su padre venía a tomar consciencia única y exclusivamente por la muerte de su tío.

—Fueron cuatro años —dijo Alan mirando a su padre—. Cuatro años de incesantes peleas, Camilo, cuatro años para que te dieras cuenta, ante la muerte de tu hermano, que esto estaba mal. Quizás suena a que te estoy echando toda la culpa a ti, pero yo también soy culpable en esto, sí, porque yo también podría haber reaccionado antes y haber hecho algo...  
—Sí, tienes razón, pero de todas formas cargo con la mayoría de la culpa, porque no supe reaccionar cuando me descubriste, reaccioné mal, pésimo, por mi culpa esto está mal, cuando podría haber salido relativamente bien. Por mi culpa me perdí, prácticamente, cuatro años de tu vida. Podría haberlo hecho mejor, haber hablado contigo en vez de amenazarte y obligarte a guardar silencio, debería de haber admitido mi error y yo mismo habérselo dicho a Alexandra. Lo bueno es que eras, y aún lo eres, lo suficientemente maduro como para no seguir mi ejemplo, y como para saber qué es bueno y no, Alan, fue mi error, admitámoslo.

Alan suspiró otra vez mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Alguna vez pensó que esa conversación tendría que llegar, pero al esperanza se había perdido hacía varios meses.

Muchas veces por su cabeza pasó la idea de hablar con su padre, de plantearle la idea de una reconciliación, o al menos algo cercano a eso, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. En eso, al menos, era igual a Camilo y no podía negarlo.

—Adoro a mamá, ¿Sabes? —dijo Alan—. Y la verdad es que sería realmente difícil perdonarte, te prometo que llegué a odiarte, porque ella no se merecía a alguien que la engañara, pero... Nunca supe si era mejor decírselo, arruinar su felicidad y la faceta de "matrimonio perfecto" o guardar silencio y ser cómplice de tu mentira. Creo que elegí la segunda opción.  
—Se lo voy a decir —dijo Camilo de repente, sorprendiendo a su hijo.  
—No lo hagas —dijo Alan—. No se lo digas. Han pasado cuatro años, y a menos que tengas algún otro romance con alguna otra que se te cruzó por la calle, no se lo digas, lo arruinarás. Creo que es peor que se lo digas después de pasados cuatro años ante que se lo digas en el momento, porque se lo ocultaste, y se supone que entre una pareja no hay secretos, porque se supone que se aman...  
—Y yo la amo —dijo Camilo seguro de sus palabras.  
— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Dime la verdad, ya no tengo catorce años y puedo escuchar lo que sea, sin mentiras ni excusas estúpidas, simplemente quiero la verdad, por repugnante que pueda ser.  
— ¿Me creerías si te digo que fue un simple capricho? —preguntó Camilo mientras analizaba cada detalle de su hijo.  
—Convénceme.

Camilo suspiró, Alan había madurado demasiado en tan poco tiempo...

—Fue un capricho —dijo Camilo—, en ese entonces estaba estresado; tenía un hijo en plena adolescencia, otro entrando a ésta, y una hija de dos años, tenía demasiado trabajo, trabajaba mucho para poder sostener a la familia. Por un simple y estúpido capricho que me metí con ella. Y después de haberte hecho mi cómplice, la despedí, ¿Sabes? Estuvo a punto de demandarme por no darle una buena razón a su despido... Y creo que no tengo más que decir, fue sólo un capricho. Alan... —Camilo miró a su hijo, el que también lo observó—. Dame una oportunidad.

Alan suspiró. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, el rencor aún seguía ahí, porque él realmente adoraba a su madre, y lo que había hecho Camilo era imperdonable, por aquella razón tantas peleas, porque Alan no lo soportaba, el simple hecho de verle la cara le daba furia, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía. Porque él no dejaba de ser su padre al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Me permites pensarlo? —preguntó Alan mirando a su padre.

Camilo aceptó, y después de darle una última mirada a su hijo, dio media vuelta y se alejó de Alan mientras él miraba a su padre, pensándolo.

Caminó hasta una banca, y se sentó con los codos apoyados en las piernas, mirando a la nada, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo.

Quizás lo más bueno sería perdonarlo, darle esa oportunidad que pedía, porque Camilo seguía siendo su padre y eso no podía negarlo, tampoco podría evitarlo toda su vida

Quería perdonarlo, sí, quería hacerlo, pero el rencor dentro de él no desaparecería tan fácil. Sí, que habían pasado cuatro años, pero aún así no podía evitarlo, no podía negar que tenía ese sentimiento dentro de sí.

No le gustaba pelear con su padre, alguna vez lo consideró relativamente entretenido, pero después ya no más, lo hacía sólo para no mostrar debilidad.

Y ahora... ¿Qué pasa si lo intentaba?

No podía evitar sentir que quizás Camilo volvería a hacer lo mismo, o algo parecido, la confianza en su padre se perdió hacía cuatro años. Pero nuevamente pensaba que era su padre, que tenía que tener al menso un poquito de confianza en él, creer en sus palabras, en él, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como dije en alguna nota de algún capítulo atrás, ya no subiré capítulos los mismos días dos veces a la semana, sino que ahora será cuando se me dé la gana, y ésta es la prueba xd

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que en mi blog dejé un par de entradas con novedades que me gustaría que lean ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Un saludo!


	14. Oportunidad

"La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente". Carmen Martín Gaite.

I

Emily dobló por la esquina y se adentró en la calle donde vivía, iba con la mirada perdida en un punto del suelo mientras su cuerpo la guiaba casi inconscientemente hasta su casa. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente.

No vio gente en la casa de Alan, sólo un auto estacionado afuera, que era el que veía casi todos los días, por lo que deducía que era de su familia.

Suspiró mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

Mientras abría la puerta de la casa, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, al escuchar su voz. Se detuvo inmediatamente, con la puerta entreabierta frente a ella y el corazón acelerándose de inmediato.

Emily se dio vuelta y vio a Alan cruzar la calle, el que caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella.

—Hola —dijo él mirándola, Emily suspiró otra vez, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta y guardaba las llaves.  
—Hola —respondió con la mirada baja, jugando con las mangas de su negro chaleco, unas mangas que le cubrían la mano por la mitad.  
— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente, medio nervioso, y con el corazón acelerado.  
— ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importara ella en ese momento, y lo miró.  
—Pues... Bien —respondió él.

Era inevitable negarlo; el ambiente no era demasiado cómodo, quizás por lo sucedido las últimas veces que se vieron, o quizás no, pero el silencio que se había formado era incómodo, como quizás nunca antes lo había sido.

—Eh... ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó él, y Emily levantó la mirada.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Llegamos haces veinte o treinta minutos del funeral y la verdad es que no quiero quedarme ahí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Deberías estar con ellos...  
—Ellos no me necesitan —dijo él—. Además mis papás tienen asumido que en cualquier momento desapareceré... Y necesito un consejo...

Emily miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a Alan, analizando la opción, sopesando cada probabilidad, pero de todas formas, no podía negarse.

—Vale —dijo ella.

Emily suspiró, miró a Alan, y dio media vuelta, siendo seguida por él.

Caminaron en silencio por la acera. Emily miraba al frente con la mirada perdida, pensando. Sabría que terminarían en la plaza, conversando, sobre quizás qué, y eso la ponía nerviosa, mucho. Aún no se sentía preparada para hablar con él. Quizás comenzaba a volverse paranoica y estaba imaginando cosas de más, o quizás no, pero se ponía muy nerviosa ante el hecho de hablar con él después de lo sucedido el Lunes.

Por su parte, Alan estaba igual; los nervios lo carcomían por dentro mientras sus ojos estaban posados en al figura de Emily frente a él.

Emily se sentó en la misma banca de siempre; al fondo, la del final. Alan se sentó a su lado y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada, quizás sopesando quién debía de hablar primero.

— ¿Y qué necesitas? —preguntó Emily, aburrida de ese silencio repentinamente incómodo.  
—Hablé con Camilo —dijo Alan, y Emily lo miró confundido—. Mi papá —respondió él.  
— ¿Y qué te dijo?

Alan suspiró mientras apoyaba los codos en sus piernas. Ya había hablado con Kevin sobre el tema, ya le había pedido el consejo, ya había sopesado las opciones que su mejor amigo le había dado, pero no había podido evitar necesitar su opinión, y también para poner esa excusa para estar cerca de ella...

Sacudió la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada. ¿En serio había puesto su problema con su padre para estar con ella? ¿Hasta ese punto había llegado?

—Me... Pidió una oportunidad —dijo mirando al frente, sin querer mirarla ni siquiera de reojo.  
— ¿Y qué le dijiste?  
—Que lo pensaría —respondió mirando a la nada.

Alan suspiró. Era demasiado, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

— ¿Y qué has pensado? —preguntó Emily.

Nada, Alan no había pensado nada. Su cabeza se debatía entre dos opciones y no se había decidido por ninguna, ni siquiera había podido encontrarle las ventajas y desventajas a cada opinión, porque estaba muy desconcentrado porque simplemente no podía.

—Nada en concreto —respondió mirándola. Emily también posó sus ojos en él.  
—Si es que quieres mi opinión... Creo que deberías aceptar esa oferta. Tu papá puede que tenga más culpa que tú, y la verdad es que lo creo así. Han esperado hasta que suceda algo como esto para que comiencen a darse cuenta del error que están cometiendo al vivir peleando y discutiendo como si no fueran padre e hijo. Y ahí tu también tienes algo de culpa, porque tu papá reaccionó primero. Lo que me pregunto es, ¿Qué habría pasado si esto no hubiera sucedido? ¿Seguirían peleando porque no ha pasado nada grave que les demostrará su error? Sé que tu papá cometió un error, por lo que me contaste, y creo que también reaccionó mal al hablar contigo y amenazarte de guardar silencio, y también entiendo que le guardes rencor, pero deberías aceptar y darle una oportunidad, dejar pasar un poco el tiempo e ir analizando la situación, porque tu papá tiene razón al creer que en cualquier momento le puede pasar algo a alguno de los dos y el otro se quedará con la culpa de no haber terminado bien, de haber pasado quizás cuántos años de sus vidas peleando y discutiendo por estupideces, en parte. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —preguntó ella mirando a Alan.

Alan asintió, Kevin le había dicho algo similar, pero no con tantos fundamentos.

— ¿Con quién más has hablado? —preguntó Emily.  
—Con Kevin —respondió Alan.  
— ¿Has pensado en hablar con tu hermano?  
—No, sinceramente, no —respondió Alan.  
—Podrías también hablar con él. No sé de qué lado está tu hermano, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si está de algún lado, pero pedir un consejo nunca está de más, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Además, supongo que no hablarías con tu madre respecto a esto, ¿verdad?  
—Mi papá quieres decírselo, contarle lo que pasó hace cuatro años y así darle la razón que ella tanto busca a mi mala relación con mi papá. Pero no quiero que se lo diga, ellos son felices... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para recién contárselo ahora, creo que no vale la pena...  
—Nunca es tarde para saber la verdad...  
— ¿Pero y qué pasa si se lo toma mal? ¿Qué pasaría si es que se enfada demasiado y... No sé, se va a alguna parte y se aleja de nosotros?  
—Dudo que haga eso. Aron está en la universidad, tú estás próximo a hacerlo, Carla supongo que entrará a la escuela en poco tiempo más, dudo que tu madre se aleje y los deje así como si nada, no creo que sea tan mala madre para dejar a sus hijos e irse porque su marido cometió un error hace no se cuánto tiempo...  
—Pero yo también se lo oculté.  
—Tu padre te hizo ocultarlo, tenías catorce años, a pesar de la edad no podías desobedecerlo, después de todo, te había amenazado.  
—No quiero que se lo diga —dijo él, convencido, seguro de sus palabras.

Porque tenía miedo, tenía que admitirlo. Alan temía que su padre se lo confesara a su mamá, y ella hiciera algo mal, cayera en estado depresivo o se alejara de la familia. No, Alan no podía permitir que su padre arruinara su propia familia contándole una verdad que habían mantenido oculta por cuatro años. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, podría destruir el matrimonio de sus padres, y Alan se sentiría culpable si es que eso pasaba.

Simplemente no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Hablaste con él respecto a eso? —preguntó Emily.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Y qué te dijo?  
—Que quería decírselo, porque no podía guardárselo más, que tenía que hacerlo o terminaría... haciendo cualquier otra estupidez...  
—O terminaría haciéndolo de nuevo —dijo Emily, y Alan la miró.

El chico asintió.

— ¿Y crees que realmente vale la pena arriesgarse? —preguntó Emily mirando al chico.  
—No lo sé —respondió Alan con sinceridad.

Emily suspiró, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alan. Si él la había apoyado antes, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella también?

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, Alan se mantenía con la mirada perdida al frente, y Emily no sacaba su mano ni su mirada de él.

Suspiró.

Después de varios minutos más, frente a ambos llegó Aron, que venía apurado y se notaba tenso y nervioso. Alan se irguió en la banca mientras Emily tragaba saliva. Presentía algo malo.

—Alan... —dijo Aron acercándose a él—. Tienes que venir de inmediato.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Tú lo sabías, siempre lo supiste, por supuesto que sí —dijo Aron sin responder la pregunta de Alan, el que se puso de pie y quedó frente a su hermano—. Papá le dijo a mamá lo que pasó hace cuatro años y tú tienes mucho que ver en eso —dijo Aron mirando fijamente a su hermano menor—. ¿¡Por qué mierda no dijiste nada!?

Emily se colocó de pie, mientras miraba a ambos hermanos. Alan estaba sorprendido, y se podía notar en su rostro que esperaba que fuera una broma, o un malentendido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alan intentando contener la calma, recordando la presencia de Emily junto a él.  
— ¡Que tú lo sabías todo y jamás dijiste nada! —exclamó Aron tomando de la camisa a su hermano.  
—Aron, suéltalo... —dijo Emily retrocediendo un paso.

Aron miró de reojo a la chica, y soltó de manera brusca a su hermano, quien maldijo en voz baja, y después de disculparse con Emily se alejó corriendo del lugar. Aron miró a la chica, quien tenía los ojos perdidos por en la dirección donde Alan se había ido, y después de sentir que la observaban, también lo miró.

—Perdón —dijo Aron bajando la mirada, y suspiró hondo.  
—No quisiera ser... Entrometida, pero... ¿Tu padre le dijo a tu madre que... Sobre eso que sucedió hace cuatro años? —preguntó Emily sin saber cómo expresarse.

Aron la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó él aún sorprendido.  
—Alan me lo dijo, la razón por sus constantes peleas con su padre...  
—Voy a matarlo... —susurró Aron desviando la mirada.  
—Si me permites decirte algo... Alan no dijo nada porque no quería arruinar el matrimonio de sus padres, porque sabía que podría hacerlo, además, su padre lo amenazó, Alan no tiene la culpa de querer mantener la estabilidad de la familia —dijo Emily mirando a Aron, en un intento por defender a Alan, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero de todas formas lo hizo—. Por eso ellos pelean tanto, porque Alan no puede evitar guardarle rencor a lo que su padre hizo...

Aron suspiró, y miró a la chica, quien se mantuvo con la mirada seria.

—No lo había considerado así —admitió Aron.  
—Supongo que tienes que ir allá...  
—Sí... Gracias. Adiós.  
—Adiós.

Después de eso, Aron se alejó a paso rápido de la chica, quien se sentó en la banca y suspiró. Definitivamente, Alan y su familia no pasaban por un bueno momento, y no lo harían hasta un tiempo más.

II

Alan entró de golpe a su casa, y entró sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Buscó en la cocina, pero no había nadie. Buscó en todas las salas del primer piso, pero nada. Subió a la segunda planta de la casa, y entró a la primera habitación del pasillo; la de Carla.

La niña estaba sentada en la cama, sollozando en silencio. Alan caminó hasta agacharse frente a ella y tomar sus manitos entre las suyas.

—Carla, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alan usando un tono de voz amable.  
—No sé. Mami está llorando y papi está preocupado —dijo la niña mirando a su hermano.  
— ¿Sabes dónde está mami? —preguntó Alan mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, enfundándole calma mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.  
—Creo que está en el baño, no ha salido de ahí.  
— ¿Y papá? ¿Dónde está papá?  
—No lo sé, se fue.  
— ¿A dónde?  
—Dijo que estaría en casa del tío Andrés.  
—De acuerdo —Alan se separó de su hermana y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta para que te tranquilices? —la pequeña asintió, mientras secaba sus lágrimas—. Bien, pero tienes que esperarme porque iré a ver cómo está mamá, ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió, y después de darle un beso en la frente, Alan salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el baño del pasillo. Abrió la puerta, pero estaba vacío, lo que le hizo suponer que su madre estaba en el baño que daba a la habitación que compartía con su padre.

Entró a la habitación, y llegó hasta la puerta que daba al baño. Si agudizaba bien el oído, podría escuchar a su madre sollozar.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Mamá? —habló mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta.

Esperó un par de segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo escuchó que los sollozos cesaban.

—Mamá, sé que estás ahí... —dijo Alan después de suspirar—. Mamá, sal del baño, por favor —pidió—. Mamá... Perdóname.  
—No tengo por qué perdonarte a ti, hijo, tú no tienes la culpa —dijo su madre desde adentro con voz temblorosa, pero ningún indicio de abrir la puerta.  
—Mamá, sal del baño y conversemos aquí afuera, por favor. Carla sabe que estás aquí y estaba llorando en su pieza porque también te vio llorar... Por favor, sal.  
—Si salgo me verá llorar y será peor...

Alan suspiró, su madre podía ser tan terca a veces...

Cuando tuvo una idea, la sopesó más de dos veces en su cabeza, analizándola bien. Al menos, podría intentarlo.

—Mira, puedo llevar a Carla a...  
—No, no la lleves donde Caroline, allá sólo molestará, déjalos tranquilos —dijo su madre desde adentro.  
—Lo sé. Quería decirte que puedo llevar a Carla donde Emily.  
— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Alexandra desde adentro, aún con la voz algo temblorosa y sin salir del baño.  
—La chica que vive al frente, es amiga mía y Carla ya la conoce, le cae bien. Es la persona más confiable que podemos encontrar, Aron también la conoce. Puedo llevar a Carla con ella y pedirle que la cuide mientras hablamos...  
—Sólo vas a ir a molestar, Alan, déjame aquí unos minutos más y saldré cuando esté más calmada...  
—De todas formas lo haré.  
—Alan, no lo hagas, tú no tienes que encargarte de nada. Tu padre es el culpable, él tiene que arreglarlo todo, tu sal de la casa si quieres, vete a alguna parte, con Kevin o cualquier cosa, yo estoy bien, sólo... —Alexandra se detuvo mientras Alan escuchaba cómo volvía a sollozar—. Yo... Yo puedo...  
—No, no puedes sola. Somos familia, ¿Recuerdas eso? Se supone que tenemos que estar juntos...

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Alan miró a su madre; Alexandra tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas completamente mojadas, aún quedaban lágrimas deslizándose por su piel.

—No, Alan, tu padre fue el culpable, él lo arruinó todo, él te amenazó para que no dijeras nada, tú no tienes que hacer nada, vete, ve a casa de Kevin, ve a dar una vuelta, ve a hacer cualquier cosa que...  
— ¡No me digas que me quede tranquilo cuando estás así, por favor! —exclamó Alan interrumpiendo a su madre.

Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el sonido de la palma de la mano de Alexandra contra su mejilla, y su rostro se ladeó hacia la izquierda.

—No me desobedezcas —dijo Alexandra con nuevas lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Es un problema de tu padre y yo.  
—No, lo quieras o no, yo también estoy involucrado —dijo Alan llevándose la mano a la mejilla—. Y lo mejor de todo, es que Carla no presencie esto, el problema por el que estamos pasando.

Y antes de escuchar algo más, Alan se alejó de su madre, unos segundos después, escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con un fuerte portazo.

Alan suspiró mientras sentía ganas de golpear algo, sentía ganas de ir donde su padre y pedirle explicaciones, tenía ganas de gritar, ganas de desahogarse...

Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, e inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces mientras intentaba controlarse. Cuando hubo logrado su propósito, entró al cuarto de su hermano, y ambos salieron y bajaron al primer piso.

— ¿A dónde vas? —escuchó la voz de su hermano cuando estaban apunto de salir de la casa.  
—Llevaré a Carla con Emily, si es que puede cuidarla un momento, lo mejor es que Carla se distraiga un poco de esto, vio a mamá llorar y... Lo mejor es que se distraiga —dijo Alan sin mirar a su hermano.  
— ¿Podrá Emily cuidarla? —preguntó Aron acercándose a su hermano menor, con la preocupación en su rostro.  
—Si no puede... No me queda otra opción que traerla de vuelta —dijo Alan girándose para mirar a su hermano.  
— ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? —preguntó Aron mirando a Alan quien se tensó nuevamente.  
—Nada —respondió—. Dile a mamá que no se preocupe y por favor que salga de una vez por todas del baño.  
— ¿Dónde está papá?  
—Según Carla fue donde Andrés, ese tipo que es su amigo y trabajan juntos.  
—De acuerdo.

Dada por terminada la conversación, Alan salió de la casa y tomó a Carla en brazos, cruzó la calle y se paró fuera de la casa de Emily, suspiró hondo, y tocó el timbre.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no pasó nada.

Alan comenzaba a desesperarse. Su mejilla aún le dolía un poco y tenía un revoltijo de sensaciones dentro de sí, cada una de ellas luchando por dominarlo por completo.

Rabia, impotencia, tristeza... Entre otras. Alan nuevamente sentía esas ganas de gritar y de golpear algo, esas ganas de desahogarse y poder actuar racionalmente. Inhaló y exhaló aire mientras intentaba controlarse otra vez, luchando contra esas ganas de desquitarse con algo.

— ¿Alan? —escuchó una voz a su lado. Su voz, esa voz que con el simple hecho de llegar a sus oídos había logrado hacerlo entrar en calma, al menos por un momento.

Alan volvió a suspirar, y giró hacia su izquierda mientras su mirada se posaba en los verdes ojos dela chica frente a ella.

Emily miraba confundida a Alan. Se notaba tenso, demasiado, también quizás algo enojado pero también preocupado. Emily había podido notar que la situación por la que él estaba pasando no era nada agradable.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella, y dio un paso para acercarse a él.

Emily levantó la mano, y la acercó al rostro de Alan. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Emily limpió con el dedo la solitaria lágrima que había comenzado a deslizarse por la mejilla del chico.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, eso es todo ^^ Se suponía que hoy no actualizaría, pero en fin, aquí estoy :)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar lso espacios)

En mi blog (arriba) hay un adelante del primer capítulo de mi próximo historia, a ver qué les parece :)

Un saludo!


	15. Complicado

"Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo". Aristóteles.

I

—Quería pedirte un favor —dijo él casi en un susurro y con voz ronca, mientras se agachaba a dejar a Carla en el suelo.  
—Dime —dijo ella mientras Alan volvía a enderezarse.

Alan suspiró, mientras otra lágrima volvía a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Alan tensó la mandíbula mientras luchaba contra él mismo No podía llorar, ¿De qué servía hacerlo?

No era de esos hombres que no lloraban porque creían que eso era de débiles, pero era de esas personas que no lloraban por el simple hecho de que sabían que no ayudaría en nada, porque llorar no podía solucionar los problemas, porque una lágrima no arreglaría algo, como en la televisión o en las películas. Llorar no resolvía nada.

Emily torció la boca mientras miraba a Alan, sin poder evitar preocuparse. La chica se acercó a Alan, y lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro. Alan le respondió mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire, intentando controlarse, luchando contra las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó él, mientras suspiraba e inhalaba su aroma, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
—Cuando uno está afligido, un abrazo puede reconfortarte aunque sea un poco —dijo ella repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez él mismo le dijo, aquella vez cuando Christian no había tenido compasión y la había sacado de la casa, aquella vez cuando Emily le contó por primera vez a alguien su condición actual.

Alan suspiró, y volvió a inhalar aire mientras el dulce aroma de Emily inundaba su ser.

— ¿Qué favor querías pedirme? —preguntó ella mientras se separaba de él, unos segundos después de permanecer abrazados.

Alan miró a Emily mientras en su mente bloqueaba el pensamiento que le recordaba lo bien que se sentía abrazarla, y se negaba al impulso de atraerla hacia él nuevamente, para poder rodearla con sus brazos y sentirla cerca otra vez, de volver a sentir que podía confiar con ella y que Emily estaba ahí.

Definitivamente, se volvería loco.

—Quería preguntarte si es que podías cuidar a Carla un momento —dijo Alan mirándola—. En mi casa hay demasiados problemas y lo mejor es tenerla aislada de ellos.  
— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Emily.  
—No sé, deben ser las cinco, creo —dijo él—. ¿Cuándo llega tu tío?  
—Mañana —respondió Emily—. Pero... Claro —dijo ella—. Me quedaré Carla un momento —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Gracias —dijo él.  
—Te lo debo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú me apoyaste, debo hacer lo mismo, ¿No crees?  
—No lo tomes como una obligación, sólo si es que quieres...  
—No lo tomo como una obligación. Si así fuera, posiblemente no aceptaría —dijo ella sonriendo.  
—Cierto, tú y tu extraña manía de evadir ciertas reglas y obligaciones —dijo él sonriendo.

Emily sintió algo que hacía tiempo no vivía; lo agradable que se sentía el saber que habías hecho sonreír a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Emily sonrió también.

La chica se agachó, y miró a Carla, la que le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Entonces estaremos solo tú y yo, ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Emily mientras miraba a la niña, la que asintió feliz.  
— ¡Sí! —Exclamó la pequeña—. ¡Genial!

Emily sonrió, y volvió a enderezarse para mirar a Alan.

—Estaremos en la plaza, me las daré de niñera y la cuidaré ahí, si vas y no nos encuentras, lo más probable es que estaremos en mi casa —dijo Emily mirando al chico, quien asintió.  
—Gracias... Otra vez —dijo él.  
—De nada —dijo Emily mirándolo a los ojos.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que Emily bajó la mirada y se acercó a él, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Por cualquier cosa, estaré cerca —dijo ella, apenas creyendo lo dispuesta que estaba a apoyarlo en aquella situación, lo dispuesta que se sentía por ayudarlo.  
—Gracias.

Emily sonrió, tomó la mano de Carla, y después de que la menor le hiciera un gesto de despedida a su hermano, ambas se alejaron por la acera mientras Alan las miraba irse, suspirando.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la casa, entre toda su confusión y el caos que era su mente, se topó con Aron, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándolo, como si supiese que él estaba a punto de entrar, y lo estuviese esperando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alan, mirando a su hermano mayor.  
—Mamá aún no quiere salir del baño, y de Camilo no se sabe nada. Llamé a Andrés y no contestó.

Alan suspiró, y se sentó en el sofá frente a su hermano, apoyando los codos en las piernas, bajando la mirada y agachando la cabeza.

Estaba demasiado confundido. Necesitaba aclarar muchas ideas, pensar, actuar racionalmente... Entre su padre, su madre y Emily no lograría aclarar nada dentro de su cabeza, donde todo estaba hecho una mezcla de sensaciones y pensamientos que dudaba poder desenredar.

— ¿Es por esa chica que estás así? —preguntó Aron después de unos minutos en silencio, en que cada uno se metía en su propia mente a analizar diferentes cosas.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alan.

Aron apuntó al ventanal de la casa. Alan se giró para mirar, y notó que, a través de las cortinas blancas se podía ver hacia afuera, hacia la casa de Emily.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Alan volviendo a mirar a su hermano.  
—Que te vi, Alan, has estado raro desde hacía unas semanas, más o menos desde que comenzaste a hablar con ella...  
—Al punto... —pidió Alan.  
—Que por esa chica estás raro, hermano, te conozco.  
— ¿Podemos hablar de algo que sea relevante, por favor? No sé, por ejemplo, ¿La cagada que se mandó Camilo? —dijo Alan con sarcasmo.

Aron suspiró frustrado. Sabía que Alan estaba evadiendo el tema, sabía que lo hacía. Pero una parte de él le hacía pensar que Alan necesitaba hablar sobre eso con alguien, que su hermano necesitaba el apoyo de alguna persona y un consejo útil para él. Quizás necesitaba arreglarlo solo, quizás Alan quería hacerlo solo, pero no estaba seguro. De todas formas se preocupaba por su hermano y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de ayudarlo. Por supuesto, eran muy cercanos.

—Como sea —dijo Aron poniéndose de pie. Hablaría con él en alguna otra ocasión—. Alan —habló, y su hermano lo miró—. Cualquier cosa, no lo pienses antes de pedir un consejo, ¿De acuedo? Que siempre estaré para ayudarte. Y no solo yo, si no que también Kevin y a quien se te plazca.

Alan asintió, y volvió a bajar la mirada. Hacía tiempo que venía pensando el preguntarle a alguien sobre qué hacer, ya había pensado antes de pedir el consejo, así que las palabras de su hermano no servían de mucho. Al menos le reconfortaba el saber que lo tenía cerca.

Definitivamente, eso era muy reconfortante.

II

— ¿Sabes por qué Alan estaba llorando? —preguntó Carla mientras Emily se sentaba en la banca.

La mayor miró a la pequeña, mientras pensaba en alguna respuesta para darle. Suspiró frustrada, y reprimió las ganas de decirle que se callara y que fuera a jugar. Esa niña podía caerle bien, pero Emily no dejaba de ser impaciente.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que a veces las personas tenemos problemitas? —preguntó Emily, sacando paciencia de cada parte de sí.

Carla asintió.

—Alan tiene un problema —dijo Emily—. Mira, tus papis tienen un problema, ¿Sabes? —dijo Emily, obligándose a usar palabras suaves.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Un aburrido problema de adultos —dijo Emily, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Tú solo tienes que portarte bien, y no causarles problemas, obedecer todo lo que tu mamá te diga y esperar a que todo se solucione, ¿De acuerdo?  
—Sí.  
—Carla —dijo Emily ahora un poco más seria—. Tienes que portarte bien, en serio. Si te portas bien y obedeces a tus papás, el problema que ellos y Alan tienen se resolverá más rápido y todo volverá a estar bien, ¿De acuerdo? —si es que Alan tenía razón al decir que Carla la admiraba y le hacía caso, al decirle eso a la pequeña, al menos Emily estaría ayudando un poco a no darle más problemas a la familia de Alan, después de todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Porque aún no podía evitar sentir que tenía que ayudar a Alan.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo la niña con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Me lo prometes?  
—Lo prometo —aseguró la niña asintiendo.  
—Vale. Ahora ve a jugar con tus amigos, yo me quedaré aquí —dijo Emily.

La niña volvió a sonreír, y se alejó de la mayor dando brinquitos.

Emily suspiró. En ese momento, no quería admitirlo, pero quería estar con él. Aún tenía muchas dudas, como sobre lo que le dijo Derek, que aún seguía en su cabeza, y varias cosas más que deseaba saber.

Pero, en el fondo, esperaba que los problemas de Alan se solucionaran. Depsués sacearía su curiosidad.

III

—Al fin llegas —dijo Alan cuando Camilo entró a la casa, con expresión de arrepentimiento.  
— ¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó Camilo, ignorando las frías palabras de su hijo.

Alan estaba solo en la sala de estar. Aron estaba arriba, en el segundo piso, intentando convencer a su madre de salir del baño. Pero, hasta ahora, Alexandra aún no salía.

—Encerrada en el baño —respondió Alan mirando con los ojos en blanco a su padre.

Camilo suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Había cometido un error, un gran error. Alan tenía razón, debería de haberse quedado callado e intentar solucionar las cosas con él. O quizás no.

— ¿Así quieres que te perdone? —Preguntó Alan poniéndose de pie, dejando el sofá y caminando hasta su padre—. ¿Ésta es tu genial forma de mejorar las cosas entre nosotros?  
—Alan, no entiendes...  
—No, no entiendo —dijo él—. ¿No te das cuenta de que la has cagado bastante? ¿No te das cuenta que lo mejor habría sido guardar silencio y que esto no hubiese pasado? ¡Es que te pasaste en serio!

Camilo miró en silencio a su hijo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión indescifrable. Alan le devolvió la mirada, pero con el ceño realmente fruncido y bastante enojado.

— ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no podías quedarte callado y guardar silencio? —Preguntó Alan—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?  
—Sé que cometí un error, Alan, por favor no me lo repitas. Además, tú lo dijiste; se supone que en una pareja tiene que haber siempre confianza, y para que haya confianza tiene que estar la verdad.  
—Ya, ¿Pero te das cuenta de que con esta verdad ibas a arruinarlo aún mas, y esa pareja podría desaparecer?

Camilo miró a su hijo sin decir nada, pensando. Sabía que había cometido un error, estaba terriblemente consciente de eso, y más que arrepentido. Suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tú no entiendes, Alan. Quizás en este momento sí me odies, quizás ni siquiera me quieres ver la cara, pero después lo vas a entender...  
—Oh, vamos, no me vengas con eso de "Eres aún inmaduro y después, cuando seas aún mayor lo entenderás", porque con migo no viene, ¿Sabes?  
—Alan, deja de criticarme y escúchame, no entiendes, no has pasado por esto, o a menos no que yo sepa. Entiéndeme, ¿Sabes lo que es la consciencia? Pues, esa cosa me está matando, me está volviendo loco, si no lo decía, algún día terminaría en un sanatorio mental.  
—Que no te entiendo, que es complicado, que soy muy inmaduro, que tienes más experiencia... —dijo Alan con sarcasmo mientras enumeraba con los dedos—. Vale, entiendo, sí, por supuesto... —dijo aún con sarcasmo—. Camilo, estás destrozando esta familia... —dijo más serio.  
—No te pongas la venda antes de hacerte la herida, Alan...  
— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó Alan con sarcasmo—. Camilo, mamá está encerrada en el baño, llorando, salió sólo una vez, y esa vez me dio una bofetada porque le dije la maldita verdad que no quiere admitir, que ella está mal por tu puta culpa —dijo Alan mirando con rabia a su padre. Sólo deseaba acabar con eso rápido.  
— ¿¡Por qué no mejor sales de casa y te vas a hacer cualquier estupidez mientras dejas que tu madre y yo arreglamos esto!? —preguntó Camilo prácticamente gritando, perdiendo la paciencia.  
— ¡Porque no quiero que la arruines aún más y destruyas esta familia, maldita sea! ¡Porque aunque no te guste, esto también me involucra a mí! ¡No vengas a decirme qué es bueno y qué es malo porque tú no eres el más indicado para decírmelo!

Camilo se quedó mirando en silencio a su hijo, sin nada coherente para responder, con las palabras que tenía planeadas decir muertas en su boca. No podía estar más arrepentido de sus actos.

—Y además te quedas en silencio... —dijo Alan con ironía mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Escucha, puedes ser mi padre, puede haber un mandamiento que diga que hay que respetar, o lo que sea, a un padre, puedes haberme dado la vida y todas esas cosas, pero, te prometo, que ésta no te la perdono. Podría haberte dado esa oportunidad, pero con esto, ya no. Y te voy a hacer caso sólo porque de lo contrario terminaré haciendo cualquier estupidez; mientras tú subes arriba e intentas arreglar las cosas con mamá, de una manera tranquila y sin herirla, yo iré a buscar a Carla y después iré a casa de Kevin, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Has entendido, o necesitas que te haga un dibujo?

Camilo miró a su hijo sin expresión en el rostro, y lo siguiente que Alan sintió, fue el golpe en su mejilla, haciéndole ladear la cabeza.

Alan tensó la mandíbula aún sin girar la cabeza, inhaló y exhaló aire, controlándose, manteniendo la calma. Giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a su padre sin saber muy bien qué expresión tenía en el rostro, consiente que no era una buena.

Camilo miró a su hijo inexpresivo. Alan frunció el ceño, y sin decir nada rodeó a su padre y salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Aron acercándose a su padre.  
—Presenciaste todo, no preguntes —dijo Camilo con frialdad mientras pasaba de su hijo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.  
—No pueden dejar las cosas así... Simplemente no pueden.

Camilo se detuvo en la mitad de la escalera, con el ceño fruncido.

—No va a perdonarme, por el momento prefiero intentar arreglar las cosas con tu madre —dijo Camilo y continuó subiendo, dejando a Aron de pie sin hacer nada, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo y muy metido en sus pensamientos.

IV

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Emily cuando Alan llegó con ella.

Carla jugaba alegremente en la resbaladilla junto a otros niños. Emily había estado observando a la niña varios minutos. La hermana de Alan estaba tan ajena a los demás problemas que Emily llegó a sentir envidia. Carla estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubiese presenciado lo que sea que hubiese presenciado, como si su tío no hubiese muerto, como si su padre no hubiese echado abajo la relación con su madre y se hubiese ganado aún más el odio de su hijo.

Como si todo estuviese bien.

Alan se sentó junto a Emily mientras posaba sus ojos en su hermana, observándola mientras en su mente analizaba qué decir.

—Muchas cosas —respondió él.

Emily giró su cabeza, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? —preguntó la chica mirándolo.  
—Me golpeé —respondió él sin mirarla, aún con la mirada perdida al frente.  
—No mientas —dijo ella.

Alan suspiró, y se enderezó en la banca mientras Emily hacía lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que ella desvió la mirada. Jamás podría sostener la fija mirada de sus ojos azules.

—Camilo, mi papá, me... —Alan apenas se sintió capaz de completar la frase—. Me dio una bofetada.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sorprendida.  
—Porque decir la verdad nunca es completamente bueno, lo que se traduce a; se enfadó porque le dije en la cara que estaba echándolo todo a perder y que no podría perdonarlo, no esta vez.

Emily miró atenta a Alan, mientras él continuaba con la mirada puesta en su hermana. Carla, al percatarse de la presencia del chico, sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Alan forzó una sonrisa e imitó el gesto. Muy pocas veces había forzado una sonrisa con su hermana.

—Cuéntame —pidió Emily mirándolo.

Alan contó con detalles lo sucedido a Emily, mientras reprimía las ganas de comenzar a decir blasfemias e injurias contra lo primero que se le cruzara. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo, pero tenía el suficiente autocontrol para no hacerlo ahí, no frente a Emily, quien en ese momento lo miraba atenta, escuchando cada palabra proveniente de él.

Mientras hablaba, Alan sentía la mirada de ella sobre él, eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso, y también lo desconcentraba, pero intentaba ignorar aquel sentimiento. Realmente sentía que podía confiar en ella, y eso era lo más gratificante de todo. Saber que podía confiar en ella y que podía ser escuchado. Podría hablar con Kevin, y de hecho, iba a hacerlo, pero con Emily era distinto, demasiado diferente, por alguna razón que no sabía cuál era.

— ¿No crees que deberías estar allá? —preguntó Emily cuando Alan terminó de hablar, aún con la mirada al frente.  
—Debería —dijo él mirándola de reojo—. Pero es demasiado, simplemente lo es. Se suponía que nadie iba a decir nada sobre esto, que mamá no lo sabría, y que mi única preocupación debería ser si perdonar o no a mi papá. Camilo escogió un pésimo momento para hablar con la verdad; mi tío murió hace unos días y... Ah, es una mierda —concluyó él mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
—A Caroline le dije algo parecido; "Perfección" es la palabra que define a eso que jamás podremos obtener, es la palabra que nos refriega en la cara que nada jamás podrá ser perfecto. Tu papá cometió un grave error, y quizás, si no te hubiese involucrado a ti, no sería tan duro. Llevas cuatro años peleando con él por la misma razón, y ahora que él intenta arreglar las cosas, tú no puedes evitar pensar que sólo las empeoró. Creo que deberías mantenerte al margen de esto, al menos por un momento. El error fue de tu padre, no tuyo, deberías dejar que él se las arregle, de alguna forma. Después de todo, sería un "castigo" el tener que solucionar el problema, probablemente, más complicado de su vida. No quiero inculparte de nada, creo, pero sólo empeoras las cosas al continuar discutiendo. Guarda silencio y deja que ellos intenten solucionar algo. Trata de no continuar peleando con tu papá.  
—Es casi inevitable.  
—Casi —repitió ella.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Primero que todo, tengo que decirles que espero que pasen una feliz pascua ^^ Quizas no soy creyente, y con gran esfuerzo respeto otras religiones (Ya, que no es taaan asi) Pero aun asi quiero decirles que pasen unas bonitas Pascuas con sus seres queridos y que todo este bien para ustedes ^^

En un ratito más publicaré el primer capítulo de una corta historia que se me ocurrio en una inspiración romántica. No tenía planeado publicarla tan temprano, pero bueno. Asi que les pido que estén atentos a la pagina, el título será "Gotas de Lluvia" & de todas formas el link estará en mi blog. A ver como me va en lo romantico xD

Mañana publicaré mi próximo fic; Memento Mori (significado en mi blog). Ya lo dije, la trama es un poco trágica y oscura (un poco?) y, pues, eso, me gustaria que leyeran esos nuevos inventos mios ^^

En fin, solo eso. Gracias por leer & por comentar ^^me alegran el dia con los reviews :)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden quitar los espacios) Cualquier cosa, en mi blog saldrá TODO :)

Un saludo!


	16. Es Difícil

"La pregunta que a veces me vuelve loco es: ¿Quién está loco, yo o los demás?". Albert Einstein.

I

—De todas formas, evitar pelear con mi papá es... —Alan fue incapaz de terminar la frase—. No sé, le tengo rencor aún, o algo así. No puedo evitar sentir que por su culpa mi familia se puede... Separar...  
—Y es culpa de tu padre, al fin y al cabo.  
—Lo sé, por aquella razón es casi inevitable discutir de él.  
—Casi —repitió Emily—. Sólo casi, lo que quiere decir que puedes evitarlo.  
— ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que yo dejé de consolarte y los papeles se invirtieron? —preguntó él, sin intención de sonar muy frío.  
—Eso fue duro —dijo ella sin alterarse.  
—Perdón —dijo él mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Era demasiado complicado. Alan sentía que eso lo estaba sobrepasando, sentía que era más de lo que podía soportar.

Anteriormente, se había planteado un par de veces cómo sería si es que algún día su madre se llegase a enterar de la infidelidad de su padre, y había concluido que sería duro, pero jamás imaginó que tanto. Quizás estaba exagerando las cosas, o quizás no, pero de todas formas sentía que era demasiado. Necesitaba desahogarse o desquitarse con algo. Estaba demasiado confundido y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y eso, no ayudaba en nada a aclarar su mente.

Definitivamente, no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Emily, y Alan frunció el ceño mientras miraba al frente.  
—Supongo que tengo que volver a casa, no puedo fugarme... No aún —dijo Alan sin mirarla.  
— ¿Y Carla?

Alan suspiró frustrado.

—No sé. ¿Sabes? Por un segundo quisiera no tener que encargarme de todo esto —respondió Alan.

Estaba cansado, demasiado. No sabía si sólo estaba exagerando las cosas, o si se las estaba tomando muy en serio, pero se sentía cansado y aburrido. Aburrido de todo eso. Sólo quería, por un momento, despejar su mente de todos los problemas y mantenerse alejados de éstos. Pero se le era casi imposible.

Alan guardó silencio mientras estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Analizando qué hacer, dónde ir, qué decir, con quién hablar... Todo, analizaba todo y cada una de las situaciones. Intentaba predecir qué podría pasar, cómo terminaría todo eso, pero no podía. Pensar en el futuro le era imposible sin concentrarse en el presente.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras miraba a su hermana, quien jugaba feliz en la resbaladilla.

—Por un momento —habló Alan—, me gustaría alejarme y poder preocuparme de cualquier cosa menos de todo esto. Me gustaría que por un maldito momento, mi mente estuviera ajena a estos problemas. Me gustaría estar alejado de los problemas aunque fuera por un minuto.  
— ¿Y cuál sería tu forma de hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

Las primeras palabras que llegaron a la mente de Alan fueron "Fiesta" y también "Alcohol".

No podía evitarlo. Antes habría aceptado feliz esa auto preposición, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. La última vez que había ido a una fiesta y que había bebido, había terminado acostándose con Catalina y prácticamente dando pena en esa misma plaza donde estaba ahora.

No era una buena idea. Definitivamente no lo era.

—No sé —respondió Alan.  
— ¿Mañana irás a clases?  
—No lo sé. Creo que sí, supongo. Ésta semana sólo fui el Lunes y no puedo perderme muchas clases. Es el último y más importante año.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos después, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose de reojo y con la vista perdida al frente.

Entre la confusión y la frustración que Alan sentía, Emily, en parte, lo entendía. Sabía que pasaba por un momento difícil; una posible ruptura de padres siempre, de alguna forma, involucraba a los hijos e intervenía con su estado anímico. Mientras miraba de reojo a Alan, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, la impotencia reflejada en su rostro por no poder hacer nada, y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Emily sabía lo mucho que Alan quería a su madre, y sabía que él estaba consciente de cómo su mamá sufría por aquella situación, bajando también su estado de ánimo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Emily se colocó de pie, y miró a Alan, quien también posó sus ojos en ella.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella mirándolo, ocultando las pocas ganas que temía de irse, e incluso, ignorando esas ganas.  
— ¿Te acompaño? —preguntó él, poniéndose de pie.  
—Como quieras —dijo ella, incapaz de responder Si o No.

Alan miró a Emily unos segundos, sin hacer ni decir nada. Ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que Alan se colocó de pie, y caminó en silencio hasta donde estaba Carla. Emily lo siguió con la mirada, y vio cómo Alan se agachaba frente a su hermana mientras hablaban.

El camino fue en silencio. Carla caminaba feliz; había olvidado los "pequeños" problemas de su familia. Eso, al menos, era bueno.

Emily caminaba junto a Alan mirando al suelo, metida en sus pensamientos y apenas consciente de su alrededor. En su mente tenía tantas dudas y curiosidad que se moría por saciar, pero estaba consciente de que tendría que esperar un poco, hasta que Alan propusiera él mismo el tema, o hasta que el problema de su familia esté terminando. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para eso.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba fuera de su casa. Sino fuera porque Alan agarró con suavidad su brazo, ella habría continuado caminando sin problemas.

—Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias —dijo Alan mirándola, parado frente a ella.  
— ¿Supones? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Gracias —dijo Alan después de sonreír también.  
—Para eso son los amigos, ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella, reprimiendo una extraña sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo al decir la palabra "amigos".

Alan reprimió la misma sensación.

—Sí, exacto —dijo Alan mirándola.  
—Nos vemos —dijo ella bajando la mirada.  
—Nos vemos —dijo él.

Emily levantó la mirada y sintió los labios de él en su mejilla. Después de eso, Alan suspiró, dio media vuelta, y después de tomar la mano de su hermana, ambos cruzaron la calle.

Emily evitó quedarse mirándolo sin hacer nada, y dio media vuelta antes de no poder evitar eso, y entró a su casa.

II

— ¿Y entonces a qué llegaron? —preguntó Alan por tercera vez.

Carla estaba jugando con sus muñecas, sentada en la alfombra de la sala de estar. Alan estaba sentado en el sofá frente su hermano. Alexandra estaba en su habitación, y de Camilo no se sabía nada; había vuelto a salir.

—A nada —dijo Aron, también por tercera vez.  
— ¿Cómo?  
—Hablaron. Tranquilamente, Camilo no la hirió —aclaró Aron antes que todo—. Y hablaron y él le explicó todo, que era el motivo por el que ustedes peleaban y que no podía seguir ocultándolo, que había sido un capricho y que estaba más que arrepentido. Que por favor lo perdonara porque después de todo sigue amándola y que no volverá a hacerlo...  
—Entiendo. ¿Qué dijo mamá?  
—Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, esperó a que terminara y le dijo "Entiendo, ¿Pero cómo puedo estar segura de que no volverás a hacerlo?" Él respondió "Confiando en mí".  
— ¿Y cómo reaccionó mamá?  
—Se quedó en silencio y volvió a subir para encerrarse en la habitación.  
— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
—Ni idea —respondió Aron encogiéndose de hombros.

Alan suspiró mientras se recostaba en el sofá, y cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

— ¿Y dónde estabas? —preguntó Aron mirando a su hermano fijamente, analizando su conducta e intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba a su hermano.  
—En la plaza con Carla...  
—Y Carla estaba con... —preguntó Aron, dejando que su hermano completara la frase.  
—Emily —respondió Alan mirando con los ojos en blanco a su hermano—. Oh, vamos, ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?  
—Dime tú —dijo Aron encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¡Que no es importante! —dijo Alan enderezándose en el sofá.  
— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó Aron mirando a su hermano, con expresión de "¿Estás seguro?"  
—No más que el problema de nuestros papás —corrigió Alan, incapaz de decir que no.

Aron sonrió.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Alan, para desviar el tema.  
—No sé. ¿Quieres ir a ver a la chica? Si quieres, anda, ningún problema —dijo Aron, reprimiendo una risa.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te las das de comediante? —preguntó Alan con sarcasmo.  
—Oh, vamos, no te enojes —dijo Aron soltando la risa—. Ambos sabemos que te gusta, no lo niegues.  
— ¡Que no me gusta! —exclamó Alan, auto convenciéndose de lo certeras que eran sus palabras—. Somos sólo amigos, ¿Vale? ¿O tu cerebro no puede entenderlo?  
—Sí, claro... "Amigos" le dicen ahora... —dijo Aron riendo.  
—Mejor cállate —dijo Alan poniéndose de pie.  
— ¿Pero por qué te enojas? Eres un amargado... —dijo Aron sonriendo.

Alan ignoró las palabras de su hermano, y subió las escaleras mientras maldecía todo y a todos.

III

— ¿Por qué no mejor vas a ver a un psicólogo? —dijo Kevin con sarcasmo.  
— ¿Para qué? Si te tengo a ti... ¿Qué mejor que tu mejor amigo sea un futuro psicólogo? —dijo Alan sin mirar a su mejor amigo, y haciendo distraídos dibujos en la hoja del cuaderno sobre la mesa frente a él.

Día Viernes, última día de la semana. Para muchos, el mejor día junto al Sábado, pero para Alan, en ese momento, el peor.

Estaban en la clase después del primer recreo del día, y había logrado estar distraído de su problema familiar con el estudio. Había logrado prestar más atención a la clase que al problema por el que pasaba su familia por ese momento.

—Sí, pero aún no sé nada sobre cómo ser psicólogo. Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —respondió Kevin.  
— ¿Mejores cosas que apoyar a tu mejor amigo en un momento tan complicado?  
—Sí, mejores.  
—Mejor guarda silencio, que entraré en depresión por tus insensibles declaraciones —dijo Alan con una fingida voz triste.  
—Perdón, es que a veces olvido que no puedes vivir sin mí —dijo Kevin sin tono de sarcasmo, aunque en verdad sí era sarcasmo—. Ya, pero poniéndonos serios, ¿Tu mamá está bien?  
—Ayer estuvo encerrada en su habitación toda la tarde. Salió sólo para hacernos la cena, comió con nosotros y todo eso. La comida fue bastante incómoda. Después subió a su habitación y se quedó ahí hasta que por la mañana, cuando bajé, la vi preparándonos el desayuno y se fue antes a trabajar. Dijo que volvería tarde, lo que me hace suponer que pasará a la casa de alguna amiga, o algo así. Ha estado muy callada.  
— ¿Y tu papá?  
—Camilo se queda callado y no dice nada. Sabe que cometió un gran error y prefiere pasar bajo perfil, para evitar posteriores críticas.  
— ¿Y Carla?  
—Carla no entiende nada. Me dijo que había hablado con Emily —Alan no pudo evitar hacer una pausa, y suspirar— y ella le había dicho que tenía que portarse bien y obedecer todo lo que mis papás le digan, que mi familia tiene un "pequeño" problema y ella tiene que no molestar.  
— ¿Y le hace caso?  
—Hasta ahora, Carla se ha portado mejor que nunca —respondió Alan con los ojos en blanco.  
— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú?  
—Evito pelear con Camilo, por recomendación ajena, y creo que ha servido en algo. Camilo no tiene que soportar mis idioteces y eso lo ayuda un poco a pensar mejor, creo.  
— ¿Recomendación ajena?  
—Dejémoslo así —respondió Alan evadiendo el tema—. Pero conste que si fuera por mí, estaría echándole en cara a Camilo que...  
—Alan Forret —interrumpió el profesor, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Alan.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó Alan sin la intención de sonar desafiante. No ésta vez.  
—Forret, concéntrate —dijo el profesor.  
—Estoy concentrado —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor miró con el ceño fruncido a su alumno, y caminó hasta pararse junto al banco, tomó el cuaderno de Alan, y frunció más el ceño al ver los incoherentes dibujos que Alan tenía en la hoja.

—Póngase de pie, tome su cuaderno, y valla a mostrarle al director que futuro como dibujante usted no tiene —dijo el profesor pasándole el cuaderno a Alan.

Alan suspiró frustrado, sin ganas de discutir, y se colocó de pie, tomó el cuaderno, y salió del salón sin mirar a nadie.

—Alan... Qué fue lo que te dije la última vez... —dijo el director mirando al chico, pero sus palabras sonaron más como una pregunta.  
—Que... Ambos sabemos qué me dijo, ¿Para qué repetirlo? —dijo Alan sin ganas de repetir cosas.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes problemas familiares?  
—No.  
— ¿No qué? ¿No estás seguro? ¿O no tienes problemas familiares?  
—No sé. Es que... —Alan suspiró—. Sí, tengo problemas familiares.

El director enarcó las cejas.

—Cuéntame —dijo el mayor.  
—Es un problema privado de mis padres, que por desgracia me incluye a mí, y está destrozando mi familia —dijo Alan, no podía caer tan bajo y desahogarse con el director de su escuela.  
—Alan... —dijo el hombre en un suspiro—. Mira, no sé por qué está pasando tu familia en este momento, y si no me quieres contar, lo entiendo. Pero por favor, trata de que eso no influya en tus estudios. Sé que es difícil, que los problemas familiares son más importante que todo, aunque no se la gravedad del asunto, pero convérsalo con tus padres. Cualquier cosa, Alan, puedes hablar conmigo. Quizás para los adolescentes hoy en día es patético tener que recurrir a un profesor, o a un director de escuela, pero no lo pienses. Si quieres no se lo contamos a nadie, pero puedo ayudarte Alan. Y no sólo yo. Piénsalo. Será la segunda vez en el año que te dejo libre sin ningún castigo, y espero no arrepentirme —el hombre buscó una hoja blanca y comenzó a escribir algo mientras continuaba hablando—. Ahora vas a ir al salón, le mostrarás esto al profesor, y saldrás con tus cosas. Tienes autorización para quedarte fuera de clases sólo hasta que te toque la próxima después del recreo.

El hombre le entregó la hoja al muchacho, y éste, después de agradecerle al mayor, salió de la oficina.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Alan estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo de la escuela. Había salido de clases después de entregar la nota del director, y ahora esperaba que sonara el timbre.

Sentía que no quería hacer nada, sentía, en ese momento, que realmente necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo. Que tenía que despejar su mente y mantenerse ajeno a los problemas aunque fuese por un momento. Ese mismo día había logrado eso por unos minutos, durante clases, pero el momento no duró lo suficiente.

Y ahora, sentado en el suelo, con la vista perdida al frente y muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, Alan recapacitaba sobre todo, desde sus problemas familiares, hasta Emily...

IV

—No puedes hacer eso... —susurró Alan sin que su madre alcanzara a escucharlo.  
—Es broma, ¿Verdad? —habló Aron mirando a Alexandra con incredulidad.  
—Estás mintiendo... —dijo Camilo mirando a su esposa.  
— ¿Hablas en serio, mami? —preguntó Carla sin notar la seriedad del tema.  
—Hablo en serio —dijo Alexandra decidida—. Serán tres semanas las que estaré fuera de la ciudad con Carla. Nos iremos a Santiago con mi hermana. Punto final —dijo con palabras seguras. La decisión estaba tomada.  
— ¡Pero no puedes irte! —exclamó Camilo mirando a su esposa.  
— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alexandra. Las lágrimas que alguna vez tuvo, ahora estaban reemplazadas por decisión y seguridad, confianza en ella misma e independencia de sus actos—. ¿Qué acaso sólo tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana? ¡Yo también puedo tomar mis decisiones!  
—Estamos conscientes de eso, Alex...  
— ¡Lo sé! —exclamó Alexandra, interrumpiendo a su marido—. Ustedes pueden sobrevivir tres semanas solos. Y por último, si es que tú —dijo mirando a Camilo— no puedes sobrellevar la situación, se que Aron y Alan son lo suficientemente responsables y maduros para lograrlo y en último caso cuidar de ti si es necesario.  
— ¿Por qué harás eso? —preguntó Alan casi en un susurro, mirando a su madre sin poder creerlo.

Alexandra miró con dulzura a su hijo, parada desde su posición. Los tres hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá, y Camilo se había parado para caminar por la sala de estar, dando vueltas aún sin poder creer la repentina decisión que la mujer había tomado.

— ¿Has sentido alguna vez, hijo, que necesitas despejar tu mente, y que alejarte de todo esto es una buena alternativa para hacerlo? —preguntó Alexandra mirando a su hijo.  
—Muchas veces —respondió Alan con el rostro inexpresivo, pero comenzando a reflejar la tristeza que sentía.  
—Bueno, pues eso es lo que necesito —dijo Alexandra sentándose frente a sus tres hijos—. Necesito irme, quiero irme por un tiempo. No será mucho, pero será algo. Necesito despejar mi mente. Tu padre lo arruinó, sí, pero a fin de cuentas no puedo ignorar lo que siento por él, lo que hace difícil todo. La confianza que siempre le tuve disminuyó en cierto modo...  
— ¿Y la confianza hacia mí? —preguntó Alan, interrumpiendo a su madre.  
— ¿Por qué debería dejar de confiar en ti? —preguntó. Alan se encogió de hombros—. Camilo te obligó a guardar silencio, y tu no querías herirme. Aún confío en ti, Alan.  
— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? —preguntó Camilo, deteniendo su paseo por la sala.  
— ¿Y por qué te llevarás a Carla? —preguntó Aron.  
—Tiene sólo seis años. No la voy a dejar aquí sola.  
—No estará sola —dijo Alan.  
—Lo sé —dijo Alexandra sonriéndole a sus hijos mayores—. Pero aún así.

Alan simplemente no podía creerlo. Su madre se veía tan decidida que era realmente obvio que se iba a ir por esas tres semanas a la capital del país. Y todo por culpa de su padre...

Alan miró a su progenitor con una expresión que no podía dejar más en claro su enfado.

El rencor seguía ahí. No podía evitarlo, el sentir esa furia contra su padre por haber arruinado la familia y haberla enviado a un hoyo de complicaciones. No podía evitarlo. Camilo tenía la culpa, eso estaba más que claro.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Alan mirando a su madre.  
—El Lunes en la mañana —respondió Alexandra.

Alan suspiró frustrado. Se colocó de pie, y miró a su padre.

—Todo por tu maldita y puta culpa —dijo Alan mirando con rencor a su padre.

El chico dio media vuelta, se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa, y salió, dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Se suponia que hoy no iba a subir capitulo... Bueno, todos los lunes digo lo mismo xD Pero es que estaba enferma del estomago por comer mucho chocolate, & entones recorde lo mucho que odio devolver la comida por la boca... Bien, eso fue asqueroso.

No creen que la frase al principio de este capi (la de Einstein) le va como anillo al dedo a Alan? xd Yo lo veo asi :)

Otra cosa, publique ya en esta pagina Memento Mori & Gotas de Agua (ambos unos fics no tan largos como podria ser este) en mi blog estan los enlaces, o directamente a mi perfil ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un saludo!


	17. En Voz Alta

"Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír". Anónimo.

I

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Emily, sorprendida.

Día Sábado.

Nuevamente esos días en que todos los jóvenes y también los adultos están felices, dejan sus trabajos o escuelas por el comienzo del fin de semana, y son libres de hacer cualquier otra cosa que les despeje la mente y puedan olvidarse de ciertas responsabilidades por un par de horas.

Pero, ese día, Alan no pertenecía a ese grupo.

—Desgraciadamente, sí —respondió Alan con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasto.

Emily torció la boca mientras lo miraba. Alan jugaba distraídamente con el pasto donde estaban sentados, y sus ojos carecían de emoción alguna, pero ella podía saber lo triste y preocupado que él estaba, lo notaba en la mirada.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Emily.

Alan levantó la mirada, y la posó en ella. Apenas había podido dormir en la noche, y se había despertado tarde producto de haberse dormido tarde. Había almorzado junto a toda su familia, en un incómodo almuerzo, y ahora, a las siete de la tarde, estaba sentado junto a Emily en el pasto, en el rincón de la plaza donde siempre se quedaban.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, pero no se había detenido a analizar qué iba a hacer él mismo.

—No lo sé —respondió.

Emily suspiró, mientras tomaba su cabello suelto y se hacía una trenza hacia el costado. Alan la observó hasta que ella terminó de hacer la trenza y le devolvió la mirada.

—Complicado —dijo Emily.  
—Mucho —concluyó Alan.  
— ¿Y cuándo se va?  
—El Lunes por la mañana. Se llevará a Carla así que con Camilo y Aron tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismos. Suerte que Aron sabe cocinar y yo no soy un completo bueno para nada. Además, estoy pensando que probablemente con mi hermano tendremos que sobrellevar la situación, porque Camilo está que cae en depresión y empieza a cortarse las venas con una cuchara —dijo Alan inexpresivo mirando al frente.  
—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres —se ofreció Emily, y se detuvo de inmediato al escucharse a sí misma al hablar.

¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿En voz alta?

Cuando Alan la miró, sorprendido. Emily supo, por esa mirada, que sí lo había dicho en voz alta. Nuevamente se daba cuenta de lo dispuesta que estaba a ayudar a Alan y a apoyarlo si es que era necesario. Suspiró. Después de todo, él también había hecho lo mismo antes, y no perdía nada con devolverle la mano.

Nunca, desde la muerte de sus padres, se le había cruzado por la cabeza terminar así.

—No es necesario —dijo Alan sin dejar de mirarla, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. No quiero darte más carga de la que ya tienes.

Emily se quedó mirándolo inexpresiva. Alan volvía a tener la mirada perdida al frente y las ganas de preguntarle sobre lo que Derek le había dicho aún estaban dentro de sí. Casi había pasado una semana de eso, y del beso, pero aún seguía con las dudas y las curiosidades que quería saciar.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo, cuando Alan estaba tan mal?

No podía ser tan egoísta y hablar con él de temas que, en ese momento, no eran relevantes. No, en ese momento tenía que callar.

Por su parte, Alan tenía aún esas ganas de desahogarse, de cualquier forma, quería hacerlo. En ese momento tenía ganas de ponerse de pie y tomar una piedra —la que ya estaba en su punto de mira— y lanzarla lejos, con todas sus fuerzas. En esos momentos, le gustaría ir a la escuela —donde los sábados se hacía la práctica de fútbol— y ponerse a jugar un rato, golpear la pelota y liberarse un poco. O simplemente cualquier cosa, incluso ponerse a gritar.

Sentía un revoltijo de sensaciones acumuladas en su estómago y dentro de él en general, y también sentía ganas de deshacer ese complicado nudo y liberarse de él, de la presión que en ese momento sentía y de la frustración. Porque esa maldita crisis por la que su familia estaba pasando, lo involucraba más de lo que le gustaría.

Al pensar en cómo se sentiría su padre, no podía evitar dejar de intentar analizar eso y concentrarse en ese rencor que aún tenía dentro, y unas irracionales ganas de ir donde su progenitor y gritarle, decirle todo lo que pensaba y desahogarse.

No sabía qué hacer. No podía estar de brazos cruzados mientras su madre sufría y ahora estaba a punto de irse por tres semanas que parecían ser prometedoramente largas. No podía simplemente ver cómo su madre y su hermana menor se alejaban y los dejaban a ellos tres, de los cuales Aron parecía ser el más estable.

Porque su padre comenzaba a caer en un hoyo negro del que parecía no querer salir hasta que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Y entre el rencor, la frustración, la impotencia y la tristeza, Alan comenzaba a exasperarse y a actuar con irracionalidad. Temía hacer cualquier estupidez de la que después, seguramente, se arrepentiría.

Miró a su izquierda y sus azules ojos se posaron en Emily. Ella miraba al frente con el rostro inexpresivo, y parecía sopesar alguna idea.

Alan la miraba en silencio mientras ella parecía aún no haberse percatado de la fija mirada de él.

De alguna forma que Alan comenzaba a odiar, ella sólo empeoraba las cosas, sin que Emily lo supiera realmente.

Porque ella seguía confundiéndole, dándole sensaciones que quizás quería volver a sentir, pero le daba miedo en cierta forma. No estaba dentro de sus planes enamorarse, nunca lo ha estado, pero aún sentía que hablar de amor con respecto a ella era adelantarse mucho. Además, ese beso, el del lunes, seguía vivo en su memoria. Y era como para recordarlo, porque aún se proyectaba en su mente a cada momento, como si hubiese sido el primer beso de toda su vida, ese beso que todos recuerdan y que se queda en tu memoria para siempre. Alan se sentía así.

Suspiró mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

De alguna forma que definitivamente Alan odiaba, Emily lo confundía aún más, y agrandaba el nudo de sensaciones.

— ¿En qué piensas? Si es que puedo preguntar... —dijo ella de repente, sin mirarlo.  
—En muchas cosas —respondió él.  
— ¿Cómo por ejemplo...?  
—No sé, es que...

¿Contarle o no contarle sus ganas de desahogarse, de desquitarse con algo? ¿Contarle o no contarle su repentina necesidad de alejarse como sea, por un momento, de todos esos problemas que lo complicaban y confundían?

Suspiró mientras poyaba la cabeza en el muro detrás de él, posando sus ojos en el cielo que ya comenzaba a hacerse anaranjado.

—Estoy... Confundido —dijo él sin mirarla—. Esto es demasiado. ¿Cómo soportas tú todo lo que te ha pasado?

Emily lo miró confundida.

—Has pasado por muchas cosas, la muerte de tus padres, los maltratos de tu tío...  
—La soledad...  
—No estás sola —dijo él mirándola. Ella prefirió callar—. En fin, has pasado por muchas cosas peores que yo y... Pareces ser más fuerte que yo, pareces soportar mejor las cosas... ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo estoy al borde de la histeria...  
—Si me preguntas cómo lo hago, me estás preguntando cómo hago algo que ni siquiera sé que hago.  
—Emily... Sólo ignórame un par de minutos, ¿Vale? Estoy comenzando a hablar idioteces.  
—En todo caso, ya tengo que irme. Hoy se supone que Christian aparece y tengo que llegar temprano —dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.

Alan también se colocó de pie, y caminaron juntos y en silencio por la acera, doblaron por la esquina y caminaron hasta pararse fuera de la casa de ella.

—Gracias... Otra vez —dijo él, mirándola.  
—De nada —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Y, como algo que ya era casi habitual, él depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Emily.

II

— ¿Estás muy ocupado? —escuchó la voz de Kevin del otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba triste.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Alan mientras se agachaba para tomar a Carla con su brazo libre.  
—Rompí con Katherine —dijo Kevin sin rodeos.  
—Auch —dijo Alan frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero por qué? Si se veían tan felices... Mira, hagamos algo. En este preciso momento camino con Carla hasta la plaza de la casa frente a Caroline, ¿Por qué no vienes y conversamos un rato?  
—Vale. Estoy allá en cinco minutos.

Y Kevin cortó la comunicación.

Debían ser alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, y Alan había salido de su casa con la excusa de sacar a pasear a Carla. Aunque en realidad, lo que más quería era salir de casa, con urgencia. Sus padres casi ni se hablaban. Alexandra mantenía un silencio que les dolía a todos, y Camilo ponía una melancólica mirada cada vez que se topaba con su esposa. Carla no entendía nada, Aron se limitaba a observarlo todo, y Alan miraba con el ceño fruncido a su padre y con una mirada triste a su madre.

—Alan... —dijo la pequeña.  
—Dime.  
— ¿Por qué tengo que ir con mami? —preguntó mirando a su hermano.  
—Porque no puedes dejar que ella se valla sola. ¿Y quién mejor que tú para acompañarla?  
—Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo —dijo la niña, y Alan no pudo evitar sonreír.  
— ¿Y prefieres que mami se quede sola?  
—Pero, ¿Y si tu vienes con nosotras también?  
— ¿Y quién se quedará con Emily? —preguntó Alan mirando a la niña, quien se sorprendió ante la idea, y pensó un poco.

No se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir.

—No querrás que la deje sola, ¿Verdad? —Carla negó con la cabeza—. Además, será poco tiempo. Apenas te darás cuenta cuando ya estés de vuelta —dijo Alan dejándola en el suelo y agachándose frente a ella—. Cuando vuelvas podemos ir al parque de diversiones o a donde quieras, ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió feliz.

—Ahora ve a jugar, tenemos sólo algunos minutos —dijo Alan, y Carla fue a jugar con un par de niños que estaban en los juegos del lugar.

Alan miró a su hermana irse a jugar, y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar.

Kevin había terminado con Katty, Katherine, su ahora ex novia. Alan sabía que el motivo tenía que ser fuerte para aquello, porque ambos se veían una pareja bastante feliz.

Mientras pensaba en aquella situación, percibió un movimiento a su izquierda, y cuando giró la cabeza, vio a Kevin a su lado. Con la mirada fija al frente y el ceño levemente fruncido, con una expresión fría en el rostro.

—El Lunes recuérdame que si mato a Esteban terminaré en prisión, por favor —dijo Kevin mirando al frente.  
—Dime que Esteban no tiene nada que ver con esto... —dijo Alan, rezando porque no fuese lo que tenía en mente.  
— ¡Es que Esteban es un maldito imbécil! —exclamó Kevin sin medir el tono de su voz.

Alan se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Inhala... Exhala... Uno, dos, tres...  
— ¡Que te calles! —interrumpió Kevin a su mejor amigo.  
— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Tranquilo, hombre! —dijo Alan mirando sorprendido a su mejor amigo. Era raro verlo tan enfadado—. ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves cuando estés más...?  
—No, lo siento... —dijo Kevin inhalando aire.  
—Ya... Ahora explícame qué pasó.

Kevin frunció el ceño en una mueca de tristeza, y miró a su mejor amigo, quien tenía las cejas enarcadas y lo miraba preocupado.

—Katherine me engañaba con Esteban —dijo Kevin, directo al punto, sin rodeos y soltando lo que era nada más que la verdad.

Lo único que Alan fue capaz de hacer, fue enarcar las cejas y abrir los ojos y la boca, sorprendido.

—Mentira... —susurró el pelinegro aún sin salir del asombro.  
—Ojalá... —dijo Kevin frunciendo el ceño—. Es una mierda, ¿Sabes? ¡Que tengo así los cuernos! —dijo Kevin haciendo con las manos el tamaño grande de algo.  
—Mira... —Alan suspiró, se iba arrepentir de eso, estaba seguro—. Sí, es una mierda, pero si la tipa te engañaba es porque es una... No la mereces, amigo, te mereces algo mejor, ¿Sabes? Esa tipa te eprdió y no vuelvas a hablarle, ignórala, que se valla con cualquiera. Sé que será complicado, pero haz el intento, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Si te engañó no puedes darle otra oportunidad, sería... Caerías bajo. Olvídala.  
—Eso planeo hacer —dijo Kevin mirando al frente.  
—Déjala, que ella se lo pierde.

Alan suspiró mientras miraba al frente, con una idea en su cabeza y que no quiso ignorar. No ahora.

— ¿Vamos a algún lugar por ahí? No sé, a alguna fiesta o a algún pub, algo que nos saque de esta mierda por un momento...

Kevin lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿No que ibas a dejarlo? —preguntó Kevin.  
—Sí, de hecho, pero qué va, esto es una mierda. Además, un poco no nos hará nada malo. Tú y yo lo necesitamos.

Kevin asintió.

—Sí, lo necesitamos... ¿Alan?  
— ¿Qué?  
—Por favor, prométeme que el Lunes me amarrarás si fuese necesario para no sacarle los ojos a Esteban ¿De acuerdo? AL menos para no mancharme de sangre que esas manchas no salen de la ropa...  
—De acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y fueron a casa de Ala para dejar a Carla, y después, ambos, como los mejores amigos que son, después salieron hasta el centro de la ciudad, buscando la distracción que ambos necesitaban.

III

Carla sollozaba en los brazos de su hermano, mientras Alexandra afinaba los últimos detalles de las cosas del hogar. Caroline, junto a Alan, intentaba en vano de calmar a Carla. Aron miraba con el rostro inexpresivo todo lo que ocurría, y Camilo... Camilo estaba que lloraba.

Alan suspiró mientras acomodaba mejor a Carla entre sus brazos y bostezaba. Estaba durmiendo pésimo las últimas noches.

El viernes fue de fiesta con Kevin. Logró controlarse a la hora de beber alcohol, y la borrachera no fue tan grande, además, tenía que encargarse de Kevin, quien apenas se controló y se embriagó hasta que comenzó a devolver el contenido de su estómago y Alan tuvo que llevarlo de vuelva a casa. Ese día se durmió alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, y había despertado como a las nueve, sólo cuatro horas de sueño que después no pudo retomar.

El sábado en la noche apenas había dormido cuatro horas, y después otras tres más. Ahora, Lunes, a las siete y media de la mañana, estaban todos en el terminal de trenes donde Alexandra y su hija menor partirían por tres semanas hasta la capital del país; Santiago.

Carla se aferró al cuello de Alan mientras él, con delicadeza, intentaba soltar los brazos de su hermana un poco para poder respirar. Caroline se rindió en su tarea de intentar calmar a Carla y cruzó los brazos aún sin despegarse de Alan.

Caroline lloraba todos los días, y apenas salía de su casa. No le veía el sentido a salir, porque en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola. Las que creía sus amigas se habían alejado de ella desde que Caroline les dijo todo lo que pensaba. Además, por culpa de esas tipas, Caroline no tenía más amigos, porque se las pasaba con ellas en vez de hacer nuevas amistades. La única persona que le quedaba era Alan, y un poco Emily, pero de ella no sabía nada desde que le contó sobre la muerte de su padre.

—Carla... —susurró Alan mientras separaba a su hermana de él—. No hagas un escándalo, ¿De acuerdo? Anda, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Emily?  
—Que... Que me portara... Bien —dijo la niña entre sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
— ¿Entonces? ¿No ves que si te pones a llorar no te estás portando bien, porque vas a poner triste también a mamá? —dijo Alan mirando a su hermana, con demasiado sueño como para poder continuar parado un rato más.

El tren de su madre y su hermana salía a las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, y apenas ellas se fueran, Alan, su hermano y Caroline tendrían que irse rápidamente a la escuela para no llegar tarde. Camilo se había responsabilizado y él había prometido llevarlos, después de todo, tenía auto.

Alan dejó a su hermana en el suelo, y se agachó frente a ella. Le limpió con cuidado las lágrimas de sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos.

—Pórtate bien, Carla, por favor —pidió Alan mientras miraba a su hermana con dulzura—. Cuando vuelvan iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿Te parece? —la niña asintió—. Pero tienes que portarte bien. Cuando vuelvan le pregunté a mamá cómo te has portado, así que pórtate bien y cuando vuelvas iremos, ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda lo que Emily te dijo, y por último, hazlo por mí —pidió él.

Carla asintió, y volvió a abrazar a su hermano mientras se aferraba a su cuello. Alan rodeó a su hermana mientras levantaba la mirada hacia su madre, quien conversaba entre susurros con su esposo.

Cuando Carla se separó por fin de Alan, la niña fue con Aron y Alan se colocó de pie para quedar frente a su madre.

— ¿Es necesario esto? —preguntó Alan bajando la mirada.  
—No completamente, pero será lo mejor, Alan —dijo Alexandra mientras levantaba el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Serán tres semanas. Pórtate bien, trata de no pelear con tu padre, ayuda a Aron con lo que sea. Le pedí a Camila que se pasara algún día a la semana a ver cómo van en casa...  
—No... —susurró Alan. Camila era madre de Catalina, y una gran amiga de su madre.  
—Escucha, ya se que las cosas con Catalina van mal, pero ignórala, por ahora. Pórtate bien, estudia, ayuda a tu hermano y obedece a tu padre. Por favor, Alan, hazlo por mí...  
—Cómo no hacerte caso si me miras así... —dijo Alan mirando a su madre.

Alexandra sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Alan. No puedo creer que ya tengas dieciocho años, eres ya un hombre, tan maduro e inteligente... Cuando pareciese que sólo fue ayer cuando te tenía en mis brazos y tenías un unos meses de nacido...  
—Y era una bolita pequeña, con ojos, brazos y piernas, que sólo comía, dormía, lloraba y lanzaba cosas al suelo —completó Alan con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Eras una bolita muy linda, ¿Sabes? —dijo Alexandra separándose de su hijo, también sonriendo.

Alan rió. En ese momento, sólo quería estar él y su madre, solos, conversando, riéndose, alargar lo más que pueda ese momento para no tener que alejarse de ella.

—Cuídate, Alan, y hazme caso, por favor —dijo Alexandra colocando una mano al costado del rostro de su hijo.  
—Lo prometo —dijo él tomando la mano de su madre y besándola—. Cuídate tú también, no te vallas mucho de fiesta porque la resaca es insoportable y eso sumado a Carla te da una mañana nada agradable —dijo Alan sonriendo, todo dentro de la broma—. Dale mis saludos a tía Magdalena.  
—De acuerdo, hijo —Alexandra sonrió—. Te amo.  
—Sí, yo también —dijo Alan.

Alexandra sonrió, y fue a despedirse de su hijo mayor, ante la atenta mirada de Alan, quien en su rostro la sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que _Gotas de Agua _la actualizaré entrre mañana y el Miércoles, porque estoy algo ocupada, y lo mismo pasa con _Memento Mori_, y, de hecho, he avanzado poco en esta historia -.- Mi mama y la escuela formaron una conspiracion contra mi ¬¬ ._. xD

Dejando mi paranoia de lado, en mi blog publiqué un par de cosas, cambie la encuesta y, pues, eso ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja publicar enlaces -.-)

Los comentarios son mi sueldo, los comentarios me animan, los comentarios me inspiran. Me aportas con uno?

xD Ya, un saludo!


	18. Conclusiones

"La vida cobra sentido cuando se hace de ella una aspiración a no renunciar a nada". José Ortega.

I

—Kevin, cálmate, por favor, recuerda que las manchas de sangre no salen de la ropa... —dijo Alan poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, haciendo uso de fuerza para hacerlo entrar en razón—. Sólo no lo mires y camina. Toma... Desquítate con esto —dijo Alan pasándole un cuaderno.  
—Pero éste es tu cuaderno de Historia... —dijo Kevin mirando de reojo a Esteban, mientras miraba también el cuaderno que su amigo le había entregado.  
—Exacto —dijo Alan sonriendo.  
—Idiota —dijo Kevin con una sonrisa en el rostro, y le devolvió el cuaderno a su amigo, quien volvió a guardarlo en la mochila con expresión de frustración.

Entonces, interrumpiendo su camino desde el patio de la escuela hasta el salón de clases, frente a ellos llegó Esteban, aquel chico al que ambos creían su amigo y que ahora había borrado la sonrisa del rostro de ambos mejores amigos. Alan tensó la mandíbula mientras ejercía más fuerza en el hombro de su amigo, quien, de alguna forma, se zafó de él.

Esteban se paró frente a Kevin mientras sus ojos lo miraban furiosos. Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Esteban golpeó a Kevin y lo lanzó al suelo.

La reacción de Alan fue tardía.

—Y una mierda... —dice Alan sorprendido, y antes de cualquier cosa, dejó su mochila en el suelo, se acercó a Esteban, y lo empujó, lejos de su mejor amigo—. ¿¡Y a ti qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Que no te basta con tirarte a Katherine que también vienes a pegarle a Kevin, maldito idiota!? —gritó Alan mientras mira con furia a su ex amigo. Una buena forma de desquitarse con algo, quizás.  
— ¡No te metas, Forret! —exclamó Esteban mientras empujaba también a Alan y pasaba de él para dirigirse nuevamente hasta Kevin.

Kevin se colocó de pie, y también se lanzó sobre Esteban.

Alan miraba perplejo la pelea, sin hacer nada, otra vez con reacciones atrasadas. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Kevin podía llegar a pelear, cuando parecía tan tranquilo y calmado. Sabía que cualquier persona, cuando pierde el control, es capaz de cualquier cosa, pero aún así le sorprendía.

Entre su extraño estado de shock, Alan reaccionó cuando sintió la voz de Benjamin, gritándole.

— ¡Qué despiertes, Alan, y ayúdame un poco! —exclamó Benjamin, quien era el único, al parecer, interesado en separar a Kevin y a Esteban, porque los congregados a su alrededor sólo miraban y algunos apoyaban.

Alan reaccionó, y se acercó a su mejor amigo mientras lo agarraba por detrás, haciendo uso de bastante fuerza para lograr controlarlo un poco y mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de Esteban.

— ¡Benjamin, suéltame, maldita sea! —Gritaba Esteban mientras intentaba zafarse de su amigo—. ¿No se supone que somos mejores amigos? ¡Suéltame ya!  
—Esteban, nosotros ya no somos mejores amigos. Ahora cállate y contrólate. O yo mismo te entrego al director —dijo Benjamin enfadado.

Esteban, ante la fija mirada de todos los que se habían congregado en torno a ellos para observar, de Kevin y también de Alan, dejó de forcejear y como pudo se dio vuelta para encarar a Benjamin, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Ya no somos mejores amigos? —preguntó Esteban, incrédulo.  
— ¡No! ¡Es que no puedes ser tan puto como para meterte con la novia de un amigo, Esteban, cómo preguntas estupideces! —exclamó Benjamin mientras miraba, con sus ojos negros fijo sobre el que ahora era su ex mejor amigo.  
—Todos son unos maricas de mierda —dijo Esteban mirando a Benjamin, e incluyendo a Alan y a Kevin—. ¡Púdranse, pedazos de imbéciles!

Alan perdió toda la paciencia, se alejó de Kevin, quien por fin comenzaba a calmarse, y caminó hasta Esteban, que le daba la espalda. Alan lo giró, tomándolo del hombro, y prácticamente sin pensarlo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo, lanzándolo al suelo.

—Piénsalo tres veces antes de meterte con mis amigos, ¿Escuchaste bien? —dijo Alan mirando fríamente a Esteban, quien estaba en el suelo y se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a caer de su labio inferior.

Alan miró a su alrededor cuando alguien gritó que un profesor se acercaba. Miró a Benjamin, luego a Kevin, caminó hasta tomar su mochila, y se alejó del lugar aún con el ceño fruncido, sin siquiera girarse mara ver si es que alguno de sus amigos lo seguía. Sólo quería salir de ahí, o terminaría haciendo cualquier estupidez.

—Ya sé quién es ella —dijo una voz detrás de él frustró su escape. Una voz que era, precisamente, la que menos quería escuchar.

Alan, suspirando con frustración y con unas fervientes ganas de salir corriendo, se giró y la enfrentó, a Catalina, quien lo miraba con los ojos medio entrecerrados y expresión de frialdad.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él, mirándola sin expresión en el rostro.  
—De esa chica por la que me has abandonado, por la que rompiste conmigo. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿De verdad creíste que me iba a tragar la excusa de "necesito un tiempo solo"?  
—Jamás te dije eso —dijo Alan enarcando las cejas—. Te dije la verdad; ya no me gustas, y no puedo seguir con alguien por quien ya no siento nada. No es difícil de entender...  
— ¡Cállate! —Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, mientras soltaba la coleta y dejaba su rubio cabello suelto por sus hombros—. No sabes nada, Alan Forret. Me dejaste por otra, lo sé, yo te vi con ella, Derek también lo hizo y, de hecho, también sabe quién es ella. ¿Sabes tú quién es realmente ella? ¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?  
— ¿Puedes tomarte la molestia de hablar en mi mismo idioma, por favor? —preguntó Alan, confundido.  
—Me cambiaste. Por Emily Fazenbett, Alan, lo sé, sé quién es ella, sé que es ella por la que me dejaste —dijo Caroline poniendo una expresión fría y seria mientras su café mirada se posaba fijamente en Alan, quien, sorprendido, enarcó las cejas.  
—Ah... ¿Sí? —dijo él, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confuso.  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Quién es realmente ella? ¡Pues lo dudo!  
— ¿Y tú sí lo sabes? —preguntó Alan más que confundido, ignorando, por un momento, el altercado entre su mejor amigo y Esteban.  
—La conozco mejor de lo que crees. Se bien quién es. ¿Lo sabes tú? No, por supuesto que no —dijo Catalina, y antes de que Alan pudiera responder o decir algo, la chica dio media vuelta, y se alejó, dejando a un muy confundido Alan.

II

—Pensaba que ibas a faltar toda la semana —dijo Emily mientras dibujaba en la hoja de cuaderno, al percibir el movimiento a su lado y al ver de reojo de quién se trataba.  
—Sí, yo también... —dijo Caroline mientras suspiraba y miraba al frente.  
— ¿Y cómo estás?  
—Dentro de lo que puedo estarlo.  
—Perder a un padre nunca es fácil, ¿Sabes? Es una completa mierda, te sientes muy sola y tienes ganas de pararte a mitad de la calle y esperar a que te atropelle un auto, o en el caso menos trágico ponerte a gritar y desahogarte un poco, aunque corras el riesgo de que te metan a un sanatorio mental.  
—No podrías haberlo descrito mejor —dijo Caroline, mirando a Emily.  
—Aunque claro, perder a ambos padres es mucho peor, y dejas la opción de la calle para pasar a la azotea de un edificio o a un acantilado —dijo Emily casi en un susurro, prácticamente para ella misma, y miraba al frente mientras hablaba. AL terminar, una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y volvió a posar sus ojos en el dibujo, sin estar muy segura de por qué dijo eso.

Caroline miró confundida a Emily, quien estaba sentada a su lado en la misma banca de siempre, al fondo del patio. Le extrañaba que esa banca nunca se moviera de su lugar, porque cada recreo todas las bancas del sector tenían una posición diferente, pero esa no.

En ese momento, Emily tenía el bolso sobre sus piernas y un cuaderno sobre éste, sus pies estaban apoyados sobre un fierro de la banca que hacía levantar un poco sus piernas. Emily tomaba el lápiz grafito con delicadeza mientras hacía algún dibujo que Caroline no se atrevió a mirar. En algunos días pasados se habría acercado a Emily y prácticamente juntar su cabeza con la de ella para mirar, pero ahora, por alguna razón, no se atrevía.

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Caroline.  
—Cosas de la vida —dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuese un tema importante—. Una triste y cruda realidad —. Emily dejó de dibujar, levantó el cuaderno y se lo mostró a Caroline—. ¿Qué te parece?

Era un paisaje bastante bonito. Caroline supo que era una playa. No tenía aplicación de color, aún, pero eso apenas hacía falta. La arena se distinguía claramente del mar del océano, y la línea del horizonte resaltaba perfectamente del cielo. La playa no parecía muy grande, por las rocas a los costados.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó Caroline—. Te quedó muy bien.  
—Aunque no lo creas, este paisaje realmente existe, y en esta misma ciudad —dijo Emily volviendo a colocar el cuaderno sobre sus piernas—. Ayer soñé con esta playa, o mejor dicho, soñé con el recuerdo que tengo de esta playa y... No sé, quise dibujarla. Solía ir con mi hermano cuando niña. Es un lugar muy relajante y hace tiempo no voy. Allá puedes, simplemente, alejarte y olvidarte de todos tus problemas... —Emily se detuvo y su mirada se perdió al frente cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza. Frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Caroline.  
—Uno. Mi hermano mayor, Spencer —dijo Emily mientras bajaba la mirada y miraba su propio dibujo, analizando algo.

Emily suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, ante la atenta mirada de Caroline.

— ¿Por qué eres así, Emily? —dijo Caroline aquella pregunta que le inquietaba desde hacía unas semanas.

Emily levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza para mirar a Caroline, sin cambiar su posición, aún con el lápiz en la mano y rozando la hoja del cuaderno. Caroline, por un momento, temió que aquella pregunta le hubiese incomodado; su ceño fruncido y su expresión de meditación parecían indicarlo, pero Emily se enderezó, suspiró y miró al frente, con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Acabas de perder a tu padre, ¿verdad? —dijo Emily mirándola, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Por qué crees que a lo que acabo de decir de perder sólo a un padre le agregué cómo era el perder a dos? ¿Por qué crees que cuando entregan las calificaciones de notas y la profesora pide hablar con los padres de cada alumno mis papás nunca vienen? ¿Por qué jamás has visto ni a mi mamá ni a mi papá y sólo te he dicho que "mi tío llegará pronto"? ¿Por qué crees que te digo que entiendo qué se siente por lo que estás pasando ahora?

Caroline miró a Emily y en su mente comenzó a atar cabos, comenzó por cada pregunta retórica de Emily.

¿Por qué le había agregado la sensación de perder a ambos padres a la aclaración de sólo uno? Pues... No, no podía ser.

¿Por qué cuando la profesora pedía hablar con los padres de cada alumno los papás de Emily nunca iban? Pues, podrían estar ocupados...

¿Por que nunca había visto ni a su mamá y a su papá, y sólo había escuchado hablar de su tío? Probablemente sus padres viven ocupadísimos y su tío vive con ellos...

¿Por qué Emily entiende lo que es perder a un padre o una madre?

Caroline miró a Emily mientras la sorpresa y la incredulidad inundaban su rostro, tratan de no creer las conclusiones que comenzaba a sacar. No podía ser cierto, lo que creía, la hipótesis que había sacado. Tenía que ser mentira.

—Emily... —susurró Caroline mirándola.  
—Dime qué piensas, Caroline, qué crees...  
—Que tus padres...

Emily no sabía por qué lo hacía, se suponía que nadie —a excepción de cierto chico que era primo de Caroline...— tendría que saberlo, se suponía que ese era un secreto que no podía ser revelado así como así. Se suponía que tenía que callarse, cerrar la boca y sufrir en silencio, como lo había hecho todos esos últimos meses. Se suponía que tenía que ser así, ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba hablando de ese tema con Caroline, con aquella chica a quien apenas conocía, que era prima de Alan, que iba en su mismo curso, que nunca se habían hablado antes hasta que Caroline descubrió que ella vivía frente a su primo?

Bueno, al menos podría callar los golpes...

—Mis padres, Caroline, murieron cuando yo tenía quince, hace casi dos años, en un incendio. Y el resto de mi "familia" es tan... —Emily calló las miles de injurias que llegaron a su cabeza y las dejó morir en su boca, para continuar hablando e intentando guardar la calma—. Ellos no me dejaron irme con mi hermano mayor, Spencer, porque mi tutor legal es mi tío, Christian. Ésa es la respuesta a esas preguntas que te acabo de hacer. Ésa es la respuesta a tus preguntas. Porque ahora estoy sola, realmente sola. Mi hermano vive en Santiago y aquí no tengo a nadie más. Mi tío es un completo imbécil y... Nuevamente estoy sola.

Es era. Esa era la razón, el motivo, el cabo suelto que a Caroline le faltaba para tratar de entenderla, a Emily, esa chica tan misteriosa y solitaria que escondía algo. Había escuchado rumores, desde drogas hasta prostitución, pero los había ignorado todos y no podía evitar sorprenderse al saber que Emily los ignoraba y pasaba de ellos, porque ella, personalmente, no lo habría hecho así.

Recordaba que había comenzado a acercarse a ella porque una vez el profesor las puso juntas a hacer un trabajo, el cual Emily hizo por completo y Caroline se sintió una buena para nada. Trató de hablarle, pero Emily se limitaba a responder "Déjalo así, no me importa que lo único que hayas hecho fue escribir tu nombre junto al mío". Y entonces, Caroline supo que vivía frente a Alan.

Caroline miró a Emily entre sorprendida, incrédula y también preocupada. Una lágrima comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro, y Emily frunció el ceño.

—Pero... —las palabras de Emily fueron interrumpidas por un efusivo abrazo por parte de Caroline. Emily le correspondió algo sorprendida—. ¿Por qué lloras?  
—Porque la vida es una mierda, Emily, una maldita mierda —dijo Caroline apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Emily, quien suspiró, y asintió en silencio.

III

— ¿Entonces ya se fueron a Santiago? —preguntó Emily mirando al frente, sin expresión en el rostro.  
—Sí, ya se fueron. Carla no quería irse, pero qué le vamos a hacer, se fue de todos modos. Volverán en tres semanas —dijo Alan mirando al frente también.  
— ¿Y cómo está tu papá?  
—A punto de ir por una cuerda y colgarse. Creo que no lo ha hecho porque aún tiene qeu cuidarnos y porque si muere la familia sí que se iría abajo.  
—No digas bobadas.  
—Es la verdad —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¿Y Aron?  
—Aparenta estar bien, aparenta estar con un ánimo relativamente bueno y no pierde oportunidad de molestarme para intentar "subir los ánimos" —dijo Alan poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
— ¿Y tú?  
— ¿Por qué yo al final? —preguntó Alan sonriendo mientras la miraba.  
—Agradece que me preocupo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y también sonriendo, mirándolo.  
—Cierto, debería sentirme halagado... —dijo él con sarcasmo—. Pero estoy... Bien. Podría estar peor, o quizás debería, pero no estoy tan mal. Al menos sé alejarme de un cuchillo cuando lo veo.  
—No entendí —admitió Emily sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.  
—Nada importante. Un pensamiento suicida —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros, y su sonrisa se borró casi al mismo tiempo que la de Emily—. Lo siento —dijo Alan mirándola.  
—No importa —dijo ella mirando al frente.

Alan suspiró mientras comenzaba a jugar con el pasto junto él. Ambos estaban sentados en el rincón de la plaza, después de clases, conversando como casi todos los días. La extraña conversación con Catalina aún seguía en su mente, y estaba al borde de preguntarle algo a Catalina. Pero Emily podría preguntar quién era Catalina y qué relación tenía con ella...

No era una buena idea. Definitivamente no lo era.

—Kevin... Kevin terminó con su novia —dijo Alan, para cambiar el tema y para intentar alejar el tema de su mente.  
— ¿Y por qué me lo dices? Se supone que es la intimidad de tu mejor amigo...

Alan guardó silencio, mientras en su mente maquinaba alguna excusa. No podía decirle "No, lo que pasa es que siento que tengo que contártelo todo, ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?" No, no podía, sabía que era la intimidad de Kevin, pero confiaba mucho en Emily, y realmente sentía eso como si necesitara contarle todo —excluyendo su revoltijo de emociones—.

—Porque confío en ti, sé que no le dirás a nadie —dijo Alan—. Además, tenía que cambiar el tema —admitió.  
—Lo segundo lo entiendo. Pero lo primero... Porque no tengo a quién decírselo —dijo Emily sin mirarlo, jugando con la correa de su bolso mientras fruncía el ceño y dejaba caer su cabello a su lado, para evitar mirarlo.  
—Emily... No digas eso —Alan suspiró, definitivamente, no era un buen día.

Emily guardó silencio mientras su mirada se perdía al frente.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea —dijo ella mirándolo—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que por un momento querías alejarte de los problemas y olvidarlos un rato? —Alan asintió, confundido—. Tengo una alternativa. No sé si te sirva, pero alguna vez me sirvió a mí... Cuando tenía trece años, pero aún así.  
— ¿Y cuál es esa alternativa?

Emily no respondió, botó aire, y abrió su bolso para buscar el cuaderno donde había hecho el dibujo, cuando lo sacó, buscó la hoja y, después de unos segundos pensándolo bien, se decidió y se lo mostró a Alan. Él miró sorprendido el dibujo —entre lo bonito que ella dibujaba y el paisaje que mostraba— y enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Y esto donde queda? —preguntó Alan, tomando el cuaderno.  
—Aquí mismo. No va mucha gente, bueno, ahora no, porque estamos entrando a invierno, pero aún así. Cuando veníamos aquí en familia solía ir a dar un paseo a esa playa con Spencer, y es relajante. Hace tiempo no voy, me acordé de esa playa con un sueño y quería ir. Hoy hay un poco de Sol y no hace tanto frío. ¿Me... Me acompañas? —preguntó mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Alan enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y miró a Emily, luego al dibujo unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Emily.

Lo pensó bastante, por alguna razón, y le buscaba las posibles razones y motivos a la invitación. Luego de decidirse, le devolvió el cuaderno a Emily, quien volvió a guardarlo en la mochila, y Alan se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano.

—Vamos —dijo él, sonriendo.

Emily también sonrió, y se colocó de pie.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Que les parecio? Para los que no entendieron por qué a Emily y a Alan se les borró la sonrisa cuando él dijo "Nada importante. Un pensamiento suicida" Es porque Emily, en su época de depresión después de la muerte de sus padres, tuvo pensamientos suicidas... :(

Ya actualicé _Gotas de Agua _^^ Los motivos de mi retraso en el capítulo Dos. Este fic puedo actualizarlo bien porque tengo los capítulos adelantados._ Memento _Mori será actualizado mañana *-*

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar espacios porque la pagina no deja publicar enlaces completos -.-)

_**Un comentario es el sueldo de un escritor, una crítica es una ayuda y una felicitación una inspiración.**_

Un saludo!


	19. Distracción

"Sólo es capaz de realizar los sueños el que, cuando llega la hora, sabe estar despierto". León Daudí.

I

— ¿El trayecto es muy largo? —preguntó Alan mirándola.  
—Entre veinte y treinta minutos caminando. No es tanto.  
—No. Por supuesto que no —dijo él con sarcasmo.  
—No te quejes —dijo ella sonriendo.

Caminaron en silencio y al mismo ritmo. Ella lo guiaba calle abajo y él se limitaba a seguirla, con los nervios a flor de piel.

En su mente se preguntaba a qué se debería esa invitación, por qué Emily querría ir allí. Quizás sólo era que de verdad quería ayudarlo a olvidarse de los problemas un momento, mantenerse ajeno a todo eso unos minutos, y en el fondo agradecía eso, porque lo necesitaba. O quizás era que ella quería ir, y sólo le pedía su compañía.

Mientras sus azules ojos se posaban en ella con disimulo, comenzaba a pensar en lo mucho que ella lo estaba ayudando, en lo dispuesta que estaba a apoyarlo. Eso lo agradecía pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendía.

Aquella chica, a quien siempre creyó que jamás podría conocer bien, a quien siempre notó algo tras sus ojos y alguna vez pensó que jamás lo sabría. Aquella chica que con su sola presencia servía para aumentar los latidos de su corazón y ponerle nervioso. En ese momento, conocía muy bien —o eso al menos pensaba— a esa chica, conocía el secreto que ella ocultaba al mundo, confiaba en ella y ella en él.

Un mes había servido para acercarse a ella, siempre mentalizándose que era pura curiosidad. Y ahora, sentía que no podía tenerla lejos. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

El pensar que a fin de año ella tendría que irse le afectaba. Faltaban siete —casi seis— meses para que ella tuviera que irse, y si quizás ahora veía lejana esa fecha, no se daría ni cuenta cuando ya estuviese despidiéndose de ella, y eso, de una forma que no quería aceptar, le aterraba.

Cuando el cemento de la calle comenzó a hacerse tierra, y las casas comenzaban a escasear, Emily dobló hacia la derecha y Alan la siguió. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un bosque pequeño y no tan frondoso, de grandes árboles y tierra en bajada.

—Aquí tenemos que bajar, la playa está abajo —dijo ella mirándolo.

Alan asintió, y dejó que ella pasara primero, pero Emily se detuvo.

—Ve tú primero. Las escaleras que hay aquí son complicadas y puedo tropezar en cualquier momento y salir rodando hacia abajo. Si estás tú al menos no caeré sola —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Tramposa —dijo él sonriendo, y pasó primero.

Como Emily había dicho, las escaleras hacia abajo eran complicadas. Los escalones eran angostos y tenían tierra, lo que hacía más difícil el bajar.

La escalera estaba algo empinada. A su alrededor sólo habían bosques, tierra y vegetación. Era un paisaje muy bonito el que los rodeaba a ambos en ese momento. Mientras Alan bajaba despacio y mirando de reojo hacia atrás, sus nervios aumentaban de la misma forma en que se acercaban a la playa, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado.

Y como ella misma supuso que podría pasar, Emily tropezó, y sin quererlo se afirmó de él, quien se giró y también la agarró.

—Mierda —susurró ella bajando la mirada, maldiciéndose a sí misma.  
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
—Sí. Perdón —dijo ella mirándolo avergonzada.  
—No importa —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Anda, continuemos —dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Emily lo miró unos segundos, y sin decir nada, tomó la mano de Alan mientras ambos comenzaban a bajar nuevamente.

Su fría y suave piel contra la suya sólo ayudaba a aumentar los nervios que de por sí ya tenía dentro. Alan intentaba ignorar esa sensación para concentrarse más en pisar bien los escalones y no caer, pero le era prácticamente imposible.

Su piel estaba igual de cálida a como Emily la recordaba. Todo para ella estaba siempre caliente al tacto, pero ése en especial, lo era aún más. Mientras la mano de Alan tomaba la suya, Emily hacía prácticamente lo mismo que él; ignorar esas sensaciones y preocuparse más de pisar bien cada escalón; no quería volver a caer.

Después de continuar bajando un par de minutos más, por fin llegaron a la playa.

No era una playa muy grande, de hecho, era pequeña en comparación a las playas comunes. Estaba igual a como Emily la recordaba. El agua del mar chocaba contra la arena hasta deslizarse y alcanzar una línea ya marcada en el suelo. Grandes rocas había a cada lado del espacio marítimo y dos rocas pequeñas estaban en el centro del agua. Se veían un par de barcos a lo lejos, y mientras Emily pisaba por fin la tierra donde ya no había más escalones, Alan se dio cuenta de que el paisaje en comparación con el dibujo de Emily, eran muy similares.

Alan no conocía esa playa. Nunca había ido. Cuando solían ir en las épocas de verano, con su familia, iban a playas más grandes, más lejos de donde vivían, pero más grandes. En esa playa, por ejemplo, no había una tienda pequeña donde vendían helados, o paletas de tenis. Había sólo arena y mar, lo que lo hacía, en parte, más paradisíaco el paisaje.

— ¿A que es bonito? —dijo ella sonriendo, sintiendo la brisa marina en su rostro y jugar suavemente con su cabello.  
—Sí, bastante —dijo él mientras abarcaba todo el paisaje con la mirada.  
—Ven —dijo ella, que aún no había soltado su mano, y tiró de él hacia el centro del lugar.

No había nadie. Por supuesto, era día Lunes, en un mes donde ya casi entraban a invierno, fecha donde nadie iba a las playas.

Se quedaron de pie en la arena mientras ambos miraban al mar. Las olas no eran muy fuertes, de hecho, casi ni había olas, y eso hacía mejor la escena.

Emily soltó la mano de Alan y se sentó en la arena, Alan la miró e hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

—Cuando con mi familia veníamos a esta ciudad, porque yo vivía en Santiago, venía aquí con Spencer, él adoraba esta playa y creo que me transmitió el sentimiento —dijo Emily mirando el paisaje, dejando su bolso negro junto a ella en la arena.  
—Es relajante —dijo Alan mirando también la escena frente a él.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ambos miraban el hermoso paisaje frente a ellos.

Sí, Emily tenía razón, era relajante, calmante. Alan realmente sentía como si nada importase, como si lo único de relevancia era estar ahí y nada más. En ese momento tomaba de distinta forma sus problemas; ahora pensaba y prácticamente reía, porque los problemas podían solucionarse después, porque no había que amargarse por cosas así, porque, después de todo, problemas hay, y siempre están ahí.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó ella.  
—Sí, pero de algo que no sea en torno a mis problemas familiares —dijo él aún con la vista al frente.  
— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó ella mirándolo.  
— ¿De qué quieres hablar tú? —preguntó él, también ahora con sus ojos puestos en ella.

Emily torció la boca mientras lo miraba, y pensó en algo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Derek el Lunes pasado? —preguntó ella mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

Alan quedó mirándola mientras en su mente analizaba sus palabras y les buscaba sentido, como si no pudiese tomarle consciencia a lo que ella preguntó, o como si simplemente no quisiese hacerlo.

—No sé qué es lo que te dijo Derek el Lunes pasado —dijo él, recordando también qué era lo que había pasado ese día Lunes, a parte del altercado con Derek.  
—Primero que todo, ¿Quién es Derek, específicamente?  
—Un compañero de curso, que, por razones que desconozco completamente, me odia y ha intentado hacerme la vida imposible desde que eso comenzó.  
—Bueno... —Emily miró al cielo y después de unos segundos de meditar algo, sus ojos volvieron a posarse al frente—. Dijo que eras el mejor a la hora de mentir, y me preguntó si es que sabía que tú no eras virgen, y que ese día viernes, cuando te embriagaste, te habías acostado con tu ex novia, Catalina —Emily frunció levemente el ceño ante el nombre, un gesto que pasó desapercibido para él— y que ahora es, o era, la novia de él, de Derek. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Por ella ustedes se odian? —dijo desfrunciendo el entre cejo y dejando su rostro inexpresivo mientras miraba al frente.

Alan levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y sopesaba cada palabra que estaría a punto de salir de su boca. Aunque era una opción, no iba a mentir. No a ella.

—No, no nos odiamos por eso... O yo al menos no. Y sí. Sí es cierto lo que él dijo—respondió él mientras volvía a mirar al frente.  
—Entonces lo que Derek dijo es verdad —dijo Emily. No era una pregunta.  
—Sí —respondió Alan después de suspirar.

No podía mentirle. Simplemente no podía decirle "Es mentira, jamás me acosté con Catalina, y nunca lo haría". No podía, porque a ella simplemente no podía ocultarle nada, con ella, toda la verdad que él alguna vez mantuvo oculta salía a la luz. Era simplemente inevitable mentirle u ocultarle cosas.

—Claro, hoy en día la gran mayoría de los adolescentes no son vírgenes, pero claro, yo soy la excepción.

Alan miró a Emily, sorprendido por sus palabras. Ella se mantenía con el rostro tranquilo mientras continuaba con la vista al frente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él.  
—La verdad —respondió ella con simpleza y se encogió de hombros—. Admítelo, que hoy en día, a los diecisiete, pocos adolescentes son vírgenes aún.  
— ¿Y que tiene eso que ver contigo?  
—Que yo sí soy virgen.

Mientras mil y un hipótesis se pasaban por la cabeza de Alan, él la miraba aún sorprendido, con los latidos del corazón acelerándose y los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —preguntó Alan.  
—Nada, creo —respondió Emily.  
— ¿Entonces por qué lo dices?  
—No lo sé.  
—Oh, ¿En serio estamos hablando sobre virginidad? —preguntó Alan, evidentemente incómodo con el tema.

¿Cómo ella podía seguir tan tranquila, cuando él era un manojo de nervios?

—Eso creo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te incomoda el tema? —preguntó ahora mirándolo, poniéndolo aún más nervioso con su verde mirada sobre él.  
—No... —respondió él.  
—No mientas —respondió Emily sonriendo.  
—Un poco, tal vez... —admitió Alan.  
—Como sea —dijo ella sonriendo—. ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea... —dijo Emily sonriendo mientras lo miraba, con una expresión que Alan no supo reconocer.

Emily enarcó las cejas, y sin dejar su pequeña sonrisa comenzó a desabrocharse los zapatos, se sacó las calcetas, y mientras se sacaba la corbata verde, Alan la miraba consternado, con el corazón más que acelerado y con muchísimas ideas en su cabeza. Emily se colocó de pie, y lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir al agua así, verdad? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

Alan suspiró, secretamente aliviado.

—Pues, no sabía qué íbamos a hacer, cómo querías que hiciera algo... —dijo él sin pensar.

Emily lo quedó mirando inexpresiva, y una sonrisa se comenzó a formarse tímidamente en su rostro. Una sonrisa que, venciendo completamente esa timidez, se convirtió en una risa a carcajadas. Alan la miró sorprendido, mientras ella reía también mirándolo.

Emily reía divertida, apenas mirando a Alan y prácticamente riéndose de un chiste interno. Alan la miraba confundido y sorprendido; nunca la había visto reírse de ese modo, e ignoró el pensamiento que le decía que esa risa, era el mejor sonido que podría escuchar.

Cuando por fin Emily dejó de reír, miró a Alan divertida.

—Hombres... —dijo aún riendo, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el agua.

Alan no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que Emily había notado sus hipótesis mal pensadas. Enarcó una ceja mientras aún la sorpresa dominaba la expresión de su rostro, y aún avergonzado se colocó de pie.

¿Como no pensar en algo así, cuando estaban conversando sobre la virginidad y ella comienza prácticamente a desvestirse? ¡Cualquier hombre pensaría lo mismo!

Alan, aún medio avergonzado, se colocó de pie y caminó hacia ella mientras la miraba. Los pies de Emily ya hacían contacto con el agua, y cuando ella se giró para mirarlo, pudo ver una sonrisa estaba marcada en su rostro.

Emily se adentró un poco más en el agua hasta que cubrió la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

Alan llegó hasta el borde del agua.

— ¿No te vas a meter? —dijo ella girándose para mirarlo.  
— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Si es que quieres —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres?  
—Quizás —dijo él—. Convénceme.  
—Si no te metes por las buenas te metes por las malas —dijo ella sonriendo con autosuficiencia.  
— ¿Por qué quieres que me meta? —dijo Alan agachándose para tocar el agua; estaba fría, como supuso.  
—Para no meterme sola —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo me mojaré las piernas, para relajarme un poco. A veces funciona —dijo ella volviendo a girarse.

Alan sonrió, y se devolvió hasta donde estaba el bolso de Emily y sus zapatos. Él también se los sacó, los calcetines, la corbata, dejó el teléfono celular, el reloj de muñeca en el suelo, y se remangó los pantalones para no mojarlos.

Se acercó mientras miraba fijamente a Emily; ella tenía una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto, y que llegaba a ser contagiosa.

Aún con el corazón acelerado, Alan llegó donde ella estaba. Y también sonrió mientras la miraba, mientras sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de ella. Emily miraba el mar a sus pies mientras el viento agitaba su falda y jugaba con su cabello. Sus piernas estaban mojadas hasta la rodilla, y tenía algunas gotas de agua en la tela de la falda y en la blusa.

Lentamente se acercó por detrás, mientras sentía el agua fría comenzando a mojar sus pies.

—Esto es genial. Hace tiempo que no vengo —dijo Emily mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarlo.  
—No conocía esta playa —dijo él.

Emily se giró, y le lanzó agua.

—Conócela —dijo ella sonriendo.  
— ¡Oye! ¡Tramposa! —dijo él también con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Alan también le lanzó agua.

—Me la debías —dijo él, levantando y poniendo las manos en alto.  
—Por supuesto... —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Y Emily volvió a lanzarle agua.

Alan le devolvió el ataque de agua, y Emily lo hizo también.

Entre risas y miradas cómplices, Alan y Emily disfrutaban del momento, olvidaron sus problemas y conflictos por unos minutos en los que sólo importaban ellos dos y esa momentánea y repentina felicidad que los había embargado. Porque ambos habían logrado olvidar todo lo demás, porque en sus mentes sólo estaba presente el momento y en sus rostros una sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa, prometía no desaparecer hasta un rato más.

Unos minutos después, ambos quedaron completamente mojados, y riéndose sin intenciones de parar más que para respirar.

Mientras Alan la miraba y la escuchaba reírse, no podía evitar maravillarse en cierto modo. Nunca la había escuchado reírse de esa forma, tan abiertamente, dejando todo lo demás atrás, momentáneamente escondidos y, en parte, se alegraba que ella se abriera así sólo con él. Porque de alguna forma sabía que era sólo con él.

Su blusa se apegaba completamente mojada a su cuerpo, con la falda pasaba lo mismo y su cabello enmarcaba su rostro, que parecía tener más color que nunca.

Él también reía, mucho, como pocas veces lo había hecho antes, y realmente se sentía bien, como nunca. Por fin podía olvidarse un momento de esos problemas familiares que comenzaban a atormentarlo de la peor forma.

—Bien, vale, ahora huelo a mar —dijo Alan mientras estiraba la parte de abajo de sus pantalones, que hasta ese momento habían estado arremangados pero aún así se habían mojado.  
—Y yo que me lavé el cabello ayer en la noche... —dijo ella mientras colocaba su cabello dejándolo caer por un hombro—. Pero me debes una grande —dijo ella sonriendo.

Alan la miró con confusión mientras ella se acercaba a él, y lo empujó, haciendo que él cayera al agua y se mojara completo definitivamente.

Emily reía mientras Alan botaba el agua que había entrado a su boca, la miró con las cejas enarcadas e intentando ponerse serio. Pero la risa pudo más y se unió a la de ella.

—Tramposa —dijo él mientras la miraba.  
—Me lo has dicho unas tres veces —dijo ella sonriendo.

Emily rió, y le extendió la mano a Alan, quien la tomó, y después de mirarla unos segundos, la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que ella cayera también al agua. Alan, de todas formas, la agarró para que no cayera demasiado fuerte.

—Y me dices tramposa a mí... —dijo Emily mientras lo miraba, demasiado cerca para su propio gusto.  
—Me la debías —dijo él sonriendo.

Demasiado cerca, en una posición no muy cómoda. Emily medio sobre él y Alan rodeando su cintura, con los rostros a escasos centímetros y ambos completamente mojados, aún en el agua. Sus rostros sólo se separaban por escasos centímetros y casi comenzaban a sentir al respiración del otro, ambas sonrisas ya no estaban, pero se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Emily, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada, unos segundos después, se colocó de pie sin dejar de mirarlo, y le extendió una mano, con la sonrisa más pequeña que hacía unos segundos. La sonrisa de Alan también se hizo más pequeña, tomó la mano de Emily y se colocó de pie.

Ella suspiró, y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la arena. Alan la siguió con la mirada, y después de unos segundos, la siguió.

La chica se quedó de pie frente al agua. Miró al cielo, y vio cómo éste dejaba su tono azulado para darle paso a un suave anaranjado. Colocó su chaleco estirado en el suelo, y se sentó sobre él mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida en el agua. Alan, siguiendo sus movimientos, hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a ella.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

A Emily le dio un ataque de repentina felicidad (: A veces pasa xD A mi, personalmente, me pone en mi estado HappyHappyHappy xD

Bueno, a lo importante; en mi blog publiqué unas imágenes de esta playa, y también una imagen de cómo sería Emily. Se pasan a mi blog? En el blog pueden dejar tambien sus comentarios ^^ No es necesario tener una cuenta de blog, o de Gmail, porque pueden ser también anónimos (: Sólo digan su nombre ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar lso espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un saludo a todos!!


	20. Silencio

_En este capítulo hay un poco de violencia. Si es que ésto no es de tu gusto, puedes seugir derecho hacia abajo, o pasar de´l capítulo :)_

* * *

"Se puede tener por compañera la fantasía, pero se debe tener como guía a la razón". Samuel Johnson.

I

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Emily, varios minutos más tarde, minutos de silencio interrumpidos únicamente por comentarios sin relevancia.

Alan suspiró, y vio la hora en su reloj.

—Las siete —respondió y volvió a mirar al frente.  
—Mierda —susurró ella y comenzó a colocarse los calcetines para proseguir con los zapatos.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Tengo que volver ya —dijo ella, y Alan entendió lo que quería decir.

Él también comenzó a ponerse los zapatos, y todo a una relativa rapidez. Sabía que ella no podía llegar después que su tío por razones obvias, por lo que tenían que apresurarse.

Aún no estaba completamente seca, pero no le importaba. Emily se colocó el chaleco encima, cruzó la correa del bolso por su pecho, y esperó a que Alan se pusiera de pie. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, y caminaron hasta las escaleras de la subida.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras, sin decir nada y sólo mirándose de reojo. Subir esas empinadas escaleras era casi tan difícil como bajarlas, pero llegaba a ser más cansador.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la calle de tierra, Emily se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada y notablemente cansada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alan mirándola. Ella asintió.  
—No tengo mucha resistencia física —dijo ella intentando calmar su respiración y demostrar algo de estabilidad. Alan la observó unos segundos.  
—Tengo una idea —dijo él de repente—. Ten —dijo ahora extendiéndole a la chica su mochila.

Emily, confundida, tomó la mochila de Alan, y él se giró para darle la espalda.

—Sube —dijo él girando la cabeza para mirarla.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo ella.  
—Anda, sube a mi espalda. Estás cansada y yo puedo caminar contigo arriba, llegaremos bien y no te cansarás más —dijo—. Sube.  
—No, Alan, yo puedo...  
—Emily, sube —dijo Alan—. Puedo hacerlo. ¿Que no confías en mi?  
—Sí...  
—Entonces.

Emily se mordió el labio mientras sopesaba la opción, analizó cada alternativa que tenía, y decidió mandarlo todo al diablo. Nada malo podía pasar, y, de alguna forma, comenzaba a cansarse de evitar cada cosa que al relacionara con las personas. Sobre todo con él, y eso era lo que, en parte, le molestaba.

—Ok, vale, pero cuando te canses me avisas —dijo ella, y se acercó a él. Se colocó la mochila de Alan sobre los hombros, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, y de un impulso se subió a su espalda.

Alan acomodó bien a la chica sobre su espalda, y comenzó a caminar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—Deberías comer más, eres bastante liviana... —dijo Alan sonriendo, ignorando la sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca, de sus propias manos agarrando las piernas de ella, por bajo la rodilla, de su cabello rozando su cuello y sus brazos en torno a éste.  
—No te metas con mi alimentación —dijo ella también con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de ignorar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.  
—Hoy estabas... No sé, repentinamente feliz. Nunca te había visto así antes...  
—Ataque de repentina felicidad. A veces me pasa. Tengo... No sé, ganas de reírme todo el día y de sonreír, pero... —Emily suspiró—. Nunca, en estos meses, desde la muerte de mis padres, había podido dejar salir esa felicidad... Con nadie...

Alan sonrió.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, sirvió realmente eso de "olvidar los problemas por un momento", ¿Sabes? Realmente sirvió... —dijo Alan sin dejar de caminar.  
—Ésa era la idea.

Los siguientes minutos sólo fueron de silencio, entre el acelerado corazón de ella, y los vanos intentos de Alan por ignorar ciertas sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, en que sentía el cuerpo de la chica demasiado cerca, su aliento rozando su cuello, su aroma llegando a su nariz... Apenas podía creerlo.

Emily preguntaba cada unos cinco minutos si es que él estaba cansado. Alan respondía siempre que no, y, a la cuarta vez, respondió:

—Suena a como si quisieses bajarte y caminar por ti sola, porque, si quieres hacerlo así, hazlo, pero yo hago esto porque estabas cansada y así llegar más rápido.

Emily no respondió.

Cuando comenzaron a ver la calle donde vivía Caroline, y donde estaba la plaza, Emily decidió bajarse. Alan la soltó y los pies de la muchacha tocaron el suelo. A esas alturas, el cielo ya era de un anaranjado y el Sol comenzaba a desaparecer. Emily ni siquiera quería saber qué hora era. Prácticamente le asustaba.

Continuaron en un inminente silencio mientras caminaban. Emily iba con la mirada perdida en el suelo y Alan intentaba mantenerse lo más desconcentrado de sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Emily, quedaron frente a frente mientras ella continuaba con la mirada baja y él la miraba en silencio.

—Nos vemos —dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada y sus verdes ojos se posaban en él. Alan asintió.  
—Nos vemos —repitió él.

Alan dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Emily, y ella entró a la casa.

II

— ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda llegas a esta hora? —preguntó Christian, casi en un grito, mientras Emily maldecía a todo y a todos en su cabeza. Sabía que se le venía un grito, quizás también un golpe, pero, por alguna razón, no se arrepentía de haber llegado tan tarde por ese motivo que involucraba al chico del frente.  
—Sólo me retrasé un poco —dijo ella, intentando, con mucho esfuerzo, de que su voz no sonase fuerte o desafiante—. ¿Es eso tan grave? —preguntó sin mirarlo mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá.  
— ¿Crees que más de treinta minutos es grave? ¡Sabes que llego siempre a las siete y cuarto y llegas a las siete y media! ¿Quién va a hacerme la cena si es que tú llegas tarde, maldita sea? —exclamó Christian mirando furioso a su sobrina, quien hizo puños las manos y se aguantó todas las palabras e injurias contra su tío.  
—Tú podrías comenzar a valerte por ti mismo —soltó, casi sin quererlo, y se arrepintió al instante, cuando su tío la agarró del hombro y la empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo.  
—No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto —dijo Christian levantando el dedo índice y mirándola enfadado. Emily tensó la mandíbula.  
—No me pidas respeto cuando tú no me respetas a mí.

Una abofeteada llegó de lleno a la mejilla de la chica.

"_Cállate_" Pensó mientras giraba el rostro para volver a mirar a su tío, colocando la mano en su mejilla.

—Cállate —dijo su tío, como si fuese la reafirmación a sus propios pensamientos.  
—Deja de golpearme como si yo fuese alguien de quien puedes aprovecharte —dijo ella, y volvió a arrepentirse.

Christian le agarró por el brazo y le obligó a ponerse de pie, mientras Emily reprimía las ganas de llorar y de gritarle, las lágrimas y las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Por alguna razón que no entendía —masoquismo, tal vez— no podía callarse. Sentía que necesitaba decir todo eso o sino se arrepentiría más de haber callado.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Christian mientras volvía a tirarla al suelo.

Emily reprimió más ganas de gritar.

—No puedes obligarme a guardar silencio cuando tú... —Emily cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir el golpe en su mejilla otra vez.  
— ¡Qué te calles, maldita sea!

_"¡Obedécele! ¡Cállate de una vez por todas!" _Pensó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Sentía los golpes cien veces peor de lo que realmente era. En ese momento, por alguna razón, sentía que no podía soportar más. Que terminaría cometiendo cualquier estupidez debido a esa sobrecarga, al estrés a causa de los golpes de su tío, de la presión que sentía gracias a ese tipo que, desgraciadamente, era parte de su familia.

En ese momento, sentía que no tenía familia.

—No quiero callarme... —susurró ella, pero su tío sí pudo escucharla.

Emily nuevamente se arrepintió de no haberse callado.

III

—Algo le pasó, estoy completamente seguro —dijo Alan después de suspirar con frustración.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Kevin mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire intentando controlarse, bajando la mirada para no tener a Katherine en su vista, intentando preocuparse más de su mejor amigo, quien, a su lado, se veía bastante preocupado.  
—Porque no la he visto desde el Lunes —dijo Alan mientras las peores hipótesis se formaban en su cabeza.

No haberla visto en tres días le recordaba a esa época cuando apenas sabía sobre ella, cuando sólo sabía su nombre, en qué escuela iba y que era compañera de Caroline. Recordaba esa semana cuando ella no salió en ningún momento, y cuando la vieron, se excusó de tener el pie esquinzado...

Alan levantó la mirada, con la peor de las hipótesis transformándose en una muy posible respuesta.

—Mierda —susurró mientras, consternado y, rogando porque no fuese realmente así, fruncía el ceño.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kevin, mirándolo.

Alan se mordió el labio, nervioso.

Esa vez, cuando Emily no apareció en una semana casi completa, fue porque "se había esquinzado el pie". Y por lo que supo después, ese esguince fue provocado, de algún modo, por su tío. ¿Y si ahora ocurrió algo similar? ¿Y si por su culpa que Emily llegó tarde, su tío volvió a golpearle?

Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas en el suelo, al final del patio, mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y perdía su mirada en el suelo. Kevin se agachó a su lado, mientras lo miraba confundido.

Esperaba, completamente, de que esa hipótesis fuera incorrecta. Pero no veía más opciones. ¿Estaba enferma? Quizás... No había más opciones. ¿Se había ido? No... Le habría avisado...

Apoyó la cabeza en las manos mientras suspiraba frustrado.

Era día Viernes. Desde ese día Lunes, después de ir a la playa, que no la veía, no había vuelto a verla salir desde la ventana o a encontrarse con ella en la plaza. Porque, continuaba mirándola desde lejos, y eso le molestaba aunque fuera casi imposible evitarlo.

Esa semana había sido de por sí dura. Camilo vivía con el rostro inexpresivo y parecía estar siempre enfadado. Aron y Alan sabían que su progenitor al menos intentaba no estar siempre de mal humor, pero preferían dejarlo pasar, después de todo, todos ahí estaban en una complicada situación familia. Aron y Alan podían sobrellevar la situación, por supuesto, ya eran grandes y lo suficientemente maduros y responsables, pero veían las próximas dos semanas como eternas. Era difícil siempre.

Kevin miraba confundido a su mejor amigo, agachado también junto a él. Alan se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente, y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que quizás era por el problema familiar, pero sabía que había algo más. Kevin estaba al tanto de cada detalle de los problemas familiares de Alan, pero de nada más.

Además, podía dejar a un lado, por un momento, el problema con Katherine y preocuparse de su mejor amigo, porque no podía dejarlo de lado sólo por una chica quien no valía la pena.

Le molestaba en cierta forma que Alan guardara silencio ante sus problemas, porque guardarse siempre las cosas para uno mismo nunca es bueno, y últimamente Alan se guarda muchas cosas de las que Kevin no sabía nada. Sólo sobre el complicado momento familiar por el que su mejor amigo estaba pasando. Eso le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te está pasando? —pregunto Kevin a la salida, se paró frente a Alan y detuvo su apresurada caminata hasta la salida de la escuela.  
—Nada —respondió Alan, e intentó continuar caminando, pero Kevin lo detuvo.  
—No mientas. Algo te pasa. Sé que algo te pasa —aseguró Kevin mirando a su mejor amigo.  
—Escucha, no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme...  
—Pues, mala suerte. Ahora dime qué diablos pasa contigo.  
—No es importante. No para ti. Ahora déjame, tengo que irme —dijo Alan con voz dura.  
—No vas a irte, no hasta me cuentes, Alan. ¿Por qué quieres decírmelo? Se supone que somos mejores amigos, y se supone que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo, y eso precisamente lo que tú no estás haciendo. ¿Que ya no confías en mí? ¿Eso eso?  
—Escúchame —dijo Alan, colocando las manos en los hombros de Kevin—. Confío en ti. Mucho. pero ahora voy apurado...  
—Me importa una... —Kevin guardó silencio y miró fríamente a su mejor amigo—. Me preocupas, ¿Sabes? Estás actuando raro, me estás ocultando cosas. Nuestra amistad no lo parece realmente. Alguna cosa te pasa y yo, tu supuesto mejor amigo, no sé qué es. ¿Podrías, de una buena vez, contarme qué pasa contigo?

Alan miró inexpresivo a su amigo, con su mente trabajando rápidamente en busca de la decisión correcta; decirle o no a su mejor amigo la situación de Emily y su preocupación por ella.

—un problema con Emily —dijo Alan mirando a su amigo.  
—Por supuesto que tenía que ver con ella... —dijo Kevin, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Mira, ella no tiene la culpa. Ahora vas a escucharme, no me interrumpas y cállate hasta que termine. Ella tiene problemas. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que sus padres murieron cuando tenía quince? —Kevin asintió—. Ella ahora vive con su tío. YT su tío es un maldito imbécil que, te prometo, me gustaría moler su cara a golpes. ¿Y por qué? Pues, lo lamento, pero aunque me gustaría, no puedo decírtelo. Juré no hacerlo. Confórmate con eso.

Y antes de que Kevin pudiera decir la más mínima sílaba, Alan se alejó rápido y salió del recinto escolar.

—No. No ha venido en toda la semana, sólo el Lunes. Y comienzo a preocuparme. Ahora que te veo preocupado a ti, me preocupo aún más.

Alan miró a Caroline mientras las hipótesis volvían a aparecer en su mente.

Había caminado desde su escuela hasta la de Caroline. Había esperado a que ella saliera, y ahora, mientras todos los adolescentes salían de la escuela y pasaban a su lado, riendo, felices, ellos estaban frente a frente, conversando a la salida del recinto, con una cara de preocupación y ambos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Alan había esperado que, al menos, su prima supiera algo. No estaba seguro de que Emily le hubiera dicho alguna cosa, pero guardaba una mínima esperanza de que su prima supiera, aunque sea, algo que le diera una pista, o algo parecido

—No la he visto desde el Lunes en la tarde —dijo Alan mientras su mirada se perdía en la calle.  
—Tú... ¿Tú sabes el problema familiar de Emily? —preguntó Caroline, rogando por no meter la pata y decir algo de más.  
— ¿Te contó? —preguntó Alan, levemente sorprendido.

Caroline asintió.

—Pero... Exactamente... ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Alan.  
—Que sus padres... Que sus padres murieron cuando tenía quince, y que por eso vivía con su tío.  
— ¿Nada más? —preguntó Alan, disimulando le hecho de preguntar si es que Caroline sabía o no sobre los golpes.  
—No, sólo eso. Dijo que tenía un hermano mayor, Spencer, pero que él vivía en la capital, y que no lo veía de hace tiempo. Que su tío era un completo imbécil y eso. Espera... ¿me estás preguntando para saber más?  
—No, eso ya lo sabía —respondió Alan sin mirar a su prima—. Como sea, ya me voy —dijo Alan después de emitir un silencioso suspiro  
—Voy contigo.

Ambos primos caminaron en silencio por la acera de la calle. Alan aún sopesaba aquellas hipótesis por las que rogaba no fueran ciertas.

Mientras caminaba junto a su prima en dirección a la casa de ésta, no podía evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, en si realmente el sujeto le había pegado a Emily por llegar tarde. Se sentiría culpable, demasiado.

Cuando llegaron a casa de su prima, Alan no pudo evitar mirar hacia la plaza, con esa mínima esperanza de verla ahí, sentada. Pero, como de algún modo sabía que pasaría, ella no estaba ahí. Volvió a girar la cabeza cuando su prima exigía su atención.

—Como sea, tengo que irme ya —dijo Alan sin prestarle atención a su prima.

Caroline lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza, con la vista fija en su primo.  
— ¿Debería estar mal? —preguntó Alan también mirándola.  
—No sé. Por eso te pregunto. Me preocupas, ¿Sabes?  
—Sí, últimamente la gente me dice siempre lo mismo —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Caroline suspiró, y después de murmurar un "Nos vemos" entró a su casa. Alan se quedó de pie unos segundos, y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó a su domicilio, no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia al frente. Suspiró resignado mientras entraba a casa.

No había nadie, lo supo de inmediato. Aron debía estar en la universidad y Camilo en el trabajo, o en cualquier lugar que lo mantuviese alejado el mayor tiempo posible de la casa. En parte eso era bueno; lo único que Alan hacía al ver a su padre era fruncir el ceño y poner una fría mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. Lo malo, era que de todas formas, esa figura paterna hacía falta, aunque Aron y él tuviesen veinte y dieciocho años respectivamente.

Subió a su habitación, y lanzó la mochila a la cama mientras se dirigía hasta la ventana.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, que era, probablemente, la primera opción que debería haber considerado antes de comenzar a sacar conclusiones adelantadas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Había sido tan idiota de comenzar a pensar en hipótesis y conclusiones sin hacer algo por comprobarlas, sólo ir a la escuela donde iba Emily a preguntar si es que había acudido esos últimos días.

Salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras, salió de la casa y, después de mirar a ambos lados, cruzó la calle.

Alan golpeó la puerta, y esperó mientras botaba el aire que había estado conteniendo. Espero varios segundos, pero nadie abría. Volvió a tocar, pero el silencio continuaba presente y la puerta cerrada frente a sí. Tocó una vez más, pero al pasar los segundos se rindió; nadie abriría.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

No me maten! xD Lo siento, pero había dejado a Emily mucho tiempo sin nada malo, se que sono a que soy una maldita sin corazon, pero es que es necesario u.u Creanme que tambien me molesta (O_o) Emily me cae bien xD

Pero es necesario, en serio que lo es... Que les parecio? No creo ser muy buena escribiendo violencia, o al menos no de la fisica xd No se me da muy bien

Bueno, me dejan un review para decirme que deje de torturar a Emily? Cualquier reviews sirve, en todo caso, sere feliz ^^ (si no dejan un review matare a Emily O_o Es broma xD)

http:/ /hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja publicar enlaces -.-)

Me dejo de hablar payasadas y me retiro. Los invito a leer mis otros fics, y a entrar a mi blog por cualquier duda, preguntas, comentarios, quejas, reclamos, insultos, amenazas... todo es, de alguna forma, bien recibido ^^ xD

Ahora si me cayo. un saludo!


	21. Miedos

_Si te desagradan las escenas violentas o carecientes de cosas buenas, puedes saltarte la mitad del capitulo, aviso de antemano para evitar posteriores desagrados (:_

* * *

"No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros". Paulo Coelho.

I

Dolía. Dolía más que la primera vez, la segunda y también la tercera. Mientras Emily escuchaba cómo golpeaban la puerta de la casa, maldecía a todas las cosas que podían cruzar por su cabeza, mientras se encogía en la cama y golpeaba el colchón, derramando lágrimas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y tensando la mandíbula, deseando que sólo fuese una pesadilla todo aquello que estaba viviendo y tenía que soportar.

Lloraba sin aburrirse, sin querer detenerse. Sin poder detenerse. Desde ese día Lunes en la noche que el sonido de su llanto había pasado a ser parte del ambiente de la casa, sólo cuando su tío no estaba. No quería verse al espejo, no quería levantarse de esa cama, no quería hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, acostada, llorando y maldiciéndolo todo, a su tío, a su propia vida.

A la tercera vez que tocaron la puerta, Emily se colocó de pie con el rostro ensombrecido y completamente empapado por sus propias lágrimas. Atravesó todo el pasillo, saliendo de su habitación al fondo de éste, y se asomó a la ventana, para mirar hacia la calle.

Entonces lo vio, a él, parado fuera de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y esperando, a que alguien abriera, a que ella abriera la puerta.

Quería abrirle. Realmente quería hacerlo. Quería bajar las escaleras, abrir esa puerta y estar cerca de él, buscar su resguardo, esa seguridad que siempre la invadía cuando estaba cerca de él. Quería abrazarlo, ser rodeada por sus brazos, quería eso y no tenía ganas ni ánimos para ignorar esas sensaciones. Porque, por alguna razón que desconocía completamente, lo quería cerca en ese preciso momento. Quería olvidar esa sensación de soledad que repentinamente la había embargado, y que no entendía. Llevaba sola mucho tiempo y sólo al verlo a él comenzó a sentirla de verdad.

Se quedo viéndolo hasta que él dio media vuelta y volvió a cruzar la calle, entrando a su casa y perdiéndose de su vista. Emily comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y se giró, su espalda se deslizó por la pared hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, llorando otra vez, derramando más lágrimas.

Quería terminar con todo eso, de verdad que quería hacerlo. No lo soportaba más, quería irse, alejarse, olvidar todo lo que tenía que soportar por no tener más de dieciocho años y no poder hacer lo que se le diese la gana.

Dos meses, sólo dos meses quedaban para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. El día veintitrés de Agosto ella cumpliría dieciocho años por fin. Sería libre, podría irse, a Santiago, con su hermano, lejos de Christian y de cualquier cosa que le recordase todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Pero, aún así, sentía que ese día aún estaba muy lejos.

Pero... Había una razón que le hacía dudar de su decisión. Una razón que tenía nombre y apellido. Una razón que se simplificaba hasta dar con el punto exacto. Una persona, un chico, que vivía al frente; Alan.

Quería irse, con toda su alma quería alejarse de todo eso. ¿Pero por qué Alan le hacía dudar de su decisión? ¿Por qué?

Lloró con más intensidad.

No había podido evitarlo, se había encariñado con él. Ahora él era una persona relevante en su vida y ella no había hecho mucho por impedirlo.

La golpiza propinada por su tío había sido a causa de haber llegado tarde. Llegó tarde a causa de haber estado con él, pero no se arrepentía.

No podía arrepentirse de ese momento, por supuesto que no. No sabía si es que valía la pena haber tenido que soportar esos golpes a cambio de ese momento con él, pero no se arrepentía de nada ese día.

Estaba tan confundida...

Se colocó de pie apenas, sin fuerzas, afirmándose de cualquier cosa que sirviera para no caer nuevamente al suelo. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y se adentró en el baño. Se afirmó en el lavabo mientras miraba su rostro en el espejo.

Reprimió, con bastante esfuerzo, las ganas de gritar, de llorar y de caer de rodillas al suelo.

Una mancha morada resaltaba de su mejilla izquierda. Su cabello estaba desordenado y deseando. Su blanco rostro parecía ser aún más pálido que de costumbre. Las lágrimas empapaban por completo su cara y sus ojos estaban rojos. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado, la comisura estaba rodeada por una mancha morada y una herida estaba en la comisura derecha. Se estiró el cabello hacia atrás, y otro moratón resaltó del costado izquierdo de su frente.

Se sacó el chaleco que en ese momento traía, y lo primero que resaltó de su muñeca derecha fue otro moratón. Otro más resaltaba de su brazo izquierdo.

No parecía ella. Simplemente no lo parecía.

Se lavó el rostro y se secó las lágrimas mientras se obligaba a dejar de sollozar.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta las escaleras. Afirmándose muy bien de la baranda, bajó con cuidado cada peldaño. La escasez de fuerza le hacía apenas poder mantenerse en pie. En el penúltimo escalón, no soportó más y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente el muslo izquierdo. Se quejó en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Unos segundos después, cuando el dolor de su muslo disminuyó, se colocó nuevamente de pie, afirmándose de la pared, y, descalza, vistiendo sólo un pantalón de buzo y una polera, caminó hasta la cocina, donde se adentró y logró mantenerse de pie sin tener que afirmarse de algo.

Caminó hasta abrir un cajón, de donde sacó un cuchillo.

Fue hasta el lavavajillas y se afirmó en él. Tomó el cuchillo con su mano derecha y se miró la muñeca izquierda.

¿En serio iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad iba a cometer aquel acto, atentando contra su propia vida? ¿A esos extremos estaba llegando su desesperación por terminar, de una buena vez, con todo eso?

Tomó un paño y se lo colocó en la boca, mordiéndolo fuerte con los dientes. Giró su muñeca de modo que la parte interior de ésta quedara hacia arriba. Se obligó a dejar de temblar, mordió con fuerza el paño en su boca, y con el filo del cuchillo hizo un corte en su piel.

No pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que se escapó de sus labios. Le dolieron los dientes de apretar con tanta fuerza el paño, y el ardiente dolor de su muñeca se intensificaba a medida que la sangre emanaba del corte. Miraba su sangre, su propia sangre, salir a borbotones de aquella herida. No era un gran corte, no era muy profundo, pero había roto una vena y sangraba bastante.

"¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo, estúpida!?" Se recriminó en su mente. Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y con su mano libre sacó el paño de su boca.

Arregló el paño, con la ayuda de sus dientes, en torno a su muñeca, cubriendo la herida para evitar que continuara sangrando. Le ardía, mucho, dolía demasiado, y se maldecía completamente mientras amarraba el paño blanco, que por suerte había estado limpio, en torno a su muñeca, y cerraba con fuerza los ojos a cada apretón que se daba.

Comenzó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, sin importarle el contacto con la fría cerámica del suelo de la cocina.

"Cobarde. Cobarde y estúpida". Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lloraba desconsoladamente, evitando gritar.

Estuvo ahí, sentada en el frío suelo de la cocina, con el latente dolor de su muñeca, maldiciéndose por aquel cobarde acto que estuvo a punto de cometer, por aquel acto que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida. ¿Cómo pudo pensar si quiera en hacer eso? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió semejante "solución"?

Cuando por fin comenzó a controlarse, se puso de pie apenas. Comenzaba a marearse, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un vaso, llenarlo de agua y tomársela. Después de eso, subió, a duras penas, las escaleras, sin dejar de afirmarse de la baranda, y de los mismos escalones si es que era necesario.

Caminó, afirmándose de la pared, hasta el baño. Buscó un botiquín, pero no lo encontró. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Salió del baño y caminó hasta "su habitación". Buscó en cada rincón, en cada lugar donde pudiese estar aquella cajita blanca con la cruz roja de donde podría sacar los implementos necesarios para curar esa herida. No quería que se infectara.

Sentía su muñeca palpitar, el dolor era intenso y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Las energías realmente la estaban abandonando, pero se resistía. Tenía que encontrar el maldito botiquín.

Buscó en todo el segundo piso, luchando contra el mareo y el ferviente dolor de su muñeca. Cuando se resignó, y no lo encontró, bajó al primer piso.

Repitió los actos. Buscó en cada rincón, en cada mueble, en cada opción posible, incluso las imposibles, para el lugar del botiquín, en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en el baño del primer piso, en el comedor y en cada lugar posible, pero no estaba.

Evitando echarse nuevamente al suelo a llorar, subió lentamente las escaleras. No podía más.

Se esforzó por subir al segundo piso. Si se desmayaba ahí mismo, en los escalones, saldría peor de lo que ya estaba, y no le gustaba para nada esa opción.

Logró llegar al segundo piso, y prácticamente se arrastró hasta su habitación, donde se tumbó en la cama, y, sin darse cuenta, cayó sumida en la inconsciencia.

II

Ese mismo día, varios minutos más tarde, Alan caminaba por la calle sin importarle el estarse mojando. El invierno se avecinaba con mucha lluvia ese año, y, hasta el momento, todas lo habían pillado desprevenido.

No le importaba. No en ese momento.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con la vista al frente y el ceño fruncido. Había ido a casa de Kevin para lograr despejar un rato su mente. No había hablado sobre su preocupación por la chica, pero ya comenzaba a considerar esa opción, de soltarlo, aunque sea a Kevin, después de todo, confiaba en que su mejor amigo guardara el debido silencio.

Entonces la vio. En la vereda del frente, girando en la esquina para comenzar a adentrarse en la calle donde vivían. Vestía una sudadera con el gorro de ésta cubriéndole la cabeza. Una mano en el bolsillo y de la otra colgaba una bolsa blanca.

Alan aceleró el paso, y terminó corriendo hasta darle alcance a la chica.

—Emily... —susurró él, y ella se detuvo, cerrando los ojos con resignación.

Se había colocado maquillaje en la mejilla, en la frente y alrededor del labio, pero la lluvia amenazaba con quitarlo. Su muñeca estaba cubierta con la manga de la sudadera al igual que todo lo demás.

Lentamente, la chica se giró hasta que quedó frente a él. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, y parecía que la lluvia no se detendría hasta un rato más. Alan miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a la chica, quien bajo la mirada, evitando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él mientras tomaba su mentón y le obligaba a levantar el rostro.

Los verdes ojos de la muchacha se posaron en los de él, al borde de las lágrimas. Alan pudo notar aquel detalle.

—Emily... —susurró él.

El viento corría, y su gorro comenzaba a hacerse atrás. Había salido a comprar los utensilios necesarios para curarse, aún tenía el paño en torno a su muñeca izquierda, la cual, por el dolor, no había podido esconder en su bolsillo, y de ésa mano colgaba la bolsa. Suerte que la manga lograba disimular un poco el bulto que el paño hacia.

—No puedo hablar ahora. Estoy... —Emily tomó aire, comenzaba a sentir las gotas de agua sobre su rostro—. Estoy apurada.

Emily dio media vuelta, y avanzó un par de pasos, hasta que él la agarró por la muñeca.

Emily se detuvo de inmediato, y un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Se zafó de la mano de Alan mientras éste, extrañado, caminaba hasta pararse delante de ella.

Emily no pudo más, las lágrimas podían con ella. De sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse las gotas, que se confundían entre las gotas de la lluvia. Pero Alan sabía que no era lluvia.

Él frunció el ceño, tomó la mano izquierda de ella, y la levantó con cuidado. Ella desvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio. Alan dio vuelta la muñeca de Emily, y con mucho cuidado levantó la manga mientras comenzaba a ver el paño blanco rodeando su muñeca.

Deseando porque no fuera lo que pensaba, Alan comenzó a desatar el paño, lo desenvolvió, y ante sus ojos apareció el rojizo corte.

—No puede ser... —susurró él mientras la miraba, ella mantenía los ojos puestos en algún lugar de la calle a su lado, sollozando en silencio—. Emily, dime que no es lo que pienso que es —dijo él mientras su mirada se posaba fija en la chica.

Emily sollozó mientras se zafaba de las manos de Alan y volvía a enrollar el paño en torno a su muñeca. Alan suspiró, apenas creyéndolo, mientras se pasaba una mano por su mojado cabello.

—Ven —Alan sacó con delicadeza la mano derecha del bolsillo de Emily, y después de darle una última mirada a ella, tomó su mano y la condujo por la acera, adentrándose hasta la calle.

Emily lo seguía sollozando, descubriéndose en su cobardía, suponiendo que él ahora sabía lo que había pasado, el por qué de su ausencia en los últimos días. Y, probablemente, también el por qué de ese corte en su muñeca, en su piel.

Se pararon fuera de la casa del chico, y éste abrió la puerta.

—Pasa —susurró él sin mirarla, con el rostro inexpresivo y demasiado serio para el propio gusto de la chica.  
— ¿Qué? —murmuró ella, mirándolo.  
—Que pases —dijo él aún con la mirada lejos de ella.  
— ¿Para qué?  
—No hay nadie adentro, podremos conversar tranquilos.  
—Pero... —Emily se detuvo.

Alan, por fin, posó sus azules ojos en ella, sin expresión en el rostro, pero con una gota de tristeza escondida en sus ojos, algo que Emily pudo notar pero que no pudo entender.

Emily suspiró, y sin decir nada, dio un paso dentro de la casa de Alan. Él entró detrás de ella.

—Espérame aquí —dijo él, y caminó hacia adentro.

A su derecha estaba el sofá, junto a otros dos individuales y una televisión. Más alejados de la puerta estaba la sala de comedor, y la puerta que estaba frente a Emily parecía ser la cocina. A su izquierda había otra puerta, y más allá una escalera por la uqe Alan comenzó a subir.

Ella se quedó ahí, de pie, mientras reprimía más lágrimas y comenzaba a sentir el calor de aquella casa. Se notaba la diferencia, la dedicación de aquella familia al, por ejemplo, poner los adornos, el calor que la invadía en ese momento, tan diferente al frío que acostumbraba a sentir en su "casa". Estaban el frente, pero ambas eran, simplemente, muy diferentes.

Alan bajó las escaleras, unos segundos después, con un par de toallas en la mano. Le entregó una a Emily, y él comenzó a secarse el cabello después de lanzar su mojada corbata escolar al sofá, todo eso, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Emily no se atrevió a pasar la toalla por su rostro.

—Emily... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él, sabiendo qué había pasado, pero queriendo escucharlo por ella, con sus propias palabras, para estar seguro de sus conclusiones.  
—Ya sabes qué pasó —murmuró ella sin mirarlo.

Estaban solos en esa casa.

—No. No lo sé —dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella.  
—No me hagas decirlo... —susurró ella reprimiendo más lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse por sus mejillas.

Alan se acercó a ella hasta quedar bastante cerca. Levantó su rostro por el mentón, y la miró a los ojos.

Él, con delicadeza, corrió el cabello de Emily hacia atrás, dejando su rostro expuesto. Levantó la toalla, y comenzó a limpiar su cara, sacando asíi, el maquillaje, dejando a la vista los moratones.

Alan suspiró.

—Él te golpeó otra vez, ¿Verdad? —preguntó él. Emily asintió en silencio—. ¿Por qué? ¿Fue, en serio, por llegar tarde el Lunes? —Emily asintió, y Alan sintió eso como si le doliera más a él, como si el dolor de ella fuera también el de él—. ¿Y ese corte en tu muñeca? ¿Te lo hiciste tú?

Emily asintió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mientras sentía cómo sus piernas flaqueaban.

Alan detuvo su caída mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él mientras comenzaba a llorar. Alan se agachó, y ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo.

No podía evitar la sensación, el sentirse segura, mientras lloraba en su pecho, rodeaba por sus brazos y ella aferrada a su camisa, Emily comenzaba a sentir esa seguridad, ese resguardo que sólo con él sentía. Mientras él la acunaba en su pecho, Emily volvía a sentirse segura, a pesar de tener inexplicables miedos dentro de sí.

Alan, de alguna forma, sentía ese dolor que ella tenía. Sentía en sufrimiento por el que ella pasaba. Y quería quitárselo. No le gustaba verla así. Le dolía verla así. Mientras Emily seguía llorando en su pecho, Alan sentía esas lágrimas como si fuesen suyas. Quería arreglar todo eso. Quería protegerla, quería asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien. No quería que ella sufriera más.

Ella continuó llorando en su pecho, continuó desahogándose de una forma que nunca imaginó hacerlo; en los brazos de un hombre, de un hombre que había pasado a ser parte importantísima de su vida, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. De un hombre que había sido la única persona capaz de traspasar aquel muro que ella misma había construido a su alredor, alejándose de las personas, de todos, dejándose a ella misma en una inminente soledad.

Él comenzó a acariciar su cabello, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar. Sentía cómo Emily lloraba y se estremecía bajo sus brazos. Él no pudo hacer más que continuar así, rodeándola, demostrándole que estaba ahí.

Con ella, por ella y para ella.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

No me maten :C Se que quieren colgarme, matarme, darme un tiro o lo que sea, pero no tomatazos u.u ya recibi un par con el capitulo pasado por el maltrato del cerdo de Christian u.u

Pero prometo que pasara algo bueno, en el proximo capitulo, en serio :D

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces-.-)

En mi blog deje una imagen que se asemejaria a Alan (por fiin!) mas o menos, ahi sale todo bien (:

_Gotas de Aguas_ la actualizare dentro de los proximos dias, aun no he podido terminar el capitulo. Dije ya que mi profesora de artes y yo no nos llevamos bien? Pues, ella tiene la culpa ¬¬

Subi un One Shot :D los invito a leerlo ;) ese, y mis otras obras :D

Pues, eso, reserven sus instintos homicidas para cuando termine el fic xd Me dejan un review, a pesar de eso? xd Un saludo!


	22. Lo Mejor

"Cuando debemos hacer una elección y no la hacemos, eso ya es una elección". William James.

I

Un par de minutos después, Emily comenzó a calmarse. Seguía aferrada a la camisa de Alan, seguían sentados en el suelo, y él tampoco se había separado de ella. Y pensaba hacerlo. No aún.

Cuando dejó de llorar, aún así no se separó de él. No quería hacerlo. No todavía. Él continuaba acariciando su cabello aún con la vista perdida al frente, y eso la tranquilizaba en cierto modo.

Se sentía un poco mejor. Se había desahogado bastante. Llorar junto a alguien era, quizás, mucho mejor que desahogarse sola, encerrada en su habitación. Estar ahí, siendo rodeada por los brazos de Alan, junto a él, sintiendo esa seguridad que él le proporcionaba, esa calidez que reemplazaba al frío de siempre, era mucho mejor que estar sola, encerrada en aquella fría habitación en la que tenía que pasar el día, esa soledad a la que comenzaba a apartar.

Inevitablemente, comenzaba a sentir una extraña necesidad de querer apartar esa soledad. Comenzaba a cansarse de eso, a estar tan sola, a no tener a nadie. No le molestaba el hecho de sólo tenerlo a él, que podría ser mejor que muchas compañías, pero comenzaba, sin querer, a temerla a esa soledad que ella misma se había creado.

Se separó unos centímetros de él, mientras Alan levantaba su rostro desde el mentón, y corría con cuidado un mechón de cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Estás... Bien? —preguntó él, mirándola preocupado, con el ceño levemente fruncido y con los ojos fijos en ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos.

—Ven —después de suspirar, Alan se colocó de pie y le tendió una mano.

Emily tomó la mano del chico y, sintiendo lo cálida que su piel estaba. Con ayuda de él, se colocó de pie. Alan la condujo en silencio hasta el sofá, y la miró, incitándola a sentarse en él.

—No, Alan, voy a mojarlo todo...  
—No importa. Después me sentaré yo y también lo mojaré. Además, después se seca —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Emily suspiró, y se sentó en el sofá. Alan, después de pedirle que esperara, fue a al cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras la chica se quedó en silencio sentada en el sofá, aún sin poder creer hasta dónde había llegado.

Cuando volvió, le entregó el vaso a Emily y se sentó junto a ella. Alan tomó la bolsa blanca que ella traía, y miró el contenido; implementos curativos. Suspiró mientras la miraba.

—Sácate la sudadera, vas a resfriarte —dijo él.

Ella suspiró. Él tenía razón.

Emily cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, tomando el borde de la sudadera, y levantó un poco éste.

— ¿Podrías... Sujetarme la polera? —preguntó ella, y Alan demoró unos segundos en entender.

Él tomó la polera gris que ella traía debajo de la sudadera, y Emily se sacó ésta por arriba. Alan sintió una punzada dentro de sí cuando vio los moratones en el brazo y la muñeca de la chica.

—Dame tu mano —dijo él después de que Emily hubiese dejado la sudadera junto a ella en el sofá.

Emily lo miró extrañada mientras le obedecía. Alan sacó el paño que rodeaba la muñeca de Emily, y lo dejó, ensangrentado y con grandes manchas rojas, sobre la mesa de centro. Sacó las cosas de la bolsa y miró el corte, mientras un estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal.

No le molestaba ver sangre, ni heridas fuertes, pero se trataba de ella, y con eso bastaba para que le doliese como si él se hubiese hecho el corte. Como si el dolor fuera suyo.

— ¿Por qué te molestas? —preguntó ella mientras miraba atentamente al chico.  
— ¿Por qué cada vez que te ayudo me preguntas lo mismo? —preguntó él mientras tomaba los implementos necesarios para curar la herida—. Emily, ¿Por qué no terminaste el corte? —preguntó él, mientras untaba un líquido color marrón en un trozo de algodón. Emily lo miró sorprendida.  
— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
—No terminaste el corte. No es que... Mira, ¿En serio...? —Alan se detuvo, ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarse.  
— ¿Cómo sabes que no terminé el corte? ¿Acaso sabes mucho sobre cortes suicidas? —preguntó ella, y Aron la miró de reojo—. Lo siento... —murmuró bajando la mirada.  
—No sé nada sobre cortes suicidas, de hecho, pero sí puedo sacar conclusiones, como, por ejemplo, si alguien tuviera reales intenciones de quitarse la vida, se haría un corte más grande y más profundo...

Alan comenzó a untar con el algodón alrededor del corte en la piel de la chica, y ella emitió un leve gemido de dolor, lo que hizo a Alan retirar inmediatamente la mano.

— ¿En serio querías... Quitarte la vida? —preguntó él mirándola.  
—Esa opción pasó muchas veces por mi cabeza. En ese momento fue cuando... La tomé.

Alan no pudo reprimir ese repentino temor que lo invadió al darse cuenta de que, prácticamente, había estado a punto de perderla de la peor forma que existía, que ella había estado a punto de arrebatarse la vida por culpa del imbécil de su tío, un completo idiota que la golpeaba... Era, simplemente, increíble y difícil de procesar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo él, volviendo a posar el algodón alrededor del corte.  
—No pensaba volver a hacerlo —aseguró ella.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que puedo ayudarte... —dijo él, terminando su tarea y buscando las vendas.  
—No... No se me ocurrió —mintió ella.

Alan la miró de reojo.

—Emily, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sabes que puedo ayudarte. Hay mejores soluciones que ésta —dijo él mientras tomaba la gasa y comenzaba a desenrollara.  
—Lo sé —dijo ella con la mirada baja. Realmente se avergonzaba de haber hecho eso.

El silencio reinó en el lugar mientras él colocaba la venda en torno a la muñeca de Emily, quien tenía más ganas de llorar, más ganas de desahogarse. Necesitaba, aún, sacarlo todo fuera.

Mientras ella miraba cómo Alan cubría el corte con las vendas, se preguntaba por qué demonios había llegado a hacérselo. En su época de depresión había tenido pensamientos así; suicidas, llenos de oscuridad y cosas carecientes de optimismo, pero jamás había llegado a realizarse cortes, heridas. Nunca había llegado a eso. Nunca había llegado a usar el daño o el dolor físico.

Y ahora, que lo había hecho, aunque se hubiese arrepentido, agradecía el tener a Alan cerca. A esas alturas, sin él, ella, probablemente, ya estaría muerta.

—Alan... —dijo ella— Nunca me has dicho qué quieres estudiar... —dijo ella mirándolo.  
—Medicina —respondió él, concentrado en lo que hacía—. No lo he pensado bien aún. Estoy entre psiquiatría, cirugía, o quizás oncología... ¿Y tú? —preguntó mirándola.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior.

—Psiquiatría—respondió ella.

Alan la miró un par de segundos, y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la venda. Cuando terminó de colocar la venda, después de asegurarse de haberla puesto bien, se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó ella—. Me ayudas más de lo que yo te ayudo a tí.  
— ¿En serio crees que lo hago esperando recibir algo a cambio?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras Alan la rodeaba con sus brazos y aspiraba su aroma.

—Gracias —susurró ella, sin muchas intenciones de separarse de él.

Emily se separó unos escasos centímetros, y cuando levantó el rostro su corazón se aceleró ante la cercanía con él, al notar sus azules ojos tan cerca, sus narices casi rozándose, sus alientos mezclándose.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que, para sorpresa de Alan, fue Emily quien se decidió a romper, lenta y tímidamente, el espacio que había entre ambos, posando sus labios con los de él, repentinamente ansiosa por sentirlo; sus labios, su cercanía, a él, en una sensación que no lograba entender, que no lograba ignorar.

Sus labios con los de ella, por segunda vez, lograba ser mucho mejor que cualquier otro beso que haya dado antes, mejor que cualquier otra sensación que alguna otra chica podría haberle provocado anteriormente. Sentía que ya nada más importaba, porque por segunda vez en su vida el universo parecía haberse detenido, el reloj haberse parado, su entorno haber desaparecido y sólo importaban ellos.

Sus labios, en un suave movimiento con los de ella, era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar.

La atrajo más hacia sí, no podía evitarlo. Sus brazos seguían en torno a ella, y no pensaba soltarla. No por ahora. Deseaba tenerla ahí, siempre, junto a él. En ese momento comenzaba a tomar consciencia de esos complicados sentimientos hacia ella. Porque sabía que existían, pero por alguna razón, no quería admitirlo.

Tal como comenzó, Emily se separó. Sus pulmones comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia y le molestó que eso la molestara.

Sin una buena excusa, sin un buen argumento ni tampoco una razón coherente, Emily se limitó a mantener la mirada baja, sin poder mirarlo, como la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Él no dijo nada, prefirió concentrarse en aquella sensación que seguía palpitante sobre sus labios, mientras ella se separaba de él aún sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Emily atreviéndose a mirarlo, tratando de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Alan miró la hora en el reloj colgado de la pared, con una extraña y molestosa sensación al darse cuenta de que todo era como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos segundos.

—Las... —Alan suspiró—. Las siete y cuarto... —respondió, sabiendo qué significaba eso.  
—Mierda —susurró ella, y la mano de Alan sobre su brazo evitó que se pusiera efusivamente de pie.  
—Espera, no te alteres...  
— ¿Qué no me altere? ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? —dijo Emily, realmente alterada.

Alan se colocó de pie y se paró frente a ella.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo él sin ningún tono ni expresión que indicase que sus palabras fueran una broma. Emily, a pesar de eso, deseaba que fuera así.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo ella, repentinamente aterrada.  
—Que yo iré contigo. No es difícil de entender...  
—P-Pero... ¿Por qué?  
—Porque sí.

Emily miró a Alan perpleja, extrañada, confundida y demasiado sorprendida como para lograr formar una razón coherente o algún motivo lógico que explicara la repentina decisión del chico. Mientras él la miraba con seguridad, Emily no sabía que hacer, olvidando, por un momento, lo ocurrido hacía un par de minutos.

Emily bajó la mirada, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tomó la sudadera y comenzó a ponérsela aún con la mente en blanco, con los pensamientos combinados, enredados. Confundida y con ganas de salir corriendo, porque sabía lo que se le venía. Y una golpiza demasiado cerca de otra, no daban un resultado para nada bueno. Sólo esperaba que Alan no hiciera alguna estupidez. Dudaba que lo hiciera, pero aún así.

Miró un par de segundos a Alan antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta, siendo seguida de cerca por él.

Ambos salieron de la casa, y cruzaron la calle hasta quedarse de pie fuera de la casa de la chica, parados frente a frente, ella con la mirada baja y él con sus ojos posados en la acera a su izquierda.

Alan no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarla, de rodearla con sus brazos. Sentir que podía brindarle ese apoyo que necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Ella le respondió.

—Emily —se escuchó una voz masculina desde un costado de ambos, unos segundos después.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se alejó de inmediato de Alan, con la respiración acelerada. Ambos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Christian, quien observaba la escena con el rostro inexpresivo. Emily maldijo en su interior, con un irracional miedo recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Mientras que Alan, miraba de forma fría a aquel tipo que se daba el lujo de golpearla, que la maltrataba físicamente. Por alguna razón, Alan sintió ganas de tirarse sobre él y golpearle, para que supiese el daño que le hacía a ella.

—Entra, ahora —ordenó Christian, Emily dio apenas un paso cuando la mano de Alan tomó su brazo. Christian miró con el ceño fruncido al chico.  
—No, ella no va a entrar —dijo Alan decidido, mirando fríamente al sujeto frente a él—. Tú no eres quién para ordenarle qué tiene que hacer —dijo Alan atrayendo a Emily hacia él.

La chica sólo deseaba salir corriendo.

— ¿Quién eres tú, niñito? —preguntó Christian acercándose a Alan, con una amenazante mirada que al chico no lo intimidaba en nada. Estaba acostumbrado a miradas como esa.  
— ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Acaso me vas a golpear así como lo haces con ella? —preguntó con ironía. Christian enarcó una ceja.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Christian.  
— ¿Que de qué hablo? ¡Por favor! ¿Crees que la gente es estúpida? Yo se que la maltratas, que la golpeas, ¿Es que ahora te las vas a dar de inocente y te vas a acobardar mintiendo y negándolo todo? —preguntó Alan con sarcasmo, sin dejar de mirar a Christian fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear.  
— ¿Quién demonios te crees tú, niño idiota, para venir a decirme eso a mí? —dijo Christian acercándose a Alan, mirándolo amenazante.  
—No me mires así, que un perro me intimida más —dijo Alan—. Escúchame bien, Christian —dijo Alan mirándolo de la misma forma, con una frialdad que podría intimidar a cualquiera, tanto que Christian comenzaba a considerar a ese chico, que no parecía ser cualquier persona—. Si tu vuelves a tocarla, te prometo por Dios que eres hombre muerto, no sólo me daré el lujo de denunciarte y verte pudriéndote en la cárcel, o mejor, en un sanatorio mental, sino que me encargaré yo mismo, me creas o no, me importa una mierda. Pero te juro que si sigues cagando su vida, sabrás que es bueno —dijo Alan apuntándolo con el dedo índice, sin la más mínima gota de broma en su cara.

Christian enarcó una ceja. El chico sonaba demasiado convincente, se notaba capaz de hacer lo que decía, y lo que menos quería era llegar a una cárcel. Miró amenazante a Emily, pero Alan se interpuso entre ella y él, dejándola a su espalda. Sentía que podría defenderla con su vida si es que era necesario.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Alan—. Que tengas quizás cuántos años más que yo, me lo paso, no me interesa, es sólo un pequeño detalle. Además, no estoy solo, puedo hacerte mierda si me lo propongo. Yo y varios más si es que lo quiero —dijo mirando fríamente a Christian.  
—No me das miedo —dijo Christian con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.  
—Debería —dijo Alan imitándolo, con una mirada llena de confianza, de orgullo, de verdad, a sabiendas de que no estaba mintiendo y que realmente lo haría todo por dejarla en paz de una buena vez—. Te prometo que si vuelves a tocarla, el más mínimo roce, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte mierda y deformar ese asqueroso rostro que tienes a puros golpes, lenta y dolorosamente. Te juro por lo que más quieras que lo haré, aunque creas que soy un estúpido niño. Si le haces algo, sabrás que no lo soy —dijo Alan escupiendo con asco cada palabra, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada realmente amenazante.

Emily aún tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Sentía miedo, mucho, no sólo por ella sino que también por él. No sabía de todo lo que Christian podía ser capaz, no sabría qué pasaría en ese momento, pero tenía miedo. Quería que eso acabara de una vez por todas.

Christian miró a Alan sin decir nada, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos fijos en él. Le dio una última mirada a Emily, y sin decir nada entró a la casa, dando un portazo.

Emily, quien ya estaba llorando, no cayó al suelo de rodillas sólo porque Alan se giró y la abrazó protectoramente. Ella deseaba ignorar esa sensación de seguridad que él le daba, pero le era imposible. Con esos brazos rodeándola, se sentía segura, protegida, aunque el miedo aún siguiera adentro, carcomiéndola, recordándole que sólo estaba segura con él. De alguna forma le habría gustado tener a Alan dentro de su casa para evitar a Christian, aunque ahora, tenía que armarse de valor. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Emily...  
— ¿Qué has hecho, Alan? —preguntó ella aún sollozando.  
—Lo mejor —dijo él—. Emily, mírame —pidió él con dulzura y amabilidad.

Emily se separó un poco de él, pero sin levantar la mirada. Alan tomó con delicadeza su mentón, y la hizo levantar el rostro.

—Mírame a los ojos, y júrame que cualquier cosa que él te haga, me lo dirás —pidió Alan—. Por favor, Emily, es por tú bien.  
—Alan...  
—Emily, por favor —pidió él con tanta amabilidad que se hacía irresistible.

Emily miró a Alan a los ojos, sumergiéndose en esa azulada mirada, sopesando cada opción, todo. Analizando cada alternativa que tenía, sabía que era lo mejor, lo tenía claro. Tenía dudas, muchas, sobre, como por ejemplo, qué era Christian capaz de hacer, qué haría Alan. ¿Terminarían en una pelea?

Inseguridad, miedo. Eran las principales sensaciones que tenía dentro de sí. Tenía miedo de entrar en esa casa, de tener que enfrentarse a Christian, de qué pudiera hacerle, de si la golpearía otra vez...

Suspiró, resignada. Después de todo, analizaría más tarde si es que valía la pena. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, y la desesperación comenzaba a crecer.

—Júramelo —pidió Alan.

Emily corrió el rostro, pero Alan tomó su mentón, haciéndole mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

—Por favor —pidió él nuevamente.  
—Te lo juro —dijo ella, después de suspirar.  
—Pero de verdad, Emily, aunque sea un pequeño grito, un pequeño roce, júrame y prométeme que me lo dirás, sin dudarlo, sin pensarla ni siquiera una vez...  
—Te lo juro y te lo prometo —aseguró ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Alan suspiró antes de besar su frente. Ella cerró los ojos, y se sintió completamente segura.

Sólo temía, después, perder esa sensación.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Aclaro un par de cosas: con este beso, la relacion entre Alan y Emily no cambiara, sólo un poco, pero más por parte de él.

Y con lo que Alan hizo al final del capitulo, se daran cuenta, en el proximo cap, que significara bastante.

Pueden entrar a mi blog cada vez que quieran, para saber sobre mis actualizaciones o info sobre mis inventos ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un review? Por favor? xD

Saludos!


	23. Verguenza

"Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad". Guy de Maupassant.

I

No recibió más golpes. No recibió más insultos. No recibió más gritos.

Christian se limitaba a tratarla cuando era estrictamente necesario. Continuaba ordenándole ciertas cosas, pero se limitaba a pasar de ella y mantenerla, dejarle dinero y comida. Lo demás, que se las arreglara sola.

Alan, de alguna forma, había logrado cambiar su vida. A un mes después de aquella ocasión, cuando ella se hizo el corte, cuando él se enfrentó a su tío, la vida de Emily había dado un vuelco que, a pesar de no atentar contra su estabilidad física y psicológica, no lograba saber aquel cambio era completamente bueno.

¿Qué pasaría si esa rabia de su tío se acumula, y ella terminará siendo perjudicada?

Un mes sin golpes era algo difícil de lograr, pero ahora, extrañamente y sólo gracias a Alan, no había ningún moratón o herida en su cuerpo. Sólo el corte que ella misma se había realizado y que le restregaba en la cara día a día de esa cobardía que la invadió en aquel momento.

No había vuelto a besar a Alan. Sus días ahora eran similares a como lo eran hacía un par de meses. Vivían el día en la escuela, y en la tarde, se juntaban en la plaza, a conversar, de diferentes temas, algunos más relevantes que otros, pero conversaban, sentados en la banca o en el pasto.

No había vuelto a recibir llamadas de Spencer, y eso, en parte, le ponía triste. Una pequeña esperanza se había creado dentro de ella, junto a una pequeña ilusión que ahora comenzaba a desaparecer.

Sus calificaciones se mantenían, sus relaciones sociales eran las mismas. Emily se limitaba a mantener algún tipo de lazo afectivo sólo con Alan, el que, definitivamente, era algo. Porque a pesar de no querer admitirlo, a pesar de ignorarlo, había algo, escondido, pero había. No sabía si era bueno o malo, no sabía si debía ignorarlo o aceptarlo, pero ahí estaba.

Su amistad con Caroline ahora lo parecía más. Emily se reservaba excusas y explicaciones respecto a esa desaparición que tuvo, por los golpes, y no le dijo nada a la chica, quien, molesta pero resignada, lo aceptó y dejó de insistir luego de un par de días. Ahora había más confianza con ella, y Emily seguía sin saber si era bueno o malo. Prefería no pensar en eso y mantener las cosas como estaban.

Por su parte, Alan no sabía qué pensar.

Su madre y Carla habían vuelto. Un emotivo reencuentro se había producido en el terminal de buses, y Alan pudo notar a su madre más relajada, dándose cuenta de que ese viaje sí había servido, que sí le había ayudado a su progenitora a aclarar un poco su mente, a tomar buenas y correctas decisiones. Eso era, al menos, algo bueno.

No sabía qué decisión Alexandra había tomado, qué iba a hacer respecto a su matrimonio, no sabía si es que Camilo lo sabía, porque su madre no había dicho palabra al respecto, pero la entendía. Si ella quería contarles, bien, que lo hiciera, él la escucharía sin hablar si es que era necesario.

También comenzaba, lentamente, a darse cuenta de esos complicados y confusos sentimientos hacia Emily. No podía evitarlo. Al saber, y comprobar, que había logrado hacer que Christian no volviera a pegarle, había sentido una inminente felicidad y un increíble orgullo dentro de sí, porque ahora sabía que había logrado protegerla. Esa necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien comenzaba a ser saciada.

La quería ver bien. Quería verla sonreír, reírse, estar bien, sin ningún moratón arruinando su bello rostro, su perfecta piel. Sin ninguna herida que atentase contra ella, sin nada que amenazara con quitársela, con sacarle de su lado. Ahora sabía que había logrado eso, que y gracias a él, la vida de Emily no era tan miserable como hacía unos meses.

Desde ese día viernes cuando Kevin le contó sobre su rompimiento con Katherine que no ha ido a fiestas. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, le faltaban los ánimos.

En esos últimos días había estado extraño, él mismo lo admitía y creía saber el por qué.

Se dedicaba más a estudiar, estaba más tranquilo, su actitud comenzaba a calmarse y cada vez que lo retaban, en vez de responder algo, se limitaba a guardar silencio. Sus calificaciones seguían medianamente altas. No se había vuelto a enfrentar con Derek, y se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo mejor qeu era ignorarlo y pasar de él. Así, al menos, lo enfurecía más y él no pasaba rabias innecesarias.

Aron lo miraba siempre con el rostro inexpresivo y una preocupación inminente. Alan ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su hermano mayor le había preguntado qué le pasaba o por qué estaba tan raro. El menor de los dos se limitaba a responder "No sé".

Con Kevin ocurría lo mismo.

Le gustaba que se preocuparan de él, le hacía sentir bien el saber que no estaba solo y que podría confiar en sus seres queridos. Pero quería estar tranquilo. Quería un momento para pensar y aclarar su mente. Si hace un mes esa playa le había servido para alejar su mente de los problemas familiares, no podría hacerlo con esos conflictos sentimentales de los que era presa. Eso le molestaba.

Nunca antes había pasado por momentos así. Había escuchado a otros, había visto algo en la televisión o en las películas, lo había leído en los libros que le daban en la escuela, pero jamás los había experimentado en carne propia, eso a lo que llaman amor.

Nunca, desde que tenía memoria, había sentido cosas tan fuertes hacia una persona del sexo opuesto que no fuera familiar suyo. Ni por Catalina, ni por ninguna otra chica anteriormente. Por alguna razón, Emily era esa excepción, y Alan comenzaba a no poder ignorar lo que sentía por ella. Que era algo grande.

Una tarde - noche de un día viernes, fue a la habitación de sus padres. Aparte del tema sobre Emily, aún tenía un par de dudas que quería saciar.

Su madre estaba recostada en la cama, leyendo un libro al que Alan no le prestó demasiada atención. Por suerte estaba sola.

—Mamá... —dijo Alan casi en un susurro, y Alexandra levantó la mirada para posarla en su hijo.  
—Dime —dijo la mujer, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

Alan frunció levemente le ceño y se acercó a su madre, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, como cuando era niño. Alexandra rodeó a su hijo con un brazo y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—No has dicho nada desde que volviste —dijo él, cerrando los ojos—. No nos has dicho qué piensas hacer respecto a Camilo...

Alexandra sonrió.

— ¿En verdad es sólo eso por que estás así? —preguntó la mujer.  
—En parte no, pero de todas formas quiero saber.  
—Me sirvió bastante el ir a Santiago, ¿Sabes? Pero decidí que no puedo, simplemente, dejarlos y ser tan egoísta como para pensar primero en mí y no en mis hijos. Por supuesto que no. No cuando tú entraras a la universidad el próximo año, ni cuando Carla entrará a la escuela. No cuando Aron tiene que continuar tan bien como está con sus estudios. No puedo decir que continúo confiando plenamente en tu padre, porque no es así. La confianza que alguna vez le tuve ya no es tan grande. No puedo reprimir los sentimientos por él, porque en verdad que lo amo, pero la confianza se perdió, o al menos disminuyó considerablemente. Pero creo que una separación, en este momento, no sería prudente ni necesaria. Ya lo he hablado con él, y si es que eso piensas, no nos divorciaremos ni nada. O al menos no todavía.  
—El amor es complicado, ¿Eh? —dijo Alan después de suspirar, abriendo los ojos.  
—Con que eso era... —dijo Alexandra sonriendo. Lo mucho que una madre podía llegar a conocer a su hijo era inmensamente grande.

Alan continuaba abrazado a su madre, aunque tuviese dieciocho años, aunque fuera varios centímetros más alto que ella, no le importaba estar así. Como cuando era niño y tenía un problema, como cuando peleaba con sus amigos o cuando tenía alguna duda. No le importaba. Se sentía bien.

—Cuéntame —pidió Alexandra aún acariciando el cabello de Alan.  
—Pero es que... No...  
— ¿Te da vergüenza?

Alan no respondió.

—Sí, te da vergüenza —dijo la mujer, sonriendo—. Alan... Estás recién comenzando a salir de esa etapa tan complicada a la que llaman adolescencia. No creas que no sé todas las cosas por las que has pasado. Como por ejemplo, que tiendes a embriagarte y para no llegar aquí te vas donde Kevin, o incluso que ya no eres virgen.

Alan abrió los ojos y se enderezó para mirar a su madre, sorprendido y repentinamente aterrado, con el corazón y sus latidos disparados.

—No me mires así, te conozco muy bien, Alan —dijo la mujer sin dejar su sonrisa, sin nada que mostrase que estuviese enojada o algo así—. Lo único que me molesta es que no me lo hayas dicho... Entiendo que es complicado, que es un tema difícil de tratar con los padres, sobre todo cuando, con quien deberías tratarlo es con quien te llevas tan mal; Camilo. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que te apoyaré en todo... —Alan tragó saliva, y volvió a abrazar a su madre, con el corazón aún medio acelerado—. Pero, anda, cuéntame sobre eso que te aproblema...  
—Es que... Es... Complicado...  
—Siempre es así.  
—Mira, para hacerlo más fácil, dejémoslo en que un amigo mío se hizo amigo de una chica, pero esa chica es demasiado diferente a todas, porque esa chica es demasiado desconfiada. Aunque ese amigo se ha ido ganando su confianza hasta el punto en que ahora ellos son amigos, bastante cercanos, él sabe por qué ella es tan solitaria y con una personalidad tan... Oscura. Pero ese amigo mío comienza a sentir cosas por esa chica, cosas que jamás había sentido en su vida y eso le confunde...  
—Dime, ese amigo tuyo... —Alexandra rió—. ¿Es como si no pudiera vivir sin ella? ¿Como si sintiera que necesita estar a su lado y saber que ella está bien?  
—Más o menos...  
—Bueno, dile a ese amigo tuyo, que deje pasar un poco el tiempo. Si sus sentimientos por ella crecen, que busque la manera de hacérselo saber a esa chica.  
— ¿Pero qué pasa si la chica no quiere nada con nadie, pero que milagrosamente ese amigo logró esa "amistad"?  
—Bueno, si nota que van pasando diferentes cosas que le hagan dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, que tu amigo se los haga saber de todas formas. Si ella no siente nada, dile a tu amigo que, con el dolor de mi alma, deje de intentarlo. Pero créeme, yo sé que esa chica sí siente algo por ese amigo.  
— ¿Cómo sabes?  
— ¿Qué no es la chica del frente? —dijo Alexandra, y Alan puso los ojos en blanco.

El chico se enderezó en la cama, besó a su madre en la frente y le sonrió.

—Eres la mejor —dijo él, se puso de pie, y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

II

Estaban sentados en la banca sin decir palabras, un día Viernes del mes de Julio. Ella estaba concentrada en hojear su cuaderno y él la miraba en silencio, pensando y analizando que era, específicamente, lo que le pasaba a él con respecto a Emily. El problema es que sabía que era algo complicado. O al menos lo era para él.

Miró al frente mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto de la calle.

—Ya tengo que irme —dijo Emily guardando el cuaderno en su bolso.  
—Te acompaño —dijo él después de suspirar.

Ambos se colocaron de pie, y en silencio comenzaron a caminar por la acera, sin decir nada, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—Estás raro —dijo ella sin mirarlo.  
—Creo que me han dicho lo mismo mucho últimamente.  
— ¿Hablaste con tu madre?  
—Sí.

Y Alan le contó, sin mencionar que también había hablado, indiscretamente y de una disimulada forma, sobre ella.

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor...  
—Eso es algo, supongo... —concordó él.

Entonces, a lo lejos, Alan la vio, a Catalina, acercándose con decisión hasta donde ellos estaban. Por alguna razón, Alan tuvo un mal presentimiento que no pudo ignorar.

Miró a Emily, y ese presentimiento aumentó cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y comenzaba a caminar más lentamente, mirando fijamente a Catalina.

Se colocó tenso y nervioso mientras veía a Catalina acercarse más y más. Definitivamente se estaba acercando a ellos.

Se detuvieron cuando Catalina lo hizo cuando ya estuvo frente a ellos, con sus ojos en Emily y mirando de reojo a Alan, quien sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse con fuerza.

—Pensaba que te habías ido de la ciudad —dijo Emily mirando a Catalina, con el rostro inexpresivo pero expresión de calma en su rostro. Eso sólo aumentó el presentimiento de Alan.  
—Y yo pensaba que ya te habías suicidado —dijo Catalina posando por unos segundos sus ojos sobre Alan, quien observaba todo en silencio y con el ceño fruncido—. Pero no, sigues siendo tan perra que ahora me quitas al novio...  
— ¿Novio? ¿Te refieres a Derek, verdad? —dijo Emily sin alterar su expresión—. Porque yo estaba enterada de que ustedes ya no son nada. Además que Alan ya me lo dejó bien claro —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.  
— ¿Ah, si?  
—Catalina, ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Alan mirando a la chica.  
— ¿Yo? Nada —dijo la chica mirando a Alan, con una falsa sonrisa inocente en su rostro—. Sólo vine a... Un reencuentro —dijo mirando ahora a Emily—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo estás, Emily? ¿Demasiados cortes en los brazos?  
—Sólo uno, si quieres te lo muestro —dijo Emily sonriendo, enarcando una ceja y haciendo como que tomaba la manga del chaleco y un ademán de levantarla. Catalina puso cara de asco.

Alan supo que Emily sabía que Catalina le tenía fobia a la sangre, mientras miles de dudas surgían en su mente.

—Aunque tuve suerte de que Alan estuviera cerca. El dolor cesó al instante —dijo Emily sonriendo. Cuando vio los celos mal disimulados en el rostro de Catalina, supo que estaba cumpliendo el propósito de molestarla y sólo esperaba que ahora se fuera ya. No era alguien muy agradable de ver.  
—Pues sí, tienes suerte. ¿Ya se han acostado?  
—Catalina... —dijo Alan abriendo los ojos, mirando fijamente a la chica.  
—Porque, ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo hizo con migo...?  
—Qué bueno que no somos familiares, o al menos no directamente —dijo Emily interrumpiendo a Catalina, y Alan enarcó una ceja—. No sería nada agradable parecerme un poco a ti. ¿Me imaginas a mí, casi tan perra como tú? Digo, sin ofender... —dijo con sarcasmo.  
—Claro, olvida tu pasado y vive tu presente —dijo Catalina con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja—. Pero espera, ¿Qué presente vas a vivir tú, cuando no tienes a nadie y estás tan sola? —dijo fingiendo tristeza y compasión.  
—Espera, ¿De dónde se conocen? —preguntó Alan, temiendo ser ignorado.  
—Legalmente, por desgracia, somos familia. Pero para mí, y creo que también para ella, no lo somos —aclaró Emily, dejando a Alan con las cejas enarcadas, sorprendido pero también confundido. Demasiado confundido.  
—Espera... ¿Familia? —dijo Alan mirándolas a ambas, quienes se limitaban a observarse fijamente, sin decir nada. Sólo Emily respondió.  
—La madre de Catalina es hermanastra de mi papá, porque mi abuelo se casó con mi abuela, quien ya tenía una hija que resultó sumarse a los dos hermanos que ya habían; mi padre y mi tío. No Christian, otro. Entonces de ser dos hermanos fueron tres, Camila, la mamá de Catalina, hizo su vida, mi papá también y mi tío igual, todo bien. Y, desgraciadamente, nació Catalina.  
—Entonces... Ustedes son...  
—Nos llaman primas, pero estamos bien lejos de serlo realmente. Incluso estamos demasiado lejos de tener siquiera la intensión de tratar de serlo —dijo Catalina.  
—Es lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

Alan las miraba sorprendido, sin poder disimularlo. La confusión y las dudas asaltaban su mente en ese momento. Muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza y comenzaba a crearse un enredo que no le gustaba nada.

Catalina sonrió, y se acercó a Emily, para susurrarle:

—Pero, por cierto, aunque no lo parezca, Alan sigue siendo mío.

Catalina se alejó de Emily, miró a Alan con una sonrisa en el rostro, y entonces, sin que nadie reaccionara, los brazos de Catalina rodearon el cuello de Alan y sus labios se tocaron, ante la atenta mirada de Emily.

Alan abrió los ojos mientras sentía la lengua de Catalina adentrándose en su boca, y sus labios insistiendo contra los suyos para ser correspondida.

Rodeaba con demasiado fuerza su cuello, Alan trataba, en vano, de quitársela de encima pero le era imposible hacerlo sin aplicar fuerza y dañarla.

Emily frunció levemente el ceño, pero si expresión no se alteró. Sintió algo dentro, algo que le hizo querer separarlo, pero logró contenerse, y cruzó los brazos mientras pensaba qué hacer; irse, o esperar.

Cuando por fin Catalina se separó de Alan, éste la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, no me digas que no te ha gustado —dijo Catalina sonriendo.  
— ¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¿Que no puedes entender el término "Ya no quiero anda contigo"? No es difícil, ¿Sabes? —dijo Alan, realmente cabreado con al situación. Miró de reojo a Emily—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
— ¿Sabes, Catalina? —dijo Emily, descruzando los brazos—. Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que teníamos como trece o catorce años.  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? —dijo Catalina mirándola, enarcando una ceja.

Emily se acercó hasta Catalina, hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, y, de la nada, el puño de Emily se enterró en el estómago de la chica. No demasiado fuerte, pero lo hizo. Catalina perdió el aire, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, Emily continuó caminando.

Alan abrió los ojos sorprendido, y no pudo evitar el acercarse a su ex para evitar que cayera al suelo. Catalina tosía en busca de aire, mientras sus manos se posaban en su estómago. Alan miró por sobre el hombro de la chica, a Emily, quien en su caminata se detuvo, giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron un par de segundos.

Emily continuó caminando, y Alan le ayudó a Catalina a ponerse de pie.

Estaba confundido. Demasiado confundido. Nunca, pero jamás se le habría siquiera ocurrido pensar que Catalina y Emily podrían conocerse, cuando eran tan diferentes. Nunca se lo habría imaginado.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Alguien lo esperaba? :O Oh, si, Catalina y Emily se conocían desde antes xD

Novedades: (xD) Bueno, ayer actualice Memento Mori, a ver si mañana o el domingo (creo que sera el domingo) actualizare Gotas de Agua y eso.

En un ratito más pondré en mi blog un mapa de Chile y pondré dónde vivirían, más o menos, los protagonistas de esta historia. También dónde esta Santiago, la capital. Después las ciudades jugarán un papel importante, aunque suene raro xD. Sólo para que sepan y porque me sobra tiempo :)

Tambien, en mi blog publiqué un texto de consciencia ambiental (que yo misma hice xD) y que me gustaría que leyeran *-*

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no de poner enlaces -.-)

Eso es todo. Un saludo y Gracias a todos!


	24. Carta de Cumpleaños

"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único". Aghata Cristie

I

—Estás mintiendo... —susurró Kevin, mirándolo sorprendido.

Alan asintió mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Son... ¿Primas? —dijo Kevin, enarcando las cejas, más que sorprendido ante aquella noticia—. ¿Y Emily le golpeó en el estómago? ¡Pagaría por haber estado ahí!

Alan se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras en su mente recordaba cada momento vivido ese día. Era Lunes, y no había hablado ni con Emily ni con Catalina desde el Viernes en la tarde.

—No son primas. Legalmente quizás lo son, pero no sanguíneamente y están incluso lejos de tener la más mínima intención de serlo —respondió él.

Quería hacerlo. Quería hablar, pero sólo con Emily, Catalina le daba lo mismo, y no sabía si eso era bueno. Quizás no lo era, pero no le importaba.

Quería resolver esas muchas dudas que rondaban en su mente. Esas confusiones que deseaba deshacer. Ese enredo de pensamientos y sensaciones que le molestaba más que nada. Quería sacear su curiosidad, encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas y que todo volveise a ser como antes. O quizás sólo con algunos cambios.

Mientras caminaba junto a Kevin camino a su casa, Alan se mantenía concentrado en sus pensamientos. Kevin se había callado al notar que Alan lo estaba ignorando, y se limitó a caminar a su lado, dándole el silencio para que se concetrara en sus pensamientos. Sabía que cuando Alan se ponía así, lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo.

Llegaron a casa del ojiazul, y éste no se sorprendió al ver a su prima en el sofá, viendo televisión como si estuviese en su propia casa. Supuso que sus padres nuevamente estaban peleados. Pero a Kevin si le sorprendió verla ahí.

Alan enarcó una ceja cuando su prima y su mejor amigo se quedaron mirando.

Suspiró.

— ¿Ustedes no se conocen? —preguntó Alan mirando a su mejor amigo y a su prima.  
—Me acordaría —dijo Kevin con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Supongo que no nos conocemos... No aún —dijo Caroline, mirando al mejor amigo de su primo.  
—Oh, genial... —susurró Alan—. Vale, pero hagámosla rápida. Kevin ella es Caroline, mi prima, vive frente a la plaza que queda a la vuelta de la esquina. Caroline, él es Kevin, mi mejor amigo... Vive por ahí.

Alan, frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kevin no lo estaba siguiendo.

Miró hacia la puerta, y en vez de ver a Kevin solo, lo vio conversando animadamente con Caroline.

Colocó los ojos en blanco y subió las escaleras. Si Kevin quería ir a su habitación, que fuera. Además, se conocía la casa de memoria y no podía perderse. Si su mejor amigo no llegaba, sería por razones obvias.

Entró a su habitación, y se sentó en la cama mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro.

Podía ser fácil, quizás no ser tan complicado, pero a él le confundía demasiado todo lo que estaba pasando. Entre esos sentimientos hacia Emily, esa situación familiar que no sabía cómo definir, y el que Catalina sea familiar no familiar de Emily sólo complicaba aún más las cosas.

II

Un mes más agrado a su enrome confusión no daban un resultado agradable.

En ese otro mes que pasó, había hablado con Emily sólo una vez acerca del tema de Catalina. Ella le había aclarado muchas cosas, pero las más importantes, sus sentimientos, seguían ahí, confundidos y haciéndolo dudar de varias cosas.

—Es una historia complicada. La verdad es que jamás me importó demasiado —dijo Emily, un día en que ambos estaban sentados en la banca, como siempre—. Bueno, no es tan complicada, pero tiene sus dramas. Mi abuelo se casó con una mujer, hace muchos años. Esa mujer ya tenía una hija de unos cinco años, y como puedes imaginar, era Camila, la madre de Catalina. Por supuesto que mi abuelo ya tenía dos hijos; mi papá y mi tío, porque mi abuela murió al nacimiento del segundo hijo. Entonces ellos se casaron, y Camila pasó a ser parte de los Fazenbett, aunque nunca se cambió el apellido y me alegro por eso. Los hijos crecieron, se casaron, nació Spencer, otro primo mío, nací yo y un par de meses después nació Catalina. Recuerdo que la conocí cuando teníamos como nueve años. Nunca me cayó bien y dudo que algún día llegue a agradarme un poco.

Esa complicada historia familiar estaba aún en la cabeza de Alan. Después de varias semanas, él apenas podía creer que su ex novia y aquella chica quien comenzaba a robarse sus pensamientos, tuvieran algo así como una historia familiar.

Estaban ya en el mes de Agosto, terminando las dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno que habían tenido. Y Alan no podía sacarse de la cabeza el próximo cumpleaños de Emily. Cumpliría dieciocho y cada vez estaban más cerca de fin de año, cuando ella tendría que irse. Casi sin darse cuenta, en esos momentos, el que ella tenga que alejarse le dolía más que antes.

Ahora ya eran dos meses en los que Emily no había recibido ningún golpe, ningún grito, ningún maltrato por parte de Christian. Continuaba sin saber si eso era bueno, o si quizás era malo, pero por el momento prefería la primera opción. Sabía que, de alguna forma, Christian no duraría mucho conteniéndose y auto controlándose, pero por el momento prefería no pensar en eso y aprovechar esa relativa tranquilidad que tenía.

Por lo demás, todo se mantenía como antes. Nada era una rutina, para su suerte, pero a pesar de que las cosas no cambiasen demasiado, en el fondo, le gustaba. Sabía que jamás obtendría aquella felicidad que alguna vez tuvo, sabía que jamás podría todo volver a ser como antes, y sabía también que podría siquiera intentarlo, pero de momento prefería mantener las cosas así.

—Mañana estás de cumpleaños —dijo Alan el día domingo anterior al cumpleaños de la chica.  
—Sí, lo estoy —respondió ella sin ningún tipo de ánimo. No le gustaban los días festivos, ni siquiera uno personal como un cumpleaños.  
— ¿Dieciocho, verdad?  
—Dieciocho —dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué piensas hacer después de eso? Serás... Libre —dijo él sin mirarla, con al vista al frente, mientras miraba a Carla jugar en los columpios con otro par de niños.  
—Supongo que terminar el año escolar e irme a Santiago con mi hermano. Pero... No he hablado con él desde hace unos tres meses y... No sé dónde vive, a qué número llamarle, cómo encontrarlo... Pero tengo cuatro meses para averiguarlo.  
—Ósea que en cuatro meses más te vas —dijo él. No era una pregunta, pero ella asintió de todas formas, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de sí—. ¿Y qué harás después? ¿Te tomarás un sabático?  
—Lo dudo, pero es una opción. Quiero organizarlo bien con Spencer, después de todo, él tiene más experiencia y debe saber bien qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Tampoco quiero tomar un año entero sin hacer nada, no he estudiado tanto para eso.  
—Pero un año entero sin hacer nada puede ser algo que te mereces. Has pasado por mucho, has tenido demasiada presión últimamente. Quizás también sea una buena opción.  
—Si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, entonces sí, lo es.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, callados sin decir palabra alguna.

—Emily... ¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó Alan, suponiendo la respuesta.  
—Nada —respondió ella.  
—Eso supuse... —susurró él, sin mirarla.  
— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?  
—Para asegurarme.

Alan se encogió de hombros y Emily lo miró, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

Emily pensaba en ese futuro, que aún se veía lejano, pero que sabía que apenas se daría cuenta cuando ya estuviesen en Diciembre. Pensaba en irse, alejarse de aquella ciudad que tanto la vio sufrir, de aquel presente que quería dejar enterrado como un triste pasado que sería suplantado por un mejor futuro. O eso esperaba.

Pero no podía evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de sí al pensar que, al irse y de esa ciudad, estaría alejándose también de Alan, estaría destinada a, probablemente, no volver a verlo otra vez. Eso le producía algo extraño.

No podía imaginarse cómo sería todo sin Alan, porque estaba segura de que él ya era alguien de importancia en su vida. De mucha importancia. No sabía si había sido o no un error el haberse permitido encariñarse de él, porque precisamente quería evitar ese dolor ante la pérdida, que sabía que estaría próxima a sentir cuando tuviese que irse a Santiago. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Quizás alguna vez pasó por su mente el hecho de comenzar ya a alejarse de Alan, para que ese sentimiento y la importancia de él en su vida comenzara a descender, pero le era simplemente imposible. En ese lugar había vivido muchas cosas sola, pero se sorprendía a ella misma de la dependencia que tenía hacia Alan, de lo insegura que se sentía sin él, de esa soledad que repentinamente era aborrecida si él no estaba. Si antes podía soportarlo todo sola, ahora, teniendo a alguien cerca, la soledad se volvía temida.

Más que el qué hacer después de salir de la escuela, más que el cómo comunicarse con Spencer, más que cualquier otra preocupación o duda que Emily pudiese tener, la repentina necesidad de tener a Alan cerca era, lejos, lo que más le importaba y también confundía.

Al día siguiente, apena abrió los ojos deseó que simplemente no estuviera viviendo eso. Aquel que suponía ser un gran día, sentía que sería uno de los peores. No le gustaban para nada los festivos. No desde el accidente.

Apagó el despertador de su mesita de noche y se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos.

Dieciocho años. Ese día cumplía dieciocho años. Ese mismo día cumplía dieciocho años. ¿Por qué en un día tan importante ella estaba sola? ¿Por qué cuando otras personas en aquel día estaban con sus familias, con todos sus seres queridos, ella seguía sola, sin nadie que la despertara y le dijera feliz cumpleaños?

Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar y de golpear algo.

No tenía a nadie que la abrazara efusivamente mientras decía "Feliz cumpleaños". No tenía a nadie que le diera un regalo, aunque fuese pequeño, y le sonriera. A nadie. Eso era triste, pero, más triste era que ella misma se había buscado esa soledad. Jamás llegó a pensar que pudiese arrepentirse.

Los dos cumpleaños anteriores que los había pasado sola no había sentido lo mismo, de hecho, le había importado bien poco el estar sola. Pero ahora, quizás sabía la razón, le dolía profundamente el no tener a alguien. Eso le molestaba.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha con suma lentitud. No tenía ánimos para nada. Había considerado la opción de no ir a clases, pero ya se estaba bañando.

Se vistió y tomó desayuno de la misma forma, sin importarle el llegar atrasada a la escuela. Su rostro se mantenía ensombrecido mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

Cuando terminó de tomar desayuno y fue a dejar los platos a la cocina, vio una nota sobre el mesón. La abrió, y de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de Christian.

"Supongo que tengo que decirte feliz cumpleaños.

Mira, al punto: ya tienes dieciocho, puedes hacer lo que se te de la real gana. Pero en mi casa puedes quedarte hasta fin de año, si quieres terminas la escuela, pero el próximo año no quiero verte otra vez. Ya sabes.

Tu hermano envió un regalo.

Christian".

Colocó los ojos en blanco y botó la nota a la basura.

Miró en cada rincón de la cocina, y frunció el ceño al no ver nada. Salió a la sala de estar, y vio un pequeño sobre café en el sofá. Caminó hasta él, y lo tomó. Sintió un pequeño bulto, y lo abrió, sacando primero la hoja blanca que tenía.

Inhaló aire, mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse. Era una carta de Spencer.

"Emily:

El tenerte lejos y no poder saber algo sobre ti es frustrante y me tiene mal. No sabes cuánto te extraño y cuánto quiero tener aquí, con migo.

Se supone que la muerte de los padres es algo que entre hermanos se tiene que sobrellevar juntos, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, cuando fue nuestra propia familia quien nos separó?

Si es que alcanzas a leer esta carta el mismo veintitrés, me alegro. Porque es tu cumpleaños, cumples dieciocho, dejas de ser menor de edad y pasa a ser, legalmente, una adulta. Aunque, mentalmente, eres una adulta desde que tienes quince años.

Me gustaría estar allá. Daria todo por irme allá y pasar, aunque sea sólo este día, contigo, con mi hermana menor, como debería ser. De verdad que me encantaría estar allá contigo, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

No he podido llamarte por motivos que aún no entiendo. Entre falta de tiempo y que la comunicación se volvió mala. No sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti.

Me gustaría que te vinieses ya acá, a Santiago, conmigo. Me gustaría que te vinieras mañana mismo, si fuese ideal, porque estaré aquí, esperándote con los brazos abiertos, esperándote.

Puedes, si es que quieres, terminar tu año escolar, y venirte acá a fin de año y pasar la navidad conmigo. Si quieres, sólo los dos. Quizás para tí será difícil, no sé si allá tienes amigos, alguien a quien quieres y no deseas alejarte, quizás algún novio (Al que tendría que conocer si es que fuera así) y sé que siempre es triste alejarte de las personas que tú quieres, pero Christian habló conmigo, me dijo que no podías quedarte allá después del treinta y uno de Diciembre. Sinceramente, odio a ese sujeto.

Me gustaría que al terminar tus clases te vinieses de inmediato acá, para que pasemos la navidad y el año nuevo juntos, como debería ser. No sé qué es lo que quieras, pero es sólo una idea. Sólo tienes que saber que te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa feliz en el rostro.

No me queda más que desearte un feliz cumpleaños, con completa sinceridad. Haré miles de esfuerzos por llamarte.

Te extraño. Demasiado. Te quiero conmigo, hermanita, en serio. Jamás había imaginado eso de extrañarte tanto, no antes del accidente. En estos momentos me siento culpable, porque apenas puse objeción ante la separación que nuestra "familia" nos hizo. Si simplemente pudiera, iría allá y te traería a Santiago. SI fuese necesario te secuestraría, pero sigo respetando tus deseos. Ahora, al menos eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Feliz Cumpleaños.

Te adoro.

PD: Te envié dinero, lo suficiente para cuando quieras, comprar un pasaje y venirte a Santiago, tomar un taxi y venir a casa. Hay también un papel con todos mis datos (Número, dirección, lo que sea) Por si quieres buscarme. Hay otro regalo más. Espero que te guste.

Spencer Fazenbett".

A esas alturas, Emily ya estaba llorando. Las lágrimas abundaban en sus mejillas mientras volvía a doblar la hoja.

Reprimió el impulso de dejarse caer en el suelo. Reprimió el impulso de comenzar a golpear algo, de desquitarse con cualquier cosa. Caminó, sollozando y dejando caer lágrimas, hasta su bolso. Lo tomó, y metió la carta en un cuaderno. Volvió a caminar hasta el sobre, y lo primero que vio fueron billetes.

Tomó el sobre, y subió rápida las escaleras. Entró a su habitación y sacó los billetes. Los contó, y su expresión fue de sorpresa al saber la cantidad. Era bastante.

Suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba controlarse. Encontró también el papel con los datos.

Tomó el dinero y el papel, fue hasta su armario y lo abrió, sacó todas las cosas que tapaban aquella caja y la sacó.

Había diferentes cosas en ella; desde un álbum familiar, hasta una libreta, una cajita con joyas, entre otras cosas que le recordaban demasiados momentos del pasado.

Emily sacó una billetera que perteneció a su padre, y guardó el dinero ahí. Volvió a poner la caja en el armario y a cubrirla con diferentes objetos para que no se notase. Se colocó de pie y volvió al sobre.

Lo tocó por fuera, sintiendo el pequeño bulto que había dentro. Inhaló aire profundamente, controlándose, calmando esos repentinos nervios que la habían invadido. No le gustaba ponerse nerviosa.

Giró el sobre en su mano, y una delicada cadena plateada cayó en su palma. Emily abrió los ojso sorprendida.

Era una preciosa cadena de plata, con un dije extraño, pero bonito. Tenía una piedra morada redonda en el centro, y un par de círculos plateados en torno a ésta.

Intentó volver a reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero era simplemente imposible. El impulso de llorar, en ese momento, era incontrolable, demasiado fuerte para lograr ser reprimido. ¿Cómo no llorar en un momento así?

Era una cadena preciosa, para ella era una de las más hermosas que halla visto. Dejó el sobre en la cama, y aún sollozando fue hasta el baño, donde, mirándose al espejo, se colocó con cuidado la cadena, dejándola colgando en torno a su cuello. Inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces, intentando, nuevamente, controlarse. Se lavó el rostro, guardó la cadena dentro de su ropa, pero sin sacársela, y salió del baño para volver a bajar las escaleras.

—Fazenbett —dijo la profesora cuando Emily estaba a medio camino de su asiento en el salón.

Emily se detuvo, y miró a la profesora de Historia con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué? —respondió ella.  
— ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Por qué viene llegando a esta hora?  
—Me quedé dormida —dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Ya van muchas, Fazenbett...  
— ¿Muchas? —interrumpió Emily—. ¿Cuáles muchas? Que yo me acuerde ésta es la primera vez en el año que llego tarde.  
—Conversas en clases, ahora llegaste tarde...  
—Perdón, ¿Pero cuántas veces he llegado tarde, si se puede saber? Sólo una. Ésta. ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que retarme por conversar en clases? Sólo una. ¿He cometido alguna otra falta? No. ¿Puedo ir a sentarme ya? Que vine a escuchar su clase, no a que me retaran. Si fuera por eso, me habría quedado en casa.  
—Siéntese ahora—ordenó, y Emily fue a sentarse con el ceño levemente fruncido, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas posarse en ella.

Suspiró profundamente. Hacía tiempo no tenía esos arranques de rabia, en que no le importaba nada, en que dejaba salir parte de la frustración que sentía por dentro. No se arrepentía de que hubiese sido con la profesora, había estado consciente de que podía haberla enviado a conversar con el director, o quizás habría citado a sus padres... Pero no le importaba. Ya no lo hizo y dudaba que lo hiciera. Ese día no le importaba nada. Estaba demasiado triste como para preocuparse de cosas mínimas como un reto.

Estaba demasiado triste como para preocuparse de cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

En un ratito más pondré en mi blog una imagen de la cadena que Emily recibió, así que estén atentos. No sé en cuánto rato más, porque tengo que estudiar y hacer un par de cosas, pero lo haré hoy. Si no es hoy, será mañana :) Así que si quieren verla estén atentos a mi blog ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Otra cosa; muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^ En serio que me hacen feliz, esta es la historia a la que mas empeño le he colocado, a la que mas me he dedicado y una de mis favoritas personales ^^ Tambien la publico en otras paginas, y si sumo todos los reiews me dan muchos xd

Un saludo!


	25. Amistad

"El corazón del hombre necesita creer algo, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer". Mariano José de Larra.

I

Cuando el timbre sonó, Emily guardó las cosas y se colocó de pie. Se disponía a salir del salón de clases cuando alguien le habló. Se detuvo, a unos centímetros de la puerta, y miró a su derecha.

Gabriella la miraba como si estuviese dudando sobre algo. Los demás comenzaban a salir, y ellas quedaron solas en el salón de clases. Emily suspiró, se giró, y se acercó un par de pasos, mirando de frente a la chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

—Eh... No creas que he olvidado qué día es hoy —dijo Gabriella, colocándose un castaño mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.  
—Supongo que es algo que no se olvida —dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño—. O quizás sí.  
—Bueno, no para mí. No cuando fuimos mejores amigas por cuatro años —dijo Gabriella, tomando su mochila y dejándola colgar de un hombro.

La chica de ojos pardo caminó hasta Emily, quien bajó la mirada y deseó salir de ahí.

Con Gabriella habían sido mejores amigas desde que tenían once años, cuando Emily recién había llegado a vivir a aquella ciudad. Una verdadera amistad en la que a veces Emily pensaba, pero no podía evitarlo, pues ella misma había comenzado a alejar a todas las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a Gabriella.

—Recuérdame por qué dejamos de ser mejores amigas —dijo Gabriella, mirando a Emily de reojo.  
—Porque me dieron mis arranques de antisocialidad —dijo Emily, sin ganas de responder con algo sarcástico.

Emily notó cómo Gabriella suspiraba, frustrada o quizás resignada. La chica dejó su mochila azulada sobre la mesa, la abrió y sacó una libreta púrpura de adentro. Se la extendió a Emily.

—Quería devolverte esto —dijo Gabriella.

Emily, repentinamente sorprendida, tomó aquella libreta y la miró atentamente, recordando de inmediato qué era aquello.

—Mi diario... —susurró Emily, con sus verdes ojos fijos en aquel libro, lo abrió, y con cuidado comenzó a hojearlo, viendo su letra, sus escrituras. Recordaba ese diario desde que tenía catorce años y cuando dejó de escribir a los quince—. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? Siempre pensé que se había perdido...  
—Después de la muerte de tus padres, cuando comenzaste a cambiar, recuerdo que la última vez que fui a tu casa tomé ese diario. Ya lo tenías completo, y la verdad es que no pensé en otra cosa. Comenzabas, lentamente, a alejarte de mí y de todo el mundo, y tenía miedo de perderte, Emily, porque siempre has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida, en serio que sí. Entonces tomé tu diario y me lo llevé, ya sabes que me gusta guardar cosas que me recuerden personas, momentos u hechos. Y... Lo guardé. El presentimiento de pérdida que comenzaba a tener contigo era de verdad, porque recuerdo que a la semana después de haberme llevado tu diario te alejaste definitivamente de mí.

Emily levantó la mirada hasta Gabriella, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero expresión de sorpresa y también tristeza.

Miraba a Gabriella mientras aquellos recuerdos con ella desfilaban en su mente, recordándole esa verdadera amistad que ambas compartieron hacía un par de años. Recordaba las pijamadas con ella, las salidas de compras, cuando conversaban y se reían juntas, las reuniones en casa y las muchas cosas que en ese entonces tenían en común.

Ahora miraba a Gabriella, e inconscientemente, se auto comparaba con ella.

Su ex mejor amiga se veía feliz, en ese momento no, por supuesto, pero cuando a veces la miraba se veía feliz, con diversas personas a su entorno, riéndose y disfrutando de cada momento sin importarle nada más. Y se miraba a ella; sola, sin nadie, la mayor parte del tiempo con una expresión seria y fría en el rostro, y no podía evitar sentir que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

Frunció el ceño. Antes, eso no habría pasado. Jamás se había arrepentido de haberse alejado de las personas, siempre lo había preferido así. ¿Por qué ahora todo era diferente? ¿Era, quizás, porque ahora comenzaba a tener cierta tendencia a huir de aquella soledad?

En su mente no podía evitar relacionar aquella nueva y extraña actitud que comenzaba a desarrollar con el haber conocido a Alan. Apenas admitía el hecho de que prácticamente dependía de él. Que desde que lo conoció que la soledad era algo que no le agradaba nada.

Suspiró frustrada mientras desviaba la mirada de Gabriella.

—Puedes guardarlo si quieres... —dijo ella con voz ronca, mientras volvía a extenderle el diario a la castaña.

Gabriella negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Guardar eso sólo me trae recuerdos.  
— ¿Qué no es esa la idea? —preguntó Emily, mirándola de reojo.  
—Sí, pero, Emily, entiéndelo, eso me recuerda demasiado a tí, obvio, porque es tuyo. Pero no puedo vivir con eso en mi habitación, porque me recuerda que jamás encontraré a una amiga tan... Tan buena como tú, ¿Sabes? En serio que marcaste de verdad mi vida. Porque, ¿Que no fuiste tú quien me enseñó que tengo que disfrutar cada momento, porque era una lección que aprendiste a los diez años cuando murió tu abuelo favorito? Recuerdo que siempre fuiste madura en tu forma de pensar. Y contigo aprendí muchas cosas que jamás las habría sabido si tú no hubieses sido mi mejor amiga. Gracias a ti ahora soy quien soy, porque ambas sabemos que perfectamente pudiera haber sido una de esas perras que se las dan de geniales por ligarse a medio equipo de fútbol. ¿Y por qué no lo soy? Porque fuiste tú quién me enseñó que hay mejores cosas que la popularidad o lo que pueda pensar la gente de ti. ¿Recuerdas cómo era yo antes de conocerte? ¡Nos caíamos mal porque parecíamos tan diferentes! Lo único que nos diferenciaba, creo, es que a mí sí me importaba lo que pensaba la gente de mí, por eso demostraba ser algo que realmente no era. Por eso contigo cambié tanto y ahora soy una persona relativamente decente. Y ese diario me recuerda demasiado a tí, así que, como vengo suponiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, no volveremos a ser amigas, claro, porque no soportas a nadie a tu lado. Así que guárdalo tú. Es lo mejor.

Emily miró a Gabriella sin decir nada, aún con aquellas palabras taladrándole el cerebro, refregándole en la cara la verdad que las palabras de Gabriella contenían, lo ciertas que eran. Emily había olvidado eso, porque simplemente había querido olvidar todo lo que le recordase lo feliz que alguna vez fue.

Lo recordaba bien. Lo mal que ambas se llevaban porque, a pesar de la corta edad, Gabriella aparentaba algo que no era, demostraba ser una chica rebelde, despreocupada, sólo para dar una impresión a los demás. Recordaba que se habían acercado sólo porque les tocó hacer un trabajo de Historia juntas y que desde ese momento la relación había cambiado. Recordaba esos diálogos entre ambas, donde ella misma le decía a Gabriella que tenía que aprovechar cada momento de su vida, cada cosa buena que estuviese viviendo. Recordaba cómo Gabriella la observaba en silencio, cómo Gabriella, prácticamente, iba aprendiendo de ella, cómo Gabriella había cambiado su forma de ser a como realmente era, cómo, gracias a su amistad, había subido las calificaciones.

Era tan contradictorio que estuviesen en esa posición; Gabriella diciéndole lo que alguna vez ella misma le dijo. No es que Emily aparentase algo que no era, no es que le importase lo que los demás pensaran, pero, sólo en ese entonces, recordaba que era ella misma quien decía "_Disfruta los buenos momentos al máximo_".

Un débil sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro. Emily cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada. Si Gabriella tan solo supiera las cosas por las que había pasado, si supiera de los maltratos de su tío...

—Aún así guárdalo, la intención sigue siendo recordar los buenos momentos, ¿Verdad? —dijo Emily, con voz temblorosa mientras volvía a extenderle la libreta a Gabriella.  
—Me duele recordar eso, ¿Sabes? No me importa lo que parezca, Emily, pero me duele recordar lo que viví contigo, porque en serio que fuiste muy importante. Recordar el hecho de que ahora nada es como antes sólo duele.  
—Pero tienes amigos, estás rodeada de ellos...  
—Pero, entiéndelo, nadie es como tú ¿Cómo lo haces? Quizás para los demás da igual, el que "los amigos van y vienen" pero no para mí, Emily, en serio que has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi puta vida.  
—Cállate... —susurró Emily. Por alguna razón se sentía mal. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para haber desperdiciado una amistad como la de Gabriella?  
— ¿Qué pasó, Emily? ¿Por qué te distanciaste? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando te veo, estás sola, como si hubiese una sombra negra alrededor tuyo que te separa de las demás personas? ¿Cómo pudiste haber cambiado tanto?  
—Es que tú no lo entiendes, Gabriella —a esa altura las mejillas de Emily comenzaban a humedecerse ante las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su piel—. Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, tú no lo entiendes porque no lo has vivido en carne propia, y no lo entenderás hasta que te toque vivirlo.  
—Entiendo que la muerte de tus padres fue difícil, pero estaba yo contigo, siempre lo estuve...  
— ¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso es de lo que más me arrepiento! —dijo la rubia, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Emily caminó hasta Gabriella, y colocó la libreta sobre su pecho.

—Es tuyo —dijo Emily, mirándola a los ojos.  
—No —Gabriella hizo lo mismo, tomó la libreta y la colocó sobre el pecho de Emily—. Es tuyo.

Gabriella sacó la mano de la libreta, y Emily instintivamente colocó su mano sobre ella. Lo último que la rubia alcanzó a ver antes de que su ex mejor amiga saliera por la puerta del salón, fueron las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y un susurro:

—_Feliz cumpleaños_.

II

Estaba sentada a la mesa, con la vista perdida al frente y la libreta morada junto a su bandeja del almuerzo. Emily aún procesaba las palabras de Gabriella aquella mañana.

Sorpresivamente había recibido unos cuantos saludos de feliz cumpleaños esa mañana. Uno por parte de un hico del que apenas sabía el nombre porque compartían clases de Matemáticas, otro por parte de una chica de la que alguna vez fue su amiga, y de otro chico. Había encontrado un papel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" sobre su mesa cuando entró a clases de Biología y cuando caminaba por el pasillo, las personas que compartían algunas clases con ella le sonreían. No le gustaba que todo el mundo se enterase de que ese día estaba de cumpleaños.

Sólo un movimiento frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que he sido la única que no te ha dicho Feliz Cumpleaños —dijo Caroline, apoyando los brazos en la mesa e inclinándose sobre ésta, mientras le sonreía a Emily.  
—Sí, creo que ya comenzaba a extrañarte... —dijo Emily mientras se llevaba con parsimonia la ensalada a la boca.  
—Bueno, Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Caroline, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

Emily reprimió el impulso de decir _"¿En serio puede haber un Feliz cumpleaños en mi condición actual?"_

— ¿No vas a comer el delicioso filete que está en el menú de hoy? ¿O es que ya te lo comiste? —Preguntó Caroline, mirando el plato de Emily, donde sólo había ensalada—. Yo ya lo probé. Es, lejos, el plato más exquisito que las señoras del casino han preparado.  
—Soy vegetariana —dijo Emily, mirando a Caroline, quien enarcó las cejas.  
— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Caroline, repentinamente sorprendida.  
—Aunque no lo creas me gustan demasiado los animales como para disfrutar el que los cuiden sólo para matarlos y meterlos al comercio.  
— ¿Por qué habría de no creerte?  
—No sé, sólo decía.  
— ¿Qué argumentos tienes? No es que no me convenzas, pero me gustaría escucharlos.  
—Si te contara todo me mirarías raro.  
—Oye, ya te miro raro —dijo Caroline sonriendo.

Emily también sonrió.

—Creo que es cruel por parte de los seres humanos el criar animales, darles de comer y de beber para después matarlos, cortarlos en partes y hacerlos parte del comercio —dijo la rubia mirando a Caroline—. Los humanos ignoran el hecho de que dominamos a los animales sólo porque tenemos más neuronas. Bueno, al menos la mayoría. Es cruel, porque los animales también son seres vivos. ¿Sabes cuántas especies están en peligro de extinción sólo porque los humanos se las dan de superiores y los cazan para guardarlos como trofeos? Pues, muchos. Por eso no como nada que alguna vez haya estado vivo.  
—Oye, eres convincente. ¿Pero por qué dices que si me contaras todo te miraría... Mas raro?  
—Porque es algo que, de hecho, me reservo de contar. Por supuesto, a parte de no tener a quién decírselo, pero me guardo ese pensamiento.  
—Cuéntamelo —pidió Caroline.  
—Creo que si, por una vez, en los mercados fuese carne humana la que se vendiera, las personas dejarían de criar y matar animales para comérselos. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo sí comería carne humana. Además, hay demasiadas personas en el mundo, deberían matar a aquellas que no aportan nada, como violadores o asesinos, y vender esa carne en los mercados. ¿No querían carne? Pues, hay humanos que valen menos que un indefenso animal.

Caroline enarcó las cejas y miró a Emily, casi sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero claro, de Emily podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije —dijo Emily, sin cambiar su expresión de tranquilidad y continuó comiendo sin alterarse—. Aunque no por ser yo quien piense así creo que sea lo mejor. De hecho, sé lo errónea que puede ser esa forma de pensar, y también se que si muchas personas compartieran ese pensamiento el mundo empeoraría en cierta forma.  
—Concuerdo contigo hasta la parte en que comería también la carne de humano y que deberían vender la carne de asesinos y violadores. Si vendiesen la carne de aquellas personas no me las comería, no sólo por el hecho de que pertenecieron a la misma raza que yo, sino que por lo que hicieron.  
—Vale, puede que tengas razón.  
— ¿Puede?  
—Bueno, ya. Tienes razón —dijo Emily sonriendo, y Caroline también sonrió.  
—De todas formas, ten cuidado con a quién le dices eso. Supongo que no quieres terminar en un sanatorio mental.  
—Creo que ya tenía asumida esa parte.

III

Al toque de timbre, Emily guardó sus cosas y colgó su bolso en su hombro, se dirigía hasta la puerta del salón, cuando nuevamente esa voz la detuvo, la de Gabriella, diciendo su nombre y deteniéndola a medio camino de la puerta. Una sensación de deja vu recorrió su cuerpo, y giró la cabeza mientras todos comenzaban a salir del salón de clases.

Nuevamente quedaron solas en el salón de clases, ésta vez, el salón de Lenguaje.

—Quería... —Gabriella dejó su mochila colgando de un hombro y se acercó hasta Emily—. Quería pedirte perdón por lo de hoy en la mañana. Creo que no actué bien. Yo... Emily, no sabes cuánto te extraño... —dijo Gabriella bajando la mirada, como si le diese vergüenza decir aquello—. Te prometo que necesito, a pesar de que hayan pasado casi tres años, el tenerte como amiga, el saber que puedo confiar en ti. Algo me dice que para ti ya nada es lo mismo, que te cuesta confiar en las personas, no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a ser amigas, porque sé que tú no lo quieres así. Sólo quería preguntarte si es que podías dejarme el diario... —Gabriela miró nerviosa a Emily, mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos.  
—No hagas eso, sabes que lo detesto —dijo Emily mirando las manos de la chica. Gabriella dejó de hacer eso.

Emily suspiró, y abrió su bolso mientras buscaba en el interior la libretita morada. Cuando la encontró, la sacó y le dio una última hojeada, antes de extendérsela a Gabriella, quien la tomó, y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Gracias —susurró Gabriella mirando a la chica.  
—De nada —dijo Emily, bajando la mirada.  
—Emily... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Podrías... contarme algo sobre ti? De lo que te ha pasado últimamente, sólo para asegurarme de que estás bien, de que... De que no estás tan sola...  
—Ambas sabemos perfectamente bien sobre lo sola que estoy, Gabriella, tú misma me ves día a día sola, sin nadie.  
—A veces te veo con Caroline...  
—Pero sólo con conversaciones y porque ella es prima de... —Emily frunció el ceño—. Estoy viviendo con mi tío, Christian, ya sabes, el soltero amargado. Se podría decir que mi único... Amigo... Es un chico que vive frente a mí, se llama Alan, es primo de Caroline y... Bueno, él es en quién más confío en éste momento.  
— ¿Segura que es sólo un amigo? —preguntó Gabriella, entre las lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Emily recordaba aquellas conversaciones sobre chicos. También sonrió, pero la felicidad que sus labios pudiesen expresar no era la misma que demostraban sus ojos que, de hecho, no mostraban felicidad.

—Sí, sólo amigo... —susurró Emily.  
—Vale, yo... No te quito más tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños... Otra vez... Nos vemos —susurró Gabriella, y ante la atenta mirada de Emily se dirigió hasta la puerta.

No, no podía dejar las cosas así como así. Ella misma había sacado la conclusión de que había sido una estúpida al haber dejado ir una amistad como la de Gabriella. Emily se mordió el labio mientras en su mente pasaban muchas opciones, muchas razones y motivos para tomar una decisión rápida.

Entonces, la tomó. Decidió, como un par de veces anteriormente, mandar las cosas al diablo.

—Gaby —Gabriella se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre.

Gabriella giró la cabeza para mirar a Emily, con una pequeña esperanza naciendo en su interior.

Entonces Emily pensó; si pudo confiar en Gabriella Price durante cuatro años, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Podrías… Acompañarme hasta la salida? —preguntó Emily, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y Gabriella también sonrió.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

La aparicion de Gabriella era algo que venia planeando desde hacia tiempo xD Y por si hay dudas: Gabriella es completamente sincera, en serio. Ella no va con malas intenciones xD

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Publique un nuevo one shot, no se si se dieron cuenta xD Se llama Caminos Perdidos y es un poco tragico (un poco? xD) Y me gustaria que lo leyeran ^^

Bueno, eso es todo. En mi blog publique un par de cosas y.. eso xD

Un saludo!


	26. Tiempo

"Tenemos dos fuerzas que nos ayudan a vivir: el olvido y la esperanza". Vicente Blasco Ibáñez.

I

—No se suponía que tenía que ser así, sinceramente —dijo Emily, tomando entre sus manos la libreta morada—. No creí que llegara a estar así.  
—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo tenía planeado. Era decirte un par de cosas, devolverte el diario y desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Sólo eso —dijo Gabriella, mirando a la rubia de reojo.  
—Gabriella... Quería pedirte perdón. Yo... —Emily se detuvo y quedó de pie frente a Gabriella, quien la miraba atenta—. Mira, no te estoy obligando a nada, porque he notado que tienes a tus amigos. No quiero que estés conmigo porque te sientes culpable al verme sola, y no quiero que te alejes de ellos por mí...  
— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Gabriella, interrumpiéndole.

Emily la miró confundida.

—Emily, fui yo quien acudió a ti. Quiero decir, no sé qué es lo que quieres, no sé si estás dispuesta a volver a ser mi amiga, no sé si puedes volver a confiar en mí... Porque sé que no confías en nadie y... —Gabriella se detuvo—. Yo acudí a ti porque, sinceramente, te extraño. Y no sé si...  
—Dame tiempo —dijo Emily, y sonrió.

Emily le entregó la libreta a Gabriella, y ambas sonrieron.

— ¿Entonces en qué quedamos? —Preguntó Gabriella—. Espera, ¿Quedamos en algo? —corrigió.  
—Dame tiempo —repitió Emily, y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, siendo seguida por Gabriella.

Caminaron en silencio por el tramo que separaba la entrada de la escuela hasta el portón, ante las diversas furtivas miradas que se posaban en ellas. Emily supo que era la novedad de verla, quizás, con alguien. Pero prefirió ignorarlos.

Cuando Emily se fijó un poco más a su alrededor, notó que todas las chicas murmuraban algo y miraban a la salida. Entonces, se detuvieron cuando otra chica se acercó a Gabriella, le murmuró algo y luego de eso se fue.

—Hay una novedad afuera —dijo Gabriella cuando ambas retomaron el paso.  
— ¿Novedad?  
—Un chico. Creo que está afuera, esperando a alguien, y es del Philip Stewart.

Emily frunció levemente el ceño y bajó la mirada. Suspiró en silencio mientras continuaron caminando, teniendo un presentimiento. Sólo volvió a levantar el rostro cuando Gabriella habló.

—Mira, creo que es él —dijo la castaña, y entonces la mirada de Emily se topó con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le significaban en el último tiempo.  
—Es él —dijo Emily, frunciendo los labios—. Es Alan, el que te dije que vivía frente a mí —dijo la rubia y se mordió el labio inferior.  
— ¿El primo de Caroline? —preguntó Gabriella sorprendida.  
—El mismo.  
—No me digas que te está buscando a ti...

Emily se limitó a guardar silencio, y se dirigió hasta donde él estaba, sin despegar su mirada de la de él. El chico se mantenía apoyado en una baranda a la salida, en la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos puestos fijamente sobre ella, ignorando los cotilleos a su entorno, a las miradas femeninas que estaban puestas sobre él. Gabriella siguió a Emily, y ambas detuvieron el paso cuando ya estuvieron frente a él.

—Hola —dijo Alan, mirando a Emily con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.  
—Hola —respondió ella. Podía sentir las envenenadas y envidiosas miradas sobre ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— ¿A qué crees que vine?  
— ¿Por que no tienes nada mejor que hacer y aún no quieres llegar a tu casa? —dijo ella, con una sonrisa debatiéndose por formarse en su rostro.  
—En parte sí, pero hay otro motivo más importante —dijo él sonriendo—. Ven aquí —dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Emily no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó definitivamente en su rostro, y avanzó hasta ser rodeada por los brazos de Alan, quien pudo respirar su dulce aroma y apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró él en su oído.  
—Gracias —murmuró ella, olvidando por un momento dónde estaban, las envidiosas miradas puestas en ella, e incluso la presencia de Gabriella a su lado.

No quería separarse de él. Se sentía demasiado bien al ser rodeada por sus brazos. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que ese abrazo era lo que había estado necesitando todo el día, desde que había despertado en la mañana.

Sentía que quería contarle todo, hablar con él, recibir algún consejo y sentir su infaltable apoyo. Mientras su masculino aroma llegaba a su nariz, una extraña, pero agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo, y deseó quedarse así un buen rato.

A pesar de no quererlo, Emily se separó de Alan, y bajó la mirada mientras sonreía y retrocedía un par de pasos. Recordó entonces la presencia de Gabriella.

—Alan, ella es Gabriella, una... Una amiga —dijo Emily.

Alan no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras miraba a Gabriella, quien sonrió.

—Gabriella, él es Alan. Es primo de Caroline y vive frente a mí —dijo Emily.  
—Hola —saludó él.  
—Hola —repitió Gabriella—. ¿Tú eras un chico que una vez vino a jugar fútbol aquí el año pasado para un campeonato?  
—Eh... Sí, vine a jugar aquí una vez...  
—Sí, te recuerdo. Recuerdo también que todas hablaban de tí y se morían viéndote jugar —dijo Gabriella, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho—. Bien, creo que no debí haber dicho eso.

Alan enarcó una ceja y Emily rió.

—Ella es una vieja amiga... —dijo Emily mirando a Gabriella de rejo—. Bueno, en realidad es una vieja mejor amiga —aclaró y Alan asintió, comenzando a entender un par de cosas.

Él sonrió.

—No me digas que mi primo querido ha venido a verme —dijo Caroline, llegando junto a todos y colocándose junto a Emily.  
— ¿Para que querría verte a ti cuando te veo todos los días? —dijo Alan mirando a su prima, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Vale, vale, pero después no vengas a pedirme algo —dijo Caroline, fingiendo ignorarlo y se paró frente a Emily, dándole la espalda a su primo e interfiriendo entre ambos—. Te vengo a proponer algo —dijo la chica mirando a la rubia, quien enarcó las cejas—. ¿Quieres ir con migo de compras?  
— ¿Ah? —Dijo Emily, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿De compras?  
—Sí. Oh, vamos, no es difícil de entender... —los ojos de Caroline se posaron en Gabriella—. Price, ¿Tienes algo importante para aportar aquí? De lo contrario puedes irte...  
—Caroline —la interrumpió Emily—. Déjala —dijo.  
—No, yo... Ya tengo que irme —dijo Gabriella.

La chica dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero la mano de Emily sobre su muñeca impidió que avanzara más de un paso. Gabriella se giró, sorprendida, y miró a Emily, quien soltó su muñeca y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Eh...Gabriella... ¿Hablamos más tarde? —dijo, al no tener nada que decir, buscando alguna razón lógica para haber detenido a Gabriella.  
—Sí, claro —dijo Gabriella, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Nos vemos —dijo lo último mirando a Alan, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y la chica se fue.  
—Espera... —dijo Caroline frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora lo recuerdo... Sí, ustedes antes eran mejores amigas... —dijo Caroline, mirando a Emily—. Bueno, después me cuentas. Entonces, ¿Aceptas, o no?  
— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Emily mientras miraba a la chica.  
—Ir de compras conmigo. Hoy. ¡Vamos! Es tu cumpleaños, tienes que hacer algo interesante, aunque tengas que recurrir a mí.  
—Yo no te he pedido hacer algo interesante —dijo Emily, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Caroline se cruzó de brazos y miró a Emily con una ceja enarcada.

—Es simple: Si o no, tú dices —dijo la prima de Alan, el que estaba ocultando una sonrisa—. ¿Vas, o no?

Emily frunció los labios mientras miraba a Caroline, sopesando qué hacer.

—No, Caroline, yo...  
—Oh, vamos, ¡Por favor! —insistió Caroline, tomando la mano de Emily y poniendo cara de súplica.  
—No, Caroline...  
—Emily...  
—Caroline —interrumpió Alan—. Te llaman —dijo apuntando a otro lugar.

Caroline miró a su izquierda, y antes de que Emily pudiera decir algo, sintió una mano agarrando su muñeca. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Alan frente a ella, incitándola a caminar. Sonrió, y empezó a caminar junto a él, alejándose a paso rápido del lugar. Sólo escuchaban a su espalda los gritos de Caroline, llamándola e injuriando contra el chico, jurando algún tipo de venganza lenta y dolorosa contra él.

Caminaron en silencio por la acera, sólo caminaban. En silencio, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias —dijo ella sin mirarlo—. ¿A dónde vamos?  
—No sé. ¿A dónde quieres ir tú? Hoy tú mandas —dijo Alan, encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¿Ah, si? —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Mira, No tengo nada bueno que hacer, Alan, ¿En serio crees que tengo algún panorama especial? Para mí es sólo un día más, en el que sólo cumplo un año más. Pero un día normal al fin y al cabo.  
—Sí, puede ser.  
—Alan, ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños? —preguntó ella.  
—El dieciocho de Abril. Pero no cambies el tema.

Emily suspiró frustrada mientras sonreía. A esas alturas ya estaban, prácticamente, frente a la plaza de siempre.

—Mira, te propongo algo —dijo ella de repente. Alan la miró con curiosidad—. Tengo ganas de ir a la playa, así como para salir de la rutina. ¿Me acompañas?

Alan sonrió.

—Vale, voy contigo —dijo él, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
—Supongo que cuando vas con alguien al mismo lugar más de dos veces, ese lugar ya no es sólo tuyo —murmuró ella, más para sí misma que para una conversación entre ambos. Alan no pudo evitar sonreír.

Caminaron en silencio, conversando sobre temas irrelevantes, hasta que llegaron a la calle e tierra y se adentraron en el pequeño bosque. Alan tomó la mano de Emily y con cuidado bajaron la empinada escalera, hasta que sus pies tocaron la blanca arena de la playa frente a ellos.

Caminaron hasta situarse en medio del lugar, que estaba desierto y el viento corría suavemente. Se sentaron en el suelo, con la vista puesta sobre el mar y las olas de éste.

— ¿Quien era Gabriella? —preguntó él, interesado en aquel tema. Sorprendido también.  
—Con Gabriella nos hicimos amigas a los once años, gracias a un trabajo de Historia —dijo Emily mirando al frente—. Nos hicimos mejores amigas un par de días después, a pesar de que al principio nos llevábamos mal. Ella era una persona a quien le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás, a pesar de tener tan corta edad. Yo mantenía otros amigos, hasta que nos juntamos. Descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común a pesar de que no lo pareciese. La amistad duró muchos años. Ella estuvo siempre presente cuando murieron mis padres, pero yo fui quien descuidó la amistad, como puedes suponer. Ella, a pesar de todo, seguía ahí, conmigo. Pero yo cada día me alejaba más, buscando esa soledad... —"De la que ahora escapo..." Pensó, frustrada—. Entonces, cuando ella notó que nuestra amistad ya casi no lo era... Se alejó, aunque prácticamente yo la alejé de mí. Después de eso no volvimos a hablar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Yo la veía con sus amigos, feliz y siempre riéndose, mientras que yo me mantenía sola, como siempre.  
— ¿Y por qué ahora hablaron?  
—Porque... Yo tenía un diario, a los catorce y dejé de escribir a los quince. Cuando ella notó que nuestra amistad estaba desapareciendo, tomó el diario y se lo llevó. Ella es de esas personas a las que les gusta guardar cosas de recuerdo. Hoy en la mañana me dijo feliz cumpleaños, un par de cosas y quería devolverme el diario... —Emily miró al cielo—. Pero... No puedo evitar sentir que fui una estúpida al descuidar así una amistad como la de ella.  
— ¿Volverás a ser amiga de ella?  
—No sé. Alan, me voy en cuatro meses más, no serviría de mucho volver a tomar esa amistad con ella. Pero por otro lado... Necesito esa amistad...  
— ¿La necesitas?  
—En parte. No... No lo entiendo.

Emily suspiró y miró al frente, con su rostro demostrando al confusión que sentía en aquel momento. Alan guardó silencio y la dejó, observándola, metida en sus pensamientos.

Sólo volvió a hablar unos minutos después.

—Me dijiste que no te regalara nada, ¿Verdad? —dijo Alan, mirándola.  
—Ajá —dijo ella, observándolo de reojo.

Alan suspiró mientras colocaba su mochila sobre sus piernas.

—No digas nada —murmuró él, y abrió su mochila para buscar algo dentro.

Emily lo miró confundida, con la extrañeza en el rostro, mientras Alan buscaba algo en su mochila.

Con el corazón acelerado, con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo aquel extraño calor frío dentro de su cuerpo, Alan sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo de su mochila, luchando aún contra sus propios nervios, y la abrió, de ella calló una preciosa pulsera de plata con un dije de una Luna. Luna Nueva.

Suspiró, miró a Emily, quien tenía las cejas enarcadas, con una expresión de sorpresa, mirando cada movimiento de Alan.

Él tomó una mano de la chica, subió la manga de su chaleco, y después de darle una mirada a Emily, Alan abrochó la pulsera en torno a la muñeca de la chica, quién aún miraba sorprendida a Alan, sus actos, a la preciosa pulsera que ahora estaba entorno a su muñeca, sintiéndola contra su piel.

—Alan... —susurró ella, aún sorprendida—. ¿De... De dónde lo sacaste?  
— ¿Importa? —Preguntó él mirándola, con el rostro demasiado cerca—. Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez —murmuró él, dejando la bolsita de terciopelo sobre la mano de la chica, y cerrando sus dedos en torno a ésta.

Emily miraba sorprendida a Alan, mientras que él, con el rostro aún demasiado cerca del de ella, tenía también sus ojos puestos en los de la chica. En el rostro de Emily se veía reflejada la sorpresa que sentía.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó ella en un susurro, sintiendo cómo su respiración podía mezclarse con la de él.  
— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No puedo regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Acaso no te gustó?  
—Sí, es... Es preciosa, pero... No tenías por qué hacerlo...  
—Emily, ¿Por qué me dijiste que no querías regalos?  
—Porque... —Emily suspiró, y se decidió a hablar con la verdad—. No estoy acostumbrada a recibir regalos, y creo que puede llegar a ser una completa molestia para los demás. No es que me importe demasiado las demás personas, pero... Ya sabes, tú eres la excepción —dijo lo último en un susurro— ¿Cómo conseguiste la pulsera?  
— ¿Es eso verdaderamente importante? —murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
—Supongo que no...  
— ¿Te gustó?  
—Me encantó —admitió ella, aún demasiado cerca de él, con los latidos del corazón completamente acelerados. Sentía que la pulsera comenzaba a entibiarse a pesar de tener la piel fría.  
— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —susurró él, dividendo su mirada, casi por inercia e inevitablemente, entre los verdes ojos de la chica y sus finos y delicados labios.  
—Creo... Creo que no hay problema —susurró ella, reprimiendo esas repentinas ansias que tuvo de probar nuevamente los labios de Alan.

Alan suspiró, resignado y con frustración. No. No podía hacerlo. No otra vez.

A pesar de quererlo, y prácticamente de desearlo con todo su ser, no podía volver a besar a Emily. Porque sabía que si lo hacía sus confusiones y dudas incrementarían aún más. A pesar de quererlo y de casi necesitarlo, el volver a sentir sus labios con los suyos era algo que no podía hacer. O al menos no por ahora.

Bajó la mirada y se alejó, volviendo a retomar su posición en la arena, mirando el mar azulado frente a ellos.

Emily, confundida, se limitó a mirar al frente, al mar, mientras con su mano tocaba la pulsera, que reposaba en su muñeca derecha.

Bajó el rostro y su mirada se posó fijamente en aquella preciosa pulsera. La miró un buen rato, observando cada detalle, con sus ojos fijos sobre la Luna que reposaba y resaltaba de su blanca piel.

Era una pulsera hermosa. Sí, lo era.

Reprimió la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, y miró nuevamente al mar, después de haber guardado la bolsita roja de terciopelo en su bolsillo.

—Mi... Mi hermano me envió una carta —murmuró ella, después de unos largos minutos de silencio que para ambos fueron eternos—. Y también me envió un regalo y... Dinero.  
— ¿Dinero para qué? —preguntó él sin mirarla, aún con sus ojos fijos sobre el mar.  
—Para... En caso de tomarte una repentina decisión que me lleve a viajar a Santiago. Para eso. Me envió dinero y también su dirección, número de teléfono y otros datos para... —Emily suspiró—. Lo necesario para cuando me valla a Santiago.  
—Ah... —susurró él, sintiendo ese extraño miedo dentro de él—. ¿Y cuál es el regalo?

Emily suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano dentro de la blusa, buscó la cadena y la sacó afuera. La desabrochó y se la entregó a Alan.

El chico tomó la joya entre sus manos mientras suspiraba frustrado, aún con esa sensación dentro de sí.

Mientras observaba la cadena entre sus dedos, Alan comenzaba a sacar importantes conclusiones.

Le importaba Emily, mucho. Era una persona que había adquirido gran relevancia en su vida. Demasiada relevancia.

No quería que se fuera. No quería tenerla lejos. No lo soportaría.

Porque aún recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando supo sobre el corte que Emily se había hecho. La preocupación que había sentido por ella. Ese extraño miedo que experimentó cuando se dio cuenta de que podría perderla. Del orgullo y felicidad que lo embargó cuando logró hacer que Christian no volviera a golpearle. Esa necesidad de protegerla, de hacerle sentir bien, de hacerle feliz. Nuevamente del miedo que sentía ante el hecho de que ella tuviera que irse a fin de año.

Mientras la miraba de reojo, mientras silenciosamente percibía sus movimientos, mientras en sus manos estaba su cadena, comenzaba a darse cuenta de ese algo que estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo. De la respuesta al por qué de sus confusiones.

Por supuesto. Por eso no lograba entenderlo, porque era ese algo que jamás había experimentado.

Porque él la quería. Porque sí sentía cosas fuertes por ella. Porque la quería pero más que a una amiga, más que un cariño familiar.

Porque la amaba.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Se suponia que iba a subir capitulo en esta pagina antes de ayer, pero por distintos motivos no alcance -.-

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que se acordaron de mi y de mi cumpleaños ^^ En serio gracias :D

En mi blog coloqué un par de entradas que me gustaria que vieran, un texto inspirado por una cancion y diversas cosas tambien :)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un review? Un comentario? ^^

Un saludo! ^^


	27. Otra Vez

"En tres tiempos se divide la vida: en presente, pasado y futuro. De éstos, el presente es brevísimo; el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto". Lucio Anneo Séneca.

I

Caminaban en silencio por la calle, en dirección a sus casas nuevamente. Alan estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, con el rostro fijo en el suelo de unos metros más adelante. En su mente recreaba una y otra vez esa frase, aquellas palabras que lo habían hecho darse cuenta de la verdad de sus sentimientos. Aquella verdad que había estado rondando en su cabeza, buscando el momento adecuado para saltar a la luz y hacerle saber por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, se pararon fuera de ésta. Alan no quiso levantar la mirada, repentinamente nervioso ante la conciencia sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Nervioso ante aquellas respuestas que comenzaban a llegar a su mente, ante sus propias preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta lógica.

—Alan... —susurró ella, logrando hacer que los ojos del chico se posaran sobre ella—. Gracias —murmuró, después de suspirar.  
—De nada —dijo él, desviando la mirada.

Emily frunció levemente el ceño, y dio un paso acercándose a él. Alan desvió sus ojos hasta ella, y Emily lo abrazó, dejándolo a él sorprendido y repentinamente más nervioso.

Alan la abrazó también, bajando el rostro y respirando su aroma. No podía evitar sentir que ahora todo era diferente. Ahora que sabía realmente lo que pasaba con ella, era como si lo viese todo de un punto de vista diferente, más retorcido y complicado.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, en silencio, hasta que ella se separó escasos centímetros. Alan suspiró, y le besó la frente.

—Gracias otra vez —susurró ella.  
—De nada —murmuró él.

Emily se separó de Alan, y después de darle una sonrisa, entró a la casa.

II

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kevin apenas Alan cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
—Quería hablar contigo sobre... Algo —murmuró Alan sentándose en la cama.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Emily, y Alan podía jurar que fueron las dos semanas más confusas y complicadas de su vida.

Le costaba mirar a Emily sin pensar también en sus sentimientos por ella, y en la latente posibilidad de que ella no le correspondiese. No sólo pensaba en eso, sino que también en el plazo hasta que ella se fuera de allí. Un plazo que día a día se acortaba, y eso le asustaba. Porque no quería lejos. No ahora.

Alan suspiró y se sentó en la cama, con su mirada perdiéndose en un punto del suelo. Kevin se sentó frente a él y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Kevin mirando a su mejor amigo.

Alan levantó la mirada y la posó sobre su amigo, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la seriedad que el rostro de Alan demostraba.

—Sobre Emily —dijo Alan, desviando la mirada.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Mira, ¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí de ocultarte cosas. Necesito decirle esto a alguien y creo que no hay mejor persona que tú para eso.  
—Te escucho —dijo Kevin frunciendo el ceño.  
—Mira, desde que conocí a Emily que he notado que algo andaba mal con ella. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije? Pues yo tenía razón.

Alan se colocó serio y miró a Kevin, quien hizo lo mismo y se interesó más en el tema.

—Sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía quince, en un incendio del que aún no se sabe la causa ni el motivo —dijo Alan, seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Su familia no la dejó quedarse con Spencer, su hermano mayor, y por eso la enviaron con su tutor legal; Christian, su tío, el sujeto que vive frente a mí. Ella cayó en depresión, se alejó de las personas y ella misma buscó la soledad. Por eso ella es así. Pero lo peor de todo es que su tío es un completo imbécil al que me gustaría deformarle la cara a puros golpes —dijo Alan, y Kevin frunció un poco más el ceño, inclinándose mientras miraba a Alan—. El sujeto golpea a Emily, Kevin, la golpea.

Kevin enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, mirando a Alan con la desconcertación en el rostro. Para él resultaba casi imposible de creer. No conocía mucho a Emily, sabía que era diferente a las chicas comunes, demasiado diferente, pero jamás habría llegado a imaginar que ése era el motivo.

— ¿Pero por qué no lo ha...?  
— ¿Denunciado? Lo mismo le pregunté —dijo Alan, desviando la mirada por un segundo y volviendo a posarla en su mejor amigo—. Hace un par de meses... Encaré a Christian, lo amenacé —Kevin abrió la boca, más sorprendido aún—. Le dije que si volvía a tocarla, incluso a darle un pequeño grito, que le... Molería a golpes. Le hice jurar a Emily que me diría cualquier cosa que le sujeto le hiciera, y hasta el momento no le ha hecho nada. A menos que me lo esté ocultando. Pero, a donde quiero llegar, es que yo...

Alan inhaló aire, aún sintiéndose poco preparado para decirlo en voz alta.

—Es que... Es que yo la... —Alan apenas podía pronunciarlo, admitirlo fuera de sus propios pensamientos. En voz alta y a alguien más.

"Es que yo la amo" Pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

— ¿La amas? —preguntó Kevin, poniéndose más serio y mirando a Alan.

Alan asintió, frustrado y aún más confundido.

Kevin suspiró. De alguna forma siempre supo que eso iba a pasar, siempre lo dedujo, por la forma en que Alan habla sobre ella, las pocas veces que los ha visto juntos, lo raro que su amigo había estado en ese último tiempo. Porque últimamente, para su mejor amigo, todo parecía llegar, de alguna forma, a Emily.

El problema es que en la cabeza de Kevin pasaban todos los conflictos que comenzaba a suponer. Porque también sabía que a final de año ella tendría que irse. Sabía que eso iba en serio. Muy en serio, porque Alan, a pesar de todo, no bromeaba con cosas así.

No quería ver sufrir a su amigo.

—El problema es que sólo quedan... No sé, como tres meses y medio para que ella se valla a Santiago, para siempre, porque no podrá volver —continuó hablando Alan, mirando a Kevin—. Y... Bueno, ese es el mayor problema de todo esto. Aparte de que probablemente ella no siente lo mismo.  
— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?  
—Porque es obvio. Créeme, la conozco. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero la conozco bien. Dudo que ella sienta si quiera alguna aproximación a lo que siento yo.

Kevin frunció los labios mientras miraba a su mejor amigo a los ojos. Podía notar la verdad en sus palabras, la confusión que Alan sentía ante sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Kevin.  
—Lo más sensato sería olvidarme de ella, dejarlo pasar y vivir mi vida ya como si ella no estuviese, porque, después de todo, son tres meses y medio. Pero el problema es que no quiero.

III

La puerta se cerró fuertemente, pero Emily no se inmutó. Continuó haciendo los deberes de la escuela, sentada a la mesa. Escuchaba a Christian injuriar y maldecir contra diversas cosas, pero logró contener las ganas de gritarle que guardara silencio y se callara de una buena vez.

Giró la cabeza a su izquierda y miró a su tío, quien en su rostro se notaba lo furioso que estaba.

— ¿Y tú qué me ves? —dijo él, mirándola con furia.

Emily se limitó a ignorarlo y continuar con sus deberes. Lo mejor era pasar de él, ignorarlo y guardar silencio. O eso pensaba.

Christian se acercó a ella.

— ¡Que me respondas! —gritó él, empujándole la silla, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre una mesa de vidrio que estaba cerca de la pared donde estaba la silla.

Sintió los trocitos romperse en su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? —preguntó ella, presintiendo algo, aparte de punzadas de dolor en su brazo..

Christian agarró su brazo izquierdo y le obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Estoy harto de ti —dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
— ¿Qué mierda hice ahora? —dijo ella, con el corazón comenzando a latirle acelerado.

Christian la empujó al sofá, haciendo que ella cayera en el respaldo de éste, golpeándose en el estómago y perdiendo momentáneamente el aire. Christian se colocó detrás y le rodeó la cintura, mientras Emily, con un increíble miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo, sentía cómo él deslizaba su mano por su muslo, debajo de la falda de la escuela.

—Estoy harto de ti —murmuró él, aprisionándola más contra su cuerpo.  
—Suéltame —dijo ella, sintiendo unas gigantes ganas de salir de ahí.

Pero Christian no la escuchó, y Emily sintió cómo comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

Sintió miedo, rabia y odio al mismo tiempo. Sintió que en su estómago se acumulaban un completo enredo de sensaciones y sentimientos. Como pudo golpeó a su tío en la pantorrilla, se giró y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, y al salir la cerró de un portazo.

Maldijo a todas las cosas mientras, desesperada y con el miedo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, cruzó la calle.

Golpeó con desesperación la puerta, rogando porque Alan estuviese en casa en ese momento. Sentía que él, en ese momento, era el único resguardo que podía tener. Sentía que la desesperación podría con ella si es que no lo tenía con sigo en ese momento. No le importó, no en ese momento, el tener que depender de él.

La puerta se abrió, y fue la cara de Aron la que se presentó frente a ella. A Emily no le importó nada más.

—Llama a Alan, por favor —pidió, acercándose al chico y prácticamente rogándole.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él, sorprendido y extrañado, mirando el brazo de Emily, que comenzaba a sangrar.  
— ¡Por favor! —pidió ella.  
— ¡Alan! —gritó él mayor hacia adentro.

Desde el segundo piso se escuchó un "¡¿Qué!"

— ¡Ven! —gritó Aron, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la casa del frente.

"¿¡Para qué!" Se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

Emily perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Alan! —gritó ella.

De inmediato desde el segundo piso se escuchó una puerta cerrarse fuerte. Unos rápidos pasos bajando la escalera y Alan apareció frente a ella.

Alan se detuvo a un metro de la chica, mirándola sorprendido, extrañado y con la confusión recorriéndole el cuerpo. Miró su brazo, miró su cabello, su falda desarreglada...

Reaccionó y se acercó a ella. Entonces, el chico miró por sobre la cabeza de Emily y vio a Christian saliendo de la casa del frente, con el rostro descuadrado por la ira y con el pantalón a medio abrochar.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

Alan empujó a Aron hacia adentro, sin el menor cuidado, sin importarle nada más que ponerla a salvo, protegerla. Tomó las manos de Emily y la introdujo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

No sólo sintió preocupación por la chica, sino que también odio, furia, ganas de salir de ahí e ir a hacerle a Christian las cosas más imperdonables que se le vinieran a la mente, sin pensar si quiera en escuchar argumentos o excusas. Ahora ella estaba a salvo, sí, porque estaba con él y no pensaba dejar que le pasara algo, pero aún así tenía fuertes ganas de salir y enfrentarse a Christian. Estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerla.

Logró controlarse cuando la escuchó sollozar, luego gemir de dolor y por último llorar. Ella se aferró a su polera mientras lloraba en su pecho, y Alan se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Sólo atinó a rodearla con un brazo, por el lado izquierdo para no tocar el derecho, por miedo a lo que sea que fuese que era el motivo del sangrado. Aron los miraba confundido y completamente extrañado.

Alan inhaló y exhaló aire mientras intentaba controlar sus instintos, y preocuparse más de Emily, quien continuaba llorando.

— ¿Podrías...? —susurró Alan mirando a su hermano, quien enarcó una ceja, y asintió.  
—Cualquier cosa me llamas —dijo el mayor, y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Alan apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de la chica, y la guió hasta hacer que se sentaran en el sofá. Emily continuaba llorando, por miedo, por rabia y también impotencia. Se sentía sucia.

Sabía que eso era algo que algún día podría pasar, y en ese momento, agradecía completamente, con todo su ser, el tener a Alan ahí.

Se sentía protegida, segura, pero el miedo continuaba recorriendo sus venas y esparciendo una desagradable sensación por todo su cuerpo, acompañado de estremecimientos y escalofríos.

Cuando la chica por fin comenzó a calmarse, Alan tomó con suavidad su mentón y le hizo levantar el rostro, para mirar sus verdes ojos completamente mojados y rojos, sus mejillas empapadas y una mirada desoladora. Le dolió verla así.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él, después de suspirar profundamente.  
—Christian... Christian es un maldito imbécil... —dijo ella entre sollozos, con voz temblorosa y quebradiza.  
—Cuéntame —pidió él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella, para evitar apretar el lado derecho de Emily.  
—Él... Él intentó... Me... —Emily no podía hablar, no le salían las palabras, no tenía aliento suficiente.  
—Te escucho —susurró él en su oído, dándole confianza, entregándole esa seguridad que ella necesitaba.  
—Comenzó a... Comenzó a tocarme, yo... —Alan hizo puños las manos—. Me...  
—Emily —murmuró él en su oído, rodeando su cintura y acariciándole el cabello—. Cuéntame, por favor —pidió él, con la voz más amable que pudo.  
—Llegó enojado... No sé por qué... Me botó de la silla y... Caí en la mesa de vidrio junto a la pared... Entonces me... Me lanzó contra el respaldo del sofá y... Comenzó a tocarme la pierna y... Trató de...  
—Ya, ya, entiendo... —murmuró él. Prefirió dejarle guardar silencio. Dejar que se desahogara y esperar a que se tranquilizara.

Emily sollozaba, con su rostro en el hueco del cuello del chico, quien continuaba acariciando su cabello y rodeando su cintura.

Cuando Emily se tranquilizó, cuando sus sollozos se detuvieron y cuando dejó de estremecerse ligeramente bajo los brazos de Alan, éste alejó un poco a Emily de sí mismo, y levantó su rostro para mirarla, pero Emily evitó sus ojos.

Alan secó con cuidado las mejillas de la chica, y la miró, esperando hasta que ella posara sus ojos en los suyos. Resignado, tomó su mano y la acercó hasta el sofá, le hico sentarse él se quedó al lado derecho de Emily, mirando el brazo de ella.

Tenía la blanca blusa rasgada y manchada de rojo. Alan miró a Emily, quien por fin colocó sus ojos en los de él.

—Le pediré a Aron que revise la herida —dijo él, sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si la chica tenía trozos de vidrio en la piel, no sabía cómo eran las heridas, y prefería no arriesgarse—. Él estudia medicina, está en segundo año, así que debe saber más.  
— ¿Y si pregunta? —habló ella en un susurro, mirando su brazo.  
—Le diremos que te caíste.  
—Me refiero a si pregunta por qué estoy aquí, por qué llegué de esa forma... ¿Están tus padres?  
—Camilo llega a las nueve, son las siete veinte. Mamá llegará en... Diez minutos más.

Emily se mordió el labio.

— ¿Y Carla?  
—Está arriba, dudo que se halla dado cuenta de algo —dijo Alan—. Y si mi hermano pregunta le diremos que... Que no se meta y no pregunte nada —dijo, y levantó el rostro de Emily para mirarla a los ojos—. Sea lo que sea que ese imbécil te haya hecho, aquí, conmigo, no te pasará nada. ¿Entiendes? Te prometo, te juro, que mientras yo esté contigo, estarás bien.

Emily asintió, y Alan acercó su rostro al de ella para besarle la frente, posar sus labios sobre su piel durante un par de segundos, y luego se colocó de pie para subir las escaleras en busca de su hermano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Aron, después de abrir la puerta.  
—No preguntes. Por favor no lo hagas —dijo Alan mirando fijamente a su hermano, con el rostro completamente serio—. Ella se cayó, sobre una mesa de vidrio, por eso su brazo sangra y... No me atrevo a ver yo mismo la herida. ¿Podrías...?  
—Lo mejor sería llevarla a un hospital. ¿Sus padres saben?  
—Ése es el problema —dijo Alan, y su hermano enarcó las cejas—. Sus padres murieron hace casi tres años —dijo Alan en un susurro.

Aron asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Podrías ver tú la herida? No quiero llevarla a un hospital.  
—Lo mejor sería hacer eso...  
—Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso, pero no quiero llevarla, insisto, y dudo que ella acepte ir de todas formas. ¿Podrías ver tú esa herida? —preguntó, casi en una súplica.

Aron asintió.

Aron bajó las escaleras, seguido de Alan, quien en sus manos llevaba un botiquín blanco. Aron se sentó a la derecha de Emily, Alan le entregó el botiquín, y el menor de los hermanos se sentó a la izquierda de la chica, tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto? Si es que puedo preguntar —preguntó Aron, abriendo el botiquín y mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Aron sabía que tenía que tratar a esa chica con respeto. Sabía lo importante qeu era para su hermano.

—Me... Me caí sobre una mesa de vidrio, de costado y ésta se rompió en mi brazo —dijo Emily, sin mentir del todo.

Aron miró a Emily de reojo, y trató de subir con cuidado la manga ensangrentada de su blusa.

—Hay un problema —dijo Aron—. La herida está muy arriba, no puedo subir completamente la manga —dijo mirando a Emily y a Aron.  
—Corta la manga —dijo Emily con decisión.  
— ¿Segura?  
—Córtala —dijo ella.

Aron tomó unas tijeras y así lo hizo. Cortó la manga a un par de centímetros bajo el hombro, y luego hizo un corte vertical, para sacar la manga completamente, haciendo que unos pequeños trocitos de vidrio cayeran. El brazo de Emily quedó al descubierto, y con las heridas resaltando de la parte superior de su brazo.

Aron frunció el ceño mientras observaba la piel de la chica. Tenía heridas, cortes, no muy profundos pero los tenía. Tomó unas pinzas y sacó, con cuidado, los pequeños trocitos que quedaban adheridos a la blanca piel de la chica, ya sea cerca del corte, o en el corte mismo.

Emily miró al frente mientras apretaba la mano de Alan, sintiendo el dolor en su brazo. Un dolor que había ignorado hasta ese momento. Hacía leves gestos de dolor cada cierto rato, y apretaba la mano de Alan al mismo tiempo.

Alan quería abrazarle, acariciarle el cabello, respirar su aroma y decirle que todo estaría bien, asegurarle que mientras él estuviera ahí, ella estaría completamente a salvo. Porque sentía que realmente podía ser así. Porque mientras estaba ahí, mirándola, sentía realmente que la defendería con su vida si es que fuese necesario.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

No me maten :C Tengo varios argumentos para calmar sus instintos asesinos: Primero, quien continuara esta historia si me matan? xD Bueno, el resto lo veran ustedes.

Bueno, tengo que darles las gracias a todas las personas que me saludaron ^^ Ellos saben xD Y tambien gracias por los comentarios :D Soy feliz!

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los enlaces, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Recibi dos premios al blog de oro :D veanlos en mi blog ^^

Bueno, eso es todo :) Un saludo


	28. Deseos

"Cuando el juego acaba, el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja". Desconocido.

I

Las ganas de ir a por Christian aún estaban ahí. Dudaba que éstas desaparecieran, o al menos disminuyeran, pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así como así. Quería ir donde Christian a decirle un par de cosas.

Aron continuaba limpiando las heridas de la chica, y cuando retiró todos los trocitos de vidrio, comenzó a limpiar las heridas con algodón y un líquido color marrón. Cuando hubo terminado, colocó una venda en el brazo de Emily, cubriendo las heridas, y le colocó la cinta adhesiva.

—Listo —dijo Aron mirando a Emily, quien observó su brazo con el rostro inexpresivo, y asintió.  
—Gracias —murmuró ella.  
— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Aron, mirando más que nada a Alan.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Aron asintió, se despidió y, aún confundido, subió por las escaleras. Segundos después, Alan y Emily escucharon el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse desde el segundo piso.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alan, aún tomando la mano de la chica.  
—No sé. No estoy bien. Aunque supongo que podría estar peor... —dijo ella mirándolo también.  
—Espérame aquí —dijo Alan, se colocó de pie y subió las escaleras, mientras Emily enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

En su mente aún repasaba la situación. Una y otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba llegando a ese extremo al que tanto temía. Ya estaban en la primera semana del mes de Octubre, quedaban dos meses para que terminase el año, pero Emily no se sentía capaz de soportar todo ese tiempo. Porque era demasiado. Ya no podía más. Tenía miedo de volver a entrar a esa casa, a la que ya ni siquiera podía siquiera comenzar a pensar el considerarla como suya.

Cuando Alan volvió, Emily notó que en su mano traía un polerón azul. El chico se paró frente a ella y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó, y se colocó de pie.

Alan le ayudó a ponerse el polerón, cubriendo sus brazos, mientras ella lo miraba.

Emily no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo, sin importarle el dolor de su brazo, sin importarle nada más que el necesitar sentir aquella seguridad y protección que sólo él podía entregarle. Alan le respondió el abrazo, con cuidado, a pesar de querer abrazarla de una manera más estrecha.

—Gracias —susurró ella, apoyando su frente en el hombro del chico.

Alan no respondió, sino que se limitó a guardar silencio y a suspirar.

Se quedaron así varios segundos. Alan respiraba su aroma mientras acariciaba su espalda, su cuello y también su cabello. Emily, por el momento, había olvidado los problemas. Con Alan se sentía bien, demasiado. Por fin experimentaba calma, seguridad, la agradable sensación de sentirse protegida.

Sintió a Alan suspirar, su aliento le recorrió el cuello, y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero, extrañamente, fue una sensación que le agradó.

—Podemos pedirle a Caroline que...  
—No quiero causar problemas —interrumpió Emily.  
—Ya, pero por ningún motivo dejaré que te quedes en esa casa. No puedes ser tan masoquista como para volver a ese lugar. En serio que sería algo estúpido.

Emily se separó de Alan, y lo miró a los ojos mientras él suspiraba en silencio.

—Perdón, pero es que es verdad.  
—Lo sé —dijo ella, desviando la mirada—. Ése es el problema.  
—Vamos donde Caroline, podrás quedarte ahí hasta que...  
—Ése es otro problema. Hasta cuándo... —murmuró Emily—. No puedo quedarme ahí hasta Diciembre, Alan.  
—Veremos qué hacer, pero por un par de días podrías quedarte ahí. Caroline estaría feliz y mi tía no tendría problemas.

Emily asintió. No le gustaba tener que recurrir a cosas así.

—Vamos —dijo Alan, extendiéndole la mano.  
— ¿Y mis cosas?  
—Yo las iré a buscar —dijo Alan sin ningún tono de broma en su voz ni en su rostro.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo ella, sorprendida y repentinamente aterrada—. No, no, ¿Estás loco?  
—Puede ser, pero aún no hay algún doctor que pueda confirmarlo. No estoy loco, Emily, tú no vas a entrar ahí, no voy a permitirlo.  
—Bueno, pues yo tampoco permitiré que entres a esa casa. No sólo porque Christian podría...  
— ¿¡Qué me importa a mí lo que pueda hacer Christian! Emily, escúchame, yo a ese tipo voy a...  
—Nada, Alan, por favor —dijo ella acercándose a él.  
— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¿En serio crees que voy a dejar las cosas así? Emily, prometí que si te hacía algo yo le haría algo a él, y mira hasta dónde llegó. No pienso dejarlo pasar, Emily, ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Sólo mira lo que te hizo! ¿No crees que...?  
—No me importa —interrumpió ella—. Alan, nada cambiará. El que le hagas lo que sea que tengas en mente no arreglará nada.  
—No. Emily, entiéndelo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan compasiva? ¿Desde cuándo eres así? ¡Mira como éstas por su culpa, maldita sea! —dijo Alan, realmente enojado—. Ese tipo recibirá su merecido. Y por último si no es por algún método poco ortodoxo de parte mía, lo denunciaré, porque en serio lo haré, Emily.  
—Alan... —susurró ella, y colocó una mano a cada lado del rostro del chico, poniéndolo repentinamente nervioso—. No hagas las cosas así, por favor —pidió ella, al borde de las lágrimas—. Así sólo lo haces más difícil, sólo complicas más las cosas. ¿Que no te das cuenta de que no quiero que hagas eso por ti? Me importa bastante poco lo que pase con Christian, de verdad, pero no quiero que te pase algo a ti, ¿Sabes? No en este momento. No sé de lo que es capaz Christian, que seguro es capaz de cosas grandes, así que por favor no te arriesgues por estupideces cometidas por un inepto careciente de neuronas.

Alan suspiró. Si se lo pedía de esa forma, era imposible negarse, por muchas ganas que tuviera de ir donde Christian, aunque sus instintos asesinos fueran tan grandes. Asintió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Vale —dijo Alan—, pero te propongo que mejor vallamos los dos a buscar tus cosas. Si quieres también llevamos a Kevin, que es más calmado pero fuerza no le falta.

Emily asintió.

—Lo prefiero de esa forma —susurró.  
—Bueno, pero mejor lo hacemos mañana. ¿Mañana es Viernes, verdad? Algo me hace suponer que no irás a clases...  
—Supones bien —dijo ella—. Durante el día podré quedarme en casa, Christian no estará, así que así me será más fácil ir y...  
—Iré contigo de todas formas.  
— ¿Sabes? Mañana iré de todas formas a clases, no tengo por qué quedarme en casa por esta estupidez —dijo mirando su brazo derecho—. Sólo... Tendré que llegar tarde para ir a buscar ropa... Eso haré. Christian se va al trabajo a las seis y media, puedo llegar a la casa de él a las siete y media, para asegurarme, me cambio y me voy a la escuela.  
—Iré contigo —dijo Alan—. Me despertaré más temprano, estaré atento, y cuando te vea, bajaré e iré contigo. No pienso dejarte sola en esa casa.

Emily asintió. Así se sentía mejor.

Salieron de la casa del chico y se encaminaron hasta la casa de Caroline. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar mirar a la casa del frente cuando salieron por la puerta. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Emily y la furia volvió a invadir a Alan, pero logró controlarse, a pesar de ser una persona impulsiva, no pensaba dejarse llevar cuando estaba junto a ella.

Caroline aceptó feliz el hecho de que Emily se quedase en su casa, casi sin pedir explicaciones.

Al día siguiente, Alan se despertó temprano, incluso antes de que la alarma del despertador sonara. Desactivó ésta y se fijó en la hora: Eran las siete y cinco minutos.

Suspiró frustrado mientras se dirigía al baño.

Se duchó, se vistió y arregló con la lentitud necesaria, cuando estuvo listo, se asomó a la ventana, y esperó.

Cuando, después de unos minutos, Alan vio a Emily, y se quedó mirándola, olvidando por un momento que tenía que bajar e ir con ella.

Se veía nerviosa, preocupada, y con un tono de resignación que Alan reconoció fácilmente en su rostro. La mirada de ella estaba perdida en el suelo, y aún vestía su polerón azul. Cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a la casa. Entonces, Alan reaccionó. Tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras, salió de la casa y cruzó la calle.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él, después de haberla saludado con un beso en la mejilla.  
—Viva —respondió ella sin mirarlo, con su rostro fijo en el suelo.  
— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?  
—Buena pregunta —respondió ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Alan frunció el ceño y suspiró resignado.

—Caroline dijo que podía quedarme con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, incluso conformándose con mi silencio ante las excusas. Su madre estuvo también de acuerdo.  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
—No sé.

Emily colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, y suspiró aliviada cuando pudo abrirla. Al menos podría entrar.

Ambos entraron a la casa, y Alan pudo apreciar un gran desastre al interior de ésta. Los muebles estaban desordenados, las cosas en el suelo, floreros rotos y cuadros también. Alan supuso que aquel desastre fue provocado, posiblemente, por un ataque de rabia. Si fuese realmente así, no le extrañaría que lo hubiese provocado Christian. Aunque, de hecho, sería lo más obvio si se toma en cuenta que sólo estuvo él.

La siguió en silencio hasta las escaleras, y comenzaron a subir.

Emily sentía que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo con cada paso que daba dentro de esa casa. Tenía unas grandes ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Sólo la presencia de Alan detrás suyo lograba hacer que pudiera reprimir aquellos deseos. Aunque también quería girarse y tomar la mano del chico, para sentirse aún más segura.

Caminaron por el pasillo sumidos en el casi tétrico silencio de la casa. Alan miraba atento cada movimiento de la chica, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Entraron a la que él supuso era la habitación de la chica. Alan barrió el cuarto con la mirada, también a Emily, quien se acercó al armario.

—Yo... voy a bajar —dijo él, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, para darle a Emily la privacidad que necesitaba.

Alan cerró la puerta al salir, y Emily se quedó de pie en la habitación. Tuvo que hacer uso de grandes esfuerzos por no comenzar a llorar.

Se cambió la ropa y se colocó el uniforme. Ordenó las cosas en su mochila, se arregló un poco y bajó las escaleras.

—Alan, gracias por todo. Otra vez —dijo Emily cuando llegó frente a él.  
—Para eso estoy, supongo —murmuró Alan sin mirarla, aún contemplando el desorden de la casa.  
—No, es que en serio, Alan —Emily se acercó hasta el chico, y se paró frente a él—. Gracias. Gracias en serio.

Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, y Alan tuvo fuertes ganas de abrazarla, de acariciar su cabello, de susurrarle al oído que estaría con ella en todo momento. Tenía ganas de besar dulce y suavemente sus labios. Tuvo ganas de mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba, de la verdad de sus sentimientos. Quería decirle que no se fuera, que estaba dispuesta a todo por mantenerla a su lado.

Pero no podía. Por supuesto que no. Prefería mantener esa amistad; protegerla y cuidarla de esa forma. Era mejor que arriesgarse a un posible rechazo.

Se limitó a guardar silencio, limpió la solitaria lágrima de la mejilla de Emily y suspiró.

—Vamos —susurró ella y ambos salieron de la casa.

II

Caroline entró a su habitación y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama.

Se sacó la corbata de la escuela y entonces vio un sobre blanco sobre su mesita de noche.

Extrañada, se acercó hasta el mueble, y tomó entre sus manos el sobre. Decía su nombre escrito con una delicada caligrafía. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó una hoja de su interior. Otro papel que parecía más pequeño cayó al suelo, pero Caroline no le dio importancia y lo guardó en el bolsillo, interesada en el papel más grande. Abrió el más grande y notó que era una carta. Supo de inmediato de quién era.

Era de Emily.

_"Caroline:_

_Primero que todo, cabe decir que no soy buena escribiendo cartas, por lo que entenderás mis motivos si es que ésta no sale bien._

_Te escribo por diferentes propósitos. El primero es para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí; por haber dejar que me quedara en tu casa, por haber estado conmigo a pesar de todo, gracias, de hecho, por no haberme dejado sola y por soportar mi complicada y retorcida forma de pensar... En fin, gracias por todo._

_Comienzo con decirte que no lo soporto más. Hay algo que no sabes y no sé si es correcto decírtelo, pero lo haré de todas formas. Es algo que pocas personas saben, aunque, de hecho, nadie más sabe, pero aún así te lo diré._

_Secretamente sufría en mi propia casa. Y con lo curiosa que eres, quizás más de una vez te has preguntado por qué faltaba a veces a clases, por períodos que duraban alrededor de una semana. ¿La razón? Es que Christian, mi tío, me golpeaba..._

_Nunca se lo conté a nadie. Me limité siempre a guardar silencio ante aquellas agresiones. Sólo Alan sabía de esto. Gracias a él que todo se detuvo por un tiempo. Es difícil admitirlo y decírselo a alguien, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que lo oculté mucho tiempo._

_Hoy salí más temprano de la escuela (Me salté la última hora) y pasé por tu casa a buscar mis cosas. Fui también a donde vivo y saqué lo que me restaba. ¿Mis motivos?_

_Tengo un hermano en Santiago, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre Spencer? Pues, es él. Ahora que tengo dieciocho soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, porque mi custodia ya no está a cargo de Christian, por suerte. No puedo aprovecharme de la hospitalidad tuya y de tu madre como para quedarme con ustedes hasta fin de año. Tampoco puedo volver con mi tío, así que entenderás que mis opciones son bastante limitadas. Por lo que me iré a Santiago con él._

_Me iré en bus. Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarlo. Llamé a mi hermano y le conté todo. Él me esperará allá. Sé cómo poder localizarlo y qué tengo que hacer, así que no te preocupes por mí. Planeo salir en bus, llegar al terminal en Santiago, tomar un taxi e irme al departamento donde Spencer vive actualmente. Tengo todos sus datos así que no tengo cómo perderme._

_El bus sale hoy a las cinco de la tarde. Si miras tu reloj, y si no calculo mal, son las cuatro y cuarto. O cerca._

_Tienes que saber también que fuiste lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga en éste último tiempo. A pesar de lo reacia que me he mostrado siempre a los lazos afectivos con las personas, tú insistías a pesar de todo. No sé si es bueno o malo, pero lo lograste a pesar de que, en algún momento, me negué. Gracias por eso también._

_No vallas al terminal de buses, por favor. No me gustan las despedidas y no pienso cambiar de opinión. No puedo quedarme acá._

_Cuando veas a Alan... Dile que no lo olvidaré. Que fue una persona de gran importancia en mi vida y que... Dile que por favor me perdone._

_Gracias por todo._

_Emily"._

Caroline no pudo creerlo. Miró a su alrededor, como si su entorno le diera las respuestas que en ese momento necesitaba.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad por sus mejillas. La confusión la invadió por completo y no supo qué hacer.

Aún con la carta entre sus manos, salió de la habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto junto al suyo. Estaba vacío, todo prolijamente ordenado, ningún rastro de que Emily estuvo alguna vez en ese lugar.

Maldijo en voz baja y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Salió de su casa al exterior, y se encaminó por la acera, prácticamente corriendo.

No le importó que el clima estuviese en su contra. El cielo estaba cubierto por un grisáceo manto de nubes, y todo indicaba que se aproximaba una lluvia. A pesar de estar iniciando la primavera, la débil llovizna lograba humedecerlo todo. Pero Caroline continuó corriendo sin intenciones de detenerse hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Corría con decisión, esquivando hábilmente a las personas y a cualquier obstáculo que se le presentase. No le importaba el hecho de que pudiese chocar o caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, sin importar nada más.

Giró en la esquina y continuó corriendo sin detenerse.

No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto. Emily no podía irse, no en ese momento, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los abandonaría de forma tan repentina, sin más aviso que una carta?

Llegó por fin a la casa de Alan, golpeó la puerta con desesperación hasta que ésta se abrió. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Aron.

— ¿Está Alan? —preguntó ella agitada, con la respiración entrecortada.  
—Aún no llega. ¿Por qué?

Pero Caroline no respondió. Dio media vuelta y continuó corriendo.

Corrió por la acera hasta que llegó a la esquina, miró a todo su alrededor, tratando de buscar la silueta de su primo por la calle. Comenzaba a desesperarse, sentía que tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Cuando miró a la izquierda de la calle donde el chico vivía, vio entones dos personas caminando, acercándose, ambas casi del mismo porte y eran dos hombres. Entonces Caroline los reconoció, a Alan y a Kevin.

Cruzó la calle y continuó corriendo sin detenerse, llorando en el camino y conteniendo las ganas de detenerse debido al cansancio. La carta se arrugaba en su mano, que estaba hecha un puño.

Se detuvo ante su primo y lo abrazó desesperada, llorando y afirmándose en su pecho. Alan la rodeó con sus brazos confundido y extrañado, con un mal presentimiento que comenzaba a infundirle dudas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él. Por alguna razón, Emily se le vino a la cabeza.  
— ¡Se fue, Alan, se fue! —exclamó la chica separándose de su primo, golpeando su pecho mientras hablaba.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Quién se fue? —preguntó Alan confundido, tratando de ignorar ese presentimiento.

Sintió algo en su estómago que le decía que no estaba equivocado al pensar que se trataba de Emily.

—Caroline, me estás asustando. ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Alan, ante la extrañada mirada de Kevin.  
— ¡Te digo que se fue! ¡Emily, maldita sea! ¡Se fue! ¡Se va a Santiago en cuarenta minutos más! —exclamó la chica por fin.

Alan la miró sorprendido, con un horroroso miedo invadiéndolo por completo, con una sensación que deseó sacar de su cuerpo, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban.

No quiso creerlo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

_*Se esconde detrás de.... algo*_

Se suponía que iba a actualizar mañana, pero por razones de tiempo y que tengo que hacer otras cosas no alcanzaré y no quiero esperar hasta el martes para publicar.

Emily se va... El momento ha llegado... el proximo capitulo sera el final :C No, es broma, aun quedan como diez capitulos mas xD

En mi blog publiqué una imagen de la pulsera que Alan le regaló a Emily, para que se metan y la vean :)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Eso es todo. Un saludo!


	29. Necesario

"El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla". Manuel Vicent.

I

— ¿Qué... Qué has dicho? —preguntó Alan, mirando aún consternado a su prima, deseando que sus palabras fuesen mentira.

Caroline lloró con más fuerza mientras se afirmaba en el pecho de Alan, él sostuvo su codo con una mano mientras su mirada se perdía al frente, aún analizando el significado de las palabras de su prima, deseando que todo fuese una broma.

—Escúchalo bien porque no voy a repetírtelo —murmuró Caroline separándose de Alan, mirándolo a los ojos—. Se fue. El bus de Emily saldrá hoy a las cinco del terminal en dirección a Santiago. ¡Míralo por ti mismo!

Caroline apoyó sobre el pecho de Alan la carta. Él la tomó con la mano temblorosa, deseando que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto, que todo fuese mentira, que nada de aquello fuera real.

Temblando leyó la carta, reconoció su letra, sus palabras formando aquellas frases, esa carta que tanto significaba en aquel momento. Cuando terminó de leerla, miró a Caroline, aún sin poder creerlo, aún con su mente trabajando para poder asimilarlo todo completamente, dándose cuenta de la realidad, de que quizás no era tan falso como deseaba que fuera.

—Vamos a mi casa a buscar el auto, yo te llevo al terminal —dijo Kevin mirando a Alan, él asintió, aún consternado, y los tres se encaminaron, prácticamente corriendo, hasta la casa del chico.

No podía creerlo, estaba en estado de shock. Tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, de golpear algo, sin importarle nada más. No quería que se fuera, no podía creer que se fuera. No quería aceptarlo.

Sabía que ese día llegaría en cualquier momento, estaba en pleno proceso de aceptarlo, pero era demasiado repentino. No podía creerlo, quería que todo fuese una mentira. Quería llegar al terminal de buses y no encontrarla, llegar después a su casa y verla ahí, ver sus ojos verdes otra vez, su rubio cabello y su blanca piel. No quería tenerla lejos. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar distancia entre ella y él.

Entraron a la casa y Kevin se dirigió a buscar las llaves del auto de inmediato. Caroline tomó la mochila de Alan, y sin decir nada la abrió, sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz, arrancó una hoja y escribió algo. Se lo entregó a Alan.

—Entrégaselo a Emily. No lo leas.  
— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir?  
—No, vas a hacerlo tú —dijo ella, aún llorando.

Alan asintió, y se subió al auto de Kevin, quien aceleró de inmediato.

Caroline los vio irse aún con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas. Sollozó en silencio y deseó que Alan pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión a Emily. Deseó que todo eso fuese una pesadilla. Una mala pesadilla de la que se deseaba despertar en cualquier momento.

Pero algo le decía que no era eso. Que no era una pesadilla. Que desgraciadamente todo aquello real.

Eso le aterró.

II

Emily estaba sentada en una de las sillas del terminal, con la mirada perdida al frente y aún sopesando sus opciones. Ya había comprado el pasaje del bus, tenía sus maletas en la silla del lado y una junto a sus pies en el suelo.

Aún sopesaba su decisión a pesar de estar a minutos de cumplirla. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Vestía unos pantalones negros y un chaleco del mismo color encima. Su cabello resaltaba y sus ojos se veían tristes. Porque realmente lo estaba.

Suspiró resignada.

No tenía más opciones. No podía aprovecharse y quedarse hasta Diciembre con Caroline en su casa. Pero tampoco podía volver donde su tío, no volvería a entrar a esa casa por ningún motivo. Además, ya estaba hecho, no podía dar vuelta atrás. No podía, simplemente, devolver el pasaje y hacer como si nunca hubiese querido irse. No podía.

Apoyó los codos en sus piernas y su rostro en sus manos. Continuó con la mirada perdida en el suelo y deseó no ser ella misma. Estaba demasiado cansada de todo eso.

Las personas que caminaban por el lugar la miraban extrañados, confundidos y con un toque de lástima que Emily odiaba completamente. Ella los ignoraba, y a pesar de sentir algunas miradas posadas sobre ella, no le importó. En ese momento tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse.

Sabía que con ese viaje posiblemente todo aquel sufrimiento y todo el dolor del que fue esclava podrían terminar definitivamente. Podría tratar de hacer una vida nueva y olvidar las cosas que marcaron su pasado como una triste historia, pero al recordar aquel lugar sólo se le venía a la mente Alan, aquel chico que cambió su vida sin que pudiese evitarlo. Quizás sin que quisiera evitarlo.

Tampoco podía evitar el pensamiento de querer estar cerca de él, de que todo, de alguna forma, se arreglase para no tener que distanciarse de él. Era, definitivamente, una persona demasiado importante en su vida, y el tener que marcar distancia con Alan era algo que le costaba aceptar.

— ¡Emily! —escuchó su voz a su izquierda.

No quiso mirar. Supuso que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. No le extrañaría si fuese realmente así. Últimamente, en su cabeza todo terminaba en nudos y enredos de distintos tipos, cosas que sólo la confundían aún más, y no le extrañaría comenzar a volverse loca, a descubrir en sí misma problemas mentales. Quizás exageraba ante esa idea, pero estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar con lógica.

Levantó la mirada cuando vio unos pies frente a ella. Pantalones grises, camisa blanca, corbata roja. Unos intensos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, un cabello casi negro, desordenado, alborotado y mojado.

Emily emitió un sollozo involuntario. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando estar alucinando. Eso era preferible a tener que enfrentarse a lo que sería una dolorosa despedida.

—Emily... —escuchó un susurro frente a ella, de su voz, proveniente de su boca...

Miró a su izquierda, y a lo lejos vio a Kevin, de pie casi al fondo del pasillo, mirándolos atento. Entonces, todo de alguna forma encajó, y supo que quizás no alucinaba al ver a Alan frente suyo, que sí era real y creía saber cómo había terminado de esa forma.

Emily miró al frente y se colocó de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.  
— ¿Que no ibas a despedirte? Si no fuera por Caroline no estaría aquí —habló él, mirándola nostálgico.  
—No me gustan las despedidas —murmuró Emily, bajando la mirada, evitando sus ojos.  
— ¿Por qué ahora? Dijiste que te irías a final te año. Sólo faltan dos meses...  
—Me sobrevaloré —dijo ella, desviando su mirada—. No podía soportar tanto, no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. O al menos no con lo que pasó ayer.  
— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó él, sin saber qué más decir, dándose cuenta de que realmente ella se iría, de que realmente la tendría lejos en unos minutos más.  
—Completamente —murmuró ella.

Alan asintió, y suspiró mientras miraba al techo del lugar. Ella se iba a ir. Una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo en aquel momento, cuando estaba frente a ella, pero destinado a perderla, destinado a, probablemente, no volver a verla. No quería eso, no quería que se fuera, no se sentía capaz de tenerla lejos ni un momento. La miró, y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Emily, sintió que era demasiado.

Quiso abrazarla, pedirle que no se fuera, confesarle que la amaba y que no podía vivir con ella tan lejos. Decirle que si era necesario se iría con ella, que si quería él podía arreglarlo todo de alguna forma para que no tuviera que irse. Quería besarla y prometerle que la protegería, como sea. Pero no a distancia. Porque no la quería tener lejos.

Sacó de su bolsillo el papel que Caroline le dio. Se lo extendió a Emily y ella lo tomó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es de Caroline —dijo Alan—. Emily... —la chica miró a Alan y le restó importancia al papel, lo guardó en el bolsillo y miró al chico—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
—La decisión la tomé hoy —dijo ella bajando la mirada, sin soportar el tener que ver esos ojos cuando no podría volver a tenerlos en frente—. Salí más temprano de la escuela para ir a recoger mis cosas. Lo guardé todo. Incluso una caja que tenía guardada dentro del armario, Todas esas cosas están ahí —Emily observó la maleta que estaba junto a sus pies—. Mi ropa, mis cosas, todo. Supongo que sabes que le dejé una carta a Caroline.  
— ¿Pero por qué no...?  
—No me atreví a ir a buscarte, estabas en la escuela y tampoco me atreví a ir así como así. No tenía más opciones y tampoco quería esperar demasiado, sólo quería irme y...  
— ¿Por qué dices que querías irte, en tiempo pasado? —Alan la miró atento.

Emily levantó la mirada hacia Alan, y se quedó sin saber qué responder. Porque ni ella sabía por qué hablaba en tiempo pasado.

—No me gustan las despedidas, creo que por eso no quise hacerlo más... Oficial. Por eso dejé sólo esa carta —dijo ella volviendo a mirar al suelo.  
—Pero pudiste, aún así, habérmelo dicho —murmuró él.  
—Sí, lo sé, estoy consciente de eso, pero entiéndeme, es doloroso despedirse de alguien que tanto te importa, ¿Sabes? No quería vivir la tristeza de una despedida. Es por eso que desde que mis padres murieron he evitado formar lazos afectivos, porque sabía que éste momento llegaría. Y quizás no éste específicamente, pero algo parecido y no quería añadir más motivos de dolor a mi vida.

Alan suspiró resignado, ante eso no podía decir nada, porque sabía que, probablemente, ella tenía razón.

—Alan... —Emily volvió a levantar sus ojos—. Perdóname.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido, preguntándole con la mirada a qué se refería con ese "Perdóname".

—Perdóname —repitió ella, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—. En serio perdóname —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras bajaba el rostro, dejándose vencer por las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
— ¿Perdonarte por qué? —Alan la miró confundido, levantó su rostro tomando delicadamente su mentón, pero Emily evitó sus ojos.  
—Por esto, por irme así como así, sin avisarte, sin previo aviso, cuando has hecho tanto por mí en este último tiempo, cuando has sido una persona tan importante para mí porque... Porque si no fuera por tí quizás hoy no estaría aquí, de hecho, si no fuera por tí quizás yo estaría muerta —dijo ella mirándolo al fin, posando sus llorosos ojos en los de él—. Perdóname por ser tan ingrata y...

Alan la abrazó, deseando que se callara, sin querer escuchar aquellas palabras, sintiendo que le llegaban como una daga al corazón. Ella continuó llorando sin responderle el abrazo, pero apoyando su frente en su hombro. Alan la rodeó estrechamente con sus brazos, sintiendo que también tenía ganas de llorar, sin importarle nada más. Mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica, Alan cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo punzadas de dolor ante cada sollozo que ella emitía.

Le acarició el cabello mientras él mismo luchaba contra las lágrimas. Todo eso era demasiado difícil. Para ambos.

Las ganas de decirle que la amaba crecían con fuerza en su interior, y Alan trataba de ignorarlas con gran esfuerzo. No quería arriesgarse, porque gran parte de él le decía que no sería correspondido, que Emily no sentía lo mismo.

—Supongo que no vas a volver —murmuró él.  
—Lo dudo. Lo más seguro es que no.  
—Entonces supongo que es un adiós —susurró él cerca de su oído, aún con los ojos cerrados.  
—Sí —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, aún sollozando.

Ese "Sí" fue lo peor que Alan podría haber escuchado en ese momento.

Se separó escasos centímetros de ella, y sin importarle nada más, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y unió sus labios con los de Emily, probándolos por los que sería, probablemente, la última vez.

Sentía sus dedos mojarse ante las lágrimas de la chica, sus temblorosos labios contra los suyos, empapados por las saladas lágrimas de Emily

Sentía que aquel beso era demasiado doloroso, pero no quería separarse de ella. No cuando quizás no volvería a verla. No cuando era un adiós definitivo, no cuando tendría que seguir en una vida sin ella, tratando de olvidarla, dejando a un lado su recuerdo que ahora se hacía tan doloroso.

Emily sentía los cálidos labios de Alan mientras se recriminaba que no tenía que hacer eso, que tenía que separarse de él, o sino después todo sería más difícil, más doloroso. Pero no quería. No quería dejar de sentir sus labios, le gustaba esa sensación y no quería ignorarla tampoco. Le dolía el tener que irse, pero no le quedaban más opciones. Era una decisión forzosa que se vio obligada a tomar.

Mientras sentía sus labios contra los suyos, moviéndose lenta y suavemente, sintió que no quería irse, el rápido pensamiento de devolver el pasaje atravesó su mente, pero lo descartó de inmediato. No podía hacer eso.

Sentía algunas miradas posarse sobre ellos, pero no le importó. A ninguno le importó.

A lo lejos, entre sus confusos pensamientos, escuchó por altoparlante el llamado de su bus, indicando que el momento definitivo había llegado. Emily se separó lentamente de él, sin querer hacerlo, sintiendo que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

Su bus saldría en cinco minutos. Emily notó una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla del chico, una solitaria lágrima a pesar de que su rostro estuviera impasible, apenas demostrando la tristeza que ella también sentía.

Emily se separó de él, y levantó la manga del chaleco que vestía. Alan vio la pulsera que él mismo le había regalado, y ella la desabrochó con los dedos temblorosos. Emily sacó la pulsera, tomó la mano de Alan y la colocó en su palma.

— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró él, mirándola sorprendido, con la voz temblorosa.  
—Quédatela. No puedo vivir con ese recuerdo, sólo hace las cosas más dolorosas —Emily cerró la mano de Alan en torno a la pulsera, con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas—. Alan, en serio, perdóname... Adiós.  
—Adiós... —murmuró él, mirándola desconcertado, admirando su bello rostro por última vez.

Emily limpió la lágrima que caía lentamente por la mejilla del chico, dejó su mano a un costado del rostro de él, y besó, suave y delicadamente, sus labios por última vez.

Al separarse, la expresión de Alan demostró el dolor que sentía en ese momento, el dolor que sentía al verla así; con el rostro empapado por sus propias lágrimas, con una expresión de tristeza que él también sentía, pero demasiado fuerte. La vio tomar sus cosas; su bolso negro colgando de su hombro, atravesando su pecho, otro bolso en la mano y una maleta en la otra.

—Perdón —murmuró ella, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse, ante la atónita mirada de Alan, quien apenas podía creerlo.  
—Emily... —susurró él, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, viendo su silueta alejarse por el pasillo.

Ella continuó caminando y cuando llegó a la esquina, se detuvo, Alan pudo ver el perfil de su rostro. Emily giró su cabeza y entonces se miraron por última vez antes de que ella continuara caminando en dirección al bus que sería el encargado de separarlos definitivamente.

Alan abrió su mano y miró la pulsera, la Luna Nueva reposaba en su palma. Sentía como si hubiesen arrancado un pedazo importante de él, como si le faltase algo, un vacío enorme dentro de sí, una gran herida en su pecho, que le ardía y le recriminaba que ella ya no estaba. Que se había ido y quizás para siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras maldecía en voz baja, tensando la mandíbula y deseando golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, gritar desesperadamente sin que nada más le importase. Desear no estar tan solo en aquel momento de tanto dolor.

Se sentó en la misma silla donde ella había estado, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Lo maldijo todo, sobre todo a sí mismo. Ella se había ido, se había alejado. Sólo le quedaba esa pulsera y la palpitante sensación de sus labios contra los suyos.

No le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos, y eso era de lo que más se arrepentía, de haber guardado silencio. En ese momento no le importó el hecho de que ella no sintiera lo mismo, que quizás no fuese correspondido, pero sentía que tenía que decírselo. Sentía también que fue un completo imbécil al no habérselo dicho.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, Segundos después, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, miró de reojo a su izquierda y vio a Kevin.

Las ganas de llorar seguían presentes en él.

III

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico a su lado, mirándola preocupado.

Emily miró a su izquierda, al chico de ojos negros que la miraba con una expresión que mezclaba la confusión y también una preocupación que Emily no entendió.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Sus mejillas continuaban empapadas, sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto, a pesar de que ya no siguiera haciéndolo. Había dejado de llorar hacía un par de minutos. Miraba el paisaje de la ventana del bus en silencio, analizando su situación; ya estaba en el bus, alejándose más a cada minuto de aquella ciudad, de su escuela... De Alan.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —insistió el chico que se sentaba junto a ella.

Emily volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, con su codo apoyado en el posabrazos del asiento y con sus labios rozando sus dedos.

Suspiró en silencio mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Entonces sintió un papel contra sus dedos.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y desdobló la hoja. Reconoció de inmediato la letra de Caroline, recordando también que era el papel que le había enviado a través de Alan.

_"Tú me dijiste a mí que no fuera al terminal. No dijiste nada sobre Alan..."._

Emily sonrió melancólicamente, al mismo tiempo que otra solitaria lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Estoy amenazada de muerte y varias personas quieren matarme en este preciso momento, lo se...

No tengo mucho que decir, en mi blog deje la imagen de cómo seria el regalo que Alan le hizo a Emily en su cumpleaños, pero creo que eso ya lo dije en el capitulo anterior xD

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Tienes alguna pregunta para mi? Alguna duda sobre mi o mis escritos qeu te gustaria sacear? www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams (Recuerden los espacios!) No es necesario que te registres ^^

Un saludo!


	30. Cambio

"Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso". Honoré de Balzac.

I

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kevin deteniendo el auto fuera de la casa de su mejor amigo, quien mantenía la mirada fija al frente, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Alan se limitó a suspirar, casi sin escuchar a su mejor amigo, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para si quiera tratar de prestarle atención a su entorno.

Se había ido, ya no estaba. Emily se había alejado de esa ciudad y no volvería, haría una nueva vida en Santiago, lejos de él. Alan trataba de asimilar los recientes hechos pero le costaba, era difícil, demasiado doloroso. Le costaba aceptar el hecho de que al día siguiente no la vería, el hecho de que ya no se sentarían juntos en la plaza, a conversar, o sólo a guardar silencio y mirarse de reojo, a sentir la presencia del otro. Le costaba aceptar que ya no pudiese hacer eso.

— ¿Qué horas es? —preguntó Alan, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

Kevin miró resignado la hora en su reloj de muñeca. No le gustaba ver a Alan así, le preocupaba de sobremanera ver a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

—Las siete y media. Nos demoramos bastante en volver —respondió Kevin, sin dejar de mirar a Alan.

Alan no respondió, abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Kevin hizo lo mismo, y extrañado, lo vio cruzar la calle, hasta la casa donde Emily vivía. Kevin lo siguió, preguntándose qué quería hacer su mejor amigo, preocupado por él.

— ¿Alan? ¡Alan! —exclamó Kevin mirando curioso a su amigo, extrañado y preocupado. Alan golpeó la puerta con fuerza, sin escucharlo.

La puerta se abrió, Christian lo hizo. Alan lo empujó con fuerza hacia adentro, y entonces Kevin entendió lo que su mejor amigo planeaba. Entró a la casa, a tiempo de ver a su mejor amigo.

Christian estaba en el suelo, Alan lo tomó de la camisa y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Le golpeó con fuerza en la cara, lo volvió a lanzar al suelo y continuó golpeándole, dándole patadas sin detenerse a pensar en sus actos, sin buscar nada más que desquitarse, desahogarse, darle su merecido a aquel tipo que había hecho de una miseria la vida de Emily.

—Te dije que no la tocaras —dijo Alan entre dientes, volviendo a tomar a Christian de la camisa y golpeándolo nuevamente con el puño.  
—Alan... —dijo Kevin, mirando consternado a su mejor amigo., Nunca lo había visto así.

Pero Alan no lo escuchó. Seguía ensimismado en darle patadas a Christian, quien se encogía en el suelo a causa del dolor.

Alan no escuchaba a Kevin, no le importaba nada más que golpear a Christian, de hacerle saber el daño que le estaba haciendo a Emily al golpearla. Mientras volvía a tomarlo de la camisa y le daba dos golpes en la cara, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero él la limpió de inmediato.

— ¡Te dije que a ella no la tocaras! —exclamó Alan, continuando su tarea de golpear a Christian, sin importarle nada más.

Un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz y de su labio, Christian sufría los golpes en el suelo o levantándose cuando Alan lo obligase a hacerlo. Kevin miraba todo consternado, sin saber qué hacer. La sorpresa lo embargaba hasta tal punto de dejar su mente en blanco, mientras miraba a Alan furioso, descargarse de una ira que jamás le había visto, en una actitud violenta y al mismo tiempo triste que nunca pensó que pudiese tener. Kevin se daba cuenta entonces que era sólo por ella, porque los cabos sueltos en sus conclusiones comenzaban a atarse, y entonces lo entendió todo.

Sabía que quizás Christian se merecía eso, pero Alan estaba exagerando. no se detenía, continuaba golpeándolo sin siquiera dejar que se defendiera, sin importarle nada más, sin que las consecuencia pudiesen hacer acto de presencia en su mente.

Alan continuaba injuriando contra Christian, diciéndole todos los insultos y malas palabras que se le vinieran a la mente. Kevin, entonces, reaccionó.

— ¡Alan, detente! —exclamó el chico, sabiendo que Alan ignoraría sus palabras.

Era como si estuviese en un estado de rabia y furia, donde no le importase anda más que desquitarse, sin un límite fijo donde, al llegar a éste, se detuviera. De hecho, Alan parecía no querer detenerse.

Kevin se acercó hasta su mejor amigo, lo jaló hacia atrás, pero Alan se zafó fácilmente de él, y continuó golpeando a Christian sin piedad. Kevin maldijo por lo bajo y alejó nuevamente a Alan de Christian, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y su mejor amigo cayó al suelo, con expresión de desconcertación, como si hubiese despertado del trance violento en el que estaba sumido.

Alan, con una mano sobre su mentón, miró a Christian, y la sorpresa dominó su rostro al verlo ahí, tirado en el suelo, sangrando y magullad por los golpes. Miró también a Kevin, quien lo observaba en silencio, sin decir nada. La tensión podía tocarse en el aire.

Kevin se acercó a Christian, y le tomó de la camisa Christian apreció murmurar un "No, por favor, no más", pero lo único que Kevin dijo fue:

—De esto ni una palabra, ¿Entendiste? Vas a guardar silencio y no vas a decir nada o volveremos, y no sólo eso porque también pienso meterte a la cárcel, por ser un maldito puto marica. ¿Entendiste bien?

Christian asintió apenas, y a pesar de que Kevin sintiese lástima por él en aquel momento, lo dejó en el suelo. Ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie, y ambos salieron de la casa.

— ¿¡Y a tí qué mierda te pasa! ¿¡Querías matarlo también! —exclamó Kevin mirando a su mejor amigo, con el ceño fruncido.

Alan no respondió, se limitó a arreglarse la camisa y la corbata. Cruzó la calle sin decir nada, pero Kevin lo siguió.

—No era necesario, Alan, ¡Escúchame! —dijo al notar que su mejor amigo no le prestaba atención.

Alan giró su cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo, sus ojos se posaron sobre los cafés de Kevin, y suspiró mientras se mordía los labios y se hacía crujir los dedos.

—Si, ya se que la cagué —dijo Alan bajando la mirada—. Pero...

Alan guardó silencio. Sabía que no tenía excusas para su comportamiento, porque había actuado irracionalmente, dejándose llevar por la ira, cegado completamente por la rabia.

No dijo nada más, abrió la puerta de su casa y traspasó el umbral seguido de Kevin. Caroline estaba sentada en el sofá, y al verlo, solo, la tristeza embargó su rostro, la resignación fue notable en su expresión, y se colocó de pie, para acercarse a su primo y abrazarlo.

Alan la rodeó con un brazo mientras su mirada se perdía al frente, aún asimilando los hechos. Con suavidad, alejó a Caroline de él, y sin pronunciar palabra se alejó, subiendo las escaleras. Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse fuertemente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Caroline mirando a Kevin, quien posó sus ojos en la chica, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.  
—Emily se fue. Estaba decidida a eso y ni siquiera Alan pudo hacerla cambiar de parecer. Ellos... —Kevin miró a la chica frunciendo levemente el ceño, con preocupación—. Ellos sentían cosas el uno por el otro, creo que sólo Alan alcanzó a darse cuenta de eso antes de que ella se fuera. Además, es evidente. Pero... Alan dijo que ella no iba a volver, porque era definitivo.

Caroline sollozó en silencio.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar —murmuró ella bajando la mirada, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos.

Kevin no respondió, se limitó a rodear a la chica con sus brazos y a abrazarle.

II

Emily se bajó del taxi y el chofer le ayudó con sus maletas, dejándolas en el suelo, frente al edificio del departamento donde Spencer vivía.

Estaba en Santiago. El cambio de aire podía sentirse con claridad, sobre todo para una persona que vivía en una ciudad tan diferente a la capital de Chile. Emily miró el edificio de trece pisos hacia arriba, de color gris y podría decirse que bastante moderno. Suspiró, y después de tomar sus cosas avanzó hasta la portería, donde se hallaba un señor de aproximados cuarenta y cinco años y de rostro amable.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el caballero. Era una pequeña salita, donde en la pared del fondo habían diferentes casillas con los números de los departamentos y sobres que Emily supuso eran sus correos. Tenía una mesa blanca donde yacía un teléfono, libretas con apuntes, y una taza de café casi vacía. El tipo le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Hola. Vengo al departamento de Spencer Fazenbett... —dijo Emily mirando al hombre, quien hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y asintió, sonriendo más para sí mismo que para la chica.  
—Eres Emily, ¿Verdad? —dijo él, mirándola. La chica asintió—. Sí, tu hermano me habló de ti, dijo que vendrías. Él salió hace unos minutos a no se dónde, pero dejó una copia de las llaves para que entrases y ya —"_¿Salió? ¿A esta hora?" _Pensó Emily. El tipo hablaba mientras anotaba algo en una de las libretas, y se colocó de pie, para ir a una de las casillas, mientras continuaba hablando—. No sé a qué hora volverá, pero dijo que pasaras y te acomodaras, porque estás en tu casa —dijo tomando unas llaves y volvió a acercarse a la ventanilla— Ten —Emily tomó las llaves que el caballero le extendía, y él sonrió—. Adelante, me llamo Claudio.

La chica sonrió con falsedad, y después de darle las gracias a Claudio, mientras daba los primeros pasos dentro del edificio, el tipo la detuvo.

—Espera... —Emily se giró, y lo miró extrañada—. ¿Estás bien? No te ves muy...  
—Estoy bien, gracias, el viaje fue algo cansador. Eso es todo —Emily volvió a sonreír con falsedad, y antes de escuchar cualquier cosa, se adentró en el edificio.

Sacó el papel que guardaba en su bolsillo. Sus manos vestían unos guantes con las puntas de los dedos desnudas.

"_Departamento trescientos doce, piso tres_".

Suspiró, y se encaminó hasta el ascensor. Esperó hasta que éste llegara, y se subió. Marcó el piso tres y esperó mientras suspiraba.

Se miró al espejo que cubría toda la pared trasera del ascensor, y no le extrañó que el portero le hubiese preguntado si estaba bien. En su rostro se notaba el cansancio, las ojeras comenzaban a resaltar de su pálida piel. Sus ojos aún estaban algo rojos, su cabello desordenado y despeinado se lo había tomado en unan coleta alta, para tratar de disimularlo. Parecía realmente enferma.

Suspiró resignada, y escuchó el pitido que indicaba que ya estaba en el piso.

Salió del ascensor y miró en cada puerta hasta que llegó al número trescientos doce. Emily buscó la llave en el bolsillo de la chaqueta blanca que vestía, y entonces abrió la puerta.

Era un departamento no muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Era bonito y estaba bien adornado. A su izquierda estaba la cocina, tipo americana. Emily cerró la puerta detrás de ella y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo que proseguía a la entrada. A su izquierda había una puerta que daba a otro pasillo, donde Emily supuso estaban las habitaciones. A su derecha estaba la sala de estar. Había un sofá negro de tres cuerpos, frente a un televisor y con otro sofá, también negro, pero individual. Frente a ella —también frente a la cocina y a la puerta— había un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, con una bonita vista de Santiago, que en ese momento se veía mejor, ya que debían ser alrededor de las once y media de la noche, y las luces brillaban, resaltando del oscuro cielo.

Emily dejó sus cosas en el suelo mientras continuaba apreciando el lugar.

A la derecha de la sala de estar estaba el comedor. La mesa era de vidrio y tenía seis sillas. Debía de haber por lo menos un cuadro con pinturas en cada pared, no hasta el extremo de verse mal, sino que se veía bastante bien. Emily recordó entonces lo mucho que Spencer apreciaba el arte.

Caminó hasta la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada.

La primera puerta a la izquierda era un baño. Bastante ordenado. La primera puerta a la derecha era una habitación, tenía una cama y una mesita de noche, un armario pequeño y estaba bastante ordenada. La segunda puerta a la izquierda era otra habitación, pero más grande que la primera. La cama individual estaba vacía, tenía una mesita de noche, un escritorio y un armario.

La última puerta a la derecha era la que Emily supuso era la habitación matrimonial. Tenía una cama para dos personas, una mesita de noche a cada lado de ésta, y frente a la cama había un walking closet a la derecha, a la izquierda había una puerta donde estaba el baño. Ahí dormía Spencer, y supuso que solo, ya que no veía nada femenino que indicase que tenía una cuñada o algo parecido.

Suspiró mientras volvía hasta la sala de estar y se acercó al ventanal. Corrió las cortinas —negras— y miró hacia afuera, observando la ciudad capital de noche.

Extrañaba Concepción... No, no extrañaba la ciudad, no extrañaba la escuela, no extrañaba su casa... Extrañaba a Alan, no podía negarlo. Sabía que iba a extrañar el salir de su casa por las mañanas y verlo a él también, aunque eso fuera sólo a veces. Sabía que iba a extrañar estar en las tardes, todos los días, con él en la plaza, conversando sobre temas a veces sin importancia, mientras Carla jugaba inocentemente frente a ellos.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la mano en el ventanal, aún contemplando la vista. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y la mano izquierda de Emily fue hasta su muñeca derecha. Cerró los ojos con frustración al no encontrar la Luna Nueva reposando en su piel.

Pero era lo mejor, sabía que era así y no podía arrepentirse. No ahora que ya estaba ahí, en Santiago, en el tercer piso de un edificio, en el departamento de su hermano y esperando a que él llegara, a kilómetros de Concepción, a kilómetros de su pasado.

Fue hasta sus cosas y sacó una peineta, fue al baño, se lavó el rostro y peinó su cabello, para al menos no estar tan impresentable para cuando su hermano llegase.

Al terminar, volvió a ir al ventanal para observar la vista del Santiago nocturno.

Escuchó el sonido de una llave en la cerradura, la puerta abrirse y segundos después cerrarse. Emily, con el corazón acelerado y repentinamente nerviosa, se giró, y entonces vio a su hermano, a Spencer, frente a ella.

Su cabello castaño claro seguía igual que siempre, con esas ligeras ondas que Emily recordaba, medio largo pero no al extremo de verse mal ni desordenado. Sus ojos, café claro con tonos verdes, la miraban sorprendida y al mismo tiempo alegres. Su piel continuaba tan blanca como la recordaba, y apenas aparentaba los veinticuatro años que tenía. Era como si fuese un par de años menor.

Emily sonrió con sinceridad, su hermano no había cambiado demasiado, pero sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde que no lo había visto, más de casi tres años.

Caminó hasta él, quien dejó sus cosas en el suelo y también se acercó, sonriendo. Sus rasgos juveniles aún estaban marcados en su rostro. Cualquier que los viera pensaría que son pareja y que se llevan sólo por un par de años, aunque la diferencia fueran seis.

—Oh, Dios, Emily, no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado —dijo él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándola estrechamente.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Emily fue aquella persona que la abrazó por última vez; Alan.

—Tú no has cambiado nada —dijo ella sonriendo, abrazándolo también.  
— ¡Pero es que te has mirado al espejo últimamente! —dijo él separándose de ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza—. Pero si ya eres toda una...  
—Oh, no me vengas con esas cosas —dijo ella sonriendo.  
—Es que es verdad —dijo él, sin dejar la alegre sonrisa de su rostro—. Has cambiado demasiado. ¿Dónde quedó la adolescente de quince años que recuerdo? —La sonrisa de sus rostros era inminente.

"_En el pasado, sufriendo_" Pensó ella.

—Supongo que ha crecido —dijo ella, sonriendo.  
—Ha crecido bastante, diría yo —dijo Spencer, y volvió a abrazar a su hermana.

Emily sintió una enorme alegría, una agradable sensación de sentirse en casa, mientras abrazaba a su hermano, se sentía bien, sentía que quizás todo valió la pena.

Pero en su mente aún palpitaba el recuerdo. No el de Concepción, el de la escuela, sino que el de Alan. En ese momento lo necesitaba con ella.

Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Spencer, ignorando sus pensamientos y concentrándose sólo en el presente. No tenía que importarle nada más. No cuando por fin había vuelto con el único miembro de su familia que de verdad le importaba.

—Tienes un departamento muy bonito —dijo ella cuando separaron el abrazo.  
— ¿Te gusta? —Emily asintió, mirando todo el lugar.  
— ¿Vives solo?  
—Sí —dijo él. Emily enarcó una ceja.  
— ¿Y mi cuñada? Seguro que debo tener una —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano.

Spencer rió.

—Posiblemente —dijo asintiendo.

Emily sonrió. Su hermano podía tener veinticuatro años, pero su infantil forma de ser no había cambiado en nada.

—Ya, suéltala, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Emily enarcando las cejas.

Spencer suspiró resignado, sin dejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Amaya —dijo él, mirando a su hermana.  
— ¿Y de dónde la conoces?  
— ¿En serio me estás interrogando sobre mi novia?  
— ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es tu novia! —exclamó Emily riendo. Spencer la acompañó en las risas.  
—Ya, sí, lo es, lo acepto. ¿Y tú? De seguro hay algún chico que te mire de más...

La sonrisa de Emily se borró, pero logró formar otra. Se sintió culpable de sonreír falsamente ante su hermano.

—No sé, no sé —dijo ella—. No hay nadie —aseguró.  
—No me mientas —dijo Spencer, enarcando las cejas, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces Emily decidió hablar. ¿Qué problema había de sincerarse con su hermano?

—Quizás sí lo hay, vivía al frente mío en la casa de Christian, quizás sí siento algo por él... Pero quizás no vuelva a verlo.

A pesar de sentir un extraño dolor dentro de sí, Emily no borró la leve sonrisa —melancólica— de su rostro.

Spencer la abrazó, y Emily tuvo ganas de llorar.

Pero se contuvo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Que no era lo que todos querian? Darle su merecido a Christian? xD Vale, ahora rapido porque ando apurada

En mi blog publicare una foto del departamento de Spencer, para que se hagan una idea aproximada xD Denme de aquí a un par de horas mas xD

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com

La pagina a continuacion es para las preguntas, si tienes dudas, preguntas, consultas, sobre mis historias, mis personajes, o sobre mi, puedes entrar ahi. No es necesario que se registren :)

www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams (recuerden los espacios O_o)

Un saludo! Gracias por los comentarios! ^^


	31. Frustración

"Somos animales viles y ego stas que se arrastran por la Tierra, pero como tenemos cerebro, de vez en cuando podemos aspirar, con gran esfuerzo, a hacer algo que no sea del todo malo". Gregory House.

I

Ya, Me dejas pasar? dijo ella ignorando la presentaci n del chico frente a ella.  
T eres la nueva amiguita de Alan, verdad? habl l.

Emily suspir frustrada. Ese tipo no la dejar a en paz.

Ok, vale, Qui n eres? pregunt ella.  
Derek, me llamo Derek, cari o, ya te lo dije. Voy en su escuela y desgraciadamente en su curso. Ahora responde mi pregunta.  
S , soy amiga de Alan respondi ella deseando poder irse r pido.  
Y c mo te llamas?

Emily suspir otra vez, pero resignada. Ya sab a qui n era l. Recordaba que una vez Alan le nombr a un Derek que era compa ero de curso o algo as , y que, por cierto, se llevaban p simo.

Emily respondi ante la atenta mirada de Alan, el que los observaba a lo lejos.

Emily respondi ella.  
Precioso nombre, preciosa chica dijo l, que tom la mano de la chica y le bes el dorso.

Alan continuaba observando, con el ce o fruncido y con ganas de arrancarle de un solo golpe los dientes a Derek.

Qu quieres? pregunt ella, zafando su mano de l, y aburrida de tantos rodeos.  
Nada dijo l fingiendo inocencia encogi ndose de hombros . S lo quer a conocerte.  
Hablo en serio, ni o bonito dijo ella con iron a en las ltimas palabras.  
Me halaga, s , me halaga. Por qu no vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo? En serio que puedo darte todo lo que Alan no, e incluso m s. Ese tipo es el mejor en las mentiras. Sab as que no es virgen? De hecho, el viernes el muy idiota se volvi a meter con su ex novia, que por cierto, es, o era, mi novia. Aunque creo que l estaba borracho... Pero de todas formas lo hizo, No?

Emily enarc una ceja, sin querer creer lo que el tipo dec a. Suspir , no ten a tiempo para pensar, no en ese momento.

Me temo que rechazar tu oferta... No me gustan los rubios, con mi cabello tengo suficiente dijo ella agarr ndose un mech n de cabello para hacer nfasis en sus palabras.

Derek sonri de lado. Entre m s dif cil la chica era, m s le gustaba el reto.

No te pongas dif cil, cari o dijo l mientras colocaba un mech n de cabello detr s de la oreja de Emily.  
Esc chame bien, idiota dijo ella dando un paso para estar m s cerca de l, y acerc su rostro . No te acerques a m , no me toques, y mucho menos me digas cari o, Vale? Emily levant la rodilla para dejarla estrat gicamente justo en la entre pierna del chico, el que sinti la rodilla de ella y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso . No sabes con qui n te est s metiendo. Si vuelves a acercarte a m , te prometo que har que esa cosa que tienes ah , sirva s lo para ir al ba o amenaz y sonri con autosuficiencia al notar el silencio del chico.

Emily se alej un paso de l, sin dejar la sonrisa de arrogancia que hab a formado en la nueva faceta que estaba aparentando. No sol a ser muy dura, prefer a guardar silencio, pero ese sujeto la sacaba de sus casillas.

Nos vemos, cari o dijo ella con sorna, se despidi de l con una mano y se alej caminando.

Apenas Emily dio media vuelta, Alan comenz a caminar hasta Derek, despu s de haberle ordenado a Carla que se quedase en la plaza y no se moviera.

Se sent a enojado, demasiado. Derek era capaz de cualquier cosa, y no pensaba perder a Emily por culpa de l. Ser a demasiado.

Cuando lleg al rubio, lo tom del cuello de la camisa y lo mir amenazante.

Qu mierda crees que haces? pregunt Alan mirando enfadado al chico.  
Yo? Nada dijo Derek fingiendo inocencia.  
Te conozco, idiota, Qu pretendes con ella? habl Alan furioso, a n sin soltar a Derek.  
Nada, s lo le dar lo que t no puedes darle dijo Derek apuntando a Alan para darle nfasis a la palabra "t " . No te preocupes, adem s, ella ya sabe que a n sigues interesado en Catalina. Crees que no supe que te acostaste con ella, imb cil? habl Derek ahora s poni ndose furioso.

Alan solt a Derek de la impresi n. No, Derek no pod a haberle dicho eso a Emily, Verdad?

No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, Me escuchaste bien? amenaz Alan.

Derek sonri confiado, y se lanz sobre Alan al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un pu etazo. Alan cay al suelo, mir a Derek, y tambi n le golpe .

A lo lejos, una consternada Emily miraba la escena, descubriendo esa nueva faceta de Alan. Quiz s s se hab a equivocado al pensar que l no era del tipo peleador.

Violencia, impulsividad, golpes...

No pod a creerlo.

Alan empuj a Derek hasta que ste cay al suelo, pero se coloc de pie de inmediato, y mir a Alan.

Eres tan imb cil, que ahora tu chica sabe que eres un idiota violento dijo Derek sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se alej caminando con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Alan no comprendi el significado de las palabras de Derek, hasta que, cuando se giraba para volver a la plaza, vio a Emily en la acera de la calle, a unos quince o veinte metros de distancia. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, y con otra emoci n en el rostro que Alan apenas supo reconocer.

Emily, a n consternada, dio media vuelta y comenz a alejarse. Alan maldijo por lo bajo, y casi sin mirar a ambos lados cruz la calle y sigui a Emily por la acera.

Miedo? Eso era lo que sent a? Miedo a la violencia de la que era presa casi d a a d a en su propia casa, pero ahora por parte de Alan? A tal punto hab a llegado que ahora, por culpa de su t o, le tem a a la violencia, sin saberlo realmente?

Emily cruz la calle sin darse cuenta de que, al mismo tiempo, un auto ven a por sta. S lo unos brazos tiraron de ella hacia atr s, y tambi n evitaron que cayera al suelo. Emily ten a la respiraci n acelerada mientras ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, a n siendo rodeada con esos brazos. Sus suposiciones se hicieron correctas cuando se gir y su rostro qued muy cerca de l, de Alan.

Est s bien? pregunt l.  
No tan bien como t , creo dijo ella mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que ca a desde el labio inferior del chico.  
Qu viste? pregunt l en un susurro, a n con su rostro cerca del de ella.  
Bastante dijo ella sin mirarlo.

A esas alturas, el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro por completo, y la noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre ambos, con la Luna comenzando a brillar en lo alto y las estrellas comenzando a asomarse.

Emily suspir . A n segu a entre sus brazos, y no sab a si alejarse o quedarse ah . Los brazos de l le resultaban muy c lidos, acogedores, pero sin saberlo, hab a desarrollado una especie de miedo dentro de s . Miedo ante la... Violencia.

Emily...

Ella no respondi , y se atrevi a levantar la mirada, para dejar sus rostros a n m s cerca.

Fui impulsivo, Sabes? A veces lo soy dijo l.  
S , a menudo lo eres... dijo ella.  
Pero no siempre.

Emily alej su mano del ment n de l, despu s de limpiar la sangre.

Y ah estaban, nuevamente. Con el rostro muy cerca del otro, y acerc ndose de forma inevitable. Ella a n no pod a creer c mo todo eso hab a pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Es verdad lo que dijo l? pregunt ella sin demostrar la inseguridad que recorr a cada parte dentro de s .  
No se qu es lo que dijo l respondi Alan.

Emily segu a en el suelo, medio rodeada por los brazos de Alan, con su rostro bastante cerca. Qu ten a que hacer? Confiar en Alan y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, o pararse, ir a casa y quedarse ah hasta que tuviese que salir, obligadamente, de nuevo?

Ten a que admitir una cosa; confiaba en Alan, sent a que pod a hacerlo, pero un a o y medio de agresiones f sicas por parte de Christian no dejaban inmune a nadie ante otras manifestaciones agresivas. Pero se trataba de Alan, y eso la confund a a n m s, dej ndola sin saber qu hacer.

Por su parte, Alan tem a que ahora ella quisiese alejarse de l, no sab a espec ficamente por qu , pero lo tem a. Y no quer a que ella se alejase de l por el impulso que el mismo Derek hab a provocado. Ahora m s que nunca odiaba a Derek.

Emily suspir , y con la ayuda de Alan se coloc de pie. Ambos quedaron frente a frente a n en la acera, con la noche comenzando a caer a su alrededor, a su entorno. A n estaban demasiado cerca.

Alan se decidi a romper por fin el espacio entre ambos, con la inseguridad de una respuesta negativa, pero decidi dejar eso detr s, despu s de todo, no perd a nada con intentarlo.

Todo empez con un roce entre ambos, sus labios rozaron los suaves de ella, quien cerr los ojos instintivamente, con el coraz n lati ndole m s que acelerado.

Alan, lentamente, deposit un suave beso en los labios de Emily, mientras el tiempo parec a haberse detenido, sus corazones lat an acelerados, amenazando con salirse de sus pechos.

Los labios de Alan comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta y suave con los de ella, quien comenzaba a responder de una forma t mida, a n sin poder creerlo.

Alan la besaba de una forma como jam s lo hab a hecho antes con alguna chica, quiz s porque sab a que con Emily siempre todo era diferente. Pero no pod a evitarlo, el sentir que con ella no pod a ser como con los dem s, que con ella todo cambiaba inevitablemente.

Olvid su nombre, su edad, su entorno, todo. Su coraz n estaba terriblemente acelerado y sent a sus piernas temblar, si no hubiese estado sentada, habr a ca do al suelo. Pero lo nico en la mente de Emily era aquel beso que parec a ser demasiado perfecto, aparte de ser el primero en su vida. A penas pod a creerlo. Besar a Alan se sent a... Bien? S , bien, aunque apenas quisiera admitirlo. Una extra a sensaci n completamente desconocida para ella le recorri el cuerpo, una agradable sensaci n, que, por temor, prefiri ignorar.

Porque nuevamente estaba ese temor, a encari arse, porque despu s se ir a, se alejar a, de l, de todo...

Emily se separ escasos cent metros de l, y baj la mirada. Alan suspir en silencio.

Eso fue un... Impulso? pregunt ella, a n con la agradable sensaci n en sus labios.  
No s ... admiti l, con la mirada perdida . Lo siento.

Emily levant s lo un poco la mirada. El tiempo parec a haber vuelto, el reloj parec a haber comenzado a correr nuevamente.

Yo... Tengo que irme dijo ella.  
S , yo tambi n, tengo que ir por Carla dijo l mir ndola. Emily se manten a con la mirada baja.  
Ok dijo ella, y por fin se anim a levantar la mirada. Dio una peque a, muy peque a, sonrisa, y se gir para alejarse por la calle.

Alan suspir , y despu s de que Emily se perdiera de su vista, dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Carla a la plaza.

II

Al d a siguiente, Alan lleg casi veinte minutos atrasado a clases. Ese d a nuevamente hab a visto desde su ventana a Emily salir, y hab a demorado demasiado en ducharse, vestirse y en hacer lo de cada ma ana. Estaba demasiado desconcentrado.

Tan desconcentrado, que al entrar al sal n ignor la mirada de odio de Derek, ignor el llamado de atenci n de la profesora, e ignor tambi n el saludo de Kevin.

Estuvo demasiado distra do en clases, ignoraba a todos, no prest nada de atenci n a lo que dec a la profesora, y vagamente se dio cuenta de que en una ocasi n le llamaron la atenci n por eso, por estar desconcentrado.

Su mente reviv a cada momento lo sucedido el d a de ayer. Ese beso que de alguna forma lo marc , que segu a en su mente una y otra vez, repiti ndose.

Alan no sab a qu hacer, qu pensar, qu creer. Estaba demasiado confundido.

Su mente reviv a el rostro de ella, para ver si es que notaba algo de arrepentimiento, o algo que le indicara que haber hecho eso no hab a sido lo mejor, pero no pod a recordarlo, simplemente no pod a. Lo nico que permanec a realmente vivo en su memoria era el beso, que, inevitablemente, reviv a en la mente de Alan a cada momento, meti ndolo a n m s en su propia mente, encerr ndose en una burbuja que lo separaba de su entorno.

Ligeramente consciente de lo que hac a, al sonar el timbre se coloc de pie y sali junto a Kevin del sal n, caminaron por el patio y llegaron hasta el fondo de ste.

Kevin miraba a su amigo confundido. Alan ten a la vista perdida en alg n punto del suelo, sin ninguna emoci n en el rostro, y se notaba que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Hab a ignorado todo y a todos desde que lleg en la ma ana, y eso era extra o, porque Kevin tambi n hab a notado la furibunda mirada de Derek, y normalmente Alan se daba la molestia de devolv rselas.

Kevin suspir confundido y extra ado, definitivamente, algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo. No le gustaba que le ocultase cosas, y respetaba su privacidad, pero eso estaba llegando a tal punto que Alan hab a cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Le preocupaba su mejor amigo, y si es que pod a ayudarlo, naturalmente lo har a.

Pero c mo tratar de ayudarlo si ni siquiera sab a lo que le pasaba?

Kevin golpe no tan fuerte a su amigo en la nuca. Alan por fin pareci salir de trance, y lo mir confundido.

Por qu hiciste eso? pregunt Alan mirando a Kevin mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.  
Para conectar tus neuronas respondi Kevin con los ojos en blanco.

Alan enarc una ceja mientras volv a a mirar adelante.

Alan, algo te pasa... dijo Kevin.  
S , algo me pasa dijo Alan sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Precisamente cuando Kevin iba a decir algo m s, llegaron los otros chicos y la relativa tranquilidad se acab , postergando la conversaci n, que Kevin supon a que Alan evitar a

Durante la ltima clase del d a, Alan garabateaba l neas en la hoja de su cuaderno. Ese d a hab a evitado a Catalina por todos los medios, dentro de su desconcentraci n. Y lo har a hasta un buen tiempo.

Continuaba haciendo l neas circulares sin sentido en la hoja, cuando un papel le lleg a la nuca, decidi ignorarlo, e hizo lo mismo con otros tres papeles m s, hasta que con el quinto se aburri , y se dio vuelta.

Lenguaje era una de las tres asignaturas donde no se sentaba con Kevin, sino que con Esteban. Su mejor amigo se sentaba detr s de l, cerca al fin y al cabo.

Qu quieres? pregunt Alan mirando a Kevin.  
Que contestes el papel, idiota dijo Kevin con iron a.  
Cu l de todos?  
Todos dicen lo mismo, elige alguno dijo Kevin con iron a.

Alan enarc una ceja, y se agach a recoger cualquier papel, se dio vuelta mientras lo desdoblaba.

" Qu te pasa?" dec a.

Suspir . No ten a ganas de explicar qu le pasaba, porque ni siquiera sab a qu le pasaba. Estaba demasiado confundido como para lograr analizar algo. Tendr a que hacer algo para clarar su mente.

"Nada" Respondi . A veces era mejor decir eso a que tratar de explicar lo inexplicable.

"Y no digas que sabes que no es as , porque no pienso responderte" Le a adi al papel, y se lo entreg a Kevin.

III

Su cabello, su piel, su ropa y l en general se mojaba por completo con la repentina lluvia.

Alan caminaba bajo la lluvia con la vista baja, su mano agarraba el tirante de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, y con la expresi n perdida. El d a estaba nublado, y la lluvia lo hab a pillado desprevenido, y como si fuera poco, estaba sin paraguas.

Durante el d a hab a logrado evitar a Catalina, pero estaba seguro de que no podr a hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora tambi n estaba seguro de que, para sacarse un peso de encima, al d a siguiente tendr a que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y as tendr a una preocupaci n menos. O al menos eso esperaba.

Pas por la plaza, y se detuvo al verla ah , sentada en el rinc n, completamente mojada. Ella levant la mirada y tambi n pos sus ojos en l. Alan frunci levemente el ce o, y mientras se acercaba, evitaba fijarse en lo hermosa que ella se ve a completamente empapada, con su rubio cabello enmarcando su rostro, con el uniforme escolar peg ndosele al cuerpo y con su rostro completamente mojado.

Cuando se acerc m s, not entonces que ella no estaba sola.

Tambi n estaba Caroline, que estaba llorando a su lado, sentada en el suelo.

Alan se acerc hasta quedar parado frente a ambas, Caroline escond a el rostro entre sus brazos, con sus rodillas flectadas hacia arriba, como si no le importase que estuviera con falda, aunque ni siquiera se le ve a algo. Emily estaba a su lado en silencio, con una mano sobre el hombro de su prima. Alan mir a la rubia, quien torci la boca y mir a Caroline. Ambas estaban completamente mojadas.

Pas algo? pregunt Alan mientras se agachaba frente a su prima.

Emily suspir , ella no era la mejor para dar la noticia.

Alan desvi sus ojos hasta Emily, quien evit su mirada y acerc su rostro al de Caroline, le susurr algo al o do, y not c mo Caroline asinti .

Emily se puso de pie y Alan hizo lo mismo.

Lo siento dijo ella. Alan la mir extra ada . Despu s entender s dijo . Nos vemos susurr antes de irse caminando de ah .

Alan la mir irse confundido, y cuando su figura se perdi de su vista, volvi a agacharse y a mirar a su prima, quien intentaba calmarse y secar las l grimas en vano, puesto que las gotas de la lluvia ca an en su cara.

Caroline, Qu pasa? pregunt l.

Caroline levant la mirada, mir a su primo, no pudo evitar volver a llorar y lo abraz con fuerza. Alan le respondi un tanto sorprendido y extra ado. Deb a ser algo grave; Caroline no lloraba por cosas m nimas.

Qu pasa? pregunt Alan a n confundido mientras ambos se pon an de pie.

Al no obtener respuesta, Alan se limit a quedarse en silencio, y camin a n abrazado a Caroline hasta ponerse debajo del rbol, no los proteg a mucho de la lluvia, pero en algo ayudaba.

Estuvo varios minutos abrazando a Caroline mientras sta no paraba de llorar. Alan comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante el misterio de qu le pasaba a su prima. Y cuando ella por fin pareci comenzar a tranquilizarse, Caroline se separ de Alan, lo mir a los ojos, le tom las manos y habl :

Alan... susurr ella al borde de un nuevo llanto . Mi pap ... Caroline tom aire antes de completar la frase . Mi pap muri ...

Alan apenas lo asimil . 


	32. Recuerdos

"Todo lo que sabemos del amor, es que el amor es todo lo que hay". Emily Dickinson.

I

— ¿Alan? —Caroline se acercó hasta el rincón de la plaza, acercándose también hasta Alan, quien estaba sentado en el pasto, con la pierna estirada y la otra doblada hacia arriba. Su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre su rodilla y tenía la mirada perdida al frente. Sólo desvió los ojos para mirar a su prima.

Alan suspiró y volvió a posar su mirada la frente. Mantenía el rostro inexpresivo, y Caroline se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado. Estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar, su mochila reposaba junto a sus piernas en el suelo. Caroline se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado en el pasto, mirándolo preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Alan negó con la cabeza.

Caroline suspiró, y apoyó su cabeza en el muro blanco donde apoyaba su espalda. Cerró unos segundos los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, miró a Alan nuevamente. Él no había cambiado su posición, ni su expresión, ni su mirada, aún perdida en el suelo.

—Es por ella, ¿Verdad? —Alan la miró de reojo, suspiró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. No podía negar lo innegable.  
—Es inevitable.  
—Me gustaría poder decirte algo, pero sé que las palabras de consuelo no te gustan. Te diría quizás algo que te diera esperanzas, pero, lamentablemente, ambos sabemos que no las hay. No puedo decirte que ella va a volver cuando sabemos que no lo hará.  
—Ni siquiera sé si ella es feliz allá, si es que su vida mejoró aunque sea un poco.  
—Su vida ya había mejorado cuando apareciste tú, Alan — el chico miró confundido a su prima—. Era difícil saber cómo estaba Emily, que sentía o qué pensaba, a menos que lo dijera en voz alta, ya que su rostro siempre se mostraba tan inexpresivo. Pero no se me era difícil notar cómo ella cambiaba cuando estaba contigo. Cuando está con las demás personas, con migo, o con Gabriella, su rostro no cambiaba, sus ojos se mantenían impasibles a pesar de todo. Pero, Alan, cuando estaba contigo ella sonreía de verdad, su rostro demostraba expresiones que pocas veces podías notarle —Caroline se detuvo.

No sabía si sus palabras eran buenas o malas en esa ocasión. Quizás ayudarían un poco, pero, ¿De qué servirían ahora que ella no estaba? Habrían servido antes, como para darle un aliento a Alan, pero ahora no. Porque ella ya no estaba y posiblemente nada iba a remediar eso.

—Pero ella ya no está —dijo Alan mirando al frente—. ¿De qué me sirve todo eso? —Caroline no se equivocaba.  
—Alan... ¿Tu qué sientes por ella? —Caroline miró intrigada a su primo. Quizás sabía la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse y escucharlo de su propia voz.

Alan suspiró. Ya no le importaba decirlo en voz alta, ya no le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, ya no le importaba nada más.

—Yo la amo, Caroline... La amo —Alan apoyó la cabeza en el muro detrás de él, y miró al cielo.

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que ella se había ido. Podría decirse que una semana exacta, ya que se estaban acercando a las cinco de la tarde.

Había sido una semana muy complicada para Alan. No sabía qué pasaba con él. A veces su estado de ánimo era bajo, bajísimo, no tenía ganas de nada, pero otras veces, por alguna razón, le daban ganas de reír sin motivos, por cualquier razón, ganas de hacer cualquier cosa y pasarla bien. Eso sólo lo confundía.

—Es una mierda —susurró Alan frunciendo levemente el ceño. Caroline le tomó la mano.  
—No sé qué decirte —dijo Caroline frunciendo los labios, mirando preocupada a su primo.  
—No digas nada. No hay algo que pueda remediar esto, porque es de esas cosas que sólo el paso de mucho tiempo pueda, quizás, aminorarlo, ni siquiera desaparecerlo.

Caroline volvió a suspirar. Alan había cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

Al no saber qué decirle, Caroline se limitó a guardar silencio. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su primo, mientras miraba al frente.

Ella también extrañaba a Emily, por supuesto, pero sabía que no de la misma forma que Alan, naturalmente. Sabía que Alan lo hacía de una forma más complicada, más profunda y al mismo tiempo más dolorosa. Sabía que los sentimientos de su primo hacia ella eran fuertes, estaba segura de eso. Y le preocupaba, mucho, porque no sabía cómo podía terminar todo aquello. No sabía si todo aquello tendría un final feliz o uno triste. El futuro, en ese momento, se veía incierto y lleno de dudas.

— ¿Fuiste hoy a clases? —preguntó Caroline, pues había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de Kevin.  
—No —Alan suspiró y miró al frente—. Salí de casa por la mañana pero no fui a clases. No quise ir.  
— ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo todo el día? —Caroline estaba sorprendida.  
—Nada, vagando, pensando, maldiciéndome a mí mismo... Fui también a la playa...  
— ¿A la playa?

Alan miró a su prima de reojo.

—Sí.

Caroline se enderezó y buscó en su mochila un cuaderno, lo sacó y buscó una hoja suelta. La desdobló y se la pasó a Alan.

—Lo hizo Emily, hace un tiempo —Alan reconoció el dibujo consternado, era la playa a donde habían ido dos veces anteriormente.  
— ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? A esta playa fui con... Con ella... —Caroline prefirió guardar silencio ante eso.  
—El dibujo me gustó, se lo pedí y me lo dio. Ahora será tuyo.

Alan miró a Caroline, sorprendido.

—Te lo doy. Supongo que querrás guardarlo.  
—No —esa respuesta sorprendió a Caroline—. ¿Para qué tener un recuerdo suyo si solo me va a recordar que ya no está, que se fue? Sólo es más doloroso.

Caroline suspiró frustrada; Alan tenía razón.

Le quitó el papel y lo dobló nuevamente. Lo miró y le señaló la hoja.

—Última oportunidad. Lo guardas o me lo quedo.

Alan miró a su prima sin cambiar su expresión. Sentía, realmente, que no podía guardar cosas que le recordaran a Emily, sólo la pulsera y el dije de la Luna Nueva. Nada más. Era demasiado doloroso cualquier cosa que le recordara a ella y el hecho de que ya no estaba. Lo peor de todo, era que la mayoría de las cosas le recordaban a ella.

—Guárdatelo —dijo Alan con decisión, mirando nuevamente al frente.

Caroline suspiró con resignación y dejó el dibujo entre las hojas de su cuaderno, el que guardó después en su mochila.

En parte lo entendía perfectamente, porque Alan tenía la razón al no querer guardar cosas de Emily, para evitar recordar que ella ya no estaba. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar que quizás tener un recuerdo de ella no podría ser tan malo. Quizás pensaba de esa forma porque no la extrañaba de una forma tan profunda como Alan, y eso complicaba las cosas para su primo.

—Ya pasará, Alan, ya pasará...  
—Eso espero —dijo Alan.

Tenía un gran enredo en su mente. Sabía que tenía que olvidarla, sabía que tenía que continuar su vida aceptando el hecho de que ella ya no estaba y que no iba a volver. Pero no quería hacerlo.

En un pensamiento masoquista, no quería olvidarla, no quería que su recuerdo pasase a ser uno más, al baúl de su memoria dentro de su mente, no quería y sabía que eso no era muy bueno. Era doloroso, la distancia sumada a los recuerdos. La distancia y todo lo que impidiese el tener a Emily cerca. Le dolía, mucho.

Era una impotencia y una frustración demasiado grande. Todo lo llevaba a ella, todo le recordaba ella. Cuando le daban esos extraños arranques de felicidad, siempre llegaba algo, aparecía alguna cosa o momento, que le recordaba a Emily y entonces recordaba también que ya no estaba. Su felicidad se extinguía y volvía a deprimirse, a maldecirse a sí mismo.

—Eso espero —murmuró él.

II

—Más o menos; mal; peor; pésimo; su estado de ánimo va empeorando con los días. ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que se fue Emily?  
—Hmmm... —Kevin se detuvo y empezó a sacar cuentas—. Dos semanas.  
—Dos semanas... —Caroline se llevó los dedos al mentón y frunció levemente el ceño—. Guau, dos semanas... El tiempo pasa rápido.  
—Para él esas dos semanas han sido como dos años —Kevin se sentó en la banca y miró al frente—. Nunca lo había visto así.  
—Yo tampoco —Caroline se sentó junto a él—. Y es entendible hasta cierto punto. Dos semanas y Alan está así, piensa en cómo estará próximamente. Me da miedo, me preocupa, lo que pueda hacer.

Kevin miró a Caroline mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas.

—Ha faltado cuatro días a clases —aseguró Kevin volviendo a mirar al frente—. Y cuando va, no hace nada. Se sienta en la silla, apoya los brazos en la mesa y mira algún punto, metido en su mente. Y si no hace eso, escucha música con su reproductor, o raya alguna hoja del cuaderno. Lo han castigado muchas veces pero no acata. Ésta semana sólo fue dos días a clases, y esos dos días tenía que quedarse dos horas después de clases, pero como puedes suponer, no lo hizo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que hace cuando no va a clases?

Caroline suspiró silenciosamente, y sacó de su mochila un cuaderno. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca lateral de la plaza frente a la casa de la chica. Era día Viernes, cerca de las siete de la tarde.

Caroline sacó el dibujo que tanto guardaba. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía que guardarlo. Se lo entregó a Kevin y él lo miró atento.

—A esa playa fueron una vez, no tengo idea de dónde queda, pero no debe ser muy lejos. Recuerdo que Emily me contó que ella iba a esa playa cuando era niña, con su hermano. De esa conversación recuerdo que salió el tema de su familia. Creo... Dijo que en ese lugar podías relajarte, y todo me hace suponer que invitó a Alan, porque era por la época cuando su familia estaba mal...  
—Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Emily sobre su... Familia? —Kevin frunció levemente el ceño.  
—Que sus padres murieron y por esa razón se queda... Se quedaba con su tío.

Kevin se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Era necesario decírselo a Caroline, o debería guardar silencio?

Supuso que si Emily no se lo dijo sería por algo. Además, él no era la persona más indicada para decírselo. Pero Alan no lo haría. ¿Era necesario, realmente?

—De todas formas —Caroline cambiaba el tema. Kevin suspiró relativamente aliviado—, el punto es que no podemos hacer mucho. Todo esto depende de Alan, tomando en cuenta de que, prácticamente, su única solución es olvidarla, ya que todos estamos conscientes de que ella no va a volver. Pero él parece no querer hacerlo.  
—Ése es el gran problema de todo esto. Todos estamos conscientes de eso, de que Emily se fue y las probabilidades de que vuelva son bajísimas. Tanto que casi no las hay. Además, no sabemos nada de ella. No hay, si quiera, alguna forma de saber que su vida realmente mejoró, como un pequeño consuelo, por lo menos.

Caroline abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo. Su expresión cambió, sus cejas se enarcaron levemente y miró a Kevin, sopesando algo.

—Espérame.

Caroline se colocó de pie, y caminó en dirección a las casas frente a la plaza. Cruzó la calle y entró a la que, Kevin supo, era su casa.

Kevin suspiró y se enderezó en la banca. Miró al cielo, contemplando el anaranjado atardecer que comenzaba a presentarse. Pasaron los minutos, y Caroline no daba indicios de salir.

Sopesaba toda la situación. La situación de Alan y por consecuencia todo lo que lo rondaba a él. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Emily se había ido. Muchas. Kevin pensó que si la chica supiera lo importante que era no se lo creería.

Minutos después, Caroline salió con un papel entre sus manos. Se paró frente a Kevin y se lo extendió. El chico lo leyó, curioso.

_"Calle Antonio Scoreland 2864._

_Providencia, Santiago, Chile._

_No, no sé por qué lo hice"._

Kevin enarcó una ceja, más que confundido. Miró a Caroline demostrándole con su expresión que no había entendido las palabras de aquel papel.

—Cuando Emily me dejó la carta, el Viernes cuando se fue, ese papel estaba en el sobre —explicó la chica—. Lo había ignorado ya que no le entendí el significado, pero algo me hace suponer que es la dirección donde Emily vive en este momento, en Santiago. Y el "No, no sé por qué lo hice", por lo poco que la conozco puedo suponer que algo le dijo que lo hiciera pero no conocía la razón exacta. Sólo lo hizo, y eso podría ayudarnos.  
— ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos sólo el nombre de la calle?

Caroline sonrió. Una idea había llegado a su mente.

Caroline tomó la mano de Kevin, y prácticamente le obligó a ponerse de pie. Kevin, nervioso, siguió a Caroline hasta que ambos cruzaron la calle. Ella abrió la puerta de su casa, pero Kevin se detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico mirándola.  
—Vamos, entra, mi madre no está. Y no voy a violarte —Caroline sonrió, y ambos entraron.

Caroline caminó hasta una puerta junto a las escaleras, y ambos entraron. Había un escritorio con un computador, una estantería con libros y demases cosas a las que Kevin no le prestó atención. Caroline encendió el computador y se sentó en la silla. Kevin se paró junto a ella y la miró confundida. Ella se veía muy decidida a hacer lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Entró a _Google _y tecleó el nombre de la calle en la barra del buscador. Kevin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Podrías explicarme qué haces?  
—Emily alguna vez me mencionó que su hermano vivía en un departamento —Caroline sonrió—. Solo tenemos que ver cuáles son los departamentos de esta calle y tendremos que darnos la lata de llamar a cada uno de ellos para ver en cuál está viviendo con Spencer.  
— ¿Quién es Spencer?  
—Su hermano mayor. Spencer Fazenbett. El segundo apellido de Emily es Cooper Por tanto también es el segundo apellido de Spencer... Hay dos edificios en esa calle. No es tan complicado...

Caroline entró a la página web de cada edificio y sacó su teléfono celular. Anotó el número de un edificio, y llamó.

Kevin la miraba atento, comenzando a entender, en parte, qué era lo que Caroline tenía pensado hacer.

—Buenas tardes —contestó Caroline—. Sí, quiero consultar el nombre de un propietario... Llamamos de una empresa de —Caroline miró a Kevin, pidiendo ayuda.  
—Una librería —dijo Kevin.  
—Una librería a la que el cliente está subscrito... —respondió Caroline—. El nombre del propietario es Spencer Fazenbett Cooper

Caroline se mordió el labio.

—Ah, disculpe las molestias, muchas gracias.

Caroline cortó al comunicación, y marcó el número del otro edificio.

—No era ese. Sólo nos quedaría éste. Si no es, tendríamos que buscar otra forma —Caroline se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó—. Buenas tardes. Llamo desde una librería de la que uno de sus propietarios está subscrito, tuvimos un problema y necesitamos contactarlo... —una pausa—. Sí, su nombre es Spencer Fazenbett Cooper —otra pausa que a Kevin lo ponía más nervioso—. Ajá... —Caroline afirmó el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, tomó un lápiz y comenzó a anotar algo en su mano—. ¿No tendría que haber preguntado eso antes de darme el número —y Caroline cortó.

Caroline sonrió ampliamente mientras su mirada se posaba en la de Kevin.

—Ya tengo el número de Spencer —Kevin sonrió también, y Caroline se colocó efusivamente de pie.  
—Eres genial —dijo Kevin sonriendo. Era, al menos, un paso.  
— ¡Lo sé! —Caroline extendió los brazos.

Caroline abrazó repentinamente a Kevin, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y él le respondió, rodeando su cintura.

La repentina alegría que Caroline sentía en ese momento llegaba a ser contagiosa, Kevin sonreía y no le extrañaba el por qué. La chica se separó un poco de Kevin, para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Te imaginas que podamos hablar con Emily? —la sonrisa del rostro de Caroline no desaparecía.  
—Pero... ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere hablar con nosotros?  
—No me arruines el momento —susurró ella, acercándose inevitablemente a él.  
—Quizás sí nos contactemos con ella —murmuró Kevin, sintiendo la cercanía del rostro de Caroline.

Era inevitable. Sus labios se unieron, en un lento pero profundo beso. Sus labios, cálidos, en un suave movimiento, era lo que quizás habían estado esperando siempre, probablemente desde que se conocieron, desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Tan ensimismados estaban, concentrados en las agradables sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos en ese momento, que no escucharon la puerta cerrarse. Sólo el masculino carraspeo los hizo separarse y mirarse avergonzados.

—Si, siento interrumpir. Caroline, mamá dice si le puedes enviar el libro de cocina, ese de tu mamá. Ya sabes, se las da de chef —el rostro de Alan estaba impasible, tranquilo, apenas demostrando emociones en ese momento. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, pero eso no indicaba que sintiese alguna otra cosa. Él estaba apoyado de costado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y en actitud tranquila.  
—Eh, sí, claro —Caroline bajó la mirada y salió de la sala.

Los ojos de Kevin se posaron en los de Alan, quien aún no cambiaba su expresión.

Las ganas de decirle a Alan que tenían el número del hermano de Emily, era algo que comenzaba a invadir a Kevin, mientras se miraban en silencio. El rostro de Alan no había cambiado.

¿Qué pasaba si le decía?

Quizás era el momento adecuado, quizás podía hacerlo ahí. Hacía dos semanas que no lo había visto sonreír de verdad, por cosas que valieran realmente la pena. Quizás el hecho de tener una posibilidad de contacto con Emily podía hacerlo sonreír, darle una esperanza, pero algo en su interior le decía que Alan no la aceptaría, porque sabía que Alan quería y no quería olvidarla, esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo. También sabía que quizás ella era feliz allá.

Pero era para eso que querían contactarse con ella, para estar seguros y tener ese consuelo. Sabía que Emily merecía una vida, después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Alan. Porque quizás él prefería dejarla en paz.

Y Kevin pensaba algo similar. Quizás Emily quería olvidarse de todo aquello definitivamente, olvidarse de todas las cosas de esa ciudad. Quizás no querría contactarse con ellos. Eso sería un golpe duro. Pero también sabía que no perdían nada con intentarlo.

— ¿Por qué me miras como si los hubiese descubierto haciendo algo malo? Era obvio, se veía venir —dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo me queda decirte que... Que no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Que la cuides.

Alan desvió la mirada, dio media vuelta, y desapareció de la vista de Kevin, quien sólo lo vio salir, segundos después, con un grueso libro en la mano y con el ceño fruncido, pero una expresión en el rostro que le costó identificar.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Creo que hare un fans club de Alan xD Pero que no es adorable? xD

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios -.-)

http:/ www . /HayleyDreams (Los espacios ! D:)

Mi blog, y la pagina para que me pregunten lo que quieran ^^

Eso es todo! Muchas gracias! Un saludo !


	33. Relativamente

"Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo". William Shakespeare.

I

— ¿Caroline?

Era día Lunes. Caroline estaba haciendo la fila para obtener su almuerzo, después de un extraño día. El fin de semana no habían llamado a Emily, por miedo e inseguridad a su respuesta, a cómo se lo tomaría. Sábado y Domingo había estado, junto a Kevin, dudando, viendo opciones, qué era lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento.

Caroline dio media vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos color pardo de Gabriella, quien la miraba confundida, preocupada. Caroline supuso que, de alguna forma, terminarían hablando de Emily.

—Dime —dijo Caroline después de suspirar silenciosamente, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.  
— ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Emily? —había sido más directa de lo que esperaba.

Caroline suspiró y bajó la mirada. ¿Decirle o no la verdad?

—No ha venido a clases... —susurró Gabriella.

Supuso que no habría problema. Gabriella y Emily habían sido mejores amigas varios años, una buena amistad. En parte, le sorprendía que Emily no se hubiera despedido de ella.

—Ella... Ella se fue, Gabriella, a Santiago con su hermano.

La sorpresa que Gabriella sintió en aquel momento fue algo obvio debido a la expresión que su rostro mostró.

— ¿Q-Qué has dicho?  
—Ella no tenía una... Buena vida aquí, lo sabemos, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue a Santiago, con Spencer, su hermano. Ahora debe estar con él. Supongo que es mejor así —dijo Caroline mirando a Gabriella de reojo.

Las cejas de Gabriella estaban levemente enarcadas, su boca entreabierta y su rostro le hacía parecer que estaba a punto de llorar. Caroline la miró mientras se mordía el labio.

—Ah, entiendo... —murmuró Gabriella bajando la mirada—. Por supuesto...  
—Era de esperarse, en todo caso —dijo Caroline después de suspirar.  
—Sí, supongo... ¿Ella va a volver?  
—Lo dudo.

Gabriella asintió, y después de susurrar un "Gracias" se alejó, caminando lentamente. Caroline la miró irse, suspiró nuevamente, y continuó haciendo la fila para conseguir su almuerzo.

II

—Si, por favor —dijo Emily dando una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico le sonrió, y se giró para sacar su pedido. La pequeña sonrisa se borró del rostro de Emily, y ella miró al techo mientras suspiraba. Volvió la vista al frente, y la sonrisa reapareció cuando el chico frente a ella se giró nuevamente, entregándole la barra de chocolate.

Emily le pagó, tomó su pedido, y antes de que diera un paso en dirección a la salida del almacén, el chico la detuvo.

—Disculpa —Emily se giró, y miró al chico, debía de tener unos veinte años, y cabía decir que era bastante atractivo—. ¿Tu vives por este sector? —preguntó. Los negros ojos del chico estaba fijamente posados en ella.  
—Eh, sí, en el edificio del frente —respondió ella, aún con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, medianamente falsa.  
—Ah. Bueno, yo me llamo Bastian.  
—Emily —dijo ella, dio una última sonrisa, y salió del almacén.

La sonrisa se borró automáticamente de su rostro apenas dejó el almacén. Ese chico venía mirándola desde la primera vez que había entrado a ese lugar a comprar con su hermano.

Cruzó la calle y caminó un par de metros por la acera hasta la entrada del edificio. Saludó al portero, un tipo más joven, pelirrojo y de unos veintisiete años. No era Claudio, obviamente, y según Spencer ese portero —que tenía el horario de la mañana— se llamaba Joseph.

Subió por el ascensor y cuando llegó al tercer piso, lo detuvo y salió.

Entró al departamento de su hermano y cerró la puerta. Apoyó su espalda en ella por unos segundos, mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos.

La vida en aquel lugar era buena; buenísima comparada a la que tenía anteriormente en Concepción. Era día Miércoles, y se conocía de memoria todo el entorno donde se ubicaba el edificio, había recorrido varias partes de la comuna donde vivía. La relación con Spencer no podía ser mejor. Era relativamente feliz.

Pero estaba, inevitablemente, marcada por su pasado. Esa negación a los lazos afectivos seguía ahí, quizás no con tanta fuerza como hacía unos meses atrás, pero estaba. Se relacionaba, casi, únicamente con Spencer. No tenía amigos, no tenía más conocidos. Él era la única persona a quien conocía de toda la ciudad. Que conocía realmente, porque si habláramos de conocer nombre y compartir un par de palabras, cabrían en la lista el señor Claudio, Joseph, una señora que vivía en el primer piso —a quien conocía a Spencer— y ahora un poco Bastian, el chico del almacén.

Su negativa, solitaria y triste personalidad aún estaba también. Había cambiado desde que había conocido a Alan, sí, y ahora había cambiado un poco más. Esa personalidad seguía pero no con tanta potencia ni con tanto énfasis. Hacía un año, si el chico del almacén le hubiese preguntado si vivía por el sector, Emily se habría limitado a responderle con un seco y frío "Sí", y habría dado vuelta para volver a casa.

—Ya llegué —dijo en voz alta.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, y segundos después, Spencer llegó junto a ella. Emily supo que tenía algo que decirle.

—Emily... Va a... Va a venir Amaya —dijo Spencer, mirando a su hermana antes de caminar en dirección a la cocina.  
—Amaya... ¿Tu novia?  
—Eh, si —dijo Spencer, levemente nervioso.  
—Ah, bueno —Emily miraba a su hermano mientras él buscaba las cosas para preparar la cena—. ¿Te ayudo?  
—No es necesario.  
—Oh, vamos, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo todo, de lo contrario me siento inútil...  
—Vale, vale —Spencer rió—. Puedes preparar la mesa —Spencer se detuvo y sacó el mantel—. Ten, Amy —dijo, extendiéndole el mantel a Emily.  
— ¿Amy?  
—Sí, ¿Qué no recuerdas que antes te decía de esa forma?  
—Ah, cierto —Emily sonrió—. Se me había olvidado.  
— ¿Y recuerdas por qué te decía así?  
—Porque no te gustaba no tener un diminutivo para mi nombre, y "Emi" lo cambiaste a "Eimi", pero para la escritura y porque querías que se viera mejor, lo cambiaste a "Amy", el nombre. Es complicado, me tomó unos minutos entender tu complicada forma de verlo —dijo Emily, sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano.  
—Lo entendiste bien, a pesar de todo —Emily sonrió.  
—Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas.  
—Exacto —dijo Spencer sonriendo, y volvió a la cocina.

Emily preparó la mesa mientras analizaba todo en su mente. En unos minutos más conocería a su cuñada, aquella mujer que estaría, probablemente, con su hermano, quizás bastante tiempo más adelante. Pertenecería, prácticamente, a su familia.

Cuando terminó de preparar la mesa, se acercó a la cocina.

—Spencer, ¿Cuántos años tiene Amaya?  
—Veintitrés —respondió Spencer mientras revolvía algo en la olla.  
—Pedófilo —Emily rió.  
—No digas eso —Spencer también dio una carcajada—. Cumplirá veinticuatro en Diciembre. Además, si no fuera a cumplir veinticuatro, ¿Qué importa? Es sólo un año.

Emily sonrió.

Varios minutos después, Amaya llegó. Spencer fue a abrirle, y Emily lo siguió, repentinamente nerviosa.

Amaya era una chica casi de la misma estatura que Emily, debía medir un metro sesenta y siete, un par de centímetros más que la rubia. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y con suaves ondas, un delgado flequillo al lado derecho del rostro. Ojos color miel, piel blanca y expresión tranquila y alegre. Saludó a Spencer con un corto beso en los labios, y cuando miró a Emily, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hola —saludó Emily, con aun pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Hola, soy Amaya —la chica saludó de un beso en la mejilla a Emily.  
—Emily —la rubia sonrió.  
—Sí, Spencer me ha hablado de ti —Amaya sonrió.

Durante la cena Emily analizó completamente a Amaya. Podía tener casi veinticuatro años, pero su mentalidad parecía la de una chica de dieciséis. No por eso le caía mal. Era una chica simpática, alegre, inteligente y con un vocabulario amplio. Se notaban los sentimientos entre ella y su hermano, y eso le gustó. No quería que su hermano sufriera por un amor mal cuidado.

III

—Emily, te están llamando —dijo Spencer, quien traía el teléfono celular en su mano.  
— ¿A mí? —Emily frunció levemente el ceño, mirando confundida y extrañada a su hermano.  
—Sí... Una chica que dice llamarse Caroline.

Emily enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

— ¿A tu teléfono celular? —preguntó Emily. Spencer se encogió de hombros.

Spencer le extendió el teléfono celular, y Emily lo miró dubitativa.

Hablar con Caroline —si es que realmente fuera ella— sería recordar también a Alan, inevitablemente. Recordar su pasado y todas aquellas cosas de las que pensaba huir o al menos olvidar en cierta forma.

Ya era día Jueves. En esas dos semanas y media no había podido dejar de pensar en Alan. No había podido evitar recordar los momentos junto a él; reír con ciertas cosas, y llorar con otras, como con su despedida.

Suspiró. Por otra parte también quería hablar con ella, saber cómo iba todo, qué era de Alan, especialmente. Las dudas y la curiosidad la carcomían. No sabía qué hacer.

Asintió, mientras extendía su mano. Spencer le entregó el teléfono, y mientras Emily caminaba hasta pararse frente al ventanal, se llevó el aparato al oído.

— ¿Si? —contestó, tratando de poner la voz firme, ocultando los temblores de sus cuerdas vocales.  
— ¿Emily? Oh, Dios... ¡Emily! —la chica escuchó la voz de Caroline del otro lado de la línea, apenas creyendo que estaba hablando con ella, a tanta distancia, después de dos semanas y media.  
—Caroline... —susurró Emily, después de suspirar.  
—Ah, te acuerdas de mí... —dijo Caroline, con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.  
— ¿Cómo has conseguido el número de...?  
—Por ahí, identidades falsas, llamadas, investigaciones, todo gracias al papel que dejaste junto a la carta. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?  
—No sé —Emily suspiró. No sabía realmente el por qué, sólo lo había hecho.  
—Eso supuse. ¿Y cómo estás?  
—Bien, bien...  
—Eso no me sirve. Dios, Emily, tengo tanto que contarte que no sé por dónde empezar...  
— ¿Desde el principio?  
—Alan —dijo Caroline, automáticamente—. Él...  
—De preferencia, no —Emily suspiró.  
—Pff... —Caroline estornudó, y continuó hablando—. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Cuéntame todo!  
—Estoy bien, bastante bien. Vivo con mi hermano, en un departamento.  
—Creo que eso ya lo sabía. ¿Has conocido gente? Lo dudo, pero pregunto por si acaso...  
—Quizás —respondió Emily—. Pero nada, sólo... Me limito a relacionarme con mi hermano.  
— ¿Eres feliz? Si respondes eso me callo...

Emily suspiró. Sí, podría decirse que era feliz, pero algo le faltaba.

Alguien le faltaba.

—Sí... Soy feliz.  
—No suenas muy convencida.  
—Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que...  
—Lo extrañas —no era una pregunta. Emily se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba la ciudad, al cielo, que dejaba su color celeste para darle paso al naranja, a la gama de colores que la puesta de Sol le daba a la ciudad.

No quería decir que sí, pero tampoco podía decir que no. Porque lo extrañaba, mucho, pero le costaba admitirlo. No entendía el por qué le costaba vivir sin él, con tanta distancia impuesta entre ambos.

— ¿Cómo está todo allá? —preguntó Emily, desviando el tema, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.  
—Yo estoy... Bien. Se te extraña, ¿Sabes? Eres más importante de lo que piensas. Hoy hablé con Gabriella, por cierto, ella también se pregunta dónde rayos estás y le conté... Te extraña también. Ayer Carla vino a jugar, y también me preguntó por ti.  
— ¿Qué le dijiste? —la frente de Emily se apoyó en el frío vidrio del ventanal, mientras cerraba los ojos.  
—Que te habías ido de vacaciones.  
— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Le mentiste...  
—Era eso, o amargarle la tarde a una niña de seis años. ¿Preferías, realmente, decirle a una niña que una de las personas a quien más quiere se fue para no volver? Esa niña tiene sólo seis años, sí, pero lo suficiente como para considerar qué personas son importantes en su vida. Y, oye, tú perteneces a esa categoría.  
— ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto, Caroline? —preguntó Emily, después de suspirar.  
—Desde que mi primo está hecho una completa mierda, Emily.

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron de par en par, su cabeza se alzó y frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Qué?  
—No puedo decirte mucho, él... Él realmente te extraña, ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por Kevin y por mí... Mira, ha vuelto a ir a fiestas, falta a clases y su ánimo nunca está estable. Está raro, pero en realidad está deprimido, ignora a todo el mundo pero a veces los toma en cuenta a todos. Por ejemplo, su amistad con Kevin está decayendo. Con Kevin nos apoyamos mutuamente... Pero no te culpo, tenías que irte algún día, mereces ser feliz, pero te fuiste y le amargaste al vida a alguien, a Alan...  
— ¿Crees que no me pasa lo mismo? ¿En serio crees que no lo extraño? ¿Realmente crees que no me importa lo que pase con él? Sí, tenía que venirme, porque tú no sabes la maldita realidad que tenía allá, no sabes todas las cosas por las que pasé, y aunque me duela, aunque no quisiera, aunque no pueda vivir con la maldita distancia entre él y yo, tuve que venirme, era necesario, completamente. No me juzgues sin entender motivos reales, sin comprender también mi situación.  
—No te estoy juzgando, simplemente quería saber de ti, para contarte también qué es lo que está pasando aquí...  
— ¿Para tratar de convencerme que vuelva? Si era así o no, qué importa. No lo haré, Caroline, dile a tu primo que puede vivir sin mí, aunque yo no pueda hacerlo sin él.  
—Emily, Alan te...  
—Qué mierda, sí, lo amo.

Emily cortó la llamada y apoyó nuevamente la frente en el vidrio, perdiendo en la batalla contra las lágrimas, sollozando, sintiendo ganas de gritar.

Sintió unas manos tomar sus brazos, girarla y alejarle del vidrio. Sintió los protectores brazos de su hermano rodearla, su mejilla contra su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo.

Era demasiado. Esa llamada no había sido completamente buena. Sólo se había enterado de cosas que prefería haber no sabido. Había estado relativamente bien con el pensamiento de que quizás Alan sí la extrañaba, pero de que su vida continuaría bien. Porque quería que la vida de Alan fuera buena, sin ella, porque no iba a volver.

Quería que Alan tuviese una vida feliz, aunque le doliese el hecho de no pertenecer, de alguna forma, a ella. Quería eso para él, pero las palabras de Caroline no ayudaban mucho. Quizás podía comenzar a suponer cosas, sacar conclusiones del por qué de la actitud de Alan, pero eso no le importaba.

Sólo le importaba el hecho de que él no era feliz, como ella esperaba. Se había ido con la vaga esperanza de que él pudiera continuar bien, sin tener que necesitarla a ella, así como Emily lo hacía.

Ahora, esa relativa felicidad que tenía en aquel lugar, había bajado. Ahora que sabía que él no era tan feliz como ella esperaba, su felicidad había bajado también.

Las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios durante la llamada fueron de improvisto, sin haberlas pensado previamente. Eso sirvió, en gran parte, para darse cuenta de aquella realidad de la que inconscientemente había estado escapando, de sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, ahora que ataba cada cabo, todo comenzaba a tener más sentido.

Porque lo amaba.

IV

— ¿Estás deprimido? ¿El niño bonito está cortándose las venas por depresión?

Era día Viernes. Derek hablaba con sorna mientras caminaba detrás de Alan, quien trataba de ignorarlo, controlando apenas las ganas de girarse y golpear al rubio, más que aburrido de sus estúpidas palabras.

—Veamos, ¿Qué le habrá pasado al niño? ¿Será porque la perra de Emily se fue? ups, sí, creo que era eso.

Alan se detuvo. Sabía que Derek estaba logrando su propósito de enfadarlo, pero no le importaba. Se giró, y empujó a Derek al suelo, y sin darle tiempo a algo, se lanzó sobre él.

Le golpeó el mentón con un fuerte puño, luego le dio otro con la mano izquierda.

Derek logró zafarse de Alan, empujándolo a un costado, y colocándose sobre él, recibiendo, pero también esquivando golpes.

Alan volvió a empujarlo, y rápidamente se colocó de pie, dispuesto a continuar, sin importarle nada más, porque en ese momento todo perdía cualquier tipo de relevancia. Sólo necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

Continuó golpeando a Derek, esquivando y bloqueando con éxito la mayoría de los puños de su oponente, pero más concentrado en golpear.

Cayeron ambos al suelo, pero la pelea continuaba.

La nariz de Derek sangraba levemente, al igual que el labio inferior de Alan. Pero no se iba a detener. Ninguno iba a hacerlo. No en ese momento, cuando la pelea recién empezaba.

Derek estaba en le suelo cuando Alan lo tomó de la camisa y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Con su mano libre continuó golpeándole.

— ¡Alan! —sintió una voz masculina que lo llamaba a lo lejos, pero lo ignoró.

Derek lo empujó, alejándolo de sí mismo, pero cayó al suelo. Se colocó de pie, apenas, escupió sangre al suelo, y volvió a lanzarse contra Alan.

Alan lanzó nuevamente a Derek al suelo, le dio una patada en la espalda, y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse nuevamente sobre él, unos brazos lo detuvieron. Alan forcejeó mientras Derek volvía aponerse de pie, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

—Oh, Kevin —Derek escupió nuevamente sangre la suelo—. Tenías que llegar a defender a tu amigo.  
— ¡Kevin, suéltame! —exclamó Alan mientras continuaba su forcejeo por liberarse.  
— ¿Es que ustedes son idiotas? ¡Pueden meterlos a la cárcel por pelear en la vía pública! —Alan por fin dejó de forcejear, y sólo entonces Kevin lo soltó—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan imbéciles?  
— ¿¡Por qué no mejor te callas! —dijo Alan, mirando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.  
—Tú te callas y ahora vienes conmigo. Tienes que arreglar tus maletas.  
— ¿Maletas? —Alan miró confundido a su mejor amigo, pero él se mantenía serio.  
—Mañana nos vamos a Santiago.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Emily por fin se dio cuenta, y Kevin está decidido a hacer reaccionar a su amigo xD

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspo

http:/ www .formspring .me/ HayleyDreams

No tengo mucho que decir. Hoy subo mas temprano porque dudo que pueda hacerlo en la tarde :) Gracias a todos ^^ Un saludo!


	34. Seguridad

"Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo". Ludwig van Beethoven.

I

Alan miraba por la ventana del bus, aún consternado, sin poder creerlo. Desde las palabras de Kevin que se había calmado; la furia que había sentido durante la pelea con Derek se había esfumado por completo, dándole paso a la sorpresa, a la incredulidad. Apenas creía que sólo el día de ayer había estado peleando con Derek, y ahora, en aquel preciso momento, estaba viajando en un bus en dirección a Santiago.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el asiento. Ya era día Sábado, temprano por la mañana, había dormido pésimo esa noche.

En ese momento recordaba lo sucedido el día de ayer.

—Espera, Kevin... —Alan caminaba a unos pasos detrás de su amigo, buscando explicaciones a sus anteriores palabras—. ¡¿Podrías esperarme!

Kevin se detuvo, y Alan camino hasta pararse frente a él. Su labio inferior continuaba sangrando, ero no le importaba. Ya se habían alejado de Derek, y ahora Alan buscaba respuestas, resolver sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo que a Santiago?  
—Eso. No es difícil de entender —Kevin frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo, dejando el sarcasmo de lado y colocándose ahora mas serio—. Estoy cansado de que actúes como si tuvieras trece años. Peleas por todo, faltas a clases sin motivos, vas a fiestas y te metes con tipas que no conoces, te embriagas y después no te importa. Haces como si sólo fuera una etapa pero ambos sabemos que es por ella, a esa persona a quien ni siquiera quieres nombrar porque sabes que te hace daño, pero es tan contradictorio que tampoco quieres olvidarla. ¿O me vas a decir que todo esto es para olvidarla?

Alan guardó silencio, no tenía palabras para contradecir aquello, porque sabía que Kevin estaba en lo cierto. Eso en parte le molestaba, porque tenía razón su amigo al decir que era al conducta de un niño de trece años.

—Pero... ¿A Santiago?  
—Oh, si, vamos a ir a Santiago —dijo Kevin con decisión—. No te preocupes de nada, yo te pago el pasaje y todo. Nos vamos en bus mañana. ¿Ahora vamos ya preparar nuestras maletas?

Kevin no esperó respuesta, sino que continuó caminando. Alan, aún consternado, lo siguió.

—Pero... ¡Kevin, maldita sea, espérame! —Kevin volvió a detenerse y Alan nuevamente se paró frente a él—. Dame una explicación. ¿Por qué iremos a Santiago? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? ¿Qué no puedo decir que no?  
—Iremos a Santiago porque te estás convirtiendo en un imbécil y hay cosas que tienes que aclarar con Emily. Lo decidí hace diez minutos. Y no puedes decir que no porque te estoy obligando a hacerlo. Además, aceptémoslo, ambos sabemos que quieres hacerlo, que deseas hacerlo.

Alan enderezó la cabeza y miró de reojo a su izquierda, donde Kevin iba, sentado, escuchando música con los audífonos puestos en sus orejas. Miraba el paisaje de las ventanas a su izquierda.

Miró nuevamente por su ventana mientras en su mente repasaba la conversación con su madre, el día de ayer, cuando llegó a su casa.

—Alan... ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la mujer, entrando a su habitación, mirando confundida y extrañada cómo Alan guardaba ropa en un bolso.

Alan dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se enderezó para mirar a su madre a los ojos. No podía irse sin darle explicaciones.

—Mamá, ¿Qué ha sido lo más... Arriesgado que has hecho por amor?

Alexandra miró extrañada a su hijo.

—No muchas cosas, nada digno de mención. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?  
— ¿Recuerdas a... Recuerdas a Emily? —Alexandra asintió—. Bueno, resulta que... Que mis sentimientos por ella son más fuertes de lo que pensé. Y... Ella se fue a Santiago, a la capital, hace tres semanas.  
—Por eso tu repentino cambio de actitud, ¿Verdad? Sabía que tenía relación con eso... —Alexandra bajó la mirada unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a levantar los ojos para posarlos en los de su hijo.  
—Bueno, sí... Kevin se ofreció para llevarme a Santiago. Bueno, prácticamente, porque me va a pagar un pasaje para ir allá… —Alexandra enarcó las cejas—. Sabemos dónde quedarnos, él tiene una tía allá. De alguna forma, él sabe cómo encontrar a Emily y podemos volver mañana en la tarde...

Alexandra negó con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a su hijo.

—Vuelve cuando quieras. De preferencias antes del Miércoles —Alan la miró confundido—. Te conozco. Demasiado bien, hijo. Dime, ¿Tú la amas, cierto? ¿Por qué volver mañana en la tarde cuando te vas a ir en la mañana? Estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti, cariño, no lo digo porque seas mi hijo y te quiero. Yo opino que tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, hasta que ya no puedas más, hasta que no queden más esperanzas de ser correspondido. Yo opino que tienes que ir y volver cuando quieras. Sólo recuerda llamarme cuando sea necesario, llamarme por cualquier cosa que pase. Confío lo suficientemente en ti como para dejarte ir. Confío en que sabrás comportarte, serás inteligente y no harás ninguna estupidez.

Entonces, Alexandra se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Alan le respondió, sorprendido.

—Has cambiado tanto... —susurró la mujer.

Alan no respondió, se limitó a suspirar y a abrazar a su madre.

Y ahora ya estaba en el bus. Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, y llevaban por lo menos una hora de viaje; faltaban seis.

Suspiró frustrado mientras hacía un nuevo intento por dormir. El sueño lo había conciliado durante muy poco tiempo la noche anterior, y necesitaba recuperar esas energías. Había estado pensando en todo, imagino qué podría pasar aquel día, cómo reaccionaría Emily, qué haría él, qué le diría... Era demasiado complicado todo eso, lo confundía.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el asiento, cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, para, minutos después, darle paso a la inconsciencia de los sueños.

II

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de la concentración que mantenía en el libro que leía. Emily emitió un "adelante", y levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, quien entró a su cuarto con una expresión preocupada en el rostro que Emily notó fácilmente.

—Emily, hay alguien preguntando por ti. Un chico.

Emily enarcó una ceja. Pensó que quizás sería Bastian, pero descartó de inmediato esa idea. Pero, ¿Quién sería?

— ¿Bastian? —preguntó, sólo por si acaso.  
— ¿Bastian? ¿Quién es Bastian? —Spencer la miró confundida.  
—El chico del almacén...  
—Bueno, no, no es él... En realidad son dos chicos —Emily frunció levemente el ceño—. Uno se llama Kevin y el otro... Alan.

La sorpresa y la incredulidad fueron expresiones obvias en el rostro de Emily. Por un momento creyó estar soñando, alucinando, o que su hermano estuviese haciéndole una broma.

— ¿Alan?  
—Sí... Un chico como de mi porte, ojos azules, cabello oscuro. Y el otro de cabello castaño, ojos café...  
—Oh... —Emily no sabía qué pensar, qué creer—. ¿Dónde están?  
—En la sala de estar. ¿Quieres... Quieres verlos o...? —Spencer dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

Emily bajó la mirada mientras fruncía nuevamente el ceño.

Alan estaba ahí, a metros de donde ella se encontraba en aquel preciso momento. Tenía la gran oportunidad de verlo, de volver a mirar sus ojos, de volver a escuchar su voz. Quizás podría abrazarlo, sentir su aroma, su presencia. Por unos pocos segundos una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero la borró de inmediato.

Si, podría verlo, otra vez, pero sabía que Alan tendría que volver, tarde o temprano, al Sur, porque su vida seguía siendo allá. No quería volver a llorar la distancia, el dolor de la despedida y de la pérdida, le daba miedo todo aquello, temía volver a sentirlo, a ser víctima del sufriendo, esclava del dolor...

Pero quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo otra vez.

Emily levantó la mirada y se colocó de pie. Los nervios la carcomían por completo, su corazón latía desbocado, sentía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento y terminaría en el suelo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, miró a Spencer, y asintió.

Emily caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de llegar a salir de su cuarto, Spencer la detuvo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Emily asintió, mirando a su hermano a los ojos—. Bueno, estaré en mi habitación, por cualquier cosa...

Emily asintió nuevamente, y después de inhalar aire, salió de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, con los nervios a flor de piel, el corazón latiéndole acelerado, hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. Sus ojos se toparon primero con los de Kevin.

—Alan... —dijo él, y cuando Emily miró un poco más a la izquierda, vio a Alan girándose, dejando de ver el ventanal para posar sus ojos en ella, encontrar sus miradas.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, de llorar y de reír, todo al mismo tiempo. Tuvo ganas de tirarse al suelo, pero también quiso correr sólo por hacerlo. Sus miradas se encontraron durante segundos que para ambos parecieron eternos. Emily lo observó detalladamente. Tenía un moretón en el mentón, y una pequeña cicatriz en el labio inferior. Un bolso colgaba de su hombro, y las ganas de abrazarlo llegaron a ella.

Alan reprimió, a duras penas, las ganas de acortar distancia con ella y abrazarla, de besar sus labios y respirar su aroma. Habían pasado tres semanas, y Alan pudo notar que ella estaba notablemente cambiada. En aquel momento, vestía una falda plegada escocesa color beige, una polera blanca y calcetas del mismo color, con las pantuflas rosa pálido en sus pies. Su rostro ya no estaba tan pálido como antes, se le notaba un poco más de color y de vida.

Emily desvió su mirada hacia Kevin, aún sin poder creer que él estuviese ahí, a metros de ella, en Santiago, donde se suponía que podría alejarse de todo lo que le recordase al sur, aunque eso incluyera a Alan.

—Hola —dijo él, mirando a la rubia e ignorando la azulada mirada de su mejor amigo.  
—H-Hola, Kevin —Alan tuvo nuevas ganas de abrazarla. Volver a escuchar su voz era maravilloso.  
—Eh, ¿Puedo pasar al baño? —Kevin enarcó las cejas.

Emily asintió, consciente de que, al irse Kevin, estaría sola con Alan.

—Por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha.

Kevin asintió, dejó su bolso en el suelo junto al sofá, y después de saludar a Emily con un beso en la mejilla, entró al baño, cerrando así la puerta detrás de él, quedando Emily y Alan solos.

Emily miró a Alan mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él suspiró, y ella dio dos pasos al frente.

—Hola —murmuró ella, después de morderse el labio y de suspirar, buscando fuerzas, buscando valor para todo lo que vendría.  
—Hola —respondió él—. ¿Cómo... Cómo estás?  
—No me quejo —dijo ella, y se encogió levemente de hombros—. ¿Y tú?  
—Sobrevivo... —Alan frunció levemente el ceño.  
— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, directa, sin rodeos.

Alan suspiró. Suponía que aquel era el momento, donde tendría que decírselo, confesarle sus sentimientos, desahogarse y decirle que sin ella la vida era demasiado difícil. Algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que perdería más si es que guardaba silencio y callaba, pero la inseguridad y el miedo le hacían dudar, sopesar mejor sus opciones.

Su corazón se aceleraba, los nervios lo invadían. Antes era siempre más fácil. Con alguna otra chica, cualquiera, no era tan difícil el declararse, por supuesto que no. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba frente a ella; había viajado kilómetros por ella, porque era la mujer a quien amaba, aquella persona por quien daría todo, su propia vida si fuese necesario. Era, definitivamente, muy diferente a todo lo que había vivido anteriormente.

—Porque...

Le faltaban las palabras, no sabía qué decir, cómo empezar con todo aquello. Difícil, era muy difícil. La frustración de no saber cómo expresarse era realmente grande.

—Emily... Te necesito —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.  
— ¿Qué? —habló ella en un susurro, ignorando el susurro en su mente que le decía que esas palabras significaban más de lo que creía. Decidió ignorar esa voz, por lo menos hasta que él mismo lo aclarara, no quería crearse ilusiones que después terminarían siendo falsas.

Alan se acercó a ella un par de pasos.

—No... No puedo... Yo... —Alan se detuvo.

Estaba diciendo incoherencias. Los nervios no le permitían expresarse bien, con claridad, se le estaba haciendo casi imposible.

Sabía que tenía que soltarlo, decirlo de una buena vez, confesarlo todo rápido.

Entonces se decidió. No desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad. En su vida había cometido muchos errores, y éste no sería uno más. Tenía que hacerlo, luchar y arriesgarse por lo que amaba; por ella. Porque no quería más distancia, no quería estar sin ella. Sólo cedería ante la victoria cuando ella lo rechazara —si es que lo hacía— cuando ella aclarara que sus sentimientos por él no eran los mismos.

—No puedo... No quiero que estés lejos —Alan inhaló aire, para darse fuerzas—. No quiero que entre tú y yo haya distancia. Te... Te necesito conmigo.  
— ¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?

Emily no sólo estaba confundida. Sentía diferentes cosas dentro de sí. Los nervios apenas le dejaban hablar.

Sentía una extraña y repentina felicidad en aquel momento, al volver a ver a Alan, quizás, al tenerlo en frente nuevamente, al volver a ver esos azulados ojos que tanto extrañaba. Otra vez tuvo ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

Se contuvo.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió, y Kevin volvió. Se acercó a Alan, le murmuró algo cerca del oído, y entonces miró a Emily.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Kevin.

Emily frunció levemente el ceño, y Kevin volvió a susurrarle algo a Alan. Entonces, Kevin tomó un bolso que estaba en el suelo junto al sofá, le hizo un gesto extraño a Alan, otro gesto con la cabeza —a modo de despedida— para Emily, y salió del departamento.

Alan se acercó al ventanal, después de suspirar nuevamente, y sus ojos se posaron en la vista hacia afuera. Se suponía que Kevin iría donde su tía para ver el tema del alojamiento, aprovechando la idea para dejarlos solos. Emily se acercó a él por detrás, quedando así a un par de metros de distancia.

—Alan... —él suspiró. Volver a escuchar su nombre proveniente de su voz, era una de las cosas que más extrañaba—. Alan ¿Qué...?  
—Emily —Alan se giró, para mirarla—. ¿Podemos salir a hablar afuera?  
—Claro... Dame un minuto.

Emily dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta entrar a su habitación. Se colocó unas zapatillas mientras en su mente aún repasaba la situación.

Apenas podía creer que estaba así. Apenas podía creer que él había viajado desde el sur. Nuevamente esa voz le susurraba que era por ella, pero tenía que ignorarla, no podía prestarle atención a algo que ella misma, inconscientemente, estaba creando. No hasta que Alan lo confirmara. Por que quería continuar sin crearse ilusiones.

Volvió a salir de su cuarto para ir al de Spencer, a avisarle.

Sus brazos se rozaban mientras ambos bajaban por el ascensor. El ambiente era algo incómodo y ninguno sabía qué decir, el silencio reinaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso caminaron hasta salir del edificio. Continuaron caminando por la acera hasta que se detuvieron en una plaza, a la vuelta de la cuadra donde se ubicaba el departamento. Se sentaron en una banca, y, después de un par de minutos, Emily se decidió a romper el silencio.

— ¿Sabes cómo Caroline consiguió el número de celular de Spencer? —Alan la miró confundido, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—El jueves me llamó al teléfono celular de Spencer. ¿Sabes cómo consiguió el número?  
—Ni siquiera sabía que te había llamado —Alan puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar al frente. Le molestó el hecho de no haberse enterado sobre eso—. Pero ese no es mi punto. Hay otra cosa. Algo más... Importante.  
— ¿Cuándo vas a volver al Sur? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo, preparándose internamente para aquella respuesta.  
—No sé, depende.  
— ¿Depende de qué?  
—De ti.  
— ¿De mi?  
—Sí. Es que me di cuenta de algo y... Según lo que tú quieras es cuando volveré. Puedo volver hoy en la tarde, mañana o el lunes. Todo depende de mi punto.  
— ¿A qué has venido?  
—Ése es mi punto, de hecho.

Alan se sentó de costado, de modo de quedar, prácticamente, frente a ella. Emily hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

—Es que... Como ya te dije, me di cuenta de algo —Emily lo miró, expectante, atenta a cada palabra de él, esperando impaciente por lo que tenía que decir—. Emily yo... —Alan, después de varios segundos en silencio, se colocó de pie, irritado ante lo complicado que le resultaba el no poder expresarse con claridad.

Emily también se colocó de pie, y se acercó a Alan para quedar frente a él. Sin decir algo, ella lo abrazó. Alan, sorprendido, le respondió.

Una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Supo que sus cálidos brazos rodeándole era aquello que tanto necesitaba, que tanto extrañaba, que tanto había querido sentir en esas tres semanas.

Emily se sintió segura, protegida, repentinamente feliz. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del chico, y no pudo evitar suspirar, inhalar su masculino aroma. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y podía escuchar también los rápidos latidos de Alan.

Él inhaló aire, sintiendo el dulce aroma de Emily entrar por su nariz. Había deseado hacer eso desde hacía tres semanas, lo había necesitado de una increíble forma.

Bajó el rostro para sentir más su cercanía. No había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso; abrazarla, sentirla cerca, saber que estaba ahí, junto a él. Eso era aquello que tanto había querido, que había deseado con tanto fervor, el volver a verla, sentirla cerca.

Pero aquel era el momento.

—Emily... Me di cuenta de que... —Alan inhaló aire—. _Te amo_.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Quien no adora a Kevin por eso? xd Y le dijo que la amaba! xD

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios!

En mi blog encontraran todo sobre mis historias, personajes, sobre mi, ustedes saben xd Y en un par de minutos mas subire una entrada sobre esta historia, para que se informen sobre lo que viene y un poco mas.

Un saludo! Gracias!


	35. Felicidad

"Para evitar la cr tica no hagas nada, no digas nada, no seas nada". Elbert Hubbard.

I

Qu has dicho? pregunt Jennyfer mir ndola entre sorprendida y ofendida.  
Mira, ladea la cabeza dijo Caroline, y Jennyfer, confundida, as lo hizo . Tus neuronas hicieron contacto o tengo que hacerte un dibujo de lo que dije? Jennyfer enderez la cabeza con los ojos en blanco . Es que con tanto espacio hueco all adentro, y tan pocas neuronas, pens que no estar an en contacto y ladear la cabeza a veces funciona dijo Caroline con sarcasmo.

Caroline estaba frente a cuatro chicas que la miraban entre sorprendidas y ofendidas.

Pero estaba segura, sab a lo que har a. Sab a que Emily hab a tenido mucha raz n en sus palabras, las hab a sopesado todo ese tiempo, y supo que ten a que hacerle caso, seguir su consejo, demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, que ten a la capacidad para alejarse de malas juntas y, si estar sola si era necesario, que ten a el valor para estarlo, que era valiente para afrentar las manchas negras de su vida, y sacarlas, anque quedaran manchas grises, ten a que sacar las negras. Ten a que hacerlo, por su propio bien.

Qu quieres decir? pregunt Jennyfer, desafiante.  
Que todas ustedes dijo abarcando a todo el grupo con la mirada son unas sin cerebro, con la mitad de una neurona en funcionamiento y la otra a medio morir, dominadas por el revoltijo de hormonas que tienen y por los chicos sin cerebros que las rodean y las miran por debajo de las escaleras. Dos de ustedes aspiran en ser modelos, huecas de cabeza, sin alguna aspiraci n a mejorar, mantenidas por su marido y por la est pida far ndula. Eso, para m , es lo m s est pido que pueden hacer con sus vidas dijo repitiendo las palabras de Emily, que ahora cre a que eran m s certeras que nunca . Otra de ustedes sue a con ser actriz y casarse con un cirujano pl stico para que la arregle entera; una mantenida y una chica in til. La otra, y quiz s la nica de ustedes que tiene una neurona entera, por lo menos desea tener una profesi n; abogada. Pero se conforma con lo menos; eso es ser mediocre.  
De qu est s hablando? Te golpeaste la cabeza? habl una chica de estatura baja y rizos.  
No, no me golpe la cabeza dijo Caroline . Aprend a ver las cosas con claridad, aprend a darme cuenta de que con ustedes no llegar a ning n lado, que s lo me ir a a la mierda de la inutilidad. Me di cuenta de que sin ustedes, puedo ser mejor.  
Sin nosotras perder s popularidad dijo una chica rubia . Te quedar s sola.  
No le tengo miedo a la soledad asegur Caroline con una sonrisa que confirmaba su seguridad . Todos estamos solos. Adem s, adm tanlo, ustedes est n m s solas que nadie. Se traicionan entre ustedes mismas. Jennyfer, No me dijiste la otra vez que te hab as acostado con el novio de Jessica? dijo con sarcasmo. La chica rubia, Jessica, abri los ojos y la boca, asombrada . Y Jessica, Fuiste t quien me dijo que Nicole era una zorra y que aceptabas su "amistad" por pena? habl , y la chica de rizos tambi n se sorprendi . Oh, vamos, Nicole, Recuerdas cuando me contaste que descubriste al novio de Amelie con otra, pero no quisiste decirle porque crees que se lo merece, y por eso t tambi n te metiste con ese chico? continu hablando. La chica que restaba, una de cabello negro, tambi n se sorprendi mucho . Se traicionan entre ustedes pero no quieren admitirlo dijo.  
Y por qu no dices nada sobre Amelie? habl Nicole desafiante.  
Entonces habl Caroline , dejando el sarcasmo y las preguntas ret ricas de lado, Amelie, t metiste la droga en el casillero del ex novio de Jennyfer para que lo expulsaran de la escuela, y tambi n, despu s, fuiste por l a "consolarlo". No les conviene estar juntas y tener novios al mismo tiempo, Notaron ese detalle? pregunt con sarcasmo.  
Est s loca dijo Jessica.  
No, no se llama locura dijo Caroline, poniendo una mirada fr a y seria . Es una simple palabra, que muchos saben usar y otros desperdician, como ustedes. No es locura, no es demencia; es Inteligencia.

Y dicho eso, Caroline sonri triunfante, dio media vuelta y emprendi camino hasta cualquier parte, lo nico que quer a ene se momento era estar sola, pensar un poco, alejarse del mundo por un momento.

II

Qu te est pasando, Alan? pregunt Aron preocupado por su hermano, mientras ambos caminaban por la acera en direcci n al destino de cada uno.  
De qu hablas? pregunt Alan haci ndose el desentendido.

Aron, aburrido con tanto misterio por parte de su hermano, se detuvo en seco y Alan hizo lo mismo. El mayor de ambos se par frente al otro, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Cambiaste asegur Aron, seguro de lo que dec a , otra vez, no me quieres decir qu sucede contigo, qu est mal contigo. Porque eso es lo nico que tengo seguro; algo va mal contigo y tu no me quieres decir qu es, te mantienes en silencio. Guardarse las cosas para uno mismo nunca es bueno, Sabes?

Alan mir a su hermano sin saber bien qu decir, sabiendo que l ten a raz n.

Pero no estaba seguro de si decirle la verdad o no. Sab a que pod a confiar en l, que pod a sincerarse con l, pero sent a verg enza de decirle la verdad a su hermano, sin saber por qu , pero no pod a evitarlo.

Alan... dijo su hermano mir ndolo fijamente . Qu pasa? Qu sucede contigo?

Alan suspir y baj la mirada, vacil unos segundos antes decidirse, despu s de todo, la persona con quien estaba hablando era su hermano, uno de las personas en quien m s confiaba.

No se admiti el menor mirando a su hermano.

Aron vio la verdad en los ojos de su hermano, sab a que l dec a la verdad.

No sabes? pregunt el mayor.  
No dijo Alan.  
Amor?  
No s dijo Alan sin cambiar su expresi n de frustraci n.  
Sabes qu ? No tengo mucha experiencia en eso, a decir verdad respondi Aron, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Alan lo sigui . S lo podr a decirte que, si es que es eso, tienes que darte un tiempo, para aclarar tu mente y tus pensamientos. Y, quien sea que te desconcentre, debe ser el centro de tu universo. Piensas en ella a cada momento y no puedes evitarlo. Analizas cada detalle de ella cada vez que la ves, sientes que puedes ver a trav s de sus ojos, y que sus ojos son lo m s hermoso del mundo, Sabes? Es... Eso, ella es lo m s importante, lo que te mantiene despierto en las noches y medio dormido en el d a, pensando en ella.

Alan levant el rostro y mir a su hermano, el que se limit a sonre r y a continuar su camino. Ya hab an llegado a la escuela de Alan.

III

Sab a que no ten a que andar sola a esas horas de la noche, que pod a ser peligroso, a n recordaba cuando Alan la hab a salvado, pero eso apenas le import en el momento cuando supo que estaba sola y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Le gustaba la noche, adem s, Christian no aparecer a en una semana, por lo que ten a que aprovechar.

Era d a viernes, y la Luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro, mientras Emily caminaba en silencio por la acera de la calle. Se limitaba a mirar al frente e ignorar las cosas a su alrededor. Su bolso colgaba de su hombro, el que ella aferraba con una mano, manteni ndolo apegado a su cuerpo. A n vest a el uniforme escolar, y comenzaba a tener fr o. Pero a n no se arrepent a de haber salido.

Lleg la plaza de siempre, y cuando mir al rinc n de sta, enarc las cejas al ver a alguien, casi sin poder creer qui n era esa persona.

Emily frunci el ce o, deteni ndose, y se acerc al lugar, atraves la plaza y lleg al rinc n donde, definitivamente, s hab a alguien.

Alan? habl Emily, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que s era l . Qu haces aqu ?

Pero Alan no respondi , la mir , suspir , y volvi a mirar al cielo, como si nada m s le importase. Emily not que estaba fumando.

Alan dijo Emily rodeando los arbustos y par ndose junto a l . Est s fumando dijo, pero a pesar de haber sonado como una, no era una pregunta.  
Qu haces aqu ? pregunt l con voz careciente de emociones.

Emily tom el cigarro de Alan, lo lanz al suelo y lo pis . Alan la mir inexpresivo.

Esa cosa te estaba matando dijo Emily . Qu haces aqu , Alan? pregunt mientras se agachaba y lo miraba.  
No quiero ir a mi casa, y me qued aqu , pensando en... y se detuvo.  
En qu ...? Emily interrumpi su pregunta para formular otra . Est s ebrio? habl Emily al notar el olor a alcohol que un par de veces hab a reconocido en su t o.  
S , eso creo dijo Alan encogi ndose de hombros, rest ndole importancia al asunto.

Emily lo mir confundida. l estaba ebrio, fumando, y s lo en la plaza aquella noche. No sab a qu pensar. No sab a qu decir.

Dime donde tienes el celular dijo Emily mir ndolo, a n procesando la situaci n.  
En el bolsillo de la chaqueta respondi Alan sin dejar de mirar la Luna.

Emily torci el gesto y busc en cada bolsillo de la chaqueta negra de Alan hasta que dio con el aparato. Lo sac y busc en la lista de n meros hasta que dio con uno que podr a servirle. Espero a que contestaran.

Qu ?  
Kevin? habl Emily mientras miraba a Alan, tratando de descifrar su expresi n . Soy Emily.  
Emily? Qu haces con el celular de... Alan? habl en un tono como si hubiese deducido algo.  
No pienses nada extra o. Me encontr con Alan en una plaza, y creo que est ebrio, Tienes alguna forma de venir?  
Ese idiota... susurr . Eh, s , D nde est n?  
Sabes donde vive Caroline, la prima de Alan? Continu despu s de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa . Estamos en la plaza frente a su casa.  
Vale, en seguida voy.  
De acuerdo.

La comunicaci n se cort , y Emily volvi a guardar el tel fono en la chaqueta de Alan.

Vete a casa dijo Alan sin ning n tono de voz que indicara alguna emoci n . No puedes andar sola por la calle.  
Estoy contigo, adem s, estoy sola en casa.

Alan mir a Emily, la que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras tambi n lo miraba a l.

Soy una mierda, Emily, deber as irte y dejarme aqu . Alan, est s ebrio dijo Emily como si a n no se lo pudiera creer . No te dejar solo aqu .  
Vete, despu s ser vergonzoso enterarme de qu pas .  
Y c mo sabes que podr s saber qu pas ? habl ella.

Alan se encogi de hombros.

De alguna forma respondi sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Emily suspir . Sus ojos se encontraron con los de l, que, por primera vez, parec an ocultar algo.

Alan...  
Emily, s lo vete, Vale? dijo l, interrumpi ndola . Ve a tu casa y qu date ah , es peligroso andar de noche y no sabes lo mucho que tientas a algunos con esa falda dijo Alan sin siquiera mirarla de reojo.

Emily se limit a mirarlo sin decir nada, entre sorprendida y confundida. Mir la falda, y luego a Alan.

Emily abri la boca para decir algo, pero la cerr al darse cuenta que no sab a qu decir. Se qued mirando a Alan, el que por fin tambi n la mir .

Perd n dijo l bajando la mirada, para despu s volver a levantarla y posar sus azules ojos en la Luna.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, lo que sea , a su espalda, Emily sinti un auto estacionarse, la puerta abrirse y despu s cerrarse, y por ltimo la voz de Kevin.

Emily?  
S , soy yo dijo ella dejando de mirar a Alan, para girar la cabeza y mirar al mejor amigo de ste.  
En serio est ebrio? pregunt Kevin agach ndose junto a ella para mirar a Alan.  
No me miren como si sufriese de una enfermedad terminal, por favor dijo Alan con sarcasmo sin mirar a ninguno, con sus ojos puestos fijos en la Luna, que brillaba en el cielo

Kevin enarc una ceja y mir a Emily; ella se manten a con la boca fruncida hacia un costado y miraba a Alan con una expresi n dif cil de definir; s que sab a disimular sus emociones.

Ven dijo Kevin poni ndose de pie, tom la mano de Alan y, pr cticamente, lo oblig a pararse tambi n.

Alan se coloc de pie apenas, estaba mareado y sent a un revoltijo en el est mago que le hac a temer vomitar en cualquier momento. Emily se limitaba a mirarlo, sin saber qu pensar.

Kevin llev a Alan hasta su auto, y lo meti en el asiento trasero, donde Alan se sent y se qued mirando por la ventanilla hacia, nuevamente, la Luna. Kevin volvi hasta donde estaba Emily.

Te llevo a tu casa? Es peligroso que andes sola por la calle dijo Kevin mirando a Emily, seguro de que escuchar a un No como respuesta.  
No, gracias Kevin sonri para s mismo al darse cuenta de que su suposici n era cierta . Yo puedo...  
Subirte a mi auto y te llevo a casa. Vamos, no te har nada. Y por muy ebrio que Alan est no permitir que te vayas sola.

Emily lo mir , y dud un momento, hasta que, por fin cedi . no ten a nada que perder. No caminar a y adem s, era el mejor amigo de Alan. No pod a pasarle nada.

Ella asinti , y ambos caminaron hasta el auto, Emily se subi al asiento del copiloto y Kevin al del chofer, encendi el motor y camin hasta la casa frente a la de Alan.

El trayecto fue en silencio, pero no inc modo. Emily miraba a ratos por el espejo retrovisor hacia el asiento de atr s, pero desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de que Alan usaba la misma t cnica, pero desde atr s.

No sab a qu pensar, no sab a qu se supon a que pasaba con l. Emily se sent a confundida, intentando pensar que hab a sido cualquier cosa de adolescentes y por eso Alan estaba as . Era una respuesta casi tan obvia que comenz a cre rsela y dese dejarla as , ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saber la verdad si es que no era esa. Prefer a vivir en la ignorancia y con la duda siempre. No present a nada bueno.

Cuando se detuvieron en su casa, se baj del auto despu s de darle las gracias a Kevin, y mir a Alan desde le porche de su casa, l tambi n la miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Emily suspir , y entr en la casa. Despu s de cerrar la puerta detr s de ella, sinti el auto arrancar.

IV

S que la cagas dijo Kevin cuando Alan abri los ojos, a la ma ana siguiente.

La cabeza le ard a, y sent a un revoltijo en el est mago. Sent a tambi n un amargo sabor en la boca y los ojos le dol an con la escasa luz que entraba desde la ventana, a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas.

No sab a d nde estaba, no sab a por qu Kevin estaba con l. S lo recordaba la fiesta de anoche y...

Alan se levant de golpe en la cama, tan fuerte, que el revoltijo del est mago se acrecent y sinti ganas de vomitar.

Al ba o, ahora dijo Kevin . Est s en tu habitaci n casi oficial, pero en mi casa.

Alan mir a Kevin, y se levant r pido de la cama, para meterse en el ba o y pr cticamente abrazar el inodoro al devolver lo que sea que tuviese en su est mago.

Kevin se qued en la habitaci n. Alan pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que la que era la habitaci n de hu spedes, ahora era pr cticamente de l. Se qued esperando hasta que Alan volvi , y se tumb en la cama con los brazos sobre su rostro.

Qu recuerdas? pregunt Kevin.  
Que la cagu en serio dijo Alan sacando los brazos de su rostro y entrecerrando los ojos.  
Qu recuerdas? pregunt Kevin otra vez.  
Qu estoy haciendo aqu ? pregunt Alan enderez ndose en la cama y apoyando la espalda en la pared.  
Responde mi maldita pregunta dijo Kevin sin alterarse a pesar de sus palabras.  
Veamos... dijo Alan antes de suspirar, y revis en cada rinc n de sus recuerdos, hasta que dio con la respuesta, puso una mueca de horror y suspir frustrado . No puedo creerlo...

Kevin, pensando que Alan record lo sucedido ayer con Emily, dijo:

Ella no dijo nada.  
Que no dijo nada? Por favor, Si me acost con ella! dijo Alan, y Kevin lo mir sorprendido.  
Alan... Dime exactamente qu pas , y no emitas detalles morbosos dijo Kevin frunciendo levemente el ce o, confundido.  
Ayer... Benjamin hizo una de sus s per mega ultra geniales fiestas en su casa...  
Pensaba que hab a hecho una el viernes del mes pasado...  
S , pero ahora hizo otra dijo Alan, el que volvi a suspirar y bot lentamente el aire por su boca . Fui, ya sabes, beb bastante, creo que tambi n lo sabes. All estaba tambi n Catalina dijo Alan haciendo muecas de arrepentimiento . Y... Oh, vamos, Es necesario decirlo?

Kevin, cuando entendi lo que hab a pasado, estall en carcajadas ante la confundida mirada de su amigo.

Te acostaste con Catalina? pregunt Kevin a n sin poder dejar de re r.  
No es gracioso dijo Alan . Ahora ella pensar que...  
Joder, Alan, Qu crees que va a pensar? Si te acostaste con ella como por cuarta vez! Oh, vamos, dime d nde fue...  
En la habitaci n de Benjamin...

Kevin volvi a re r a carcajadas casi sin importarle la cara de pocos amigos que Alan ten a.

Asqueroso dijo Kevin sin poder dejar de re r.  
Oh, vamos, que yo ni siquiera llegu , como ella, recapacit antes, me vest y me fui.

Kevin volvi a re rse cuando capt qu era lo que Alan quer a decir.

Alan mir con los ojos en blanco a su amigo. Estaba m s que arrepentido de lo hecho el d a de ayer. Se supon a que en una borrachera no se recuerda nada, que todo quedaba en el olvido y s lo hab a que soportar la resaca al d a siguiente, pero l lo recordaba con detalles, y eso, sumado a la resaca, daban un resultado nada agradable.

Tambi n recordaba lo sucedido con Emily.

Suspir mientras volv a a acostarse en la cama.

No pod a hacerse un gran problema, esa noche Alan estaba ebrio, y ahora pod a jugar que Catalina tambi n lo hab a estado. No pod a pasar nada malo, O si?

Lo que m s le molestaba, era que despu s de hacer tal cosa de la que se arrepent a con todo su ser hab a estado con Emily en la plaza, se hab a comportado muy serio con ella, y no sab a el por qu . Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba.

Adem s, Emily hab a notado que l estaba ebrio. Tan malo era eso? Qu pensar a ella al respecto?

Alan mir a su amigo, quien por fin dejaba de re rse y a entrar en actitud relativamente seria.

Soy un idiota dijo Alan cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
S , lo eres asegur Kevin aguantando la risa. 


	36. Presente

_Bueno, para evitar posteriores desagrados, tengo que avisar de antemano: en este capítulo hay lemon. Desde el punto II hasta el final. :)_

* * *

"Todo aquel que tiene una razón para vivir puede soportar cualquier forma de hacerlo". Friedrich Nietzsche.

I

—Yo mañana, Kevin hoy —dijo Alan.  
— ¿Mañana? ¿No irás a clases? —preguntó Emily, sentándose en el sofá.  
—No. Será sólo un día. Kevin después me dará los apuntes.

Alan se sentó junto a Emily en el sofá, y la miró a los ojos. Ya era día Domingo. Al día anterior, la conversación se había cortado y el tema no había vuelto a salir. Ahora ambos estaban en el departamento de ella, y Spencer se mantenía en su habitación para darles la respectiva soledad.

— ¿Qué... Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella en un susurro, también mirándola.  
—No sé.  
— ¿Por qué no quieres que me valla contigo?  
—No es que no quiera —Alan se recostó en el sofá mientras suspiraba y miraba al techo—, es que aquí tu eres feliz, estás con tu hermano, lejos de Christian y todo lo que te recordase tu pasado. No quiero que vuelvas a eso por mí.  
—Alan, allá estaré en la casa donde vivía antes de todo esto, con mis padres. Me trae recuerdos, sí, pero aprendí a convivir con ellos. Tú me enseñaste a hacerlo. Estaré casa todo el día, sé cocinar, y soy lo suficientemente responsable e independiente como para quedarme sola. Estaré bastante cerca de Gabriella. Caroline no se despegará de mí, y... Estaré cerca de ti.

Alan suspiró, y Emily se acercó más a él. Alan la rodeó con un brazo, y ella apoyó su mejilla en su pecho.

—Mañana me voy.  
—Alan...

Emily se separó de Alan para mirarlo a los ojos.

Alan rodeaba su cintura mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo. Le gustaba el sentirla cerca, el saber que sus sentimientos sí eran correspondidos. Le encantaba la sensación de besar sus labios, sentir su lengua, acariciarle. Sentía que con ella todo era diferente.

Sabía que con ella la atracción no era como anteriormente. Antes, cuando estaba con una chica, prácticamente pensaba sólo en sexo, en todo aquello, pero con Emily no era así. Sentía que un simple abrazo podía ser mejor que cualquier otra cosa, un simple beso mejor que una noche de placer. Con eso le bastaba.

—Me iré contigo a Concepción —dijo ella con decisión. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en su hombro—. Tomemos en cuenta de que el próximo año estaremos limitados, porque tú entrarás a la universidad, yo a un preuniversitario. Puedo quedarme en Concepción hasta fin de este año, porque después... Se nos hará difícil vernos —a Emily le costaba creer la situación en la que estaba.  
—Cierto... No había pensado en eso —Emily se separó escasos centímetros de Alan y lo miró a los ojos—. Cierto... —repitió Alan.

Emily suspiró, y acercó su rostro al de Alan, para rozar sus labios con los de él.

—El próximo año será complicado —susurró él, sin separar sus labios, aún rozándose, con los ojos cerrados.  
—Dime, por favor, que todo valió siempre la pena —murmuró ella, también cerrando los ojos.  
—Ambos sabemos que fue así, que todo sí valió la pena —Alan le dio un corto beso—. No quiero que todo se acabe por la distancia que... Habrá el próximo año... Pero —Alan se separó un poco de Emily para mirarla a los ojos— tu no te vas a mover de esta ciudad, no después de este año, no de forma estable. Yo puedo venirme acá, no tengo mucho que perder.  
— ¿Acá? ¿A Santiago?  
—Sí. Vale, podrías irte hasta fin de este año a Santiago, pero yo me vendré a estudiar acá. De todas formas aquí hay más posibilidades.  
—Pero... ¿Y tu familia? —preguntó ella sorprendida. Alan perdía mucho más que ella al irse a otra ciudad.  
—Podrán entenderlo —Alan volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella—. Es que, Emily... No quiero separarme de ti —murmuró, con sus labios rozándose.  
—Yo tampoco, pero... Es tan... Complicado —Alan le dio otro beso.  
— ¿Sabes? Sólo... —Alan le dio otro beso—. Sólo vivamos el presente —dijo él, estrechándola más con sus brazos.

Emily sonrió, y le dio un suave beso a Alan, siendo correspondida de la misma forma.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo algo... —Emily se separó de Alan mientras él buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Alan sacó lo que buscaba, y lo dejó en su palma, con su mano cerrada en torno a aquel objeto. Emily lo miró curiosa, y Alan entonces tomó la mano de ella y colocó el objeto en su palma.

Emily enarcó las cejas, con una sonrisa debatiéndose por formarse en su rostro. Ella miró a Alan, quien hizo lo mismo.

—La pulsera —dijo ella bajando nuevamente la mirada, con sus ojos posándose en la Luna Nueva que la pulsera mostraba.  
—Por supuesto —dijo él.

Alan colocó su mano sobre la de ella, tomando sus dedos y al mismo tiempo la pulsera. Ella hizo lo mismo y miró a Alan a los ojos. Él se acercó a ella, y posó suavemente sus labios con los de Emily.

Le dio un suave beso, y Emily le respondió de la misma forma.

Le ponía feliz, era inevitable. Sentirla así, tan cerca, saber que ella también sentía eso; amor; por él.

Colocó una mano en el mentón de ella mientras, inevitablemente, el beso subía de intensidad. Sus lenguas se toparon, y comenzaron a jugar sin remordimiento o impedimento alguno.

Sí, lo amaba. Aquello que Emily había estado evitando —y temiendo— desde la muerte de sus padres comenzaba a realizarse, a profundizarse, a convertirse en una verdad innegable. Lo amaba, y él la amaba también. Aquello le ponía feliz, sí, pero no podía evitar dudarlo. Temía sufrir, volver a tener que pasar por el dolor de la pérdida, de la decepción. Le temía al dolor, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en él.

Se separó unos pocos centímetros de Alan, y él posó su frente con la de ella.

—Dime que no estoy equivocada —susurró ella.

Alan suspiró, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, pero sin separarse de ella.

En parte, le molestaban las dudas e inseguridades de Emily. Porque sus sentimientos eran reales y verdaderos. Pero al mismo tiempo la entendía, porque había sido testigo principal de todo por lo que ella había tenido que pasar. Sólo le reconfortaba el haber estado ahí, con ella. Sólo conclucía que tenía que demostrarle que realmente no quería separarse de ella, que de verdad la amaba.

—No estás equivocada —murmuró él, abriendo los ojos nuevamente.  
—En serio...  
—En serio —dijo él, separándose para mirarla a los ojos—. En serio, Emily. Es que... No lo entiendes. No pienso separarme de ti. Es contradictorio, porque no sé sobre eso de que te vallas conmigo al Sur... Pero... Dios, estoy tan... Desquiciadamente loco por ti que sí quiero que te vallas conmigo al Sur. Yo... Te prometo, en serio te prometo, que por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, te dejaré, me alejaré o algo parecido. Es que, entiéndelo, en estos momentos eres mi prioridad más importante. La única, de hecho.

Emily miró a Alan inexpresiva, a los ojos, analizando sus palabras y sintiendo ganas de reírse, aunque no tuviera una razón muy coherente para eso. Alan también la miró, diciéndole con los ojos que lo que decía era cierto, que no mentía y que tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Algo vibró en el bolsillo de Alan, su teléfono, lo que le obligó a separarse de ella. Emily continuó observándolo, con una muy pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Alan habló por el teléfono, hasta que cortó y miró a la chica.

— ¿Me acompañas a dejar a Kevin al terminal de buses? —pregunto él, sonriendo.  
—Vamos —dijo ella, y su sonrisa también se amplió.

II

Emily suspiró, y Alan pudo sentir su aliento en su cuello, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su frágil cintura.

—Aún no puedo creerlo... —susurró ella mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro.  
— ¿Creer qué? —preguntó él, mientras bajaba el rostro y deslizaba sus labios, rozando su cuello. Emily alejó su rostro unos centímetros de él, pero no se alejó completamente, sino que lo suficiente para que los labios de él quedaran rozando su frente.  
—Todo esto. Se suponía que vendría aquí, sin recordar nada del Sur, porque supuestamente no hay nada allá que me haga querer volver. Porque sólo quedaban unos meses para que me fuera, para que me alejara de todo eso... Pero apareciste tú.  
— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó él mientras bajaba el rostro y nuevamente posaba sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse.  
—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero aquí estoy, contigo, cuando se supone que allá no tenía a nadie y que nunca lo tendría... Pero aquí estoy...  
—Estamos —dijo él mientras sus labios se deslizaban hacia arriba, rozando la blanca piel de la muchacha, mientras llegaba a su mandíbula.  
—Ajá... —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias—. Y se suponía que volverías hoy en la mañana. Porque hoy es Lunes y ayer dijiste eso.  
—Pero no lo he hecho.  
—Y algo me hace suponer que no lo harás.  
—Supones bien.

Los labios de Alan continuaron recorriendo su piel, ahora deslizándose por el costado de su rostro, y depositó un suave beso en su frente antes de volver a bajar hacia el cuello.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo —susurró ella—. Y yo me iré contigo.

Alan sonrió mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello, prefiriendo guardar silencio.

Emily no podía evitar disfrutar de esa sensación, incluso de los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo ante esas irresistibles caricias.

Los labios de Alan volvieron a subir, y se posaron en los de ella mientras los besaba suavemente. Emily le respondió, y pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, despacio, suave.

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, simplemente no pudo. Ambos estaban solos en el departamento de su hermano, porque Spencer estaba en la universidad. Estaba completamente entregada a esas increíbles caricias que él le daba, y sus besos, que eran, simplemente, lo que más disfrutaba en aquellos momentos.

Jamás había pensado llegar hasta ese punto, mientras el beso aumentaba en intensidad y la suavidad se trasformaba en desesperación, necesidad.

Alan se separó de sus labios únicamente para dirigir los suyos hacia el cuello de ella, y darle suaves besos mientras la aferraba más hacia él.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente sentía esa necesidad, de necesitarla a ella y sólo a ella, de sentirla suya, porque quería que lo fuera. En aquel momento sus instintos salían a flote. No sabía si iba demasiado rápido, no sabía qué quería o pensaba ella, pero sentía que no podía detenerse, sentía que sólo lo haría si es que ella lo pidiera. Y, en ese caso, la frustración sería demasiado grande.

Mientras una de sus manos se posó sobre su cintura, directamente sobre su piel bajo la polera, y mientras Alan volvía a los labios de ella, Emily abrió los ojos mientras respondía de todas formas. Apenas creyendo en la situación en la que estaba.

—Alan... —susurró ella mientras sus labios se separaban escasos centímetros de los labios de él.  
—Si quieres que pare, sólo dilo —susurró él mientras posaba su frente con la de ella.

Emily simplemente no pudo decir nada.

Ella volvió a besarlo con desenfreno, sin importarle nada más. En ese momento sintió que podía mandarlo todo al diablo, que quería mandarlo todo al diablo, y hacer lo que quisiese, que una vez más respondía a sus instintos, preocupándose de todo el presente, porque no le importaba el futuro. Mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa de Alan, Emily envió todo, definitivamente, al infierno.

Alan sonrió para sus adentros, mientras ayudaba a la chica en la tarea de desabrochar su camisa. Se la sacó y la lanzó al suelo mientras volvía a besarla, ésta vez con más desesperación, atrayéndola desde su cintura, por debajo de la polera, mientras sus lenguas jugaban. Emily acarició con timidez el bien tonificado torso de Alan, mientras que él tomó el borde de la polera de Emily, y lentamente la alzó, hasta que ella, simplemente, se la sacó y la lanzó al suelo. Alan no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, y entonces sus deseos aumentaron.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Se lo sacó, y lo hizo a un lado con los pies. Emily, casi sin separarse de él, hizo lo mismo con la falda que vestía.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la cama, cayendo, inevitablemente, él sobre ella.

Gemía de placer. Era una sensación simplemente imposible de describir. Emily sentía las caricias de Alan, por primera vez en toda su vida, y no se arrepentía de nada. En ese momento, sentía que todo lo que había vivido, valía completamente la pena. Completamente.

Alan desabrochó el sostén de Emily mientras ella seguía completamente perdida en sus caricias, en esa ya sabida experiencia que Alan poseía. No le importaba mucho el no ser la primera para él, aunque él si lo fuera. No le importaba, no en ese momento en que los labios de Alan se deslizaban desde su cuello hacia abajo.

Él no podía evitar esa increíble sensación que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. No cuando la tenía ahí, con él, en la cama, cumpliendo esas fantasías que tuvo un par de veces anteriormente. Mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de la piel expuesta de la chica, mientras sus labios se dirigían hasta uno de sus senos y mientras la escuchaba suspirar de placer, eso sólo aumentaban sus ganas de querer hacerla suya en es preciso momento.

Felicidad, deseo y amor. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a subir los labios y besar los suyos, mientras con la propia ayuda de la chica bajaba sus bragas, hasta que sólo el bóxer separaba sus intimidades.

Emily sentía el bulto de la masculinidad erecta del chico sobre su intimidad, mientras la temperatura aumentaba, subía de intensidad, sólo acrecentando la excitación que de por sí los dominaba en ese momento, la pasión y el amor que deseaban entregarse el uno al otro.

Los labios de Alan continuaron bajando, por su pecho, por abdomen y por su vientre, su lengua dejaba rastros de placer que Emily disfrutaba emitiendo gemidos, pronunciando el nombre de Alan en susurros. Él continuó trazando líneas con su lengua y labios, jugando, besando la piel de la chica, quien disfrutaba de cada caricia entregada por él.

Alan llegó hasta la entrepierna de Emily, mientras que ella se mordía deliberadamente los labios ante el contacto. La punta de la lengua de Alan se introdujo en la intimidad de ella, quien gimió más de placer, deseando más, deseándolo a él. Emily arqueó el cuerpo, mientras Alan trataba de darle más pausa a los hechos, pero era imposible para él contenerse.

—Alan... —susurró ella, completamente perdida en el placer que él le estaba entregando.

Volvió a subir hasta los labios de ella, mientras que Emily comenzaba a bajar los bóxers de él, dejando expuesta su virilidad erecta, necesitando del roce que tanto deseaba en ese momento.

Las mejillas de Emily estaban rojas, pero no le importaba en ese momento, no cuando sentía un enorme placer ante las caricias de Alan, quien dejaba en evidencia la maestría y experiencia que había adquirido.

Pero para él era diferente a cualquier otra experiencia. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban vorazmente, mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica, cada una de sus curvas, sentía que, a pesar de tener ya experiencia en el tema, con ella todo era nuevo, diferente a cualquier otra chica con la que pudiese haber estado.

Ella abrió sus piernas, y entonces Alan supo que por fin llegaba el momento, aquel tan deseado hecho que los uniría completamente, dejando en evidencia todo el amor que podían profesarse, el deseo y la pasión que recorría sus cuerpos en ese momento.

Alan le susurró que la amaba, y entonces entró en ella, lenta y suavemente, con cuidado, sabiendo acerca la virginidad que Emily tenía, y lo que menos quería era lastimarla. No podría perdonarse si es que llegaba a hacer eso.

Las manos de Emily aferraban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su entrepierna al sentirlo dentro, como si una maya se hubiese roto dentro de su cuerpo.

Él le susurraba al oído que ya pasaría, mientras le besaba el cuello y sus manos se afirmaban el el colchón de la cama. Entonces, el dolor que ella sintió dio paso a un enorme placer.

El vaivén de Alan en ese momento era tranquilo y apacible, el ritmo de adentro hacia afuera, y viceversa, era lento, suave, dejándola sentir. Las placenteras sensaciones que recorrieron a Emily en ese momento eran sencillamente indescriptibles. La velocidad iba aumentando lentamente, a medida que la temperatura y la excitación aumentaban. Emily sentía húmeda y cálida su intimidad, mientras se añadía más energía, más fuerza, un ritmo más rápido.

Sus cuerpos temblaban de placer, el sudor empapaba su piel, pero Alan continuaba en ese ritmo, ambos completamente perdidos aquellas sensaciones.

Él jadeaba en su hombro, cerca de su oído. Emily no podía evitar gemir pronunciando su nombre, gemir ante todas esas nuevas y desconocidas sensaciones que estaba conociendo gracias a él.

Jadeos, gemidos que inundaban la habitación, susurros llenos de placer, sensaciones de amor sumadas a la pasión del momento, sus cuerpos víctimas de placenteros estremecimientos, ambos sumidos en un intenso éxtasis, completamente entregados el uno al otro.

Dentro de aquel inmenso calor que los embargaba, sabían que el momento del clímax se avecinaba, se acercaba ante cada vez que sus caderas chocaban. Ella gemía su nombre en susurros de placer, y él jadeaba, disfrutando completamente de las sensaciones de aquel momento.

Entonces, Alan dio más brusquedad a la penetración, a tiempo que ambos se desvanecían en el éxtasis placentero que los llevaba al orgasmo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno, de verdad me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios con una amplia visión del lemon, no me considero muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas xD Asi que me gustaría opiniones para ver si cambio algo, qué me falta o qué saco :)

Bueno, eso es todo, iré a comer algo porque he comido re poco -.- Gracias por los comentarios!

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

http:/ www .formspring .me/ HayleyDreams

Un saludo a todos!


	37. Presentimiento

"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños; nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños". William Shakespeare.

I

Su rubio cabello estaba esparcido por la cama, resaltando de las sábanas blancas. Sus verdes ojos estaban ocultos tras sus párpados, y sus finos labios estaban en una línea recta en su rostro. Tenía una expresión de calma y tranquilidad que Alan pocas veces le había visto antes.

Miraba la blanca y pálida piel de sus mejillas, y apenas podía resistir el impulso de acariciarlas, por miedo a despertarla. Ella se veía tan hermosa durmiendo que le habría gustado estar mirándola todo el día, si no fuera porque ansiaba más escuchar su voz y poder ver ese verde de sus ojos que tanto lo cautivaba.

Ella estaba acostada de lado en la cama, mientras que Alan la miraba sentado en el suelo, apenas rozando el colchón. Eran alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde, y faltaba al menos una hora y media para que Spencer llegase al departamento. Él ya se había vestido, pero prefería quedarse ahí, observándola en silencio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola, pero sentía que no se cansaba. Analizaba cada detalle de ella, como si no se aburriera de ya haberlos observado alguna vez. Simplemente, no se aburría de nada que tuviese relación con ella.

Sin poder aguantarse, lentamente alzó la mano y la acercó a su cabello. Con suavidad y delicadeza, corrió sus mechones rubios para despejar más su rostro. Y con aún más delicadeza, acarició con suavidad su cabello.

Sus ojos se posaron en los finos labios de ella, y sintió la tentación de besarlos nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

Emily se veía hermosa, simplemente eso. Su desnudo cuerpo estaba cubierto por las sábanas de la cama, y Alan continuaba observándola mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos del momento vivido hacía unas horas.

Sonrió involuntariamente, por inercia. Era inevitable, aquella sensación de felicidad, tan dichosa. Jamás se había sentido así, nunca después de haber tenido sexo con otra chica.

Recordaba cada momento, cada segundo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada vez que ella había pronunciado su nombre en un susurro. Le provocaba una extraña sensación de felicidad el saber que sólo él había sacado esos gemidos, que él le había provocado aquellas sensaciones.

Con silencio se colocó de pie, y con mucha suavidad se recostó junto a ella. Emily se movió un poco, pero no despertó, sino que se acomodó a su lado.

Él suspiró mientras miraba al techo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —escuchó un susurro a su lado.

Alan giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?  
—Cinco minutos, por lo menos —ella sonrió.

Alan sonrió también.

—Son como las tres y media —dijo él.

Emily asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Alan se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Sonrió.

II

—Emily, ¿Estás segura de todo esto? —preguntó Spencer mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana. La mirada de Emily no se despegó de su plato de comida.

En su mente permanecían vivos los recuerdos del momento vivido hacía unas horas. Ya era de noche. Alan ya se había ido a casa de la tía de Kevin, quien amablemente había aceptado su estadía. La situación vivida con él aún permanecía viva en su memoria.

Podía recordar con claridad cómo se había sentido en aquel momento. Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cómo las manos de Alan la habían acariciado de una forma tan exquisita, cómo sus labios habían recorrido su cuerpo. Recordaba lo agitada que su respiración había estado, recordaba cómo él había jadeado en su hombro, cerca de su oído. Se recordaba a sí misma, gimiendo y susurrando con placer el nombre de Alan...

Sólo la insistencia de Spencer en llamarle la sacaba de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emily mirando a su hermano.  
—Que me ignoras y eso me afecta, por tu culpa entraré en depresión y tendrán que buscarme un psicólogo —dijo Spencer con dramatismo.  
—Exagerado —dijo Emily sonriendo—. ¿Qué me decías?  
—Que si estás segura de que quieres esto —Emily supo de inmediato a qué se refería.  
— ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?  
—No sé. Es que te veo tan "segura" que temo que puedas equivocarte y después salir lastimada. No quiero que salgas lastimada.  
—Temo lo mismo —admitió ella—. ¿Pero qué pasa si me arriesgo? Por primera vez quiero luchar por lo que quiero, que en este caso sería él. Alan siente lo mismo, ¿Que no es eso bueno?  
—Sí, notablemente lo es. Mira, sabes que yo te voy a ayudar y a apoyar en lo que sea, pero no pierdo nada con advertirte. Ese chico, Alan, me cae bien, se ve un buen muchacho, y por como he notado que te mira sí siente cosas por tí. Es como si estuviese dispuesto a dar la vida por protegerte y eso me agrada. Te apoyo en esto, completamente, y espero que esto no cambie. Solo... Solo me queda decirte que para cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo.

Emily miró a su hermano y sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Ve con cuidado. Sólo... No te tomes las cosas demasiado rápido.  
—Lo sé.

Emily sonrió nuevamente. Le reconfortaba el apoyo de su hermano. Completamente.

III

—Entonces, ¿El viernes te vas a Concepción? —preguntó Alan mientras la miraba.  
—Sí, junto a Spencer. Quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bien —Emily no levantó la mirada del suelo.  
—Emily, ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

Sólo con aquella pregunta Emily levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alan. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo.

Estaban ya en el terminal de buses. Era día Martes. El bus que llevaría a Alan al sur saldría a las doce del día, y para eso faltaban diez minutos.

Emily hizo un rápido análisis de todo en su mente, los pros y los contras, y sólo llegó a la conclusión que ya tenía de antemano: lo haría, se iría al Sur, por él, porque quería estar con él, sin importarle nada más. Porque no se arrepentía de eso, se ponía feliz al saber que era correspondida, y sentía que no podía perder aquella gran oportunidad de ser relativamente feliz.

— ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? ¿Que no habrías hecho tú lo mismo? —Emily miró a Alan inexpresiva—. Tú, que has hecho tanto por mí, deberías sólo irte. Me toca a mí ahora. ¿No crees lo mismo? Además, allá tengo más conocidos, digo, en comparación con acá... Además, insistió, el próximo año será nuestra mayor complicación; aprovechemos este año, que las cosas nos son más fáciles. Relativamente.

Alan sonrió, y la miró a los ojos. Emily enarcó levemente las cejas, pero una sonrisa apareció también en su rostro. Él se acercó a ella, y la estrechó con sus brazos.

—Puede que tengas razón —murmuró él, con sus labios rozando su cabello.  
— ¿Puede?  
—Bien, vale, tienes razón —dijo él riendo—. ¿Qué hora es?  
—No quiero saberlo —admitió Emily, mientras colocaba su rostro cerca del cuello de Alan, para inhalar y respirar su aroma.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a guardar silencio y no separarse de ella.

No quería irse, por descontado no quería. No le gustaba nada el tener que imponer distancia con ella. No ahora que su "relación" estaba más estrecha, que sus sentimientos estaban más definidos, confirmados entre ambos.

Le encantaría la idea de poder quedarse ahí con ella, porque sabía que Emily estaba mucho mejor en Santiago a como lo estuvo en Concepción, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable al pensar que por él Emily dejaría la capital, y a su hermano, y tendría que volver a aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba su tortuoso pasado, todo por lo que alguna vez tuvo pasar y ahora se suponía que iba a olvidar.

—Alan... —Emily suspiró, y lo miró a los ojos, se mordió suavemente el labio, tomó aire y entonces habló—. ¿Podrías... Podrías tomar el bus de las dos?

Alan miró a Emily sin decir nada, pensándolo. Ella por un momento pensó que se negaría, pero entonces él sonrió.

Ella dejó salir aire que ni siquiera estaba consciente de haber estado reteniendo, y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—No, ignórame...  
—Sí, haré eso —interrumpió Alan mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y le hacía levantar la mirada—. No me refiero a ignorarte, me refiero a que podemos almorzar juntos y entonces me voy —Alan sonrió—. Iré a cambiar el boleto.

Y antes de que Emily dijera algo, Alan le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió a la boletería.

Lo estaban posponiendo. Querían evitar lo inevitable. Era estúpido, sí, quizás lo era, pero la ironía del momento los obligaba a hacer eso, porque precisamente ahora, que su mutuo amor estaba consolidado, tenían que separarse.

Emily suspiró frustrada, contrariada. Todo aquello resultaba muy confuso y complicado.

Alan volvió luego de unos minutos. Había logrado cambiar el boleto; posponer su partida en dos horas.

Fueron, entonces, a almorzar a uno de los locales de comida del sector. Comieron sin preocuparse de algo más, conversando de diversos temas, dejando el tiempo pasar, tratando ambos de no preocuparse por eso. No aún.

— ¿Caroline y Kevin? —preguntó Emily, sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Oh, si, lo he visto con mis propios ojos —Alan asintió con la cabeza y continuó comiendo.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Emily lo miró sin dejar su sonrisa.  
—Que la otra vez los vi besándose —Alan siguió comiendo.  
— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Emily más que sorprendida.  
—Sí.

Alan recordaba aquel momento, durante esas tres semanas en que su mundo se vino abajo, en que sólo buscaba olvidar; olvidar muchas cosas, sobre todo su entorno y su alrededor. Recordaba también aquella mínima, y extraña, envidia que había sentido cuando los vio besándose, a Caroline y Kevin. Cómo había extrañado también a Emily.

Le costaba creer que ahora estaba frente a ella, en una ciudad completamente distinta a donde vivía. Le costaba creer que había viajado tanto sólo por ella. Pero ahí estaba, ella comía con calma, sin preocuparse de nada más, y él la observaba en silencio, sopesando la situación en la que ambos estaban.

Alan suspiró en silencio y continuó comiendo también. No quería irse.

Se acercó a ella por sobre la mesa, tomó su mentón y le besó los labios. Emily, sorprendida, le respondió de todas formas.

La besó suavemente, por sobre la mesa donde ambos estaban comiendo, sin importar que las demás personas los vieran, sin importarle nada más. Quería aprovechar cada momento, aunque volviera a verla dentro de tres días. Aunque fuera estúpido amargarse por una distancia que duraría unos días. No le importaba.

Se separó unos centímetros de ella, la miró a los ojos, y volvió a su puesto. Emily frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Y eso?

Alan sonrió, se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

—Vale, ahora sí te tienes que ir —Emily frunció levemente sus labios y miró a Alan, quien asintió.  
—Sí, tiene que ser así —dijo él, después de suspirar.

Faltaban diez minutos para que Alan se fuera. Diez minutos. Ninguno podía describir qué sentían en aquel momento. Serían tres días. Sólo tres malditos días, poco en comparación a lo que podría ser si es que Emily no fuera después a Concepción. Eran sólo tres días...

Emily suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía si tomarlo en cuenta o ignorarlo.

Prefirió la segunda opción.

—No es un adiós, supongo que eso es bueno —murmuró él.  
—Sí, suponemos lo mismo —admitió ella, también mirándolo.

No dijeron nada más. Alan acercó su rostro al de Emily y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Emily le respondió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Nuevamente aquel mal presentimiento, aquella sensación de que algo pasaría. Sentía que no debería dejarle ir, no sólo por el hecho de no querer separarse de él, sino que había algo más. Algo que no lograba entender.

Pensó en pedirle nuevamente que retrasase su partida, pero se negó. No podía hacerlo, no otra vez.

Se separaron, lentamente, sin querer hacerlo.

—Entonces... ¿Nos vemos pronto? —habló él, mirándola a los ojos, aún con sus rostros bastante cerca.  
—Sí, eso creo —dijo ella.

Alan le dio otro beso.

—Dame tu número de celular, no me lo has dado —dijo él.  
—Oh, cierto.

Alan buscó su teléfono y se lo entregó a la chica. Emily escribió su número y le devolvió el aparato a Alan. Él registró a Emily y volvió a guardarlo.

—Te amo —susurró él, colocando una mano al costado del rostro de ella.  
—Yo... Yo también te amo.

Palabras sencillas de decir pero complicadas de sentir. No mentía, por supuesto que no, porque lo amaba, pero le costaba entender, le costaba procesarlo todo completamente. Cómo las cosas se habían dado de muchas formas hasta llegar a ese punto.

—Nos vemos —Alan le dio un último beso, le dio otro en la frente, y después de mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, se alejó en dirección al bus.

Emily lo miró irse aún con las ganas de detenerlo, de decirle que presentía algo, que esa sensación recorría su cuerpo en aquel preciso momento. Él entregó sus cosas al encargado, quien las guardó junto al resto del equipaje en una puerta lateral del bus, y el chico la miró antes de subir los escalones para subir al vehículo.

Emily suspiró resignada.

IV

Emily se bajó del taxi después de pagarle al chofer y murmurar un "Gracias". Mirando el suelo caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de la entrada del edificio donde vivía, pero antes de eso, chocó con alguien.

—Perdón... —murmuró y levantó la mirada.  
—Oh, lo siento —dijo él.  
—Ah, hola, Bastian —Emily se alejó unos centímetros de él. Demasiada cercanía.  
—Hola, Emily. ¿Cómo estás?

Emily levantó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú? —preguntó sólo por cortesía.  
—Bien, mucho mejor que hace unos minutos —Bastian sonrió. Emily forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Eso estás haciendo —dijo ella, aún con esa pequeña sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Bastian emitió una corta carcajada.

—Bueno, otra.  
—Claro.  
— ¿Tu vas en escuela o universidad?  
—Ninguna —Bastian se mostró sorprendido—. Éste era mi último año, pero por motivos personales no pude terminar. El próximo año entraré a un preuniversitario y después, espero, a la universidad.  
— ¿Se puede hacer eso?  
—Supongo. Es lo que yo voy a hacer —Emily se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Y en cual escuela ibas?  
—Dudo que la conozcas. No es aquí en Santiago.  
— ¿Ah, no?  
—No.  
— ¿De dónde vienes?  
—Concepción —dijo Emily bajando la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Muchos recuerdos acudían a su mente en aquel momento.  
—Ah, eres de provincia. ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?  
—La verdad es que mi vida siempre ha sido entre Santiago y Concepción —Emily se detuvo. ¿Por qué le contaba su vida a un completo desconocido?—. Bueno, tengo que irme.  
—Vale. Nos vemos —Bastian hizo una sonrisa en la que Emily pudo notar algo de esperanza.  
—Ajá, nos vemos...

Emily emitió una última sonrisa forzada, y entró al edificio, desapareciendo de la vista del chico.

Mientras esperaba dentro del ascensor llegar al tercer piso, analizaba todo lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Ahora estaría nuevamente sola en el departamento de Spencer, hasta la tarde cuando su hermano llegara. Se sentiría aburrida al no tener algo que hacer.

Definitivamente odiaba la rutina.

Al entrar al departamento no supo qué hacer. Tenía una ligera sensación de vacío en aquel lugar.

Suspiró frustrada. No veía más panoramas que ir a comer algo y después ver la televisión, una película, quizás, o una de esas series que le habían gustado. No tenía nada más que hacer, y eso le frustraba completamente.

Horas después, cerca de las siete y media de la tarde, Emily comía junto a Spencer sentados a la mesa. Conversaban de temas sin importancia mientras digerían los alimentos.

La rubia escuchó su teléfono celular sonar. Se colocó de pie y fue a buscarlo a la habitación.

Miró la pantalla. Era número desconocido. No le extrañaba, tampoco tenía muchos números registrados.

Contestó mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a al sala de estar.

— ¿Aló?  
— ¿Emily? Oh, dios, Emily —escuchó la angustiada voz de Caroline desde el otro lado.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Caroline? ¿Qué pasa?

Escuchaba a Caroline sollozar desde el otro lado de la línea. Suponía que algo había pasado. Nuevamente tenía aquel presentimiento, el mismo que tuvo cuando Alan se fue, en el terminal de buses...

Alan...

—Caroline, ¿Qué pasa? —insistió, preocupada.  
—Alan... Alan...

El mal presentimiento aumentaba en grandes cantidades, al igual que la preocupación que sentía en aquel momento. Se paró en medio de la sala de estar, ante la atenta mirada de Spencer, quien la observaba confundido.

— ¿¡Qué pasó! —exclamó, irritada.  
— ¿Emily? —se escuchó otra voz. Emily reconoció la voz de Kevin.  
— ¿Kevin? —todo era demasiado confuso.  
—Sí, soy yo.  
—Kevin, ¿Podrías decirme qué demonios está pasando?  
—Sí, es que...

Kevin hizo una angustiante pausa. Emily estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Las ganas de gritar que hablase de una buena vez eran fuertes. El presentimiento dentro de sí aumentaba y eso sólo la angustiaba aún más. Tenía que ver con Alan, estaba más que segura de eso. El problema es que no hablaban. Eso la irritaba de sobremanera.

—Habla ya, por favor —pidió, en un tono no muy fuerte, buscando paciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Escuchó cómo Kevin inhalaba aire, cómo lo botaba y volvía a inhalar.

—El bus donde Alan venía a Concepción... El bus chocó. Ahora Alan está en el hospital de Rancagua.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Sí, debería haber actualizado el Viernes, o como mínimo ayer ._. Pero no tenia el capitulo listo y no lo iba a rellenar con estupideces, tenía que quedar bien hecho :)

Rancagua es una ciudad que queda al sur de Santiago, entre la capital y Concepción. Hay un mapa de mi pais (viva Chile! xD) en mi blog, en la etiqueta de Al Cruzar la Calle :)

Por cierto, subi un nuevo One Shot, se llama Obsesion :) Despues pondre los enlaces en mi blog (:

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Un saludo!


	38. Culpable

"El hombre se acostumbra fácilmente al dolor. Es nuestra fuerza, por eso vivimos". Vicente Blasco Ibáñez

I

— ¿Qué? —susurró Emily, procesando con dificultad las palabras de Kevin.  
—Eso. Llamaron a Aron para informarle. Llevaron a Alan al hospital más cercano, que era el de Rancagua. Ahora estamos viajando hacia allá.  
— ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —preguntó Emily, aún consternada, sin poder creerlo.  
—Hace como una hora, bueno, a Aron lo llamaron como hace una hora. Llegaremos como en dos horas a Rancagua...  
— ¿C-Cómo está... Cómo está él?  
—Estable, sin un riesgo demasiado grande. Aún no sé específicamente qué tiene.

Emily tenía la mirada perdida, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Tomaba con manos temblorosas el teléfono, que amenazaba con caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y sus labios permanecían en un leve temblor.

Spencer se había colocado de pie. Se acercaba lentamente hasta su hermana mientras la miraba aún más confundido que antes. Emily sólo esperaba que todo fuese una broma, que nada de eso fuera verdad y que Kevin estuviese mintiendo. Escuchaba al chico llamarla desde el otro lado de la línea, pero ella no daba indicios de querer responder, de poder hacerlo. Sólo mantenía su mirada perdida al frente.

— ¿Emily? —Kevin continuaba tratando de hacerla reaccionar, de ver si es que la chica seguía en la línea o si ahora estaba hablando solo.  
—S-Sí, sí, aquí estoy... —murmuró ella apenas—. ¿D-Dónde dijiste que... Que está Alan?  
—En el Hospital de Rancagua, el nombre es así, tan simple y sencillo como eso. Te llamaré cuando lleguemos.  
— ¿Con quién estás?  
—Con los padres de Alan, Aron, Caroline y Carla.  
—Ya...  
—Adiós.

Emily no respondió. Kevin cortó la comunicación, pero el teléfono celular continuó pegado a su oreja. Spencer se acercó a ella y la miró, confundido, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

— ¿Emily? —habló Spencer, y se acercó a su hermana, más que confundido.

Emily reaccionó al fin. Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y bajó la mirada. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en la blanca alfombra que estaba bajo sus pies.

El bus había chocado... Quizás qué había pasado. Alan ahora estaba en el hospital... Lo que significaba que había salido herido de aquel accidente...

Su rostro se ensombreció.

Por supuesto, ella era la culpable. Ella le había pedido a Alan que tomara el segundo bus a Concepción.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

— ¿¡Quieres decirme qué está pasando, Emily, por favor! —habló Spencer, cabreado con tanto silencio por parte de su hermana.

Emily sólo abrazó a su hermano, y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y deseando estar soñando. Spencer le respondió el abrazo, angustiado, confundido y preocupado.

—Alan... Alan tuvo un accidente.

Spencer frunció el ceño, confundido ante las palabras de su hermana, analizándolas bien en su mente.

— ¿Un accidente? —preguntó él, consternado.  
—Sí... —susurró ella.

No estaba llorando. Eran pocas las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sólo estaba sollozando.

Estaba consternada. Sumida en un extraño shock. Apenas estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, o podía pasar, a su alrededor. Estaba muy metida en su mente y no parecía poder salir fácilmente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Spencer, pero Emily lo ignoró.

Alan estaba en el hospital... Eso era lo único que rondaba en su mente. No podía evitar pensar en cómo estaba, qué tenía, si estaba bien o si quizá tendría heridas muy graves. ¿Y si quedaba con secuelas? ¿Y si su vida corría peligro?

No podía evitar pensar que sería su culpa, porque ella le había pedido que retrasara su partida, que tomara el segundo bus. Probablemente, si no le hubiese pedido eso, ahora Alan estaría llegando a Concepción, si es que no hubiese llegado ya. Sano y salvo. Nada malo podría haber pasado. Nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Por supuesto que no.

—Emily, ¿Podrías decirme qué pasó? —Insistió Spencer, pero Emily seguía sin prestarle atención, sin reaccionar — ¡Emily! —Spencer tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando?  
— ¿Podemos ir al hospital de Rancagua? —fue lo único que Emily dijo.  
— ¿Qué? Emily, ¿Qué está pasando?  
— ¡No sé! Alan tuvo un accidente, su bus chocó, está en el hospital de Rancagua. ¡No me dijeron nada más! —Emily miró inexpresiva a su hermano, quien no pudo sorprenderse más.  
— ¿Hablas en serio?  
— ¿En serio preguntas eso? ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

Spencer miró a su hermana con el rostro inexpresivo, sin saber qué decir.

Por supuesto que Emily no bromearía con algo así.

— ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Emily.  
— ¿Qué? ¿A Rancagua? ¿Quieres ir a Rancagua?  
—Sí, por favor. No puedo conformarme con que Kevin o Caroline me llamen por teléfono...

Necesitaba asegurarse de que Alan estaba bien,. no podría perdonarse si es que algo le pasaba. La culpa y la tristeza la consumirían por completo. Pero más que por ella era por él, por Alan, porque ya le costaba imaginarse una vida sin él. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos.

—No tú no vas a ir sola. No conoces Rancagua. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo...  
— ¿Qué? Spencer, por favor, necesito verlo... ¡Saber que está bien!  
—Pero no puedes ir allá sola. Entiendo que quieras saber cómo está Alan...  
—Spencer... —Emily suspiró, frustrada—. No entiendes...  
—No tú no entiendes. No irás sola. ¡No sola!

Entonces, una mínima esperanza embargó a Emily cuando descubrió que quizás había logrado entender la indirecta de su hermano. Sólo esperaba que fuese realmente como pensaba.

— ¿Entonces?  
—Yo voy contigo —dijo Spencer con seguridad—. Mañana iremos. Hoy ya es tarde.

Emily sonrió.

II

Caroline apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kevin y tomó su mano. Suspiró, y su mirada se perdió al frente.

—Quiero entrar —murmuró ella.  
—Sí, yo también, pero dejan entrar sólo a dos personas, hasta que Alan mejore.  
— ¿Tan mal está?  
—No sé, pero es lo que me dijo la enfermera sobre las visitas y horarios. Las visitas, en la mañana, son de nueve a doce, y en la tarde, de tres a siete.  
— ¿Por qué el intervalo de doce a tres?  
—Creo que es para que las visitas no interfieran en el almuerzo, o algo así.  
— ¿Qué hora es?  
—Van a ser las siete —respondió Kevin después de mirar su reloj.  
—No alcanzaremos a verlo —no era una pregunta.  
—Probablemente no. Los padres de Alan tendrían que salir ahora mismo para que tuviésemos cinco minutos para verlo.

Caroline suspiró. Tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital donde Alan estaba internado. Caroline se mantenía sentada junto a Kevin al lado de una de las paredes de la gran sala. A su izquierda —a unos dos o tres metros— habían dos puertas juntas que daban al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los pacientes. Donde estaba Alan también.

Aún no sabían nada de él. Las enfermeras no les habían dicho mucho, sólo que Alan no corría peligro y eso era al menos algo bueno. Sólo esperaban que no surgieran complicaciones o riesgos.

Aron jugaba con Carla unas sillas al frente. Él se mantenía sentado en una silla y la niña jugaba y revoloteaba por ahí, sin que su infantil e inocente mente tomara en cuenta la gravedad del asunto ni por qué estaban ahí.

Caroline deseó que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Minutos después, los padres de Alan por fin aparecieron por la puerta hacia la sala de espera. Los rostros y miradas de Kevin, Caroline y Aron se fijaron en ellos al mismo tiempo.

No se veían mal, tristes o demasiado preocupados, lo normal de tener un hijo que sufrió un accidente. Caroline supuso que no era tan grave, ya que, de serlo, su tía estaría llorando sin parar, pero por lo que notó sólo tenía rastros de unas pocas lágrimas. Camilo se veía duro, con el rostro frío e inexpresivo, pero pudo notar un tono de alivio que le dio esperanzas de que su primo estuviese bien.

Caroline se enderezó en la silla, Aron se acercó a ellos con Carla en los brazos, y los padres de Alan por fin llegaron con todos ellos.

— ¿Cómo está? —Aron fue el primero en hablar.

Alexandra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Camilo se adelantó.

—Está bien. Tiene algunos huesos rotos y un par de heridas en la cabeza. Le darán el alta en dos días más y le ordenarán descanso.  
— ¿Un par de heridas en la cabeza? ¿Unos huesos rotos? ¿Cómo hablas así de tu propio hijo quien tuvo un accidente? —habló Aron mirando a su padre.  
—No empiecen —pidió Alexandra. Y es que ahora Aron también peleaba constantemente con su padre—. Tiene un corte al costado superior de la frente, otra herida en la cabeza, se rompió el cúbito, ese hueso del antebrazo, del izquierdo. Se esguinzó la rodilla derecha, y tiene varios cortes en el brazo izquierdo, por el vidrio de la ventana del bus. Y eso es todo, lo demás son contusiones leves. Quieren asegurarse de que los golpes, sobre todo los de la cabeza, no sean muy graves, y le darán el alta dependiendo de cómo salgan los exámenes. Pero no corre grandes riesgos, ni el peligro de tener secuelas. Tuvo suerte, porque sí hubo muertos en el accidente.

Caroline no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las última palabras de su tía.

Ahora al menos sabían que Alan estaría bien.

III

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, y por fin comenzaban a llegar al hospital. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba nerviosa.

Emily se bajó del auto y esperó a Spencer para que comenzaran a encaminarse hasta la entrada.

Llegaron a la recepción y su hermano se acercó a la mujer que atendía. Ella prefirió mantener la distancia, aún sopesando dónde estaba y a qué había ido. Esperó varios segundos y su hermano se acercó a ella.

—Quinto piso, habitación quinientos trece —dijo él, y comenzaron a caminar hasta el ascensor.

Llegaron entonces al quinto piso, y los hermanos salieron del ascensor.

Emily sólo se dejaba llevar por Spencer, y únicamente lo siguió. Estaba muy consternada como para caminar o guiarse sola. Los nervios y la ansiedad, ambas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, la consumían por completo.

Se guiaron por un pequeño pasillo y llegaron a una gran sala donde había unas veinte o veinticinco personas en total. Emily levantó la mirada cuando alguien dijo su nombre prácticamente en un grito.

— ¡Emily! —Caroline se acercó a ella con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro.

La rubia formó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y recibió el efusivo abrazo de Caroline. Miró por sobre el hombro de la chica y pude ver a la familia de Alan, junto a Kevin, observándolos atentos.

—Has cambiado —dijo Caroline cuando se separó de ella.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, y Emily se dedicó a observar un poco más a Caroline.

Seguía igual. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos color chocolate la miraban con curiosidad y la analizaban de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves mejor —dijo Caroline—. No es que antes te vieses mal, pero te ves... No sé, ya no tienes esa cara tan pálida que te hacía parecer enferma. Disculpa la expresión. Ahora tu cara tiene... No sé, más color.

Emily se mordió el labio mientras analizaba las palabras de Caroline.

Había cambiado, ella misma había notado aquello. Sí, su cara sí tenía más color, sus ojos ya no estaban siempre fríos. Era un cambio, sí, y suponía que debía ser gracias a lo vivido en los últimos días. Por supuesto que era por eso.

—Supongo que sí he cambiado —fue lo único que dijo.  
—Oh, sí, lo has hecho —aseguró Caroline.  
—Bueno, él es Spencer, mi hermano mayor—. Spencer, ella es Caroline, una... Una amiga.

Caroline sonrió y saludó a Spencer. Él hizo lo mismo, y segundos después Emily volvió a escuchar su nombre.

Miró al frente y vio a Carla corriendo en dirección a ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

La niña llegó junto a ella y Emily se agachó para recibir su abrazo.

— ¡Haz vuelto! —exclamó la niña mientras rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Emily.  
—Hola, Carla —dijo Emily cuando se separaron—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, un poco triste, pero bien.  
— ¿Triste?  
—Por Alan.

Entonces Emily recordó el motivo de por qué estaban ahí.

Suspiró y se colocó de pie.

Junto a Caroline estaban ahora Kevin y también Aron. Ambos la miraban fijamente, no de una mala forma, sino que más amablemente. Emily los miró también mientras se mordía nuevamente el labio.

—Hola —saludó Kevin.  
—Hola —repitió Emily—. Bueno, creo que ya conoces a Spencer.

Kevin y su hermano se saludaron.

—Hola, Emily —habló Aron mientras la miraba.  
—Hola —respondió ella.  
—Ha pasado tiempo, no creí volver a verte. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, supongo, no puedo quejarme —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?  
—Bien, creo.  
—Eh, Spencer, el es Aron, hermano mayor de Alan. Aron, él es mi hermano; Spencer —habló Emily.

Aron y Spencer se saludaron y Emily miró a Kevin, impaciente por saber cómo estaba Alan.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella.  
—No está grave. Entré a verlo hace unos minutos.

Kevin se lo explicó todo a Emily, lo mismo que le habían explicado a él. Emily escuchaba atenta cada palabra de Kevin, procesando la información en su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que, para su profundo alivio, lo de Alan no era muy grave.

— ¿Puedo... Entrar a verlo? —preguntó Emily, bajando la mirada.  
—Si quieres —Kevin se encogió de hombros.  
—Iré a... Saludar.

Emily caminó, seguida de Spencer, en dirección a donde se encontraban los padres de Alan. En el rostro de Alexandra surgió el reconocimiento, y Camilo la miró con curiosidad.

—Hola —saludó Emily con timidez.  
—Hola, Emily —habló Alexandra—. Me alegra que hayas venido. Me enteré de que te fuiste a Santiago —la mujer sonreía ampliamente.  
—Alan debe importarte mucho como para que vinieras.

Camilo había hablado sin demasiada simpatía en sus palabras o en su tono de voz. Emily decidió ignorarlo y se limitó a responder.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? —preguntó ahora mirando a Alexandra, quien asintió, mirándola con una expresión tan tierna y maternal que hizo que la chica se sintiera extrañamente cómoda con su presencia.  
—Por supuesto.

Emily asintió mientras suspiraba. Alexandra le indicó las puertas y ella asintió, habló un poco con Spencer y él le aclaró que bajaría a tomarse un café. Ella asintió y se encaminó, nerviosa, hacia las puertas que daban al pasillo de las habitaciones.

Caminó guiándose por los números. A su derecha estaban los pares y a su izquierda los impares, por lo que tenía que mirar a su izquierda.

Cuando llegó, por fin, a la habitación quinientos trece, suspiró, inhaló y exhaló aire, y entonces abrió la puerta.

¿Cómo describir las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando su mirada se topó con la de Alan?

Estaba mirando la televisión del cuarto, pero ante la apertura de la puerta giró su cabeza. Sus azules ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y la sorpresa se mostró en su rostro.

La habitación se expandía hacia la derecha. Alan estaba recostado en la cama. Tenía una venda cubriéndole la cabeza, pasando por su frente. Tenía su brazo izquierda sobre las sábanas, mostrando el yeso que cubría su antebrazo. Tenía un rasguño en su mentón y eso era lo que más se apreciaba. Emily tampoco quiso fijarse en más detalles.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y lentamente se acercó hasta la camilla. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. El rostro de él estaba inexpresivo, pero con un tono de alivio y felicidad que Emily pudo decir que sintió también. Se paró junto a la camilla, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Hola —dijo él en un susurro, con voz débil.  
—Hola —murmuró ella—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Vivo, supongo que eso es bueno. ¿Y tú cómo estás?  
—Bien, creo.

Emily miró a Alan a los ojos unos segundos. Tomó una silla, la corrió y se sentó, quedando junto a la camilla.

—Alan... —él la miraba fijamente, Emily bajó la mirada unos segundos y entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en él—. Perdóname.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Perdonarte por qué?  
—No importa, sólo di que me perdonas —dijo ella, después de suspirar.  
—No. ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? Espera... ¿Crees que esto es culpa tuya?

Emily no respondió.

Alan suspiró. Le alegraba recibir aquella visita tan importante para él, por supuesto, pero no quería que ella se sintiera culpable por algo que fue un simple accidente. No quería. No le encontraba tampoco demasiado sentido.

—No es culpa tuya, claro que no lo es —dijo Alan mirándola. Emily se limitó a observarlo, sólo eso—. Ven.  
—Alan... —Emily se colocó de pie y apoyó los antebrazos en la pequeña baranda de la camilla, agachó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.  
—No, nada, ven, acércate.

Emily lo miró de reojo.

—No es tu culpa. ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa que el imbécil del chofer hubiese perdido el control del bus? ¡No fue tu culpa! —dijo él—. Ven, acércate —le extendió la mano derecha.  
—Alan, no, sí fue mi culpa, yo te pedí que tomaras ese bus...

Emily se enderezó y Alan aprovechó para bajar la baranda de la camilla.

—Ajá, lo sé —Alan volvió a extenderle la mano derecha—. Ven acércate. Pero insisto, no es tu culpa.

Emily tomó la mano de Alan y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te ibas a ir a las doce, debería haber sido así, ese bus llegó sin problemas a Concepción. Yo te pedí que tomaras el bus de las dos.  
—Pero yo debería haberme ido el Lunes —Alan sonrió.

Emily no respondió. Alan tiró suavemente de ella y le obligó a acerarse.

— ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? —susurró él, acercándola más a él—. ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa? —habló otra vez.

Rodeó la cintura de Emily con el brazo derecho y le hizo sentarse en la camilla. La atrajo un poco más y emitió una corta carcajada de la que Emily no entendió el motivo.

—Estoy en desventaja así acostado —dijo él—. No es tu culpa. No te sientas culpable. Sería estúpido que te sintieras culpable.

Entonces Alan hizo lo que había estado deseando, y probablemente Emily también: la besó, con suavidad, lenta y pausadamente, disfrutando nuevamente de la sensación de sus labios.

Sí. Todo había valido la pena.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

_Sí, lo se, me atrasé, pero mis justificaciones son: el jueves me esguincé un dedo, y no podía escribir, si lo hacía tenia que hacerlo lentamente o con una sola mano, y eso me frustra y no me deja hacerlo bien, y ayer, viernes, sali tarde del colegio y tuve que ir a una ceremonia que me tomo toda la tarde ._._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, tampoco puedo escribir demasiado xd_

_http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (saquen los espacios D:)_

_Un saludo!_


	39. Madurez

"Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces se llora de alegría". George Sand.

I

¿Cómo podría no haber valido la pena?

Sus labios, sus suaves labios contra los suyos, realmente adoraba esa sensación.

La besaba lenta y suavemente, con pausa. ¿Para qué apresurarse? Estaba feliz de tenerla ahí, cualquier dolor había pasado a segundo plano, completamente. En aquel momento no le importaba nada más que aquella agradable sensación de sentir sus labios con los suyos.

Emily se separó unos centímetros, Alan supuso que haría eso. Él la miró a los ojos y ella hizo lo mimo.

—Estoy bien, Emily, los huesos se reponen, los golpes desaparecen, el dolor también, y las heridas sanan. Estoy bien —dijo él, asegurándole con la mirada que decía la verdad, que no mentía y que podía confiar en sus palabras.

Emily no respondió, sino que se limitó a volver a unir sus labios.

Estaba bien, eso le reconfortaba de una manera alentadora. Realmente le aliviaba.

Por un momento había temido perderlo, había temido volver nuevamente a ese pozo de dolor en el que había estado sumergida tanto tiempo. Le habría dolido más de la cuenta. Por supuesto, si gracias a él había cambiado, su forma de ver las cosas ya no era tan amarga ni tan pesimista, tan negativa, tan oscura.

Alan realmente la había cambiado.

— ¿Cómo... Cómo fue? —preguntó Emily cuando se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos.  
—No sé. No lo vi venir —admitió él mientras miraba el techo—. Fue confuso. Demasiado. Sólo recuerdo que de repente noté que el bus se salía del camino y lo siguiente fue el dolor y... No sé, creo que quedé inconsciente.

Emily frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Con quién viniste? —preguntó Alan mirándola.

Emily volvió a sentarse en la silla, apoyando sus codos en la camilla donde estaba recostado Alan.

—Con Spencer —respondió ella sin mirarlo.  
—Ah —Alan suspiró en silencio, volviendo a mirar al techo—. ¿Y cómo está él?  
—Bien, supongo.

Se quedaron varios minutos conversando, de temas poco relevantes. Pero eso no importaba. Volvían a estar juntos después de un gran susto.

¿Dolor? Había pasado a segundo plano, no importaba en aquellos momentos. Alan se sentía bien, feliz, mucho mejor ahora que Emily estaba con él. Le reconfortaba el hecho de que ella hubiese acudido ahí, desde Santiago, por él. Significaba que se preocupaba y eso le gustaba, le aliviaba, le recordaba que el sentimiento era correspondido.

Varios minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró a la habitación.

—Tengo que pedirle que se retire, el horario de visita de la mañana ha finalizado —habló la mujer. Emily asintió y la enfermera salió de la habitación.  
—Tengo que irme —dijo Emily mirándolo. Alan asintió levemente.  
— ¿Vas a volver?  
—Eso creo —dijo ella.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
—No sé. Iré a comer. Me dio hambre. Probablemente vuelva en la tarde y quizás mañana. ¿Mañana te dan el alta?  
—No. Son dos días. Me internaron ayer, Martes, tiene que pasar hoy, mañana y me dan el alta el Viernes.  
—Al final te perdiste de todas formas la semana de clases.  
—No tenía preparado esto —Alan se encogió de hombros.

Emily sonrió.

—Te veo luego.

Antes de que Emily diera un paso en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, Alan tomó su mano y le hizo acercarse. Como aún no habían subido la pequeña baranda de la camilla, Alan hizo que Emily se acercara a él, rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho y la besó en los labios.

Emily le respondió, pero se separó de Alan casi de inmediato.

—Así no vale, tramposo —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Además que en cualquier momento vuelve la enfermera...  
— ¿Qué me importa a mí la enfermera? —Alan continuó aferrando a Emily contra sí, no quería soltarla.  
—Ya, pero tengo que irme —murmuró ella.  
—No... —pidió Alan como si fuera un niño, acercando su rostro al de ella y dándole otro beso.  
—No hagas esto —murmuró ella sonriendo.  
—Escóndete en el baño de la habitación, sale cuando la enfermera se vuelva a ir.  
— ¡No! —contestó ella riendo.

Alan también rió y volvió a besarla.

Emily le siguió el juego. Era inevitable no hacerlo. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y no tardaron en comenzar a jugar.

Emily tomó por la muñeca el brazo de Alan que rodeaba su cintura, y lo levantó, sin separar sus labios, en cima de la almohada, por sobre la cabeza de él. Se separó unos centímetros, y sonrió.

—Bien, te veo luego.

Emily se separó de Alan antes de que él volviera a tomarla, y sonrió. Alan emitió una corta carcajada.

—Tramposa —dijo él.

Emily sonrió, y dio un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Vamos a comer? —dijo Caroline, aguantándose una risa.  
—Eh, claro.

Caroline sonrió y se acercó a Emily.

—Tienes los labios rojos e hinchados —susurró Caroline.

La castaña rió, y dio media vuelta, para salir de la habitación.

Emily frunció levemente el ceño, e inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios. Enarcó una ceja, sonrió y salió también de la habitación.

II

—Estaba bien —respondió Emily mientras jugaba con la servilleta.  
—Eso noté —dijo Caroline riendo.

Emily miró inexpresiva a Caroline.

—Perdón —Caroline siguió riendo, ésta vez, tratando de reprimir la risa.

Kevin las miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Ignora eso —dijo Caroline mirando al chico—. Bueno, al punto.  
—Dijo que se sentía mejor —Emily no dejó de jugar con la servilleta, sin levantar la mirada—. Que le dolía la cabeza con movimientos algo bruscos, pero nada grave.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que el teléfono celular de Caroline comenzó a sonar. La chica lo sacó, emitió un "Con permiso", se colocó de pie y se alejó.

Emily se quedó en silencio, aun jugando con la servilleta. Estaban en la cafetería del hospital, se habían sentado en una de las mesas de las terrazas, y Caroline se había ido cerca de la baranda a hablar por teléfono, posiblemente mirando la vista del lugar.

—Emily, ¿Qué era lo que tú y Alan estaban planeando, digo, por esto de la distancia? —preguntó Kevin.

Emily levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Se suponía que el Viernes me iba yo a Concepción —habló ella, volviendo a bajar el rostro.  
— ¿Volverás a Concepción? —preguntó Kevin sorprendido.

En su mente recordaba todas las cosas que Alan alguna vez le contó sobre Emily, lo mucho que ella había sufrido en casa de su tío, todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar. Le parecía increíble que ella volviese a aquel lugar donde tanto dolor tuvo.

—Sí, pero no a casa de Christian —aclaró Emily mirando a Kevin de reojo.  
—Ah...

Kevin se sintió más aliviado. Emily le caía bien, a pesar de que no hablasen mucho. Además que el estado de Emily también podía influir en Alan, y por supuesto, se preocupaba por su amigo. También, en parte, por Emily.

— ¿Y entonces a dónde? —preguntó Kevin.  
—Me quedaré en la casa donde antiguamente vivía con mis padres.  
—Si no quieres decirme no lo hagas.  
—De todas formas, creo que ya lo sabes. No me extrañaría —Emily miró a Kevin—. El punto es que el Viernes me iría a Concepción. Sin volver a la escuela, ya que he perdido demasiado tiempo y no valdría la pena. Pero nuestra mayor complicación es el próximo año.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque el próximo año tendré que volver sí o sí a Santiago. Entraré a un preuniversitario, y Alan a la universidad. Ése es el problema.

Kevin entendió perfectamente.

—Oh, entiendo.  
—Pero... No sé, personalmente no quiero preocuparme por eso aún. Estamos en Octubre, quedan dos meses para terminar el año.

Kevin asintió. Ahora las cosas estaban más claras.

—Pero, cuéntame, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Caroline? —preguntó Emily, directo al punto.  
—Eh... —Kevin desvió la mirada—. No... No sé.

Emily emitió una corta carcajada.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó ella, aún sonriendo.  
—Es que... No sé... me gusta ella, pero...  
—Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Emily.  
—Lo sé. Pero no sé cómo expresarlo. Siento cosas por ella, pero no sé si...  
— ¿Si ella siente lo mismo? —preguntó Emily, aprovechando la pausa de Kevin.

Kevin asintió. Le ponía nervioso tratar ese tema, sobre todo si lo tocaba con una persona con la que pocas veces hablaba, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella. ¿Por qué no? Por lo poco que la conocía se veía una persona confiable.

—Es... Complicado.  
—Lo sé —concluyó Emily.

Kevin abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero justo entonces Caroline llegó junto a ellos.

—He vuelto —dijo la castaña, y se sentó en su lugar.

Emily sonrió.

III

— ¿Sabes? En parte me sorprende —dijo Aron.

Emily lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Aron guardó silencio. La cajera le entregó su pedido, él pagó y recibió su vuelto. Emily tomó su taza de café, y ambos se alejaron de la caja de la cafetería.

—De cómo lo de ustedes se ha ido dando —habló Aron sin mirarla, ambos aún caminaban.  
— ¿A qué te refieres?  
—A lo que sea que tienes tú y Alan —dijo Aron, deteniéndose. Emily se paró frente a él—. Digo, al principio me pareció raro, ¿Sabes? Hablando con la verdad, veía a mi hermano, tan... No sé, tan extraño, tan metido siempre en su mente, como nunca antes lo había estado. Pasó de estar todos los días metido en su cuarto a estar todos los días afuera en una plaza contigo. Desde que te conoció ha cambiado mucho. Muchísimo. Por ejemplo, dejó de pelear tanto con mi padre, cada vez que se avecinaba una discusión, Alan, en vez de hacerlo, decía algo y simplemente se encerraba en su pieza. Como si ya no le viese sentido a las discusiones con Camilo. Y eso que ya casi era un pasatiempo para él hacerlo. Pero, el punto es que desde que te conoció ha cambiado, no sabes cuánto. No sé si para bien o para mal, creo que para bien, pero cuando me enteré de que te habías ido a Santiago entendí todo.  
— ¿Entendiste qué?  
—Mira, hace como tres o cuatro semanas Alan cambió radicalmente. Volvió a ser el que era antes de conocerte, pero peor.  
— ¿Peor?  
—Volvió a ir a fiestas, volvió a beber, sus calificaciones bajaron en picada, se comportaba de mala manera en la escuela, y... En fin, empeoró. Kevin me contó que habían logrado contactarse contigo, y que habían logrado saber dónde vivías. Kevin me contó también que tenía pensado ir con Alan a Santiago. Y creo que lo demás ya lo sabes.

Emily suspiró mientras miraba a Aron. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Es la verdad —dijo él—. Y ahora somos cuñados —Aron sonrió, y se alejó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

Emily suspiró nuevamente, y también se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Aquel día pasó sin mayores sucesos, sin cosas de gran importancia. Emily estuvo la mayor parte del día en el hospital, y después, cerca de las seis y media, se fue con Spencer en dirección a Santiago.

El día siguiente fue parecido. Emily nuevamente había ido al hospital, consciente de que el estado de Alan había mejorado, pero quería ir de todas formas. Spencer estaba siendo bastante amable al sacrificar días de sus clases para llevarla y acompañarla. Emily estaba consciente de eso, y le estaba más que agradecida a su hermano.

No había logrado tener otro momento a solas con Kevin, para continuar el tema que dejaron abierto el día Miércoles cuando estaban en la cafetería. No habían encontrado el momento para hacerlo, pero Emily suponía que ya llegaría. Le importaba lo que pasaba con Caroline y también con Kevin.

Era increíble lo mucho que ahora los necesitaba. Sí, porque los necesitaba. Ya no era sólo a Alan, sino que también la amistad de Caroline y también la de Kevin. Sobre todo los dos primeros.

Le importaban, mucho. Ahora definitivamente era más difícil que antes estar sola, le costaba imaginarse viviendo sin ellos. Eso, en parte, le molestaba.

Claro que lo hacía. Había estado mucho tiempo sin alguien a su lado, completamente sola, dependiendo sólo de sí misma. Le gustaba así.

También le gustaba tener a alguien cerca, pero lo que no le gustaba era ahora depender de ellos, ese repentino miedo a la soledad. ¿Por qué era así? No se suponía que lo sería.

El día viernes le dieron el alta a Alan, en la mañana, cerca de las diez y media. Emily no fue al hospital, estaba viajando a Concepción.

—Entonces supongo que nos veremos allá —dijo, mirando por la ventana del auto, el paisaje de la carretera que pasaba rápido ante sus ojos.  
—Sí, eso creo —respondió Alan del otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
—Me avisas cuando llegues, pasaremos por ti para ir a la casa, para que la conozcas también. ¿En cuánto rato más llegarán a Concepción?  
—No sé, dos horas. ¿Cuánto te falta a ti?  
—Cuatro horas, más o menos.  
—Oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte, pero no sé, se me olvida. ¿Le dijiste a Spencer lo que pasaba con Christian? —Alan se escuchaba serio.

Emily suspiró.

—No —respondió secamente.  
— ¿Por qué?

No quería hacerlo. Temía la reacción de su hermano ante aquel secreto que ella ocultaba. No le gustaba mentirle, ocultarle cosas, pero el temor a qué pudiera hacer Spencer era mayor que su negación ante la mentira con su hermano.

La idea de decírselo, a Spencer, rondaba su cabeza desde el momento en que había llegado a Santiago. Pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora, cuando casi había pasado un mes desde que dejó Concepción?

Además, si Spencer supiera eso, no la dejaría volver, por ningún motivo.

—Dejémoslo así —respondió Emily, mirando a Spencer de reojo. Él seguía concentrado en manejar.  
—No. Tienes que decírselo algún día.  
—No es algo que en este momento sea adecuado hacer.  
— ¿De qué hablas?

¿Cómo decirle que no podía tratar explícitamente ese tema junto a Spencer sin que él lo supiera?

—Mira, no es algo de lo que podamos hablar por teléfono... —Emily rogaba que Alan entendiese sin tener que decirle "No puedo hablar de eso en este momento, él está junto a mí y lo puede notar"—. No en este momento.  
—Está cerca, ¿Cierto?  
—Exacto.

Emily sonrió.

—Entiendo —Alan se escuchaba frustrado—. Sí, sí, entiendo. Pero piénsalo. No es algo que puedas dejar pasar así como así.  
—Lo sé —dijo ella después de suspirar.

Lo tenía bien en cuenta.

—Bueno, bueno, me están llamando —dijo Alan—. Te amo.

De trasfondo se escuchó con la voz de Kevin un "Alan, déjate de cursilerías y apresúrate".

Emily sonrió.

—Yo también —respondió.  
—Adiós.

La casa era de dos pisos. La fachada del segundo era de madera, con una grisácea tejada. El primero estaba pintado de un color rosa pálido.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al ver esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía. Estaba parada fuera de ella, contemplándola, junto a Alan, mientras Spencer estacionaba el auto.

Recuerdos. Muchos recuerdos asaltaban en su mente en aquel preciso momento, mientras los verdes ojos de Emily recorrían cada centímetro de la fachada de la casa. Parte de su infancia, su adolescencia, su vida, todos los momentos que había pasado en aquella casa. ¿Cómo era posible que una casa te trajera tantos recuerdos?

La mano de Alan tomó la suya, Emily apenas lo tomó en cuenta. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en los recuerdos, en las sensaciones que recorrían su piel en aquel momento.

Spencer se acercó a ella y le entregó las llaves, Emily las tomó por inercia, y sólo apenas escuchó las palabras de su hermano.

—Iré a avisarle a la señora que llegamos y arreglaremos un par de cosas. Entren ustedes por mientras.

Emily asintió, por inercia, y Spencer se fue calle abajo. Alan, aún con su mano tomando la de Emily, caminó acercándose a la casa, también observándola bien.

Emily abrió la reja, suspiró, y Alan apretó su mano en torno a la suya, con sus dedos entrelazados. Entraron y cerraron la reja a sus espaldas. Los nervios, por alguna razón, carcomían a Emily por completo, la embargaban, provocaban leves estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo. Se acercaron a la puerta, Emily tomó la llave y la acercó a la cerradura.

No podía hacerlo, le temblaban las manos. Alan tomó la llave y abrió él mismo la puerta.

—Ven, entra —Alan le besó la mejilla, y Emily suspiró, sin moverse.

Miraba el interior desde el marco de la puerta, con una avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones que comenzaban a embargar su cuerpo por completo.

Miro a su derecha, el comedor de madera estaba tal como lo recordaba, con seis sillas en total. También de madera. Un pequeño mantel blanco con un florero encima. Flores falsas, pero parecían verdaderas.

Cuadros en las paredes. Pinturas, paisajes. No fotos familiares. Agradeció internamente eso. Sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Alan tiró de ella hacia adentro, y colocó un primer pie dentro de la casa.

Al pasar la puerta, miró a su derecha.

El sofá blanco reposaba frente a un televisor. Los otros dos sofás individuales, del mismo color, estaban junto al más grande, en torno a una mesa de centro que tenía unos adornos en cima.

Miró más allá a su derecha, la pared de la cocina y la puerta de ésta que dejaba parte de la nevera a la vista.

Suspiró mientras se adentraban más en la casa.

Emily apretó más la mano de Alan.

Había otra puerta en la pared, al fondo junto a las escaleras, el baño de visitas.

— ¿Vas a subir? —preguntó Alan.

Emily asintió, apenas.

Caminaron, aún tomados de la mano, hasta las escaleras.

Emily apenas podía creer que estaba ahí adentro, en una casa donde hacía tres años no había estado, donde le último recuerdo era haber estado en la sala de estar, aquellos metros que acababan de pisar, discutiendo, con su "familia", negándose a salir de aquella casa, maldiciendo todo y a todos.

Sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse...

No, no iba a llorar. ¿De qué servía hacerlo? Ya todo estaba atrás, ella había elegido eso, volver ahí, por Alan, tenía que preocuparse de eso, de nada más, del presente, y sólo de un futuro más o menos cercano. Nada más importaba. El pasado era eso, pasado.

—Bien, subamos —murmuró ella.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Creo que la primera parte me quedo un poco cursi xd pero no se, ahi vean ustedes ._.

Mañana subire una foto de la casa de Emily a mi blog, asi que atentos ^^

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

Un saludo enooorme, perdon por el atraso y gracias por la paciencia! xd


	40. Innegable

"Muchos de nosotros pasamos la mitad de nuestro tiempo deseando cosas que podríamos tener si no nos hubiéramos pasado la mitad de nuestro tiempo deseándolas". Desconocido.

I

Alan rodeó la cintura de Emily con un brazo, y le dio un corto y suave beso en la mejilla. Emily suspiró al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada, y Alan sacó el brazo para tomar la mano de la chica, para subir, lentamente, las escaleras, que casi podría decirse eran en forma de caracol.

Los nervios de Emily se acrecentaban ante cada peldaño que subían. Su mano apretaba la de Alan por inercia, mientras inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior, sin mucha suavidad. Sentía un nudo de emociones dentro de sí, estaba confundida. Sentía sus piernas temblar, los nervios la embargaban. ¿Cómo podía ponerse así?

Llegaron al segundo piso, y se detuvieron entonces al borde de la escalera. Las cuatro puertas blancas del lugar estaban todas cerradas.

—Emily, apretas muy fuerte... —murmuró Alan.  
—Oh, perdón —Emily soltó la mano de Alan y lo miró avergonzada—. Bueno, ese es el baño —dijo después de una pausa, señalando la primera puerta, que estaba frente a las escaleras.

Emily se acercó un poco más a esa puerta, alejándose también de las escaleras.

—Esa es una habitación vacía —dijo Emily señalando la puerta junto a la del baño, que se encontraba en la pared paralela a la escalera—. En realidad era de mi hermano, era su habitación —Emily suspiró—. La de al lado era mi habitación. O lo es. No sé.  
— ¿Puedo ver?

Emily asintió.

Alan miró a Emily unos segundos, y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió, y se asomó en su interior.

Era una bonita habitación. No era ni la de una niña —tan rosa, con muñecas y todo eso— ni la de una mujer adulta.

La cama individual se encontraba en medio de la habitación, con la cabecera pegada a la pared que separaba aquel cuarto con el de los padres de Emily. El cubrecama tenía rayas fucsias, amarillas, grisáceas y blancas. Las paredes eran de un pálido pero bonito color beige.

Alan se adentró un poco más en la habitación cuando percibió un movimiento de Emily acercándose a él.

Junto a la cama reposaba una mesita de noche, con una lámpara en cima. Había un par de peluches sobre la cama. Una repisa con pocos libros quedaba junto a la ventana. Un escritorio con un computador se encontraba cerca del rincón, al otro lado de la repisa junto a la ventana.

Alan entró un poco más a la habitación.

A su izquierda había un armario, y una alfombra blanca cubría el centro de la habitación.

Emily salió de ahí, y Alan la siguió. Ella se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de alguna vez fue de sus padres, con la mirada baja y la frente rozando la madera. Inhaló y exhaló aire, con la mano en el pomo, y, entonces, la abrió.

Alan observaba atento por sobre la cabeza de la chica. Emily se quedó mirando la habitación aún desde la puerta, como si no se atreviese a entrar. Alan se acercó a ella por detrás, para mirar también el cuarto.

La cama matrimonial descansaba en el centro de la habitación, con un blanco cubrecama en cima. Había una mesita de noche con una lámpara a cada lado de la cama, y un gran armario cubría de suelo a techo la pared.

Emily se adentró, con pasos lentos e indecisos, en la habitación. Alan la imitó, detrás de ella, muy cerca.

Emily sentía sus piernas temblar, sus ojos batallando contra las lágrimas. Tenía grandes ganas de llorar, de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo. Mientras miraba aquel lugar, aquella habitación. Mientras por su mente desfilaban variadas imágenes, recuerdos, su pasado, su familia, momentos vividos en esa misma casa.

Pero la imagen de los rostros de sus padres —blancos, pálidos, sin vida— en sus ataúdes, fue el recuerdo que perduró más en su consciencia, en su mente.

Emitió un débil sollozo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alan, pero Emily no respondió.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica.

Alan se paró frente a ella, limpió aquella lágrima y la miró preocupado a los ojos.

Le dolía verla así. Se sentía, en cierta forma, culpable; por él Emily había vuelto a Concepción, a esa casa que le tantos recuerdos le traía. Por él.

Emily bajó la mirada, suspiró y trató de calmarse.

Estaba ahí. Ya no podía arrepentirse. Estaba ahí y era por él, por Alan, sí, porque lo amaba. Porque se amaban.

Lo miró.

Se colocó de puntas y acercó su rostro al de él. Lo besó, mientras con sus manos aferraba la chaqueta que Alan vestía en ese momento. Él, sorprendido, le respondió, acomodando a penas su brazo derecho —enyesado, con un cabestrillo— para que no se interpusiera entre ambos. Rodeó la cintura de Emily con el brazo izquierdo, mientras respondía el casi desesperado beso.

Emily se separó y miró a Alan a los ojos.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó él.

Emily no dijo nada, sólo miró a Alan unos segundos, suspiró y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Alan la imitó, aún confundido y sorprendido, y ambos salieron.

Bajaron al primer piso, lentamente, a Alan le costaba caminar.

Spencer recién estaba entrando a la casa cuando llegaron a la primera planta. Emily fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Está igual a como lo recordaba —dijo ella mirando a su hermano.  
—No han cambiado nada. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Spencer cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y Emily se acercó a él, siendo seguida por Alan.

—Hablé con la señora —Spencer miró a Emily—. Dijo que puede venir un par de veces a la semana, ya sabes, al aseo o qué se yo, así como se ha mantenido hasta ahora. Yo te enviaré dinero dos veces a la semana. Ahora veremos lo que falta e iremos a comprar —Spencer miró de reojo a Alan.  
—Bueno —dijo Emily, ni más ni menos.

Minutos más tarde, Spencer fue a dejar a Alan a su casa. No vivían muy lejos; eran cinco cuadras y media de distancia. Y durante esos minutos, Emily se quedó sola en esa casa. Sola. Como tendría que estarlo hasta fin de año.

Caminó por la casa con más lentitud, pasando por cada rincón, recordando muchas cosas, completamente perdida en su memoria. Apenas creía que estaba ahí, en aquella casa. Era simplemente increíble que hubiese ido allí por Alan.

Cuando sintió que Spencer llegaba a la casa, Emily estaba de pie dentro de su habitación, contemplándola por completo, recordando y sacando conclusiones que habían permanecido escondidas en su mente, esperando por el momento en que Emily se diera cuenta de todo eso. De cuánto extrañaba su pasado.

Se acercó a la repisa que se encontraba en al pared junto a la ventana.

Había pocos libros en ella. Emily los tomó. Estaban cubiertos sólo por una ligera capa de polvo, apenas notable. La señora también limpiaba su cuarto.

Esos libros eran los que no había querido llevarse, por diferentes razones. Muy "felices" para su gusto en ese entonces, cuando sólo quería echarse a morir, no levantar cabeza y nada más le importaba.

Volvió a colocar el libro sobre la repisa y se acercó a la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y abrió el cajón. No había muchas cosas. Nada demasiado importante.

Tomó la maleta que se encontraba junto a la puerta, y la dejó sobre la cama. La abrió.

Ahí se encontraban las cosas que guardaba en la caja, esa que escondía en el armario mientras vivía con Christian.

Libros, cuadernos, libretas, fotos, una pequeña cajita con joyas, cosas, recuerdos, sólo objetos que le traían su pasado al presente.

Suspiró. Podría estar toda una tarde viendo aquellas cosas, toda una tarde llorando probablemente ante el pasado que ya no estaba. Era sencillamente inevitable.

Volvió a cerrar la maleta y la dejó en el suelo junto a la pared. No quería ver todo eso. No en ese momento. Ya tendría después tiempo, mucho tiempo, para hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras, y llegó al primer piso casi al mismo tiempo en que Spencer salía de la cocina.

—Faltan muchas cosas. Supongo que es obvio, nadie vivió aquí desde que nos fuimos —dijo Spencer mientras Emily se acercaba a él—. Emily... Confío en ti, debes saber eso, por supuesto. Pero... Mira, estarás aquí hasta fin de año, sola, me preocupa lo que pase, por supuesto.  
—Siempre he estado sola.  
—Sí, sí, pero ahora lo estarás al menos físicamente.  
—No, no lo estaré.  
—A eso quiero llegar —dijo Spencer—. Alan.  
—Eso supuse.  
—Estarás sola, pero probablemente con él. Confío en ti, y en Alan también, sí, es un buen tipo. Pero, Emily, confío también en que no harán nada de lo que después puedan arrepentirse, o al menos que lo hagan pero...  
—Sé a qué quieres llegar —interrumpió Emily—. Y estás bien en esos de confiar en nosotros. Creo que tanto Alan como yo somos lo suficientemente maduros como para saber qué hacemos.  
—Lo sé.

Spencer suspiró. Sí, su hermana era demasiado madura. Más de lo que creía.

—Bien. Me alegra saberlo.

Emily le sonrió con confianza a tu hermano.

— ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?

Emily sonrió y abrazó a su hermano. Estaba poco acostumbrada a los gestos de cariño, pero no se le hacía difícil tratándose de Spencer. Él emitió una corta carcajada y respondió el abrazo.

II

—Ya lo hablamos el viernes en la tarde —dijo Spencer mirando a Emily.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Estaban en el terminal de buses. Era día Domingo, cerca de las dos del día. Spencer tendría que tomar el bus para irse a Santiago, dándole paso también a la soledad que Emily tendría que enfrentar en esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía.

— ¿Sabes, Emily? Me sorprende lo madura que eres. Sólo tienes dieciocho años, maldita sea, yo a esa edad sólo quería salir, divertirme y nada más. Bueno, un poco los estudios.  
—Todos somos diferentes —Emily se encogió de hombros.  
—Sí, sobre todo tú —Spencer abrazó a su hermana—. Te quiero.  
—Yo también. Dale mis saludos a Amaya.  
—Amy, te llamaré todos los días, y tú lo harás también. Pobre de ti si no.  
—Sí —Emily rió.

Spencer se separó de ella, y miró a la derecha de la chica.

—Me caíste bien, a pesar de lo poco que hablamos —dijo Spencer mirando a Kevin.  
—Sí, puedo decir lo mismo —concluyó Kevin, sonriendo.  
—Yo sé que los vas a cuidar. Te veo responsable y espero no equivocarme —Spencer sonrió.  
—No te equivocas —Kevin asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

Spencer continuó con Caroline.

—Tú si me has caído bien —Spencer miró a la castaña con una sonrisa amable en el rostro—. Y creo que eres una gran amiga con Emily —dijo él, ésta vez en un tono de voz más bajo—. Me gusta que ustedes sean amigas. Sigan así.  
—No pienso cambiarlo, sinceramente —dijo Caroline.

Spencer sonrió.

Por los alto parlantes del termina se escuchó la voz que llamaba a los pasajeros a ir al bus que los llevaría a Santiago. El bus donde Spencer se iría también. Él volvió donde su hermana y le dio un último abrazo, un beso en la frente y unas últimas palabras.

—Sólo espero que después no te arrepientas de esto.

Se separaron, sonrió, y Spencer se alejó por el pasillo en dirección al bus.

Emily suspiró. Ella también esperaba después no arrepentirse de todo eso.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la dirección que Spencer había tomado. Él ya había desaparecido de su campo visual, pero la mirada de Emily seguía perdida por ese pasillo.

En unos minutos. Tan solo en unos minutos Spencer saldría de Concepción y ella quedaría sola nuevamente.

Alan tomó su mano y tiró suavemente de ella para salir del lugar en dirección al auto de Kevin.

Suspiró nuevamente. Tenía a Alan. Por él había vuelto allí. Por él iba a hacerlo.

III

Entonces pasó un mes. El primer mes de la estadía de Emily en Concepción. Un mes que no fue tan duro como pensó que lo sería.

Ahora estaban a mediados de Noviembre.

La soledad que tenía era efímera. Más que nada de día, cuando todos los demás estaban en la escuela. Pero encontraba la forma de entretenerse y que el paso del tiempo fuera más rápido.

Hablaba todos los días con Spencer vía teléfono.

Había vuelto a encontrarse con Gabriella. La alegría que la chica había mostrado al saber que estaba de vuelta había sido inminente, incluso contagiosa. Estaba con Emily varias veces a la semana, provocando que la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron se hiciese presente nuevamente.

Caroline era otra persona que no perdía la oportunidad de ir a su casa. Emily podía sentir que la amistad con ella también había crecido, bastante. Eso le reconfortaba. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Lo que sea que tenía con Kevin ahora también podía llamarse amistad. Sí, porque con el mejor amigo de Alan la relación también se había vuelto más estrecha.

Kevin y Caroline tenían ya algo más definido. Era imposible no notar la atracción mutua que había entre ambos. Ninguno se atrevía a dar aquel complicado primer paso, tomar la dura iniciativa, pero Emily sabía que era cosa de tiempo.

¿Cómo describir también la relación que en esos momentos mantenía con Alan?

Se veían casi todos los días. Emily le ayudaba a estudiar, aunque podía decirse que prácticamente estudiaban juntos. A veces Alan incluso se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa, pero sólo a eso. Habían vuelto a hacerlo, era casi inevitable, pero esta vez habían tomado precauciones.

No se arrepentía de haber viajado hasta ahí por él, y esperaba no hacerlo. Realmente quería que todo eso valiera la pena.

No se había topado con Christian, no le dijo a Spencer lo que había tenido que vivir mientras estuvo en su casa. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Alan insistía en que se decidiera de una buena vez y fuera, en última opción, a denunciarlo, o hacer algo, pero no quería. No sabía por qué.

Sabía que Christian tenía que recibir su merecido, pero no se sentía capaz, no era compasión, ni nada parecido, era como una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad. No entendía bien.

Lo que si entendía y de lo que estaba bastante consciente, era de lo mucho que había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Sabía aquella verdad, que realmente había cambiado muchísimo desde que había conocido a Alan, y también a los demás. Era innegable.

Su mentalidad y forma de ver las cosas no había cambiado demasiado, seguía pensando que al final todo eso se acabaría con la muerte, pero sentía que eso ya no importaba demasiado. Sabía también que aquella felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era efímera, momentánea, que en algún momento se acabaría, pero tampoco le importaba. Prefería vivirla y aprovecharla.

Definitivamente había cambiado. Mucho. No podía negarlo.

Llegó Diciembre, y con ello llegó también las pruebas PSU, para Alan, Caroline, Kevin, Gabriella, y, resumiendo, para todos los alumnos de último año de cada escuela. Emily no la daría.

Esa mañana estuvo ligeramente nerviosa, aunque estaba ansiosa más que nada. En Chile, aquella prueba era la que prácticamente decidiría el paso a la universidad. Era bastante importante. Por supuesto que lo era. Y ese día las personas que se habían vuelto sus más cercanos darían esa prueba.

Trató de dormir, pero le fue imposible. Apenas creía que ya estaban en Diciembre, a principios de éste mes. Sólo quedaban dos semanas y media para terminar el año, y una semana antes era navidad.

Ya habían aprobado su ingreso al preuniversitario en Santiago, empezaría las clases en Marzo del año próximo. El problema era qué harían Alan y ella el año siguiente.

Sí, era increíble cuánto había cambiado y lo mucho que había influido Alan en eso.

Alan fue a verla un poco antes de las tres de la tarde.

—Me iré contigo a Santiago, el próximo año —fue lo primero que dijo cuando ella abrió la puerta.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Alan sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios, y entró a la casa. Emily cerró la puerta y se giró confundida. Alan se había sentado en el sofá.

—Sí, eso, el próximo año me iré a Santiago. ¿Recuerdas que mi mamá se fue a Santiago cuando se presentaron los problemas con Camilo? Bueno, me iré con esa tía que vive allá. Vive un poco más lejos de donde vives tú, pero algo es algo. Además allá tengo a mis primos y con ellos me llevo bien y todo estará bien. Ya lo hablé con mis padres.  
—Pero...  
—Postularé a alguna universidad de allá. Probablemente a la misma en la que esta estudiando Alexis, mi primo —Alan hablaba bastante calmado.  
— ¿En serio harías eso por...?  
—Por ti, sí, por ti. Eso y más —Alan sonrió—. Eso salió romántico.  
— ¿Cómo piensas hacer toda una vida allá, cuando tu naciste y te criaste aquí?  
— ¿Has pensado en casarte algún día?

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron, al igual que su boca, sorprendida ante aquella pregunta.

—No...  
—Que bueno. Porque yo tampoco —Alan se colocó de pie y se acercó a Emily mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos—. Mira, no sé tú, pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer eso. Y aunque quizás sonó en broma, haría eso y más.  
—Pero, Alan, ¿Y tú familia, tus amigos? No quiero que dejes todo eso por mí... ¿Qué pasa si esto no funciona?  
—Negativa —Alan puso los ojos en blanco—. Responde esto; ¿Tú me amas? —Emily asintió—. Pues yo también. No me gustaría que en algún momento de nuestras vidas esto no llegase a funcionar e irse por la borda, pero si es que llega a pasar, espero que sea en mucho tiempo más, años, si es posible. Quiero hacer una vida contigo. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero quiero hacer una vida contigo. Tenemos dieciocho años, ya no somos unos adolescentes de catorce, quiero que esto sea lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida. Dime qué opinas.  
—Que tengo ganas de pegarte pero también de besarte —dijo ella, con el rostro inexpresivo.  
—No sé tú, pero prefiero la segunda opción —Alan sonrió—. ¿Pero qué me dices?  
—Sí —Emily sonrió y bajó la mirada—. Es una buena idea.

Alan sonrió, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?

Alan sonrió otra vez.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bendito sea el que inventó las vacaciones intersemestrales :| Benditas sean las dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno!

Si, sali de vacaciones al fin, terminé las pruebas de fin de semestre y tengo dos semanas libres :D Por lo que podré escribir tranquila! xd

Ahora, hace una media hora, más o menos, me quede estática frente al computador cuando pensé "Oh, oh, mierda, creo que sólo quedan dos capítulos para el fin :|"

No sé, creo que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de Al Cruzar la Calle. Aún no lo creo :| A ver si la próxima semana subo el último y después un prólogo... Aún no lo creo, en serio :| 40 capítulos ya!

no me alargaré tanto, escribiré sobre esto en mi blog.

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas por los reviews!


	41. Graduación

"Al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años". Abraham Lincoln.

I

Alan se mantuvo nervioso y ansioso prácticamente todo el mes. Los resultados de la prueba —el puntaje obtenido— los daban el veintisiete de Diciembre, a fin de mes, tendría que estar alrededor de tres semanas a la espera de saber si podría hacer lo que quisiera en su futuro, vocacionalmente hablando.

Pero tenía todos esos días libres, hasta el último día de clases en su escuela, donde tenía que volver para la graduación. Desde que daba la última prueba hasta aquel día. Eso era bueno. Un descanso, por mínimo que pudiera ser. Servía de todas formas.

Se acercaba el último día de escuela de su vida, para dar paso a la universidad. Era increíble cómo había pasado tanto tiempo. Ahora realmente veía las cosas con otros ojos. Ahora veía todas las responsabilidades que le esperaban, ese nuevo mundo que venía después de la época escolar.

Su consuelo era saber que había vivido bien todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de graduación, cierto? —preguntó Kevin, una semana después de las pruebas.  
—Sí...

Estaban sentados en una banca de la misma plaza de siempre. Carla jugaba animadamente con los otros niños.

— ¿Y tú?  
—También. Si te lo dije —respondió Kevin—. Llevaré a Caroline. Ella irá conmigo también.  
— ¿Caroline? ¿Pero no tiene también la graduación en su escuela?  
—Sí, pero sólo asistirá a la ceremonia, que también es el jueves. El viernes, irá primero allá y después vendrá acá, a la fiesta de nosotros.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—No sé. No quiere nada con su escuela. No tiene a nadie allí que le importe. Sólo Emily, pero ella ya no va a clases. Puede ser un poco Gabriella, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Emily irá a la graduación?  
—No sé, sinceramente, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preguntárselo... —Alan bajó la mirada hacia al suelo.  
—Piénsalo, si lo ves de cierta forma no es una mala idea... —Kevin frunció el ceño—. ¿En serio piensas irte a Santiago?

Alan miró a Kevin unos segundos.

—Sí...  
— ¿En serio estás dispuesto a dejar todo esto?  
—Valdrá la pena.  
— ¿Y si después todo cambia?  
—Las cosas siempre cambian —Alan se encogió de hombros—. Sólo espero que esto no cambie demasiado —Alan apoyó los codos en sus piernas y el mentón en sus manos..  
— ¿Y si te arrepientes de esto?  
—No lo haré.  
— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?  
—Sólo lo sé.  
—Alan...  
—No me arrepentiré, porque en este momento estoy seguro de eso y sé que valdrá la pena. ¿Que no haría tú lo mismo? —Alan miró a Kevin.  
—Pero... ¿Y tu familia? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Yo?  
—Oh, vamos, no quiero perder contacto contigo, sabes que sería una completa imbecilidad. Y te aseguro que viajaría cada vez que pueda. Además, en Santiago hay más oportunidades, en cierta forma.  
— ¿Tu mamá está de acuerdo con esto?  
—Sí, un poco. Es que, bueno, ya sabes, para una madre siempre es difícil eso de dejar a sus hijos y bla, bla, bla, pero en cierta forma lo entiende. Sólo quiere que yo sea feliz. Aprecio eso.  
— ¿Y tu papá?  
—No sé. A Camilo no le cae bien Emily, lo que es imbécil porque no la conoce. Pero aún así, de alguna complicada forma, me apoya y me recuerda que tengo que ser responsable, y todo eso.  
— ¿Y Aron?

Alan suspiró.

—No sé. No me habla.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—No lo sé. No me habla, me evita.  
— ¿Está enojado?  
—No tiene cara de enojado... —Alan miró al frente—. O al menos no me mira con cara de enojado. No sé. Tendré que hablar con él.  
— ¡Alan! —Gritó Carla mientras se acercaba a su hermano—. ¡Mira! —la niña se paró frente a él, y le extendió sus manos. Entre sus dedos reposaba una pequeña piedra blanca—. Te la doy —Carla le extendió la piedra a Alan y él la tomó.  
—Gracias, qué considerada —Alan le sonrió a su hermana, mientras tomaba la piedra.

Carla volvió a jugar con los demás niños.

—Ese es mi otro problema —dijo Alan después de suspirar, mirando la piedra entre sus manos.  
— ¿Cuál?  
—Ella, Carla —Alan miró a su hermana—. No quiero que crezca sin tenerme al lado. Después de todo somos hermanos. Según lo que quiero estudiar son al menos diez años en la universidad. Perderé diez años de su vida. Podría volver cuando ella cumpla dieciséis.  
—Suenas como un padre.  
—Es que es inevitable. Es mi hermana menor.  
— ¿Ves? Por eso no quiero que vallas —Kevin y Alan miraron a su izquierda, Emily estaba parada cerca de la banca.  
— ¿Hace cuánto estás acá?  
—Lo suficiente —Emily caminó hasta sentarse a la derecha de Alan. Ella suspiró mientras miraba al frente—. Por eso no quiero que vallas a Santiago. Vas a perder más de lo que vas a ganar.

Alan volvió a mirar al frente.

—Alan, por favor, piénsalo bien —habló Emily sin mirarlo.  
—Suena a como si quisieras que no valla...  
—No, sabes que no es eso.

Él prefirió guardar silencio. Sabía que estaba ante una importante decisión y tenía que pensarlo bien. Muy bien. Lo tenía bastante claro.

II

Caroline tocó el timbre de la casa y bajó la mirada mientras esperaba. Su mano aferraba con fuerza la correa de su mochila, que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

Segundos después, la puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió, y Emily apareció ante sus ojos.

—Hola, Caroline —Emily se acercó a la reja y la abrió.

Caroline y Emily se saludaron, y ambas entraron a la casa. Caroline se sentó en el sofá y Emily la miró con curiosidad, descifrando la expresión de su cara; ¿Ansias, nervios?

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emily acercándose a la chica.  
—En realidad nada, aunque al mismo tiempo muchas cosas.  
— ¿Cómo es eso?

Caroline dejó la mochila junto a ella en el sofá, y se enderezó, mirando a Emily. Su expresión había cambiado.

— ¿Vas a ir a la graduación?  
—No me corresponde.  
— ¿Por qué no? Has estado en ese curso desde que tengo memoria... —Caroline miró a Emily con la súplica en el rostro—. Mira, es que Kevin me propuso algo. Y Alan estuvo de acuerdo con plantearlo contigo.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Mira, yo voy a ir a la graduación, que es el día Jueves, la ceremonia y todo eso, después, el día Viernes, es la fiesta. Vamos a ambas cosas, y el viernes, después de quedarnos unos minutos, vamos a la escuela donde van Alan y Kevin —Emily enarcó las cejas—. No quiero hacer la fiesta de graduación en la escuela. No tengo a nadie especial ahí como para quedarme. Y algo me dice que te pasa lo mismo.  
—Desde principio de año que he querido evitar todo eso, incluida la ceremonia.  
— ¡Agh, Emily! —Caroline se colocó de pie—. ¡Es que no entiendes! Es la graduación, sales de la escuela, tiene que ser un bonito recuerdo y tú lo estás dejando de lado.  
—Y tu lo estás evadiendo.  
—Mira, vamos, las dos, nos quedamos en la fiesta unos minutos, y después nos vamos, nadie nos obliga a quedarnos. Será genial. Después nos vamos a la escuela de los chicos. Y no me niegues que sus amigos te caen bien porque sabemos que sí te caen bien.  
— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?  
— ¡Que somos más que bien recibidas ahí!

Emily emitió una corta carcajada.

—Ya... ¿Y? ¿Crees que tengo el traje y la ropa para ir a esa cosa? No quiero ir.  
—Oh, yo te conseguiré todo eso. Y créeme que vas a ir —dijo Caroline mirando fijamente a Emily.  
—Eso sonó como una advertencia.  
—Es una amenaza —Caroline rió—. Hablando en serio, vamos, Emily, ¡Por favor!  
—No me gustan esas cosas.  
—Te vas a arrepentir más de no haber ido.  
—Ni siquiera sé si puedo ir.  
—Si puedes.  
— ¿Y tú qué sabes?  
—Pregunté —Caroline amplió su sonrisa.

Emily miró a Caroline con el ceño levemente fruncido. La castaña enarcó las cejas, aplicando nuevamente la súplica en su expresión. Emily suspiró, resignada. ¿Qué perdía con ir a la graduación?

—Bien, vale, pero te juro que si no...  
—Nada, si no nada —interrumpió Caroline—. Ya verás, yo lo arreglaré todo.  
—Como quieras —Emily sonrió—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Caroline sonrió también.

III

—Ven, entremos —dijo Caroline.

Emily suspiró, asintió, y ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta el salón de eventos de la escuela.

Todos los alumnos de último año estaban ahí. Por supuesto que sí. Todos reían, se emocionaban, junto a sus familias. Emily caminaba mirando al suelo unos metros más adelante, Caroline tomó su brazo y ambas continuaron caminando.

— ¡Caroline! —escucharon una aguda voz femenina a la izquierda.

Ambas se detuvieron, mirando cómo Jennyfer, Nicole y Jessica se acercaban a ellas. Emily escuchó el resignado suspiro de Caroline a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —habló la castaña.  
— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ahora eres amiga de... Ella, la desaparecida? —dijo Jennyfer, mirando a Emily con desprecio.  
— ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otro lado?  
—No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo... —Jennyfer fingió una sonrisa inocente—. Tienes suerte de que hemos finalizado el año, o te haría tu puta vida miserable.  
—No mientas —habló Emily por primera vez. Jennyfer la miró con asombro—. Si realmente tuvieras las agallas para hacerle miserable la vida ya lo habrías hecho, porque yo recuerdo perfectamente bien que Caroline las ridiculizó hace ya varios meses. No vengas aquí a demostrar valor cuando realmente no lo tienes. Sácate esa máscara y muéstrate como realmente eres, la tímida, introvertida y marginada chica que alguna vez fuiste. Deja de fingir que eres una diosa, porque no lo eres. ¿Te has dado cuenta de todas tus imperfecciones? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ya ningún hombre te toma en cuenta porque todos saben cuán perra eres? Ahora vete a joder a otro lado que ninguna te quiere cerca. ¿Y sabes que? Utiliza bien el maquillaje, se te ve el grano de la frente.

Antes de decir o esperar alguna respuesta, Emily tomó el brazo de Caroline y la alejó de ahí. Su rostro se mantenía igual, inexpresivo, pero tranquilo. Caroline la miraba asombrada, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. La castaña miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver cómo, desesperada, Jennyfer buscaba un espejo en su bolso, mirando a Emily de reojo.

—No se le notaba el grano de la frente —dijo Caroline—. De hecho, creo que no tenía ningún grano.  
—No tenía ningún grano en realidad. Eso sólo muestra que no tiene neuronas, está buscando un espejo sólo porque le importa más la apariencia que cualquier otra cosa.  
—En todo caso, no necesitaba que me defendieras.  
—No te estaba defendiendo. Esa tipa me tiene harta, y eso que ni siquiera hablo con ella.

Caroline sonrió, y se acomodó la blusa del uniforme.

—Creo que iba a venir mi mamá —dijo Caroline mirando a su alrededor, mientras entraban al salón.

Emily no dijo nada, y Caroline se arrepintió de haber hablado.

—Te apuesto a que no esperabas verme aquí —Emily escuchó una voz masculina detrás suyo.

Se detuvo de inmediato, y —entre sorprendida, confundida y extrañada— se giró, para mirar, aún con más asombro al confirmar sus hipótesis, a su hermano, quien estaba de pie ahora frente a ella.

— ¿Spencer? —habló Emily, sin creerlo.  
—Por supuesto que si. A menos que haya algún tipo extraordinariamente parecido a tu hermano y en este momento esté fingiendo ser él.  
—Sí, eres tú —concluyó Emily, y sonrió—. ¿Estás aquí por...?  
—Por tu graduación —interrumpió Spencer, sonriendo—. ¿Creías que no iba a venir? —Spencer sonrió ampliamente—. Hola Caroline —dijo mirando ala castaña, quien le devolvió el saludo—. Vuelvo el Domingo a Santiago, salgo el miércoles de vacaciones.  
—No era necesario...  
—No, no lo era, pero aún así —Spencer volvió a sonreír—. Te ves bien así.  
—Es el uniforme de la escuela... —dijo Emily.  
—No te había visto antes con él —Spencer se encogió de hombros.  
—Hola —escucharon una femenina voz junto a ellos.  
—Hola, mamá —habló Caroline.

Los tres miraron a su costado, para ver a la mujer de aproximados cuarenta y tres años que había llegado al lugar. Cabello castaño claro, hasta los hombros y con leves y suaves ondas, ojos color miel y piel blanca. Sonreía amablemente mientras miraba a su hija. La mujer desvió la mirada de la chica para mirar a Emily y a su hermano.

—Hola, Emily —saludó la mujer a la rubia.  
—Hola —Emily dio una pequeña sonrisa, para no parecer maleducada.  
—Mamá, él es Spencer, hermano mayor de Emily. Spencer, ella es mi mamá —habló Caroline, y los nombrados se saludaron.

Luego de eso, ambas fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares para la ceremonia de graduación. Gabriella dio el discurso, emotivo, mucho, Emily veía a varias de sus compañeras llorar, o si no, sollozando o sólo dejando caer las lágrimas. Incluso Caroline gemía levemente a su lado.

Ella no. Se mantenía con el rostro impasible, tranquilo.

Entregaron diplomas a cada alumno, y otros también para los que tenían mejores calificaciones de cada curso. Después de todo eso, se dio por finalizada la ceremonia de graduación.

—Aún no sé para qué vine. Nadie me necesitaba acá —dijo Emily apenas salieron del salón.  
—Y habrías dejado a tu hermano con las ganas.  
— ¿Y qué iba a saber yo que él iba a venir? —Emily se encogió de hombros.  
—Lo mejor viene mañana en la noche —Caroline sonrió ampliamente.

Emily suspiró. Sería largo.

IV

—Te ves... Guau, te ves genial —Caroline sonreía ampliamente.  
—Esto fue obra tuya —Emily sonrió.

Un vestido verde, sencillo, bonito. Perfecto para ella en aquella noche de viernes, para la fiesta de graduación a la que Caroline prácticamente la había obligado a ir.

Emily sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Caroline.

Verde, un bonito verde. Estraples; sin tirantes, ajustado hasta la cadera y cayendo abultado hasta la altura de las rodillas, con una tela negra debajo, para abultar un poco más el vestido Un lazo negro rodeaba su cintura, con un broche a su costado derecho y con la cinta cayendo por el frente. Tenía puestos unos zapatos negros de taco no muy alto, la pulsera de plata con la Luna Nueva adornaba su muñeca, y la cadena regalada por Spencer para su cumpleaños reposaba alrededor de su cuello. No le importaba que el pequeño círculo morada que ésta tenía en el centro no combinara con el vestido.

—Con un ligero aporte tuyo. ¿Ves? Te dije que sería genial —Caroline sonrió ampliamente.  
— ¿Te mereces ese vestido blanco? —Emily rió.

Caroline enarcó una ceja y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco. También estraples, sin tirantes. Ajustado en el pecho hasta la cintura, con un lazo del mismo color y con la cinta al costado izquierdo. Con una caída levemente abultada con un tul, hasta la altura de las rodillas. Acompañados por unos zapatos de taco blanco y una bonita cadena de plata.

—No seas pesada —Caroline entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sonreír—. Ven, entremos.

Emily suspiró, asintió y ambas se dirigieron al salón de eventos de la escuela.

Todos se veían muy felices, y al mismo tiempo emocionados. Conversaban entre sí, reían, se abrazaban, lloraban emocionados, de la felicidad. Por supuesto, estaban viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas. ¿Cómo no estar emocionados?

Una sonrisa resplandecía en el rostro de Caroline, quien no ocultaba la felicidad que la embargaba en aquel momento. Emily suspiró nuevamente. La sonrisa de su rostro era pequeña en comparación a las demás de su alrededor.

Entraron al salón, y Emily no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Todo estaba perfectamente adornado.

La música sonaba fuerte. Cintas verdes, globos del mismo color, mezclados con otros blancos. Un gran cartel en el frente que decía "Feliz graduación, buena suerte en todo", mesas a los costados, con bebidas o jugos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Emily mirando a Caroline.  
—Tranquila, estaremos unos ratos y desapareceremos —Caroline sonrió—. Llamaremos a Kevin para que nos venga a buscar, con Alan.  
— ¿Lo tienes todo planeado?  
—Todo —Caroline asintió mientras hablaba y sonreía.  
—Bien... —Emily sonrió levemente mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Supongo que no puede ser tan malo.  
— ¡No lo es! —Caroline rió, tomó la mano de Emily y le hizo adentrarse en el lugar.  
—No, no, Caroline, yo no bailo... —habló Emily mientras veía cómo Caroline le hacía acercarse a donde todos bailaban—. Iré a tomar algo...

Emily se zafó de la mano de Caroline antes de que la castaña dijera algo, y se alejó de ahí, en dirección a una de las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos y con vasos con líquidos encima.

Se acercó a la mesa y se quedó ahí, mirando el blanco mantel, afirmando las manos en el mueble.

— ¿Emily?

Emily suspiró, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero podía hacer una excepción.

—Hola, Gabriella —saludó Emily al darse vuelta.

Gabriella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no vendrías —habló la castaña.  
—No iba a venir, de hecho, prácticamente vine obligada.  
— ¿Caroline?  
—Caroline —Emily asintió mientras sonreía.  
—Oh, claro —Gabriella sonrió también—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Emily asintió.

— ¿Te vas a ir a Santiago, cierto?

Inevitablemente, la pequeña sonrisa que Emily mantenía en el rostro desapareció ante aquella pregunta.

Ella bajó la mirada, desviándola hacia el suelo.

Era como si la música, las personas a su alrededor, hubiesen desaparecido. Era inevitable; aquella realidad, aquel futuro al que se veían próximas.

Emily suspiró. Irse a Santiago significaba separarse de todos, sin excepción.

—Sí —respondió Emily, mirando a Gabriella por unos segundos.  
—Ah... —ella suspiró—. ¿Alan se irá contigo?

Emily bajó la mirada de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando que era lo mejor. Lo mejor para él.

—No —respondió después de suspirar profundamente.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

_*Toma un escudo*_ No me maten! No me maten en serio! Quien subirá el último capítulo y el epílogo! Quien hará la secuela! D:

_Penúltimo capítulo! D:_

_Creo que se extendió más de lo que creí, así que éste será el penúltimo capítulo, definitivamente... Oh, diablos, no puedo creer que ya esté en estas alturas de la historia :'(_

Ehh... Subiré fotos de los vestidos de Emily y Caroline a mi blog, para que los vean ^^

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios ._.)

Gracias por todo chicos! El capítulo final estaría siendo publicado como en una semana más, probablemente un par de días mas :) Paciencia les pido!

Gracias por todo! :D


	42. Final

_¿Cómo describir lo que estoy sintiendo en este preciso momento, en que el último capítulo de la historia más larga que he escrito en toda mi corta vida está siendo —o ha sido— publicado?_

_Ha terminado, todo esto, Al Cruzar la Calle… No, es mentira. Sí, el último capítulo ha sido publicado, pero no ha terminado, no para mí. Seguirá vivo en mi mente._

_Aún me falta publicar el epílogo, que calculo estaría saliendo el próximo fin de semana. El One Shot de Kevin y Caroline lo pondré mañana, quizás. Esta semana no alcancé a terminarlo por razones que más tarde explicaré en mi blog._

_Gracias a todos por todo, más abajo lo demás. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

"La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días". Benjamin Franklin.

I

— ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Alan mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano, mientras armaba sin mucho entusiasmo el nudo de la corbata.  
—No —respondió Aron secamente, sin despegar los ojos de su notebook.  
—Oh, espera, creo que detecto algo de indiferencia en el ambiente... ¿Eres tú? —habló Alan con sarcasmo, soltándose un poco la corbata para no dejarla tan apretada.  
—Detecto sarcasmo... ¿De quién será? —Imitó Aron el tono de su hermano, despegando los ojos de su notebook pero sin posarlos en Alan—. ¿Qué quieres?  
— ¿Que qué quiero? —Alan se colocó la corbata alrededor del cuello—. O sea, no es que me preocupe saber por qué mi hermano no me habla... —habló con ironía mientras acomodaba la corbata alrededor del cuello de la camisa—. No espera... Si me preocupa saber por qué diablos mi hermano no me habla —Alan sacó todo rastro de sarcasmo o de broma de su tono de voz.

Aron guardó silencio, con los ojos aún fijos en la pantalla de su notebook.

— ¿Estás haciendo algo muy importante? —Alan señaló el aparato.  
—En realidad no.  
—Bien —Alan cerró el notebook y Aron lo miró sorprendido—. Oye, agradece que te pregunté antes —Alan puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se colocó más serio—. Estoy a... —Alan miró su reloj de muñeca— media hora de ir a la maldita fiesta de graduación. No fuiste a la maldita ceremonia ayer. ¿En serio crees que voy a estar bien cuando mi propio hermano no me habla y ni siquiera se digna a poner un pie en la maldita graduación de su hermano?

Aron suspiró y miro a su hermano en silencio.

—No, no te quedes callado, ¿En serio no vas a decir nada?

Alan y su hermano se miraron fijamente a los ojos varios segundos, sin decir nada, sumidos en un completo silencio. El menor de ellos, al no obtener respuesta o reacción alguna, puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó de pie.

— ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras. Tengo que estar en media hora en la condenada fiesta.

Alan se acercó la puerta, y, como cierta parte de él esperaba que pasara, Aron lo detuvo.

—Alan... —el aludido se detuvo, esperando—. ¿Sabes cuál es mi problema?  
—No, obvio que no —Alan se giró para mirar a Aron.

Aron se colocó de pie, sin quitar sus ojos de Alan, mirándolo fijamente.

—Te vas a ir a Santiago. Te vas a alejar de todo esto. Vas a dejar a tu familia, a tus amigos. ¿Cómo crees que no voy a estar dolido por eso? Ni siquiera molesto, dolido. Sé que es egoísta, pero...  
—Mira... —Alan inhaló aire—. Si no te hubieras dado el maldito lujo de dejar de hablarme, te habrías enterado de que no voy a ir a Santiago, gracias por recordármelo.

Aron miró sorprendido a Alan, quien demostraba la verdad de sus palabras con la seria expresión de su rostro.

—No... ¿No vas a ir?  
—No —Alan desvió la mirada y se giró, para salir.

Pero Aron lo detuvo nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó el mayor.  
—Por las razones que dijiste recién —Alan evitó los ojos de Aron.  
—Alan...  
—No me digas que estás arrepentido, o lo que sea, porque tú no querías que fuera así que deberías estar feliz. No te estoy culpando de nada, de hecho, sólo te recuerdo las estúpidas causas por las que dejas de hablarme.

Aron miró a su hermano sin decir nada, asombrado, consternado.

— ¿En... En serio?  
—Sí, en serio —Alan bajó la mirada—. En serio... —susurró lo último.

Aron frunció levemente el ceño, sin dejar de mirar a Alan, sorprendido.

—Pero...  
—No digas nada, ya no tienes por qué dejar de hablarme. Ahora tengo que ir a la maldita fiesta...

Alan miró a su hermano por última vez, suspiró y se giró para salir de la habitación.

Pero Aron tomó su brazo y le hizo girarse, sorprendiéndolo con un repentino abrazo. Alan, asombrado y algo extrañado, le respondió. Aron no solía darle muchas muestras de cariño y afecto, pero cuando lo hacía era realmente emocionante, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Perdón.  
— ¿Perdón por qué? —preguntó Alan, aún abrazando a su hermano.  
—Por... Esto, yo sé cuánto la quieres, sé cuánto quieres estar con ella, sé cuánto quieres irte a Santiago, sé que fui un imbécil por dejar de hablarte por eso. Sé que fue estúpido. Y perdóname por no ir a tu graduación ayer. Perdóname, no fue justo. Fue estúpido.

Alan suspiró.

—No... No te preocupes —habló Alan—. Después de todo, eres mi hermano, no puedo enojarme contigo.  
—Sí, pero el que estaba enojado era yo. Y es verdad, tampoco podría enojarme contigo, a menos que sea por algo que realmente valga la pena.

Aron rió.

—Bien, tienes que ir a la condenada fiesta —el mayor se separó de su hermano y ambos sonrieron.  
—Ya no es tan condenada. Dejémoslo sólo en la fiesta —Alan sonrió.  
—Sí, ya vete, ése tiene que ser un buen y bonito recuerdo. Para mí lo es.  
—Vale.  
—Alan... En serio perdón por no haber ido ayer. De todas formas, mis padres ya me dieron el sermón y todo eso.

—Oh, claro —Alan sonrió.  
—Ya, ve, después me cuentas cómo fue todo —Aron también sonrió.

Los hermanos se dieron un último y cálido abrazo, de esos donde se demostraban todo ese cariño que se tenían pero pocas veces demostraban. No eran necesarias las palabras en aquel momento. Por supuesto que no.

II

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que sí —habló Gabriella, sorprendida.  
—Era así, de hecho. Pero... —Emily miró al techo unos segundos, mientras suspiraba—. Lo conversamos bien, con Alan, y... Era injusto que él se fuera a Santiago sólo por mí. Injusto porque perdía más de lo que ganaba, dejaría atrás a su familia, a sus amigos y... En fin, toda su vida aquí. No sería justo que sacrificara todo eso sólo por mí. Por eso lo mejor era que se quedara aquí y... No sé, yo podría viajar de vez en cuando, él ir allá, no sé.

Gabriella suspiró mientras la miraba.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Habló la castaña—. Eso te dará el pie ara que viajes constantemente acá —Gabriella sonrió— ¿Y sabes qué más? Te llamaré al menos todos los días, y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo. Tendrás que crearte una maldita cuenta de Messenger y meterte al internet todos los malditos días, así hablaremos. ¿Entendido? Si no, yo misma viajo a Santiago, ya verás la sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriella era amplia.  
— ¿Eso es una advertencia?  
—No, es una amenaza directa —Gabriella enarcó las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Oh, por supuesto —Emily también sonrió.  
—Como sea, hay que disfrutar de todo esto —dijo Gabriella, observando todo a su alrededor.

Emily asintió, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba

Estuvieron más de una hora, pero a ninguna le importó demasiado. No ese día. Retomaron contacto con personas con las que hacía tiempo no hablaban, conversaron con otros con quienes pocas veces tenían contacto. No importaba. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Era un gran día, tenía que ser un gran recuerdo.

Emily rió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, exceptuando las veces que lo había hecho junto a Alan. No podía negarlo. Ninguna podía negar que lo estaban pasando bien aquella noche.

Estuvieron más de una hora, pero a ninguna le importó demasiado. No ese día. Retomaron contacto con personas con las que hacía tiempo no hablaban, conversaron con otros con quienes pocas veces tenían contacto. No importaba. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Era un gran día, tenía que ser un gran recuerdo.

Emily rió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, exceptuando las veces que lo había hecho junto a Alan. No podía negarlo. Ninguna podía negar que lo estaban pasando bien aquella noche.

Mientras Caroline hablaba por teléfono celular con Kevin, Emily miraba al oscuro cielo, pensando todo lo que era su vida ahora, su presente. Mientras barría con la vista el cielo estrellado, la brillante Luna de esa noche, a su consciencia llegaban todos los hechos actuales, y en general, aquellos que habían cambiado su vida.

Caroline hablaba por teléfono con Kevin. Gabriella estaba parada a su lado, mirando hacia la nada.

Emily suspiró, casi al mismo tiempo que Caroline cortaba la llamada, después de unos cinco minutos de haber estado hablando muy probablemente con Kevin.

—Estarán aquí en unos minutos —habló ella.

Emily asintió.

Unos cuatro o cinco minutos después, el teléfono celular de Caroline sonó, ella lo contestó, y Emily escuchó sus únicas palabras: "Bien, nos encontramos allá".

—Ve tú, te sigo —habló Emily.

Caroline asintió, y se despidió de Gabriella con un cálido abrazo y un prometedor "Nos vemos". Emily sonrió y Caroline se dirigió hasta la salida.

—Oh, si, habrá un hasta luego o un nos vemos, no digas adiós —habló Gabriella.  
—No iba a decir adiós.  
—Bien —Gabriella asintió sonriendo, pero parecía que en cualquier momento la sonrisa desaparecería.  
—Nos volveremos a ver, ten eso seguro —Emily tomó la mano de Gabriella, suspirando.  
—Sí, nos volveremos a ver —Gabriella asintió con decisión.

Parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Te pediría que te quedaras, ¿Sabes? Pero sería egoísta.  
—Por eso mismo no quiero que Alan se vaya conmigo. Pero estaré viajando, y tú tendrás que viajar también, puedes quedarte en el departamento de Spencer —Emily dio una alentadora sonrisa.  
—Sí, lo tengo claro —dijo la castaña, sonriendo.

Emily volvió a suspirar. Eso era lo que más temía, la despedida, el dolor de la pérdida, eso era lo que quería evitar y no pudo. Fue inevitable, pero sentía que no se arrepentía.

Abrazó a Gabriella, y ella le respondió de la misma forma.

—Te veré antes de que me vaya.  
—Te acompañaré al terminal. ¿O te vas en avión?  
—En bus —habló Emily mientras se separaban—. Te aviso.  
—Vale.  
—Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos —Gabriela sonrió.

Emily sonrió también, y comenzó a alejarse por el mismo camino donde segundos antes se había ido Caroline.

A los pocos segundos del trayecto hasta la salida, vio a Caroline fuera del recinto escolar, junto a un auto, abrazando a un tipo, junto a otra persona.

Emily reconoció a Alan, y, sin quererlo, sonrió.

Se acercó también a ellos, con la mirada fija en los azules ojos de Alan. Él estaba apoyado en el auto de Kevin, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

El sentimiento que lo embargó en ese momento le hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Estaba maravillado, consternado, absorto —y todos los sinónimos posibles— mientras miraba a Emily acercarse a él.

No podía evitarlo, el mirarla de pies a cabeza. Observándola por completo, como sino lo hubiese hecho antes y en otras circunstancias. Ella se veía sencillamente hermosa, perfectamente bien. Para él era perfecta, no le importaba nada más.

Kevin y Caroline se decían algo a su izquierda, pero no le importó, los ignoró por completo, en ese momento todo su centro era ella, que cada vez estaba más cerca. Y cuando estuvo a no más de cuatro metros de distancia, Alan se enderezó, alejándose del auto y acercándose a ella.

Extendió los brazos cuando ella estuvo finalmente frente a él. Emily lo abrazó, y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro. Alan rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le besó el cabello.

—Te ves increíble —dijo él.

Emily sonrió.

—Gracias.  
—Es lo menos que puedo decir —Alan sonrió también.

Se separaron entonces, y miraron a su lado. Kevin y Caroline conversaban con tranquilidad.

Alan carraspeó.

—Bueno... ¿Nos vamos? —habló él.  
—Sí, claro —concordó Kevin.

Caroline se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y Alan rodeó el auto para subirse al asiento de atrás. Y antes de que Kevin hiciera lo mismo para conducir, Emily lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo, fijándose bien si Alan y Caroline habían cerrado ya las puertas.

—Oye... —Kevin la miró atento—. Aprovecha esta noche.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—De Caroline —Emily hablaba en un tono no muy alto—. Aprovecha esta noche. Para decirle lo que sientes. Diles que sientes cosas por ella. No te estoy diciendo que le digas que la amas, ve despacio, no esperes a que pase algo para confesarle todo en una desesperada acción. No dejes que les pase lo mismo que a Alan a mí. Se nota la atracción entre ustedes. Ésta es tu noche —Emily sonrió.  
—Tienes razón... —Kevin apenas sabía qué decir—. Mucha razón...  
—Hazlo. No tienes nada que perder. Aprovechen la relativa facilidad que se está dando en su relación. La escases de problemas que tienen... —la sonrisa había desaparecido poco a poco del rostro de Emily.  
—Sí, gracias —Kevin miró al cielo unos segundos, pensando—. Lo haré —asintió, mirando a Emily, con seguridad en el rostro.

Emily sonrió otra vez.

—No te arrepentirás. Me lo agradecerás.  
—Gracias.

Kevin dio un paso hacia atrás, pero antes de dar otro para subirse la auto, se detuvo, y miró a Emily.

—Por cierto, te ves muy bien —dijo él.  
—Gracias —Emily sonrió, y ambos subieron al auto.

III - ÚLTIMA ESCENA

— ¡Pero tan solo mírenla! Alan, ¡Tienes una suerte inmensa! —exclamó Benjamin, mirando con una amplia sonrisa a Emily.  
—Mejor... Cállate —habló Alan, rodeando con sobreprotección a Emily.

Emily sólo sonreía tímidamente.

—Permíteme decirlo... Emily, te ves increíble. Te había visto antes pero ahora te ves genial —habló Benjamin.  
—Gracias... —murmuró ella.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos. La decoración del salón de eventos era similar a la que tenían en su escuela. Emily estaba junto a Alan en el lugar de estudios de éste, ya habían llegado y ahora se habían encontrado con Benjamin y otro sujeto al que Emily no conocía. Pero al parecer era de confianza. No le importaba. De todas formas no lo vería otra vez. Ni a Benjamin.

Alan miró con los ojos en blanco a Benjamin. Su amigo sonrió.

—Bien, vale, me voy, te dejo con ella. Tranquilo, soy buen amigo, no me confundas con Esteban —Benjamin le dio unas palmadas a Alan en el hombro—. Nos vemos —dijo mirando a Emily. Ella forzó una sonrisa.

Entonces, Benjamin y el otro tipo, se fueron.

—Ven, salgamos —Alan tomó la mano de Emily, y la guió hasta salir del lugar de la fiesta.

Salieron del salón de eventos con aquella molesta sensación en los oídos, de cuando se pasa de un fuerte ruido constante a un tranquilo silencio. Alan guió a Emily, por el costado del salón, y, tomados aún de la mano, caminaron hasta detenerse detrás del lugar de la fiesta. Un lugar con vegetación y un delgado camino de cemento.

Se pararon frente a frente, y Alan rompió primero el silencio.

—Disculpa a Benjamin, creo que estaba...  
—Sí, no importa —interrumpió Emily sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.  
—Oye... —Alan tomó con cuidado el mentón de ella, y suavemente levantó su mirada, para observarla a los ojos—. Mírame...

Alan se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra levantada con el pie apoyado. Tomó la mano derecha de Emily y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Emily... —dijo él. Ella lo miró levemente nerviosa, con el rostro consternado—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
— ¿Qué? —Emily lo miró asombrada, sorprendida. Su corazón latía acelerado—. ¿Es... Es en serio?

Emily lo miraba más que asombrada, sin poder creerlo. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? No, no podía ser cierto. Estaba consternada. Miraba a Alan mientras le pedía con la mirada que le dijera si hablaba o no en serio.

Lo amaba, sí, pero parte de ella quería que sólo fuese una broma.

Entonces Alan se empezó a reír. A carcajadas.

—Es broma —Alan seguía riendo—. Perdóname... —dijo entre risas—. Hubieras visto tu cara —Alan continuaba riendo sin parar.

Disimuladamente, Emily suspiró aliviada, pero sin poder mirar indignada a Alan, con al boca levemente abierta y las cejas enarcadas. Solt´0o el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo, y desvió la mirada unos segundos, para después volver a observarlo. Alan volvió a reír, y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Perdón —volvió a decir aún riendo—. Fue inevitable —volvió a besarle en la mejilla.  
—Animal —Emily puso las manos en el pecho de Alan y lo empujó, pero él no se separó.  
—No te enojes —Alan separó su rostro del de Emily y la miró, reprimiendo la risa. Emily desvió la mirada, tratando de ponerse seria.  
—Imbécil... ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!  
—Fue inevitable. También te estás riendo así que no reclames —Alan sonrió.

Emily enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba, perdiendo la batalla de su rostro contra la sonrisa.

—Tonto... —Ella apoyó su frente en el hombro de él mientras cerraba los ojos.

Alan le hizo cariño en el cabello.

—No quiero quedarme acá... —murmuró él, con la mirada perdida al frente.  
—No quiero irme, no quiero que te vallas, debes quedarte, es necesario, ya lo sabes.  
— ¿Realmente es necesario?  
—Es lo mejor.  
—Pero lo mejor es estar contigo.

Emily separó su rostro de él.

—No sé, tal vez, pero tu familia esta acá, tus amigos están acá...

Alan no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

—Es lo mejor.

Alan sólo la abrazó con fuerza, no quería separarse de ella. No quería alejarse de ella, no otra vez.

—Lo es —repitió Emily—. Lo es.

Emily separó su rostro de él y lo miró a los ojos, fijamente, perdiéndose en el azul de su mirada, contemplándolo nuevamente.

Sonrió sin quererlo.

Sí, él la había cambiado, mucho, no podía negar aquello. Alan había llegado a cambiar su vida, a mostrarle que existen otras cosas y que algunas quizás sí tienen sentido, a pesar de que no lo parezca. Él le había enseñado, le había mostrado una nueva forma de vivir, de ver la vida de tomar las cosas.

Apenas podía creerlo, cómo todo había pasado tan rápido, cómo había logrado superar todas esas cosas que marcaron su pasado, que en algún momento fue su mísero presente, gracias a él. Emily estaba más que segura de que, de no haber sido por él, no habría estado ahí, ni en Concepción, ni en Santiago. Habría estado muerta. Estaba más que segura de eso. Prácticamente a Alan le debía la vida.

Él la miró ligeramente confundido, probablemente sin entender el motivo de la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella se limitó a colocar sus manos a los costados del rostro de él y a juntar sus labios, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Como tantas otras veces quería volver a hacerlo.

Continuaba pensando que todo se acabaría al fin y al cabo, con la muerte, o con al separación, quién sabe. Sabía que todo acabaría, pero eso no le importaba, no en aquel momento. Por supuesto que no. En ese momento sólo quería estar con él, sin pensar en el futuro, sólo viviendo el presente. Nada más importaba. No. Los problemas se arreglarían de algún modo, o quizás no, pero sabía que lograrían vivir con ellos. Sabía eso.

¿Cuánto duraría eso? Ni idea, no sabía, no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que mucho. Lo máximo posible. Incluso le gustaría que murieran juntos. No quería tener que vivir su entierro ni que él viviera el suyo. No ahora que sabía que no podía vivir sin él.

Alan rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Le encantaba eso. Siempre le había gustado y tenía que admitirlo. Ser abrazada por él. Sentirse protegida de cualquier cosa por él. Saber que él estaba ahí si es que lo necesitaba. Le encantaba eso.

Alan se separó de ella, se sacó la chaqueta y se la colocó en los hombros. Agradeció internamente eso. Comenzaba a tener frío aunque lograba ignorarlo. Sólo volvió a sonreír, y a besarlo nuevamente.

Quizás era deducible, quizás no lo era, pero ahí estaba, terminando el año, besando a aquel chico del que rehuía al principio, sólo para evitar tener algo con él, no importaba lo que fuera. Pero ahí estaba, y no se arrepentía.

Sabía que si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar su pasado, no lo haría. Porque de hacerlo, no estaría ahí. Quizás sería "feliz" en otras y mejores condiciones, pero no le importaba. Había aprendido a valorar lo que tenía. Alan le había enseñado eso.

—Te amo —susurró él, mirándola fijamente a sus verdes ojos.  
—Yo también —susurró ella, observándolo también.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y eso ha sido todo, ¿Pueden creerlo? El último capítulo... Es sencillamente increíble.

Una pregunta abierta para todos, ¿Cuál fue la frase que más les gustó? Tinenen 42 a su disposición xd

Gracias a todos, realmente gracias a todos. En ese preciso momento tengo 256 reviews y es genial, es lo mejor de todo esto, saber opiniones ajenas, saber que lo que haces está bien. Gracias por los comentarios, las felicitaciones, los consejos y críticas. Espero no dejar de leerlos por ahí. Tengo más hiostorias, seguiré publicando One Shot's, mi blog seguirá abierto, mi msn seguirá en funcionamiento.

Gracias a todos otra vez. Logré mas de 40 mil lecturas y eso es lo máximo. Gracias, de nuevo.

mi blog: http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (Recuerden sacar los espacios)

mi msn: hayleydreams hotmail .com (Recuerden sacar los espacios)

por si quieres preguntar o decir algo: http:/ www. /HayleyDreams (Recuerden sacar los espacios)

**_GRACIAS A TODOS! GRACIAS POR TODO!_**


End file.
